


Road to Ruin

by Shi_Daisy



Series: Roads Series [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Completed, Drama & Romance, F/M, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 129,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Daisy/pseuds/Shi_Daisy
Summary: (Prequel of Road to Redemption)Sosuke Aizen, Shinigami, Former Captain of the 5th Squad, Lord of Hueco Mundo, Traitor.It hadn't always been this way. For he had been a man born with everything he needed to achieve success...That is if he kept lying. Once he began to uncover the truth about Soul Society and it's residents he'd made it his life purpose to change things. Even if that meant he'd have to tear down the king that stood at the heavens.





	1. The Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Just dropping by to say a few things before we begin. To those who are new here and have not read Road to Redemption, I welcome you and hope you enjoy my fics. This fic, in particular, is meant to be a sort of origin story to Sosuke Aizen and many of the other Bleach villains. This story is mostly AU given that as 2018 Tite had shot down many of the headcanons I implement in this fic ( The first draft of it was written in 2012) so if that isn't your cup of tea I recommend you skip it. The fic's also OC heavy, some of them even paired with canon characters, so again, if you don't like these tropes feel free to skip the fic entirely.
> 
> Now for those of you who have read Road to Redemption, glad to see ya again and I'm sorry for the small cliffhanger back there, we'll take care of that soon, fear not. There'll be moments with the couples from redemption as they appear in the story. keep in mind that this fic will span almost 300 years in terms of events, but I will make sure to have our GinRan, HItsuhina and of course, our Ulquihime in there. As always I hope you enjoy and Thanks for reading!

© Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump. (Hanabira and the De La Rosa family are the only characters I own)

**Chapter 1: The Sun Rises**

The storm outside seemed insignificant compared to what Hanabira was feeling at the moment. Another rush of pain went through her as she pushed. Kyoraku and Ukitake were both squeezing her hand. "Hang in there." The white-haired captain whispered.

"That's it Hana, just one more time!" Unohana's calm voice was almost inaudible through the buzzing in her ears. Hanabira felt as if the room was spinning, she wasn't sure if she could make it.

'Just one more' she tried to ease herself, pushing as hard as she could before her energy was drained. Lighting struck as she gave her final push, then the white room was filled with the sound of a baby's cries.

"That's our girl!" Kyoraku chuckled. "You did it Hana-Chan!"

"Congratulations! It's a beautiful baby boy!" Unohana had cleaned the baby and wrapped him in a white blanket, she passed the bundle onto Hanabira's arms.

He was beautiful, a patch of dark brown hair rested on his small head, his skin was a peach color and his eyes... they were his father's eyes.

"What shall you name him?" Ukitake's question brought her back to reality. Hanabira thought for a moment before smiling.

"His name shall be Sosuke. Sosuke Aizen."

Ukitake smiled back. "That sounds lovely! Little Sosuke Aizen, do you like that?" He talked to the newborn who let out a yawn. "I guess he does."

"He'll probably be a lady killer like uncle Shunsui." He teased. The rest of the group rolled their eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm sure Sosuke will appreciate having you all here to help care for him." Hanabira smiled at her friends.

"We'll have all the paperwork in order soon so you can fill it. Get some rest, okay." Captain Unohana had to drag the other two captains out the door with her.

"I will. Thanks, everyone!"

They nodded in acknowledgment before leaving the room. Hanabira looked once again at her son, his small hand was stretched trying to grasp one of her curls.

She chuckled as she caressed his hair. "You're going to do amazing things my little prince." he cooed in response. "Yes. I'm sure if it. Now sleep, I love you."

It seemed as if the child understood. After a few minutes of being caressed, he fell asleep, moving his small body towards her warmth.

Hanabira was drifting away too. How was she going to deal with this? There were so many things she knew, and so much that could go wrong...

'No. Stop, Nobody even knew you were pregnant. They won't suspect a thing. You'll keep Sosuke safe and happy.' she mused her thoughts over and over, eventually falling into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

  
100 Years Later

The summer sun shone over the Rukon District of Junrinan, as the mother and son duo strolled through the street. Sosuke Aizen had grown into a fine child, very polite and intelligent, if a bit shy.

"Where are we going Mother?" Sosuke asked.

"We'll be visiting my friends today. It's been a while since I have last seen them."

"I see. May I ask about them?"

"They're from Latin America, a married couple, and they have a daughter that's about your age. I'm sure you'll get along."

Sosuke doubted that. In his short lifespan, he enough experiences in social matters to tell they weren't of his interest. Most children were fearful of his spiritual presence, and their topics of conversation did not endear him in the slightest.

The pair arrived at their destination, a small cream-colored house with a traditional grey roof. A woman was waiting for them, she had tanned skin and curly blonde hair. While she was very beautiful what drew Sosuke's attention most was her eyes, they were an icy blue color, and seem to sparkle in the sunlight.

"Hello Hanabira, It's nice to see you again." The woman set her sights on Sosuke and smiled brightly, she bent down to his level before speaking. "You must be Sosuke. It's nice to meet you, my name's Marianna De La Rosa." She extended her hand and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you too."

As Marianna rose he noticed someone was hiding behind her. It was a little girl with pale skin, long black hair and the same icy blue eyes as her mother.

"Come out Anna Maria." Marianna gently moved her forward. Anna clung to her mother's waist. She was blushing a little and remained quiet.

"I'm sorry, she's very shy." Marianna looked at her daughter. "These are Hanabira and Sosuke. They're the friends I mentioned."

"Hi." Her voice was uncertain, but she was making an effort.

"You know Sosuke is really into science. Maybe you two could chat."

Anna's shy demeanor seemed to melt under those words. "I like science too! Do you like physics Souske-San?"

He chuckled. "I do. It's an interesting topic." The reaction from the girl was unexpected but welcomed all the same.

"We'll be inside. You two may walk around the district if you like. Have fun!"

Hanabira and Marianna headed inside while their children walked away from the house.

"I know where we can go. Follow me, Sosuke-San!" Anna led Sosuke to a peaceful place in the middle of the district.

It was a hill, surrounded by lush greenery and exotic flowers. At the top, there was a gigantic cherry blossoms tree in bloom.

"This place is lovely. Did you plant all of this yourself?" He asked.

Anna nodded. "Most plants here are medicinal, it's hard to come by medicine here in Rukon, so I wanted to fix that."

"That's very wise of you. This solution might be good enough to implement on other districts."

"Thank you! Can I tell you a secret Sosuke-San?"

"Yes of course."

"I want to be a shinigami when I grow up. That way I can help the people of the districts!"

"A worthy goal of I may say, but it will be hard to achieve. Besides there are many who value status above all, these people might make things harder for you."

"I don't care about them, I will study hard and prove I'm worthy!"

The girl's determination was admirable. The so-called 'gifted' children of the Sereitei were not concerned with the wellbeing of the Rukon citizens.

"I can see you're determined, so I shall be your tutor."

"Really? Yay!"

"Since you're interested in science and research you might fit best on the 12th Squad. We shall start with science lessons."

They talked about equations for a while. He was surprised to learn that the little girl was in advance stage of studying the topic, just at about his level. He had drawn many equations on the sand with a branch, and she'd successfully identified them all. Along with their theories.

"What about this one?" He asked.

Anna stared at the symbols on the ground with confusion. "I have never seen this one before."

(∂ + m) ψ = 0

"This is the quantum entanglement or quantum connection. Two particles that, at some point were joined, are still related in some way. No matter the distance between the two, even if they are at opposite ends of the Universe. The connection between them is instantaneous." He explained without tearing his eyes from her curious gaze.

"That sounds weirdly romantic." She sighed.

A loud growl could be heard across the district. Aizen could tell it was a hollow and where it was located. He immediately took Anna's hand "We must return to your family's home. I shall lead the way."

Anna nodded, she held on tightly to him. They roamed the street evading the many panicked people. Just when they were about to reach Anna's family house another hollow dropped out of the sky.

The pair took a few steps back. Sosuke thought for a moment of what to do. Despite receiving history and science lessons from his mother he was too young to learn shinigami tactics, let alone execute them properly.

'Unless...' A reckless thought crossed his mind, yet in the face of danger he knew he had to act quickly.

"Anna, hide behind me, I shall subdue the hollow."

"But you'll get hurt!"

"No, I won't. Just trust me."

The little girl nodded, and hid behind him, never letting go of his hand. Sosuke concentrated his spiritual pressure on the hollow, his control wasn't very good, but the majority of the weight did pull the hollow down.

The hollow screamed and thrashed but was soon overpowered. 'Strange, I've never been able to fully subdue one before.'

Before he could process this change in his ability, he saw his mother slice the hollow in half. Anna's parents ran towards them and shielded them until the hollow vanished completely.

"It's okay. Let's go back to the house."

Sosuke didn't remember when he blacked out, his eyes were fixed in an unfamiliar ceiling. He was on a bed on the floor, and the room smelled like flowers. 'Where am I?'

"Sosuke-San?" A concerned voice made him turn to his side. Anna was on her own small bed, crying her eyes out. "I thought you got hurt. I'm glad you're okay."

He had to force a chuckle in order to soothe the young girl. The truth was he had a horrible headache, and his whole body felt heavy as if his spirit energy had all been used. "I feel fine Anna-San. Do you feel ok?"

She nodded. At that moment the door to the room creaked open. Hanabira came in with two steaming cups of tea. "Oh good, you two are awake. We were all so worried!" She placed the tray down and checked on the children. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, mother."

Hanabira kissed his forehead and turned to look at Anna. "What about you sweetie? Are you feeling well?"

Anna nodded. "I'm sorry. I was the one who suggested we went so far. I gave you all a scare."

"Don't say that sweetie. This wasn't your fault, Junrinan is the safest district this was just one of the off days where something went wrong. Everyone's safe and I'm sure you two had fun. So dry those tears, ok?"

With a sad smile, Anna wiped away her tears. Hanabira left the room after the kids had drank their tea and calmed down. Sosuke scooted closer to Anna, and she seemed to instinctively lean on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're not mad?"

"I am not. I had fun with you. Back home I don't have any friends but have been very nice to me, Anna. I was hoping you'd like to be friends."

"I'm happy to hear that. Because I really want to be your friend too." Anna hugged him, taking away the discomfort of his injuries.

Sosuke smiled. "Good."

* * *

  
"Anna is okay, she just woke up."

"That's good to know. Is Aizen uninjured as well?"

"Yes. I'm impressed with my little boy, he's getting so strong." Pride was palpable in Hanabira's voice. "I'm sure he'll do well in the Academy!"

Marianna and Armando were quiet for a moment. "Hana, what kind of place is the Soul Reaper academy?"

She was surprised as to why her friend would ask her that. "It's nice, for me it was though at first but eventually you get used to it, and they don't let you graduate until you're ready to truly fight. I find it efficient. Why'd you ask?"

Armando sighed. "Well, for the past few weeks Anna's been eating more than usual, she also seems to be a little on edge. We asked her about it and she tells us that it's likely she's awakening spiritual power."

"Anna's theory is correct. A big appetite and slight paranoia are symptoms of increasing spiritual power. It's not surprising, even as a newborn she radiated potential for shinigami powers."

"I suppose we should have seen it coming. A child that was conceived in the human world but born as a soul here, it does sound special."

Hanabira noticed her friends seemed concerned about this development. She understood the life of a shinigami was not an easy one. She also knew Anna was a smart child who would jump at the opportunity to learn and protect others, despite her shy personality.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I will personally train Anna if I have to, your baby will be in safe hands once she joins the academy. I promise."

"That's very reassuring. I'm sure Anna would be glad to have a teacher as great as you," said Marianna. "Speaking of teaching, are you still planning on writing that book you mentioned before?"

"I am not sure. It's not as if I don't have enough material to work with, but perhaps I should wait just for a while longer. A change could take place at any moment."

"Regardless of what you chose to do, we have something for you." Armando raised one of the floorboards and pulled out a stack of papers. "These are from various Rungokai residents. We tried to get at least one of every district, and also threw in some from retired shinigami."

"That's amazing, I'm flattered you went through so much trouble for me! Thank you."

"It's no problem dear. Now if you'll excuse me I just smelled my dumplings burning." Armando dashed onto the house and headed straight for the kitchen.

Marianna laughed. "Sometimes I can't believe I married that cutie. Let's go eat."

With the papers in hand, Hanabira walked into the house a renewed desire for writing. Whether or not she published it would not matter so as long as she got it done. 'This work cannot go to waste.'

"Papa, did you almost burn the dumplings again?" Anna and Sosuke walked downstairs presumably after smelling the smoky dumplings.

Armando chuckled. "I wouldn't say burn, more like turned crispy. Here you go." He handed everyone a bowl with teriyaki dumplings before taking one for himself. "If you like you and Sosuke-San can go eat at the roof."

"Yay! C'mon Sosuke I know you'll love this!"

Aizen blushed as Anna took his hand and guided him back upstairs. The adults all shared a laugh.

"Seems like your little plan work Hana-san. Those two look awfully similar to me and Armando when we were kids."

Hanabira smiled. "I'm sure they'll do great things together."

* * *

  
She was right. The view from the roof of the house was amazing, the whole district was visible. He could see the people as they walked by, or the numerous animals that ran through the streets.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's quite lovely. A shame that people can't appreciate this."

"Huh? What do you mean, Sosuke-San?"

"When one's mind is troubled it's hard to see beauty. An aching stomach takes precedent over admiring the scenery...I guess I just find it shameful that for all the great achievements of the Soul Society we haven't fixed the issues here in Rungokai."

"I can see that. Jurinan is a nice place, but the lower the number of a district the worst they get, sometimes I'm scared that we could have ended up in a worst district."

The fear was palpable in her voice, Sosuke didn't blame her. As a young shinigami he was not allowed to visit the high numbered districts, he had seen pictures of them in books, the desolate images were engraved in his mind. 'It isn't fair. I can only imagine what it would be like if we were in that position.'

Imagining his mother's lovely face stained by sorrow and hunger was not a pretty picture. He knew she'd do anything to keep him safe, even if it meant subjecting herself to the worst.

"Sosuke-San, are you ok? You look a little pale." He felt Anna place her hand on his forehead and calmed down.

"Forgive me, I just... These themes can be heavy to handle. Perhaps I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I'm glad you did! There aren't many shinigami who care about the districts. It's nice to know there are some that do."

He smiled. "When you graduate the Soul Reaper Academy, they make you promise that you'll honor the shinigami's duty to protect all souls. That promise seems to ring hollow when I see how little they do for the souls in Rukon. I want to change that."

"Then do so, you have the intelligence and you have power. I'm certain you can accomplish that."

"One person alone is not enough to change an entire system."

"Perhaps not, but one is enough to start the change, then one turns to two, then ten, then fifty, and the numbers keep growing if the cause is right. I promise to support you if this is what you chose to do."

Was she being serious? What begun as idle chatter became a promise. Anna had just met him, they were just children, this wouldn't work...Would it?

Maybe it was too early to decide, a lot could happen before they were ready to try. He would wait, even if the very thought was tempting enough to make his heart race.

* * *

  
Anna had felt somewhat lonely when Sosuke and Hanabira left. She caught herself thinking of them as she washed the dishes.

"Did you have fun today darling?" Her dad asked her as he helped put away the clean cutlery.

"Yes, I did papa. Sosuke was really nice and he's good company."

"I'm glad you think so because your mother and I were thinking about preparing your application for the shinigami academy."

She dropped a plate when she heard that. "T-this soon? I k-know what's been happening lat- lately, but I don't know if I'm ready..."

"Shhhh, hey it's okay. No one's saying you're leaving right now. We were just talking to Hanabira about it. You have potential and we know that you do amazing things. Just think about the possibilities, a pretty house and all the yummy food you may want."

"That sounds lovely...but I don't want to leave you." Anna's voice had cracked before the last words and tears were forming on her eyes

Armando's face softened as he brought her close for a hug. "Aw, darling I'm happy you love us that much, but baby birds must always leave the nest when they grow. You can still visit us. Our door will always be open to you."

'I know.' She wanted to say but kept quietly hugging her dad instead. Her mind went back to the conversation she'd had with Sosuke in the afternoon. 'One is not enough, but two increases the odds.'

"Papa, I'll do it. I'll be an amazing shinigami! You and mama will be very proud!"

"We already are," Marianna told her as she entered the room. Both of her parents hugged Anna, wrapping her in that familiar warmth she adored.

'I'll do it for you.'

* * *

  
A chime from the clock awoke Sosuke, he was so exhausted from his encounter with the hollow that he immediately went to sleep upon arriving at the house.

'Its midnight.' He was about to turn the other way and resume his slumber, but then he heard faint voices from the other side of the door.

Very carefully he walked towards it and cracked it open slightly. Sosuke kneeled on the floor and directed all his attention towards the conversation.

"Are you certain about that, Captain Ukitake?" His mother spoke, her tone anxious and a little disappointed.

"I am afraid so, Hanabira-San. The Captain Commander has officially declared us at war with the quincy."

He fell backward upon hearing that. 'No. It can't be. Mom has been trying to keep this from happening...'

"We can't disobey an order from the Head Captain, but I really wish it didn't have to be this way." He could hear the disappointment in her voice, it made him hurt too.

"I know. I am sorry, truly I am. Things shouldn't have come to this. If it helps you, I will make sure you're not sent to the front lines."

"Thanks, Jyuushiro."

Sosuke closed the door. He let his mother have her moment with the Captain in private. As a studious prodigy, Sosuke was well aware of the quinces, and their seemingly one-sided rivalry with the shinigami.

The quincy were humans with the power to use and to produce spirit weapons, unlike zanpakutos that were used to purify hollows and send them to Rukon or to hell, quincy weapons completely erased a hollow. This altered the balance between living and dead souls, and it also broke the cycle of reincarnation.

He understood that perhaps it was for the best for quincies to not interfere in these matters, but that did not mean that war was necessary. Sosuke was almost certain that no negotiations had taken place. The quincies did not have anything to gain from war, they were normal humans and seemingly comfortable on the human world.

'Killing humans...that goes against the shinigami's duty.' and yet, it seemed like nobody cared.

Sosuke walked over to his small desk near the window, he grabbed a brush, ink and paper, then proceeded to write. His mind went over everything possible plan that he could muster, every variable meticulously calculated to perfection, in the end, he had found a solution. One which would not cause bloodshed, but would most likely have to be implemented in secret.

Rays of gold distracted him. He gazed at the window, it had dawned by the time he had dotted the last sentence. His room was full of scattered papers and books, but he didn't mind. Sosuke just looked out the window and smiled.

'What a beautiful sunrise.'


	2. Vitreous Detachment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you been liking the story so far. I'll try to post weekly on Saturdays, but if I managed to finish multiple chapters quickly then you can expect double uploads. Hope you like and thanks for reading!
> 
> © Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump. (Hanabira, Miroku and the De La Rosa family are the only characters I own)

 

**Chapter 2: Vitreous Detachment**

Secrets were not something that came easy to Sosuke Aizen.

The passing week had been spent working on his projects, all while the adults around him were none the wiser. 'I shall be done soon.'

"Sosuke!"

Ukitake's voice brought him back to reality. The Captain had been giving him lessons in swordsmanship, but he had spaced out a moment ago.

"Sorry Captain. I was distracted."

"That's fine Sosuke, but remember you can't be distracted during a battle. Can't have you dying on me."

"I shall remember that."

"Let's call it quits for today. There's a captain's meeting in the afternoon and I need to get ready."

'A captain's meeting, probably to discuss the situation with the quincy.' he thought. 'I must hurry...'

"There's something I been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Would it be okay with you, if I wanted to court Hanabira-San?"

Sosuke chuckled. "Of course! It's obvious you're both fond of each other's company. You'll make my mother very happy."

Ukitake smiled, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't think we were too obvious. All the same, I'm glad you approve. It matters to me that you voice your opinion on this matter."

Those words lifted his mood considerably. Sosuke smiled. "Thanks, Captain. To be honest with you, I would be glad to have a person like you as a part of our family."

It was Ukitake's turn to feel emotional. "I'd love that."

The two walked together to Ukitake's cottage by the lake. Hanabira was already there with Unohana, and a passed out Shunsui.

"He had too much to drink." Hanabira laughed as she patted the sleeping captain on the back. "I'll take care of him, you can go to the meeting ahead."

"We'll see you soon."

The Captains left for the meeting, while Sosuke and Hanabira began to prepare tea for Shunsui, when he woke up.

"I don't know how some people prefer alcohol when there's tea around!" Hanabira joked as she poured herself a cup and another one for Sosuke. His mother's love for tea was something he had inherited. There was something comforting about the warm and bitter flavor, it made him feel at home.

"How was your lesson with Captain Ukitake?"

"It went well. He's a great teacher, I like him." Sosuke finished his tea with a smile. "Mother, do you like him as well?"

"Eh? Of course I do, he's my captain. Why'd you ask sweetie?"

"Mere curiosity."

Hanabira raised an eyebrow. "Right. I'll keep my eye on you, my little prince."

Sosuke chuckled and stepped out of the kitchen. He saw Shunsui waking up.

"How do you feel Captain?"

"Hungover." He laughed. "I'll be fine."

Hanabira stepped in with a cup of tea for Shunsui. "Drink, or you'll get a headache. The others are at the meeting."

The mood of the room soured considerably. Shunsui shook his head. "Good. I really don't want to be involved in whatever scheme they're cooking up for the quincy. This isn't fair."

"Jyuushiro and Retsu seem to disagree as well, why don't you talk to the Head Captain? You three are his best pupils. It's likely he'll listen to you."

Shunsui shook his head. "No, he won't budge. It's a mutual decision between the head Captain and the Central 46."

"Then it's settled."

"Hana, I know that look. Don't do anything reckless. Just follow orders and it will be over soon."

Sosuke looked at his mother. He'd never seen her look so angry. The porcelain skin of her face had turned red and her silvery eyes had darkened.

"I won't do anything 'reckless' but you can bet I will do something!" With that, she stood up and left.

Shunsui sighed. "There she goes again."

"Again? What do you mean Captain?"

Shunsui patted the floor beside him. Aizen walked over and sat down, listening to the Captain's story."

"A little after you were born, the Soul Society was having trouble with a species called bount. They all had unique abilities, looked just like humans, and fed off souls, similar to hollows. They had been an experimental error caused by Squad 12, and they were scheduled for elimination. The scientists who made them were against that and decided to keep them hidden while they vouched for the bounts survival.

Negotiations failed, and the bounts were found, only a small number survived. A six decades ago they tried to break into the Sereitei with the help of the quincy but were exterminated rapidly.

Your mother was enraged. She had been in favor of letting them live, and there are rumors she helped some of them escape. I suspect she's thinking about the same thing with the quincy...but a second offense won't be forgiven."

Sosuke swallowed hard. 'I would have done the same thing.' he thought. It was terrifying to know that this was not the first time the shinigami were trying to eradicate an entire species of spiritual beings. 'Mother is right. This time something must be done.'

He knew that his intentions had to be kept hidden, everyone else would disapprove. With a small nod and a carefully crafted smile, he stood up.

"Thank you for telling me Captain. I shall speak to my mother, perhaps I'll be able to calm her. Is there anything else you may need?"

"No, you go along Sosuke-Kun. You're a good kid, be safe okay."

"Yes sir!"

He ran off from the lake house as fast as he could, and headed home. He opened the door to find his mother writing on her work table. Papers were scattered everywhere, along with brushes and books.

"I'm back mother."

Hana stopped growing and smiled at Sosuke. "Welcome home sweetie! Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yes. I will have a bath first. Can I help you once I am done?"

There was hesitation in her features but ultimately Hanabira agreed. "Sure, I'll have your food done when you come out."

The bubble bath helped ease his mind. As of now, his first priority would be to finish his plans as soon as possible.

'I shall require assistance...' The second priority was to help his mother with whatever she was involved in.

When he was done a plate of tofu and spicy beef was waiting for him. Hana had organized most of the things in the room while he was in the bath.

"What are you working on mother?"

"A while ago the De La Rosa family gave me some documents from Rukon. It details what life is like on the districts. I'm thinking about documenting that, along with the history of Soul Society."

"Like a history book?"

"Exactly, but we need to be discreet. This could mean trouble, I do not intend to write the shinigami as paragons. Do you still want to help me?"

"You do not need to ask."

He could see how proud his mother looked. "Alright then, let's get to work!"

The hours spent rediscovering the Soul Society's history had furthered his resolve to end the quincy war before it began. He saw many names that hadn't been mentioned in any other history book.

"These...they must've been executed."

"Yes. All of them were done in by the hollow pit."

He gagged. The hollow pit was a discontinued execution method. A shinigami would be stripped of their power and thrown into a pit with a ball and chain at their feet. Said pit would be filled with hollows, that would tear the victim to pieces, leaving nothing left to burry.

"It's scary. To know that you'll be killed and still fight."

"It is indeed scary, but some people believe their ideals are worth dying for."

"That's so brave."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do. Sadly... I fear they're not being remembered, at least not for what they should be."

"Well, you can remember them. Try to finish what they started. Just be a better person than those who have come before. They'd be happy to inspire at least just one person."

As odd as it was. It made sense to him. He'd help even if it was just by organizing documents with his mother, or with his plans to stop the quincy war.

'Be realistic, it might not stop, you've seen what they did to these people for minor offenses.' a voice in his head chastised him. 'All you can do know is try to save as many as possible, because the pit might be closed, but the fire is still lit.'

"Sosuke?"

"I'm fine. Sorry I just got distracted... Mother, why aren't there more people doing something? Everyone's so indifferent, why is that?"

* * *

 

Anna was busy picking up eggs from the chicken coop. One of the chickens jumped on her head and she groaned.

"Get off Eliza! My hair's not a nest!"

"Need help?" A familiar voice asked her.

"Sosuke-san!" Her squeal scared off some of the chickens, but at least now Eliza was out of her hair and in Aizen's arms. "What brings you back to Jurinan so soon?"

"I needed to see you."

"Really? I'm glad, I been wanting to see you too. Will we be having another lesson?"

"Something of sorts, the truth is I'll be needing your assistance for a project of mine."

"Sounds serious. Alright then! I'll lend you a hand once we take the eggs back to my father."

"Fair enough. Although I don't think he needs the feathers." Sosuke carefully removed a few feathers from her hair. "There we go, much better."

* * *

The pair was once again sitting atop The roof. He waited until Anna settled down to start his explanation.

"What do you want me to help with?" She asked him.

He took out a necklace that resembles a sapphire pendant. Upon inspection, Anna could see that the gemstone was not really a sapphire. "This is an incomplete tracking device. I need to use it to track quincy."

"Quincies? The humans with spirit powers?"

"Yes, you're familiar with them I take it." Anna nodded. "Good, that saves us some time. The tracker is near completion, however, I must have it ready in the next three days."

"Why? Are you on a deadline?"

"I suppose we can call it that. The higher-ups of the Soul Society are likely going to call for the complete eradication of the quincy race. I need the tracker to work as fast as possible. If my mother can find the quincy before the others then I'm sure she'll be able to save them."

Anna didn't blink once as he explained, her full attention to the situation at hand. "Tell me the variables, I will handle calculations. There's one thing we also require."

"Anything."

"We need quincy DNA. I know just where to find it."

Before he could inquire they both heard Armando's voice calling them.

"We'll get it after breakfast. For now, let's just concentrate on getting ready for the day."

He nodded, the two went back inside and sat down to eat. Armando had cooked them both a veggie omelet. "Your mother said you disliked boiled eggs, so I thought you might prefer this."

Sosuke found the gesture to be sweet. "Thank you Armando-san."

"No problem. I hope you like it." He ruffled Aizen's hair and then went back outside with the girls.

"Dad seems to like you, be careful or he'll stuff you full of food." Anna joked.

Sosuke chuckled. "I don't see that as a negative."

The eggs were fluffy and a bit spicy and the veggies were fresh. After the nice meal, they were preparing to head out.

"Oi, you two put on a jacket! It's getting cold outside!" Marianna called out to them.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes mama, we'll be back soon."

Anna handed him an overcome before they stepped out. She led him through many streets until they arrived at a peculiar house. It was made of white marble.

"The owner of this house is a quincy."

That explained the obsession with white. Anna knocked on the door, it was soon opened by an elderly man with long white hair and a beard.

"Hello Anna. It's good to see ye again. Who's your friend?"

"Hello Miroku. This is Sosuke Aizen, do you mind if we come in? We need to talk to you about something important."

"Of course child. Make yourselves at home. I'll get you some tea."

The group was seated quickly. Miroku served them tea and began talking. "Now, what's the reason you two wanted to talk to me?"

Anna explained the plan. The older man seemed surprised but also disappointed. "Oh I should have been experiencing that. There have been rumors of war for almost fifty years."  
he sighed. "On the other hand I am very impressed with the fact you're willing to try and help us. Thank you Sosuke, and thank you Anna, truly I'm touched."

"It's our pleasure!" Anna smiled. Sosuke did feel a little embarrassed by the compliment but also happy to know their plan was more likely to work. Anna had brought a petri dish, she handed it to Miroku, who proceeded to use as small knife to cut his finger, and let a bit of blood fall on the petri dish.

"I believe this shall suffice."

"That'll be more than enough. Thank you, I promise we'll do everything in our hands to save the living quincy."

"I'm sure you will child, the mere act of trying is more than what the other shinigami has ever done." Sosuke felt both hurt and flattered. He was happy to be helping, but it was difficult to think that no one before him tried to do anything. 'Perhaps they did, but couldn't tell the tale.'

Anna seemed to have the same thought. "Miroku-San, Why do you think this war has been going on for so long? The quincy don't seem like bad people."

"I wouldn't know child. If I had to take guess, it would be because we pose a threat. Quincy weapons completely erase a hollow, rather than exorcize it. This would cause a great imbalance in the flow of souls and reincarnation.

When I was a lad, I remember seeing my father talking to the shinigami, they said the duty of handling hollows should be left to them alone, but my father did not agree. There were one too many times where they showed up too late, and the hollow had already killed too many people. Peace talks always broke down with no compromise, which has now led to war. If I have any regrets it's that perhaps I didn't try harder to fight for peace."

"We'll do what we can to ensure the others survive. Maybe then things can change for the better." Sosuke promised. "Given that you provided us with what we need. I'd like do something for you if I may."

Miroku chuckled. "If you're able to find them with your device, then please help my family. I am sure that their quincy blood still runs strong, they shouldn't be endangered because of it."

"Alright. What is your family name?"

"Kurosaki."

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent in Anna's room. The pair got back to work immediately after returning from Miroku's house.

"I have the calculations ready, we just need to use the blood..." Anna told him, taking a moment to admite how Sosuke looked when he was deep in thought.

Sosuke nodded. The two of them were unsure if the device would work. Sosuke's hands trembled as he let a drop of blood fall on the pendant. He then closed it and waited.

After a few seconds, the pendant glowed brightly and projected a hologram of a map. The map had a few spaces marked by an X.

"There's a mark over Miroku's house! It works!" Anna squealed. "We did it Sosuke!"

She jumped at him and hugged him. When she realized what she had done  
Anna quickly pulled away. "Sorry. I got excited."

"I do not mind. I'm very happened as well. It would have taken me at least five more days to complete this if not for your help. Thank you Anna."

She felt her cheeks get warmer. "You're welcome. Remember, I told you that I'll be here to help you with whatever you need. Don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll keep it in mind."

After that Anna kept on smiling the whole day.

* * *

Even if he'd been waiting all day to finally show her his invention when the time arrived Sosuke was feeling nervous. 'What if she disapproves?' the thought hadn't crossed his mind until now.

"Sosuke? Are you ok sweetie?" Hanabira asked as she stepped away from the kitchen. "You look pale, do feel ill?"

"No...I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

He nervously handed her the pendant. "It's a quincy tracker. You'll be able to locate them faster than anyone, and save them."

Hanabira stared at it for a moment. "...you made this all on your own?"

"I had help from Anna."

He didn't expect his mother to pull him into a hug. "My brilliant prince! It's amazing, I'm so proud! Why didn't you tell me before? I would have loved to help you."

"I wanted it to be a surprise and... I wasn't sure if you'd approve."

"Oh sweetie, I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what you chose to do. I know that with recent events you might doubt how much we can say or do, but you'll always be able to trust me."

"Thanks, mother." He returned the embrace and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

He excitedly told his mother how the device worked and how he came to create it. She listened closely to his explanations while running a hand through his hair.

"Anna and I proceeded to test it, so we are certain it works." he finished.

"Thank you, sweetie. This will be a great help, many lives will be spared."

"I'm glad I could help. I just feel frustrated that I cannot do more."

Hanabira held his head up so that their gazes would meet. "My prince, every contribution to a cause is important, even the smaller ones. You may not be a trained shinigami or even an academy apprentice, still, you found a way to help me save the lives of innocents. You always need to try and do what you must to help people. Never forget that Sosuke."

"Yes, mother." He smiled and let out a small yawn. The past nights of little sleep had caught up with him.

Hanabira kissed his forehead. "Go get some sleep. I'll get things ready for tomorrow."

He nodded and went directly to bed. His slumber was soothing as if there was nothing else he needed to worry about.

* * *

Hana made sure her child was sound asleep before resuming in her writing. The pendant was laid beside her, every so often she'd look at it with both pride and fear. It made her happy to see her son fighting to protect others at such a young age, but she knew what the price for all of this would be.

'I can't let you be taken down with me. This fall is mine and mine alone. I've known that since the beginning...I am so sorry Sosuke. Once the book is finished, we won't have much time left.'

She let a few tears escape her, most nights they always did. Once she made sure they wouldn't make the ink run, she kept on writing, unable to force a smile as she did during the day.


	3. And then there were none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! My apologies for the late upload, I was sick this week and as such couldn't finish the chapter on Saturday. I'm already starting the fourth, it's likely it'll be ready sooner than this one. Thanks for reading!
> 
> © Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Hanabira, the De La Rosa family, and Miroku's family belong to me

**Chapter 3: And then there were none**

Number of Quincy Casualties:

The continent of Africa: 50,000

The continent of South America: 100,000

The continent of North America: 100,000

The continent of Asia: 200,000

The continent of Europe: 500,000

Total: 950,000/ 1,000,000

Sosuke stared at the bulletin in front of him. The quantity of the numbers was overwhelming, and a part of him felt like nothing had been achieved.

The war had passed in what felt like a blink of an eye. Why wouldn't it? He was a child. His only concern should be playing with his toys and secretly taking cookies from the kitchen's jar.

"I know. Seems like a small number, but trust me it would've been smaller had it not been for you."

"...I guess it was to be expected. All the same, I am glad there were many survivors."

Hanabira didn't say anything. She picked Sosuke up in his arms, she always did that when he was upset. "Let's go, I'll take you somewhere nice."

"Where are we going?"

"Karakura Province."

* * *

 

He had to take a breath in awe, the mansion in front of them was beautiful. The cream and white walls were tall and had pretty adorned windows, the traditional roof was grey and combined perfectly with the soft colors.

A man was already waiting for them, he had long black hair and wore a white and blue kimono. "Hanabira, we have been expecting you."He then noticed Aizen and smiled. "I presume this is your child."

"Yes, this is Sosuke. He was the one who created the tracking device."

"Then I must be thanking you little one. My family has survived thanks to your mother's action and your ability to provide the tools for her to do so."

He did not expect that response, Sosuke nodded in acknowledgment feeling slightly flustered. Hajime led them inside into a pretty room. A girl was waiting for them with tea. She had long orange hair and the same kimono as Hajime.

"This is Hitomi Kurosaki, she's the head of the Kurosaki clan, and also my lovely wife," Hajime told him. "Darling, our guests are here."

Hitomi turned around and smiled. "Hello, Hana-san. I see you've brought your son." Hitomi bent down and ruffled his hair. "Hello, Sosuke. Your mother has told us a lot about you,"

He felt flustered yet again, although he was beyond happy his mother would praise him whenever she went. Hitomi stood up and addressed Hanabira directly, her expression changed rapidly from joy to sadness. "I know it must be done, still I will miss it."

Hanabira placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry, but this is the only way I can save you."

"What are you going to do?" Sosuke asked.

The adults beckoned him to sit down with them and began explaining. "After you gave me the pendant I began tracking down every quincy I could find. In order for this to remain a secret operation, I could only save those who were located in Europe or Asia. Hitomi was the first person I reached out to, and we agreed that the best way to save the quincy population from full extinction was to take away their powers. This way they could live as normal humans. Hitomi needed to keep her powers until the conflict ended so that she could protect everyone else, and bring them to me. Now I will depower her."

She gestured for Sosuke to come closer. "If there's ever a time when you are in need of this technique, this is how you shall do it." Hana placed her hand over Hitomi's chest. "Ready?"

"Yes," Hitomi answered. Hanabira's hand began glowing, a light blue glow came from Hitomi's chest, it was slowly fading and being taken by Hanabira. He concluded that his mother was taking the spiritual pressure that caused the quincy powers.

It was not an easy choice. Despite having limited abilities Sosuke could not imagine himself living without his powers. He remembered what Miroku said 'Shinigami don't always arrive on time.' He was disappointed that this was all they could do, but Hitomi didn't seem to mind.

"It's okay little one." She tried to cheer him up. "Tell me Sosuke, are you familiar with the concept of sonder?"

"I am afraid I've never heard of it."

"Sonder is the realization that every person you meet, has a deep complex life complete with quirks, joys, and sorrows. You and your mother are familiar with that feeling because unlike many others you did something to help us. To others, we're just numbers to be taken down, but you two helped us survive."

"I really don't feel like I did much. Mother is the one who helped take away your power."

"Perhaps, but without your invention, Hana wouldn't have been able to reach us before we were slaughtered. It's thanks to the two of you that we are still numbering in the thousands rather than the hundreds. So don't fret, child. I am sure this won't be the last of your genius plans."

The glow had faded, and he could feel the small absence of spiritual pressure in the room.

"It's done, do you feel alright?"

Hitomi nodded. "Yes. I can see you, but I don't feel my powers. It worked like a charm. Thanks, Hana-san."

"You're welcome."

Before they left Sosuke remembered what he promised Miroku. Now that he was in the Kurosaki mansion this was his chance.

"Hitomi-San, was there a member of this family named Miroku?"

Both Hitomi and Hajime chuckled. "As of now, there are two Miroku's on the family line. Why'd you ask?"

"I met a man called Miroku Kurosaki back at the Soul Society, I assume he's from this clan."

"He was my father, the second Miroku is yet to be born," Hitomi told him as she patted her belly softly.

"That's good to hear, he wanted to you all to be safe."

"The old man was always a softie, he is sorely missed here." Hajime looked lost in thought. "best father in law anyone could ask for. If you are able to see him again. Let him know we still think about him.

Sosuke smiled. "I shall."

* * *

 

The visit had been a success. Finally the matter of the quincy was put to rest, and additionally, they'd spend a nice time talking to Hitomi and Hajime. 'All in a day's of work!' Hanabira thought to herself.

"Mother, can I ask you something."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Can you tell me about my father?"

'Shit!' Hanabira froze. She wasn't expecting that question to be asked in at least another 50 years.

"I am aware there must be a reason why you do not mention him, or why he's not with us right now, and I'm fine with waiting for that explanation; but can you tell me a little about him. Even if it's just miscellaneous details."

"What's brought this on all of the sudden? You've never been too interested in him."

"I guess talking to Hitomi about fathers stirred my curiosity."

She sighed. "Fair enough. Sit down, let's see..." She thought for a moment before sitting beside Sosuke. "You've got a lot of your father in you. He's powerful and has a way with words, you got your incredible strength from him, that I am sure of. I suppose that's how I got charmed by him. You also have his eyes, although his are colored black rather than brown. He lives in the Royal Realm, I have not seen him since I left. We...we split up on very bad terms. Quite honestly I wouldn't like to see him again."

Sosuke looked at her for a second, she thought he might be angry, or perhaps curious to meet his father, that wasn't the case. He smiled at her and snuggled close. "It's alright. You're the only parent I need. I trust that if you two have such bad blood then it must be for a good reason. You're a great woman, both as a mother and a worker, any man who does not see that must be very idiotic. Thanks for telling me."

She hugged him close. "You're welcome, little prince. I'm very happy you think so highly of me."

"Of course I do. I love you mother."

"I love you too."

Soon after, Sosuke went to his room to study. She tried to memorize every detail about him, the way he bent to examine the book closer, the movement of his eyes from side to side as he read, and this habit of absentmindedly tugging at his curls.

'I cannot tell you now, and I don't know if I'll live to tell you later. So the best I can do, it's leave a clue.'

* * *

 

"I'm always at a loss of what to do when others cry," Sosuke told her.

Anna chuckled, knowing what he meant. The two of them had set out to see Miroku now that the quincy war was finally over. Sosuke had delivered the news that his family was ok, even if they no longer had powers, and he also informed him he would be a grandfather.

Miroku wiped a tear from his eyes and laughed. "Sorry child, I am just so thrilled to know that Hitomi will be having a child, more so that she's naming it after me."

"I think it's sweet that she's passing on your name to her baby."

"Oh it's always a joy to a parent when their child or grandchild carries their name, it may sound silly but it shows how much you meant to them."

She hadn't thought about that. Maybe that was the reason her parents combined their names to make hers. 'I like it more now.'

"Enough with the sentimentality, I have gifts for the both of you!" Miroku walked towards a drawer and pulled out two beautiful obi sashes, one colored aquamarine blue and the other colored dark scarlet.

He handed her the aquamarine obi, it was made of silk and the measurements were exact. "It's perfect, you even guessed my favorite color!"

"Mine as well, and it's an exact fit. How did you know?" Sosuke also seemed pleased with his new gift.

"Most quincies are tailors. It's was once my duty to know a person's measurements by eye, along with their favorite colors and textures. The piece is also linked with spirit energy, it will grow just as you do. It may not be much, but I do hope you can take it as a token of our gratitude. Thank you both for all your help."

Both she and Sosuke gave him a hug. The old man chuckled and hugged them back.

It would be time to get back home soon. Miroku walked them to the doorstep. "I hope to see you soon."

"We'll be sure to visit often," Sosuke told him with a smile. Anna nodded as well.

"Very well, until we meet again."

The pair waved goodbye and walked home, the stars were beginning to come out and all that could be heard were the chirping crickets.

"What shall we do now, Lord Aizen?" she jokingly told him.

Sosuke looked amused. "Where did the title come from?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, it seemed fitting. What shall be our next great invention?"

Sosuke thought for a moment then smiled. "Milady Anna, our next course of action will be to turn the tracker into something else. If found, it could be used as evidence against us."

She giggled at her new nickname. "If that's the case I know just what to do. We can turn the pendant into a communication device, it'll allow us to talk to each other even when we're apart."

"I like that idea," Sosuke said as he held her hand.

The small gesture made her blush. By now it was becoming a bad habit, but she didn't mind it.

Suddenly a flash of red illuminated the sky, it looked like an explosion. "We have to get to your home!"

Sosuke picked her up and used flash step, rushing towards her home. Armando immediately let them both in. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine. Where's Hanabira-san?" Anna asked when she didn't see the shinigami around.

Armando and Marianna looked at each other. "Hana went to help the victims of the...um explosions. She'll be back soon."

Anna knew they were lying. Unlike her, both of her parents were very bad liars. She didn't say anything and just waited in her room with Sosuke.

He was pacing back and forth unable to hide his worry. Sosuke was not one show negative emotions often, so she opted for trying to cheer him up. "Hey Sosuke, I was wondering if we could have a lesson right now. Maybe on spirit energy? I'm having a bit of trouble with that lately."

The suggestion caught his attention. "Yes. I would be happy to help. What seems to be the problem?"

"There are times where it seems to spiral out of control. I break glass or plates, and then it becomes stable. Other times it beckons me to eat more, to run more and all that. It's a bit concerning."

"That's perfectly normal. It's a clear sign you have great potential to become a shinigami. Although I see how that can be an inconvenience. Let me teach you how to control it."

"What do I need to do?"

"Hold out your hand, let the energy flow to your palm and fingertips. It will feel like static and then you'll be back to normal."

Anna nodded and followed Sosuke's instructions. A blue glow formed at her fingertips soon it faded and she felt better.

"That was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I have a higher level of spiritual pressure than most shinigami, as such this process it's like second nature to me."

He repeated the process, instead of a blue glow his was a dark purple one, it had sparks and its very presence was overwhelming.

He quickly held it back. "Are you alright?"

She felt dizzy but didn't show it. "I'm fine. You weren't kidding when you said you had lots of power! It looked so beautiful."

He smiled. "You'd be the first to say that. Most people fear it, I suspect that's the reason my training began so early. Wouldn't want the unstable child to cause a mess, due to inexperience."

It could've been a convincing performance to anyone else, but she could sense the sadness in his voice as he said that. Anna took his hand and smiled.

"Well, I for one would love having you around, you have a knack for making sparks fly."

Sosuke smiled at her. "Thank you, Anna."

"You're welcome."

They heard the door being opened. A man with long white hair opened it. Due to his captain coat and appearance, she assumed he was Hanabira's captain.

"Hello, Captain Ukitake." Sosuke told him.

"Hello Sosuke, I'm here to take you home." he turned towards Anna. "You must be Anna Maria, I'm Captain Jyuushiro Ukitake. Nice to meet you."

He offered his hand and she took it. "Nice to meet you too." The man seemed kind, almost fatherly to a degree.

"Is mom alright? I thought she'd be the one to come get me."

"Yes, she just needed some rest. You can see her once you get home."

Sosuke nodded. "I'll see you soon Anna, and thank you for everything."

"At your service." she winked.

The room felt a little empty once she was left alone. Anna decided to get ready for bed, the day had been eventful enough as it was, perhaps tomorrow she'd sleep in late. Once she was ready she crawled into the bed.

"Owie!" Anna hadn't noticed the pendant had been left in her bed, it poked her back when she tried to lie down. "I'll have to work on it tomorrow."

Before setting the pendant down she pressed it one last time, just to see the creation she and her dear friend had worked on. She did not expect the map to be empty, all the small markings had disappeared even the one by Miroku's house.

"No...the explosions..." Everything seemed too convenient to be a coincidence. "I hope Hanabira-san is okay."

* * *

 

The house was quiet, his mother was sitting on the bed, it looked like she'd been crying, her expression changed when she saw him.

"Hi, sweetie! Sorry I couldn't pick you up. I'm going to have to stay home for a while."

He climbed onto the bed and hugged her. "It's good to see you're alright. I was worried, with everything happening so suddenly."

"Yes. It was unexpected." Her voice was cracking. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What happened?"

She looked him in the eye, trying to hold back her tears. "The quincy that lived here in Soul Society have all been eradicated."

He felt as if the room crumbled, such news couldn't be true, not after everything had already ended, not after all they did, but just one look at his mother's face and he knew it wasn't a lie.

"Why? This shouldn't be happening, the war was over..." He let Hanabira pull him close into a hug. "I was just talking to Miroku-San, we were all so happy."

A few tears escaped him. Hanabira wiped them away. "I tried to stop them, but the bombs and locations were already predetermined. Arguing didn't help, they just put me on house arrest for a week."

He gasped at that. "You're in trouble?"

"Oh no, not at all. I will just have to stay here with you for a week. Seems more like a reward than a punishment to me." His mother tickled him, he couldn't contain his laughter and fell back on the bed. It took him a while to catch his breath.

"Mother...Do you know who gave the order?"

Hanabira sighed. "Yes. It was the Soul King."

'No wonder it was carried out so quickly.' Sosuke should've suspected that was the case. An order from the Soul King was written in stone and had to be carried out no matter what.

Just this afternoon he'd been talking to Miroku and now he was gone, along with the rest of the quincy. 'Seems like killing them once wasn't enough.' Rage was flowing through him, but there was nothing to be done. They were gone and likely reincarnated by now.

Only the fifty thousand living quincy remained, and they were all depowered, so by all intents and purposes, the quincy were now extinct.

He stopped crying, his mother's touch and soothing humming were enough to make his anger subside, still, he would not forget this grievance.

'I won't let them win next time. Not even if I have to stand before the Soul King himself.'


	4. Infinite Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my dear readers! I hope you been enjoying the story so far. Nex chapter we'll be having a bit of a timeskip, remember that shinigami ages are different for them ten years it's one year. Just mentioning that again just in case. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!
> 
> © Bleach and it's characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Hanabira and the De La Rosa family belong to me.

Chapter 4: Infinite Possibilities

"You have to stop being so reckless Hanabira! Next time they won't let you off with just a warning!" Ukitake told her. His tone was uncharacteristically loud, along with visible anger on his face.

Hanabira had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. By now she was used to the sermons, despite the good intentions behind them they drove her crazy.

"You don't need to worry about me, ok?! I've managed all this time, and I'll keep doing it!"

"You can ask a lot of me, but don't you dare suggest I stop caring about you! Hanabira, I-" before he could continue talking Ukitake began coughing.

Hanabira rushed to his side helping him up. The captain recovered quickly. "Sorry, I probably got blood all over your floor."

"That doesn't matter. Do you want a glass of water?"

He nodded. "Yes please."

Hanabira went to the kitchen to get the water. "What were you going to say?"

"Forget it."

"I want to know."

Ukitake sighed, giving up since she already knew. "I have feelings for you, for a quite a long time now. Sosuke knows, given that I asked for his blessing, and our other friends are also aware. I wanted to properly ask you, but decided against it."

"Why? I would have said yes."

"Perhaps I didn't want you to say yes. You're a young and strong shinigami, you deserve better than being with a sick old man."

Hana chuckled and hugged him. "You're so dense sometimes, Jyuushiro. Ever since I came back here you've been the first one to make me feel at home. You're the best boss anyone could ask for and an even better friend. I wouldn't want to be with any man other than you."

She felt him pull her closer. "You always have to win, don't you?" He kissed her forehead softly. "Just don't get hurt again Hana."

"I won't." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, due to the difference in height Hanabira had to stand on her tiptoes.

Despite it being just a few seconds long the kiss felt like it lasted for an eternity. She laughed at Ukitake's small blush. The couple was startled when they heard someone clearing their throat. Sosuke was leaning on the door frame. "Should I come back later?"

Hanabira couldn't say anything, the embarrassment was clear on her face, and Ukitake was just as frozen as her. Sosuke chuckled. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I'm happy you're finally a couple, the wait was starting to become granting."

"Guess we don't need to worry then." Hanabira finally spoke. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, then I got hungry and stumbled upon your display of affection."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll get you both something to eat."

As she went over to the kitchen Hanabira kept her eyes on Sosuke and Ukitake. The two sat down on the couch and kept talking while she was gone. Ukitake ruffled Sosuke's hair and laughed about something the child had said.

'This could be it, just a nice quiet life.' she pondered. For a split second, she thought about giving up on everything. A hundred memories that had yet to happen crossed her mind. She saw herself with Jyuushiro on a date, she saw herself with Sosuke as he graduated the academy, she saw herself in a wedding kimono, she saw two twin babies clinging onto her with a patch of white hair adorning their tiny heads, she saw her brown curls turn grey.

She shook her head and continued cutting the veggies. 'I could never be happy by ignoring injustice. Those times won't come to pass, unless things change.'

As much as she wished that was the case, deep in her heart, she could tell where her future was headed, and all the time in the world wouldn't be enough to prepare her for it.

* * *

  
It was unlike him to describe such a simple picture as perfection, and yet here he was.

The scent of his mother's cooking still lingered in the air, the soft breeze outside sounded almost melodic combined with the chirping of the birds and best of all Hanabira's voice echoed in the room as she read from an old romance novel.

He loved his mother's voice, especially when she was reading. It seemed like Ukitake loved it too, the man looked relaxed even if his health hadn't been too well lately. 'Perhaps she can be of healing to him. They need some peace.'

His days were spent like that, close to his mother and father figure along with books and delicious food. The night, however, was a different time. Sosuke had spent his nights creating a new pendant, this one would serve as a communicator.

Just as the week concluded he finished the pendant. Upon completion, the jewel started to glow and a voice was coming from it.

"Hello? Sosuke, can you hear me?"

"Anna? Did you fix your pendant?"

"Yes, the day after you left. I was waiting for you to be done with yours. Is everything alright? You haven't come back since that night."

He told her everything, about the quincy, his mother and the punishment. Anna didn't sound surprised.

"No wonder my folks lied. Hanabira-san must've told them..." Anna let out a sigh. "I kept the sash by my bedside since then. I guess my instinct was right."

"Yes, I felt quite bad as well, but I do have good news. Captain Ukitake and I shall be visiting your district tomorrow. He wants to give some training exercises to the potential recruits for the academy."

"That's perfect! I have been practicing what you've thought me, tomorrow will be great! Not only do I get to see you again, but I can make you proud as a teacher."

Sosuke smiled at that. "I don't know if we could say I am that good of a teacher, but thank you."

* * *

 

Despite having a good amount of preparation Anna felt nervous. Among here there were both children and adults standing upright, waiting for Captain Ukitake to give out instructions.

The audience was a few feet away. Among them, she could see Sosuke sitting beside her parents. the group was waving to her and cheering her on.

"This task is simple. I want you all to try and create a sphere of your spiritual energy. Similar to this one." The Captain demonstrated the technique by creating a glowing orb in his hand. It was similar to hear Sosuke had taught her.

'Alright, don't be nervous Anna, you'll do fine.' she told herself over and over.

The group followed the captain's instructions, he went by each person and gave them pointers on how to improve. By the time he reached her Anna was sweating. Thankfully Ukitake seemed to notice she was distressed.

"There's no need to worry dear, you've performed the exercise perfectly. your orb is in great condition and well maintained."

She let out a breath in relief. "Thanks, Captain, I'm honored you would say that."

"Please dear no need to be so modest. You have talent that much is certain."

Once he had examined everyone's performance Ukitake began giving them the paperwork for their evaluation. The evaluation would determine if they were fit for the academy and their power level so far. Anna's parents and Sosuke were with her when Ukitake gave her the papers.

"It's a perfect score," Sosuke told her.

"I can't believe it! Does this mean I can start the academy soon?"

"Yes, it is likely we'll both be on the same classes." His smile made her blush.

Anna was so happy she tackled everyone into a group hug.

"I should have guessed this is what you would do." Her mother laughed. "We have another surprise for you. I'm sure you'll enjoy this as well."

* * *

  
From the looks of it, Anna had enjoyed the surprise. Ukitake had brought her and her parents back to Sereitei for a nice dinner.

"Figures those two would want to cook together." Marianna laughed, the group could see Hanabira and Armando running around the kitchen as they prepared the food.

"I would love to help them, but I'm afraid that even after 500 years of life I can't cook." Ukitake joked.

Sosuke chuckled. The only time he'd seen the captain attempt to cook, he had burnt the meat to a crisp, and the rice looked more like glue than an edible.

"I don't blame you, Captain, back when we were alive I offered to cook for Armando, but the beans ended up blowing up and sticking to the ceiling."

"I'm sure the spot is still there to this day." Armando and Hanabira came into the room with the food. His mother had made his favorite teriyaki roast with rice. Anna's father had made plans to chips and veggies soup. He hadn't tasted those foods before, still, he found them very savory all the same.

"I hear you two are likely to be in the same class together." Hanabira clapped. "I can't wait to see you both heading to the academy in your uniforms! You're both going to look so cute!"

"I'm looking forward to it as well, but I really don't want to be away from mama and papa."

"Aw, honey you know you can visit whenever you like. Besides, we'll be cheering you on back home, along with chicken coop."

Everyone laughed at that. The dinner was spent deep in conversation until then plates were all cleared.

"Mother, can we read a book?"

"Of course, go and pick one with Anna."

Sosuke and Anna left the room and headed for the bookcase in Hanabira's bedroom. He had always loved how full it was, even when Hanabira traded away some of her books it never seemed to empty. "What do you want us to get? Mother just received new books from the world of the living, we have lots to chose from."

"Do you have Paradise Lost? My mother loves that book, but she hasn't read it since she was in the world of the living"

"I been wanting to read it as well, it's probably on the third row of the shelve."

As he reached for the requested book another one fell down. Anna caught it before it could hit the floor.

"That was a close one. I think something fell out." Anna bent down to pick up a small piece of paper. Her eyes widened when she looked at directly. "Sosuke, I think you should see this."

He walked over to Anna's side. The paper was actually a picture of his mother. She looked much younger, her hair was longer, she had a pair of dark glasses, and was wearing a captain's coat over her uniform.

Around his mother, there were other unknown shinigami, all of them with Captain's coats. He noticed that one of the edges of the picture was burnt off as if there was a person Hanabira didn't intend to keep there. 'My father...' he thought.

"Kids! What's taking so long? Need help?" He heard Ukitake's voice calling them.

"Coming!" Sosuke lied.

"Should we ask her?"

Anna's suggestion was tempting, a part of him wanted to know more about Hanabira's past, but it was likely that knowledge came at a price.

"No need. She'll speak of it when it's necessary. Besides, we have our own adventure to unravel." He said as he tapped the cover of Paradise Lost.

They placed everything in order and walked out of the room, with one last look at the bookcase, Sosuke closed the door.


	5. Academy Blues

**Chapter 5: Academy Blues**

'Today is the day!' Anna smiled as she looked over her bag one more time. The clothes and books were perfectly placed, along with her pendant.

She had been trembling since last night, a mix of nerves and excitement was still fresh in her mind. Things that didn't matter much before were now sending her into tears again; getting her bed ready one last time, putting on her clothes or just looking in the mirror.

She took her time getting downstairs and eating breakfast as if trying to memorize every nook and cranny of her only home until now. Her mother noticed, and kept close to her the whole time. "You'll do fine. I know so, we'll be waiting to hear everything once you get back."

"Thanks, mama, I'll be off now."

Her dad came out of the kitchen and the two gave her lots of kisses before she left. "Have fun, we're both very proud of you."

Anna felt like the long walk to the academy was a blur, in less than an hour she found herself in the main courtyard.

"Let's see, according to the program the first class is swordsmanship...now where's the classroom?"

Somebody tapped on her shoulder and startled her. Sosuke was behind her, dressed in the academy uniform and to her surprise, he was wearing a pair of glasses. 'All those nights spent reading have taken their toll.'

"Took you a while to magically appear. It's good to see ya." She told him.

"Likewise. I would have arrived earlier but I'm afraid my mother was feeling more emotional than usual."

She chuckled. "I don't blame her. My folks were feeling just as melancholic as me. In any case, we have to hurry to the first class. Seems like the place is full."

"Swordsmanship it's on the third floor. You better be ready to run, or we'll be late."

"Why wouldn't I be ready to run?"

"I don't know Anna. Perhaps you've eaten too many plantain chips, you look a little puffy."

"Puffy?! What the hell do you mean by that?!"

Sosuke grinned and flashed stepped away. 'He's not getting off that easy!' Anna chased him all the way to the classroom and tackled him when they arrived.

"Oof! Anna, have mercy on my ribs."

"That's what you get for calling me puffy!"

"How cruel! Just when I made sure we arrived on time."

She realized then what he was doing and growled. "Handsome jerk!"

"Oh dear, I think we arrived at the wrong classroom Yoruichi. There seems to be a lover's quarrel here."

Anna and Sosuke both looked at the doorway. Two students had arrived. One of them was a blonde male with pale skin and grey eyes, the other was a woman with tan skin, dark purple hair and golden eyes.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but this isn't a lover's quarrel. More like a motivational workout to be specific." Aizen picked her up and stood.

Anna just blushed. The other two students didn't seem too convinced but thankfully dropped the subject. Sosuke let her down gently, and she wiped the dust from her clothes. "Sorry we startled you. My name's Anna Maria de la Rosa."

"Kisuke Urahara. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Yoruichi Shihoin."

'Shihoin, that sounds familiar...' Anna was sure she'd read the name somewhere in one of her books. Then she remembered.

"I'm honored, I didn't expect to meet a princess today."

Yoruichi smiled, blushing a little. " There's no need for formalities. I'm just another student here, you can call me Yoruichi if you'd like."

Anna nodded. "Okay."

Finally, all eyes fell on Sosuke who simply gave his name and bowed. She thought it seemed strange that he was so distant, but decided to ignore it. 'Maybe it'll take him a while to open up.'

The group sat at the back of the classroom, soon the rest of the students began to arrive.

'So far, so good.'

* * *

  
From the moment they set foot on the classroom Sosuke could tell something was amiss. The vicinity was too small to house a hundred students, it was very uncommon for members of the noble families to study alongside the other students and so far very few people had shown up. 'There are so very little students...'

He didn't have time to ponder the thought as their instructor had arrived. It was a tall woman with white hair and blue eyes.

"Hello everyone! My name is Maya Fujiwara. I shall be your instructor today!" She was very chirpy, her demeanor made the others cheer up considerably.

"Before we begin, I do have to address something. It's more common for classrooms here at the academy to have more students and to be less isolated from the rest of the premises.

You see, according to the entrance exams, all of you have passed with the highest scores. This means that you do not only have the potential to become shinigami captain's and lieutenants, but you also have the potential to join the royal guard."

Sosuke froze at those words. His mother had been in the royal guard for at least 200 years, it's not like he was unaware of the situations gravity. He glanced at Anna who was also surprised but tried to remain calm and began writing down what they were being told.

"You can choose to leave this course and chose to take the normal classes but if you do so then you shall not be allowed to return.

For the next ten years, all of you will be subject to special classes and materials to exemplify your powers. It takes a long time to hone shinigamis worthy of such a position. You'll be allowed numerous breaks and other opportunities should this course become too much of a burden.

I personally decided not to be part of the royal guard, precisely because of the responsibility it entailed. Still, you can do a lot of good both here and in the guard. The choice is yours, and once you finish your schooling you'll have to decide. Until then, I shall be your guide in this rocky academy life.

Welcome to Shin'o Academy."

* * *

  
"I'm still shaking from the news. Maybe we should skip lunch." Anna suggested.

"I disagree. We need proper nutrition if we are going to last the rest of the day. Eat something even if it's small."

"Fine, but I'm not going to let you fill my tray with tofu."

Sosuke rolled his eyes. "I know, I'll fill it with stewed beef."

"See, this is why I call you a genius." Anna joked.

Once they were seated the pair ate in silence. Sosuke knew they were both thinking the same thing.

Anna broke the silence. "So, the royal guard... What do you think?"

"It was unexpected. I know Lady Fujiwara said we have until graduation to consider it, but I have decided not to join the guard. Even the very thought of doing so disturbs me." He paused and looked at Anna. "What about you? Would you leave?"

She smiled. "Of course not, you'd miss me!"

"Anna, I'm being serious."

She sighed. "Of course not. I'm not too thrilled at the idea of leaving everything and everyone I know to serve an entity I haven't even met." After taking a sip of her tea she resumed. "However, I did think you would join."

"Why so?"

"Hanabira-San joined and well...I thought you might follow in her footsteps."

"While I do aspire to be a lot like my mother in many aspects, this one I shall pass on. There must be a reason why she quit the guard, and until I find out what it was, I'll stay away."

"Hello! Is it okay if we join you?" Kisuke and Yoruichi approached the pair.

"Yes, of course."

"I take it we are all still shaken by the first class revelation?" Kisuke asked.

"You guess correctly," Sosuke answered.

"Personally I prefer to just stay here and work on my experiments. I'm not too much of a high position person."

Anna chuckled. "Then we're a lot alike. What about you Yoruichi-san?"

"I'm not a science person, but I do enjoy reading. As for the guard, it's not something I would want to pursue. My duties lie with my family house."

"Then I guess we're all in the same boat. Should we consider switching to the normal courses then?"

"While it would be easier to take the normal courses I would recommend we stay where we are. Taking the course does not mean we are obligated to serve in the guard, and if you'd like a different approach then think of all the skill we could learn. Perhaps they'll be useful to our research."

"Sosuke-Kun has a point." Kisuke thought for a moment. "Then there's one thing left to do!"

"What is that?"

"We need to survive the first year. The rest will come easy."

* * *

  
Having spent so much time in the Royal Realm had made Hanabira lose touch of her reflexes.

A small squad from the 13th division was called to deal with a hollow attack. The fiend looked like an octopus, and while the group had him cornered it was hard to take him down.

Hanabira saw an opening and attacked, her zanpakuto hit the hollow's weak point but before he disappeared the hollow spit out a green acid and it burned her arm.

The sting was unbearable, it burned through her skin and she was sure it had hit her bone.

"Hana!" Ukitake rushed towards her while the rest of the team helped the civilians. "Are you injured?"

"Yes, the hollow burned me with acid. I'll be fine, just need Unohana-san to look it over."

He nodded and picked her up bridal style. "We're done here. I'll take you to Squad 4."

Hanabira didn't know when she blacked out, her eyes fluttered open to the sound of a monitor and faint humming.

"Unohana-san?"

"Oh good you're awake. Jyuushiro brought you in, he's waiting in the lobby. The hollow got you good, I can even see your radius bone."

Hanabira tried moving her arm up, it still stung. 'Thats what I get for being a slowpoke.'

"I need to fetch more ointment, I'll be right back."

When Unohana left the room, Hanabira made another effort to lift her arm. This time she could see the bone. 'It's still here, after all this time.'

Engraved into the greyish white bone, she could see the golden remains of the soul key. All members of the royal guard had they key engraved into their bones, still she thought that with her departure it would be removed from her body.

'He still thinks I'm going to return...'

The thought enraged her, she left things clear before departing, but when did he ever listen?

She concentrated on casting a concealing spell on her limb, so that nobody could see she still held the key.

"Nobody can know."

* * *

  
Every good Captain should expect major casualties during missions, but he wasn't expecting this.

After the injured had been taken care of, and the dead had been counted, his lieutenant had been among them.

"I'm sorry Jushi, I know how close you two were." Hanabira had been patched up a while ago and let him cry on her shoulder.

"Somehow it never gets easy. Especially when they're young. I don't know how many more deaths I'll be able to take."

"I know what you mean. It's horrible seeing people you're close to meet a harsh end, still it's a part of the job. I'll be here as long as you need me."

Jyuushiro sighed when Hanabira ran her hand through his hair. Somehow the gesture always put him at ease.

"We're home!"

Sosuke and Anna came through the door. He thought it was sweet to see the two of them in their academy uniforms. 'Brings back memories.'

"Good to see you're both back. How was your first day at the academy?"

"It was quite good, we made to new friends and the teachers were good. Although something did catch us by surprise."

"The advanced course?"

"You knew about this Captain Ukitake?"

"We both did, but wanted it to be a surprise." Hanabira chuckled. "I have both baths running and a big dinner to celebrate. You can tell us all about it while we eat."

"Alright."

Once the children left the room Hanabira pulled him into a kiss.

Jyuushiro blushed. "I'm not complaining, but what was the kiss for?"

"I wanted to cheer you up a little, and I love kissing you. Now let's get the table ready, the little ones must be starving after all that studying."

"The little ones... That sounds adorable."

"My my, is the shy Captain Ukitake liking the idea of having his own children?" Hanabira teased.

He laughed. "I've always liked that idea, but to be fair I do consider Sosuke to be a child of mine as well "

"I know you do, but listen if anything ever happens to me... promise you'll look out for Sosuke, okay?"

"You know I'd care for him as if he was my own child. Why do you suddenly ask me that Hana?'

"I don't know, I guess the incident with the hollow just made me a little nervous."

"I see, still I do promise to look after Sosuke if anything was to happen to you." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Although I would prefer it if you were to be here for a long time."

"As would I."

* * *

  
While Sosuke was not one to complain about learning opportunities he was still sore from the swordsmanship and martial arts lessons. 'I'll stick to kido.' he thought.

He had already recounted the events of the day to his mother and Captain Ukitake. Now Anna was telling them about what had happened.

"If you both decided to stay on the course then I find it a nice act of dedication. Remember joining the guard it's not required and you still have a decade to change your minds."

He knew his answer would be the same ten years from now. Still, the thought of better research materials was tempting.

"I don't think I'll change my mind. Heck, I already miss my parents."

"Aww honey, do you want me to take you home to see them?"

"No thanks, Hana-San. I need to be able to let go even if it's little by little. I'll see them this weekend. Besides those two are probably having some fun." she shuddered probably imagining the things her parents were doing.

"Alright then. Jyuushiro and I will be spending the night out today. Be sure to go to bed early."

* * *

 

"Are you sure you want to try this? I mean we just go them today..." Anna placed their zanpakuto's on the floor. She was sitting across Aizen cross-legged. He picked up his zanapakuto and glanced at it for a moment.

"It might be early for us to gain our shikais but it does not mean we can't bond with our swords. Perhaps they'll be pleased we are reaching out to them." Sosuke took in a breath. "I just hope we get to see what they look like."

Anna nodded and did the same thing. Closing her eyes and calling out to her zanpakuto. All she saw was darkness, it seemed like her sword didn't want to talk to her at the moment. Anna clenched her fists in frustration. A part of her knew she was still young, but still, she wanted to meet her zanpakuto. 'Maybe it'll talk to me some other time.'

She opened her eyes and glanced at Sosuke.

"Sosuke?" He didn't look so well.

* * *

 

The darkness had subsided quickly. All he could see now was an endless ocean and a grey sky. The ocean wasn't blue or even dark but rather translucent, like an untouched mirror. 'It worked, this must be my inner world.'

There was a figure in the distance, their back was covered by a cloak. Sosuke seemingly floated towards it.

"You're a really curious child. It is too early for you to confront the realities of your power and their origins... Heed my warning and cease this pursuit of knowledge too vast for your young mind." Their voice was ragged, it sounded raspy and strained but it was also feminine and hypnotizing.

"I don't want you to tell me those things, not even your name if you do not deem me worthy. I just want to see your form."

"My form? My form is ever changing, completely dependent on your power level and your desires. However the form I hold now it's not pleasing, I've taken the form of your repressed emotion and your unrestrained yet small power. It is the form of nightmares,"

"Show me."

The spirit sighed and removed its cloak. They looked like an inky black female figure, its eyes were completely purple and seemed to stare into Sosuke's soul. The figure was covered by white spiral markings that looked like cracks. It was simultaneously held together and falling apart, just like Sosuke's powers. The only pleasing aspect it had was a lily in its hair.

"I am all you are and are likely to become; your broken powers, your convincing nature and your deepest fears will come to overtake you, should you stray from the path all the others follow. Do not seek me out again child. Not until you make your decision. If not, this form won't be the worst you've faced."

he opened his eyes and gasped. Anna was trying to calm him down.

"It's alright. I'm here. You looked in pain while you meditated. Is everything alright?"

"I saw her, I saw my zanpakuto spirit." that was all he could say.

Anna looked at him like she was afraid to ask but knew it had to be done anyway. She stretched her hand to cup his cheek in an effort to soothe him. "What was she like?"

"She looked like a monster." the words tore him apart because he knew that this could be what happened to him as well.


	6. Silent Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you been enjoying the story so far! Sorry for the wait, I'm back at work and have a bit of tight schedule, but I will try to keep updating regularly. So if I suddenly go a tad silent you know why (trust me if I could pay bills by writing fic it'd be living in Dubai 😂) Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, next time we'll have another small timeskip as I'll have to delve into the show's cannon soon. Thanks for reading! 😋
> 
> © Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump. Only the De la Rosa family, Hanabira and Maya belong to me.

**Chapter 6: Silent Vows**

Even after Sosuke fell asleep she was hesitant to leave him. His breathing had gone was stable and he didn't seem to be having any nightmares so far.

'Just what was that zanpakuto of his?'

Sosuke was never one to fall into fear easily. In the time they spent together she'd seen him angry and at times sad, but never scared.

Their zanpakutos were meant to be a revelation of their soul, and likely to show up when they were older. This one didn't only appear sooner than expected but was also a thing of nightmares.

'I'll help you with it Sosuke. That's a promise.'

She slowly slid away from the sofa and went to look for blankets, when she came back Sosuke was waking up.

"Anna?"

"Shhh, I was just getting us blankets. Go back to sleep. I'll stay with you."

He nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

She stayed by his side until he fell asleep again. Without waking him Anna carefully took his glasses and placed them on the table.

'Sweet dreams Sosuke.'

* * *

  
"I'm still speechless, but I promise you'll have your answer by tomorrow," Hanabira told him.

Ukitake smiled. "Thank you, truly Hana I believe you're the best suited to be the squads, new lieutenant."

"You flatter me too much. I just love the idea of helping more on the squad, and also having you around all day."

He always stopped and admire her cheeky smile whenever she teased him. It felt much more genuine than the ones she gave others.

Hanabira opened the door and chuckled. Ukitake noticed the kids were both asleep on the sofa. It brought back memories of falling asleep with all his siblings around.

"They did go to sleep early." Hanabira joked. "We shouldn't disturb them."

He nodded taking one last look at 'their' kids. They changed into pajamas quickly and prepared to go to sleep.

"What a day! And here I thought the most eventful thing today would be seeing our little one become a student. I'm really going to miss everyone who died today."

"I'll miss them very much as well. My only hope is that they're reborn into good lives as humans."

Hanabira chuckled as she slipped under the covers. "Have you ever wondered what our lives would be like as humans?"

"Sometimes. I think every single person born in Soul Society does that," he admitted. "It's likely all of us would still work together. Shunsui would still drink and be a ladies man, but perhaps it would be easier to keep him in check."

"Our pal needs someone to keep tabs on him. At least he only drinks sake, I don't want to know how he'd get other types of alcohol. What about Unohana? Would she be a doctor or a fighter?"

Ukitake shuddered at the memory of Unohana's more violent nature. "I say she'd be a doctor during the day, and a criminal mastermind by night."

"That actually sounds like a good plot for a book. In any case what I'm most curious about would be you. What would you do if you were able?"

He pondered the thought. There wasn't much Ukitake hadn't yet achieved. He survived the academy, he was a Captain, had great friends.

"It would be nice to be healthy. Last time I could breathe properly was probably 500 years ago. Perhaps I'd be a doctor or a child caregiver. What about you?"

"I think I would be a singer. You get to entertain and also leave a message. Feels like it would be easier to be a human."

"It does, but think about it this way if it wasn't for us taking care of the hollows then human life wouldn't be as easy, or as peaceful."

"You have a point. There is something I wouldn't want to change, however"

"What is that?"

"I would choose the same family no matter what."

Ukitake felt as a warmness was bubbling up in his chest. It shouldn't have made him so happy to hear those words, still, it did.

"Perhaps today wasn't so good, but I'm enjoying the night very much."

Hanabira grinned. "I'll make sure you enjoy yourself even more."

* * *

  
"It's been a week and I already want a vacation!" Yoruichi groaned.

The school year was already proving to be a menace. They'd been there for just a week and we're already feeling like everything would fail. Kisuke and Yoruichi had been spending time with them, and Sosuke was growing accustomed to their new acquaintances.

They were all laying on the grass, finally able to enjoy some rest after a particularly rough week.

"That test was brutal. I want to crawl under my covers and cry." Anna was half asleep with her arm over her eyes. "I need a hug from mama or some plantain chips."

"That's not a surprise." Sosuke teased.

"I don't even have the energy to get mad at you."

Kisuke chuckled. "Think of it this way, if we all failed that means the test was beyond our abilities as a class, and if only a few of us failed then we can have a pity party with some ice cream and mochi."

"I want to wallow in my misery and Kisuke wants to play motivational speaker. You're unbelievable."

The group laughed at Yoruichi's words. Although they were all distraught thanks to the test.

"At least we start zanpakuto training soon. I'm looking forward to that."

Sosuke swallowed hard, even if the encounter with his zanpakuto had been brief and forgotten he still shuddered at the thought of seeing it again.

He felt Anna discretely wrap her hand around his. She glanced at him as if to ask 'Are you ok?'

Sosuke nodded. He couldn't let this affect him. No matter what happened he had to control his zanpakuto.

* * *

  
"I take it you're having fun?" Armando asked as he passed Anna and Sosuke another tray of chips

"I love the academy, but I do miss you both very much. It's not the same to go to bed without the hugs or not eating the spicy food, heck I even miss Eliza jumping into my hair."

Marianna chuckled at that. "If it's any consolation we all miss you too, including the chickens."

Anna felt her mother kiss the top of her head. She was currently sitting on her lap, AND her father was sitting across from her along with Sosuke.

After having such a draining two weeks both she and Sosuke agreed to spend the weekend on Rukon with Anna's family.

"I'm surprised Hanabira-san didn't come with you. She likes the chips almost as you."

"She's with her boyfriend, now that they're also captain and lieutenant we figured they might want time for relaxation."

"Such thoughtful sweeties you are. We'll see her next time then. I'm sure Ukitake will take care of her while we spoil you." Armando slid more food into the kids' plates.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Papa we're full."

"Nonsense, you're growing kids, you need more nutrients."

Anna looked at Sosuke who just shrugged and took the extra food. 'I guess that's one thing they can both bond over.'

"It may be too soon to say, but since I'm a sentimental lady I guess I'll spoil you both. I'm very proud of how well you're handling this, and how well you're both doing in the academy."

Anna blushed and hugged her mother. Even if her parents didn't say it she knew how they felt. Her father and Sosuke joined the hug. Sosuke looked embarrassed but seemed to enjoy the cuddles as well.

"This was just what we needed." He whispered so only she heard.

Anna winked at him. 'Yes, it was.'

"Okay, let's get to the treat shop. I feel you both deserve lots of mochi!" Her mother wrapped her arm around her father and they led the way.

"Did you hear that?" Sosuke asked her.

A low growling sound echoed into the street, the group turned around on the street behind them the sky was cracking and a hollow was coming out.

She hadn't seen one like that before, it was huge and had a long pale nose with glowing red eyes.

"It's Menos Grande, we have to get out of here!" Sosuke took her hand and used the other to hold on to Marianna, prompting them all to run.

Despite its massive size, the Menos was very fast. Whenever it stomped the ground shook, making it hard for everyone to stand. Anna looked back and saw a red light form in the Menos mouth, it was so bright it blinded her, and the air around them all was getting extremely warm.

The event seemed to proceed in slow motion, she felt her mother pushing her and Sosuke out of the way. They rolled around the floor and struck a wall, Anna hit her head on the hard surface and felt herself blacking out. Before closing her eyes she could see Sosuke using kido to try and shield her parents from the red light. Then everything went black.

"Anna? Anna sweetheart can you hear me?" A female voice was calling to her.

She opened her eyes and awoke in a hospital room. She saw Hanabira crying and Sosuke looking out the window. The person calling out to her was their teacher Maya Fujiwara.

"Thank heavens you woke up. That bump in your head was pretty big." She laughed nervously. There was a hint of sadness behind that laugh. Anna feared the worst.

"Where are my parents?"

The room fell silent except for the sound of the cardiac monitor. She asked again. "Where are my parents?"

Hanabira took her hand in hers and squeezed it slightly. "They're dead...By the time we arrived the Menos had taken them both down. Only you and Sosuke were left."

The cardiac monitor rose significantly after she heard the news. Anna didn't move, she felt like the air had been sucked out of her lungs and her ears were buzzing.

'Dead. Both of them dead. First massacred during an uprising as humans and now they were killed by a hollow as souls...'

Once the realization fully hit her she began to cry silently. Small sobs that were more akin to a whisper than full on crying and tiny tears kept coming. She felt the two women pull her into a hug. They both waited until she cried herself to sleep, and gently let her down on the bed.

* * *

  
Sosuke didn't sleep a wink that night. Even after his mother and lady Fujiwara came to rescue them, the image of that Menos was engraved in his mind. The terrifying creature's cero broke through his kido as if it was nothing.

He couldn't understand, his kido had always been hailed as impeccable, perhaps even the best in the academy, and yet the only time he needed it to work it didn't last a second.

The De La Rosa couple vanished before his eyes. Had they not pushed them away when they did then he and Anna would have surely perished. 'Thank you, truly thank you, my dearest friends. You were like another family to me...

Sosuke looked back at Anna's bed. His friend was sleeping soundly, even in dreams her expression was sorrowful. He walked over to her, noticing her porcelain face covered in tear stains.

She had been the first child to befriend him and hadn't wavered since they met, or even after seeing how much power he had.

And he the moment he could've returned the favor he failed.

'Nothing I say or do, will ever make up for the fact that I couldn't save your beloved parents. I'm so sorry Anna.'

He took her hand and kissed it. Her temperature seemed to have dropped in the last few hours but was still stable.

'I failed them, but I will make sure to keep you alive.'

* * *

  
"Upon the recent increase of hollow activity in the Rukon District, the Head Captain has ordered squads to form a small patrol that will keep watch day and for the night."

Hanabira bit the inside of her lip. The state of emergency had begun shortly after the quincy purge, and the points of attack confirmed her suspicions. 'The hollow population has grown.' She knew it would happen, but didn't expect it to be so soon.

Once the lieutenant's meeting was over Hana rushed towards the exit. Ukitake was there waiting for her.

"Morning darling. How are you feeling?"

"Still not good, but a little better now that you're here. How was the meeting?"

"Same as always. Gotta give it to you, everything went down as you said. The absence of quincy led to more hollows and now there's a need for patrols."

"Can't change all of that now. I just hope that if there's a next time then things will be different. Let's go see the kids, they need us now more than anyone."

Ukitake nodded. Hanabira noticed that he hadn't slept well either. 'Probably none of us did.'

They arrived at Squad 4 as quickly as possible. Anna was still sleeping and Sosuke fell asleep by her side.

Before leaving for the meeting she had left Maya in charge of the kids. The white-haired woman smiled at them. "Seems like Sosuke needed some sleep as well."

Hanabira chuckled. "That child would be nocturnal if I let him."

"I'll be heading back home. Tell the kids they don't need to come to the academy this week. I'll deliver them their tasks. Take care!"

Hanabira sat down beside the bed. Seeing the two kids sleeping soundly was a cute picture. She ran her hand through Sosuke's curls, and he smiled in his sleep.

"I've noticed he doesn't do that with anyone else. Only reacts to your touch." Ukitake told her.

She shrugged. "Motherly sense I suppose. I feel guilty that I couldn't help them. Not just the De La Rosa, but our friends of the squad and lieutenant Kiyomi... Time's not on my side."

* * *

  
"It's funny, whenever I fall asleep elsewhere I end up at home regardless," Sosuke muttered.

Anna chuckled and passed him a cup of chocolate. She was drowsy and still wrapped up in her blanket. The pair had been left to sleep on the sofa, likely after they were brought back from the hospital.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit." she sighed. "I'll be fine, eventually."

"I'm sorry "

"You don't have to apologize. I saw your shield before the blast. You tried to save them, that's all that matters."

"But I should've been able to save them! My kiddo should've worked, they should be alive right now!"

Sosuke didn't notice he was crying until Anna gently wiped his tears. "Listen to me, this was not your fault. Yesterday when I was at the hospital bed and your mother broke the news to me I was devastated. The thought of never seeing my parents again is something I'll have to get used to.

However in the back on my mind, you were lingering, knowing that you had made it out alive, that I could see you when I woke up...it's probably the reason I didn't slip away last night."

He didn't say anything and just placed his hand over hers. They stayed like that for a moment, the only noise that could be heard was the ticking of the clock.

"I believe there's something that will heal our spirit. Care to join me, Milady Anna?"

She chuckled. "Of course, Lord Aizen!"

He took her to the roof of the barracks. The sun was begging to set on the horizon, from the roof its reflection could be seen on the surface of the lake.

"It should be any second now." He told her.

A moment afterward the sky changed from purple and orange to beautiful dark glow and the stars soon followed.

"It's beautiful! The exact moment dusk turns to night. Thank you Sosuke!" Anna pulled him into a tight hug. Usually, he'd tell her to loosen her grip, but for today he could make an exception.

He tentatively hugged her back. "We have to become the strongest shinigami in the class. This can't happen again."

"Then let's become the strongest."

* * *

  
Hanabira carefully sewed the pages together. Her hands were still shaking from anticipation and the light of her candle was burning out.

"At last, It's finished."

The book in her hands was big and heavy. Every single scrap of information that she could gather was there, even things that were still yet to be done were mentioned. She could see the likely outcome before doting the last sentence with ink.

It was done, and her promise was fulfilled. She carefully placed the book in a drawer. Hanabira decided to wait. The head Captain had likely seen the error of his ways with quincy, if they were wise no more massacres would occur.

Even so, a feeling of pessimism was prevalent on Hanabira's chest. 'Probably why I left twenty blank pages...'

Her mind was made up. If things began improving the book would remain nothing but a relic to remind her of the horrors of history. If not then she would go forward with publication.

Consequences be damned.


	7. Refraction & Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you're liking the story. This chapter is a little shorter than usual since the next two are more eventful and this is just the calm before the storm 😏 Hope you like! Thanks for reading! 😋
> 
> ©Bleach and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna Maria and Hanabira belong to me.

**Chapter 7: Refraction & Reflection**

"It is a wonder how time perception changes due to your location. For shinigami five years are short, almost insignificant, and yet for a human, they're a necessary and fast part of development."

Anna quietly listened to her zanpakuto spirit talk. He had appeared in her dreams the night her parents died. Since then his visits were constant, but he had yet to reveal his name or face. She didn't mind, as his company was pleasant enough. Her inner world was a piece of open space, she loved floating in zero gravity around the stars and planets.

"I'm still fascinated by our different time stream. Can you imagine how differently time would pass by on another planet, or even another Galaxy?"

The spirit laughed. "Yes, it must be an interesting experience... Child, how are you fairing? I have not doubt your wound still stings.

She touched her chest, it felt a little tighter whenever her thoughts drifted to her late parents. "I will never forget them or the pain attached to their loss...but I am better now. I have lots of people that have taken care of me." She stretched out her hand and touched the spirit's gloved one. "I'm hoping I can add you to that list."

"I'd be honored." The spirit removed his cloak. Anna let out a small squeak when she saw his face.

The spirit had long flowing white hair and two bright white eyes that resembled stars, his body was dark blue mixed with deep purple and black, and he was covered in stars and nebulas.

"From now on you may call me Soburinsuta. I have the power to turn the laws of science to our favor."

Her eyes snapped open and instead of floating through the stars she was sitting on the wooden floor of the classroom. her sword was in her lap, she picked it up and held it close. 'Thank you, Soburinsuta.'

"I see you've managed to speak to your zanpakuto. Well done Anna."

Lady Fujiwara kneeled in front of her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Take a rest. You've finished the lesson."

Anna nodded and remained seated. She looked around the class to see the other students still deep in meditation. Yoruichi and Kisuke looked serene, to her surprise Sosuke was calm too.

'Good luck everyone.'

* * *

  
"You waited half a decade. I'm impressed you lasted this long." The spirit's voice was no longer raspy or menacing, but he still doubted it's sincerity.

"The reason I seek you out now it's not for curiosity or power, rather a simple task from the academy curriculum, nothing more."

"Interesting. If that's the case then I suppose I should look more appealing."

When she removed her cloak the zanpakuto spirit didn't have her pitch black form or various cracks. She looked like a human geisha, her hair tied in a traditional bun and her face and skin had make up. The only similarity to her previous form was the lily in her hair.

"It would be bad for you to fall behind on the curriculum... You may call me Kyoka Suigetsu, and I grant you the power to control your enemies five senses."

Sosuke was taken aback for a moment. At last, his zanpakuto trusted him with her name and power, but it was not out of trust or deep connection.

"Is there a reason for your detachment? Have I done you wrong in any way?" He asked her. Sosuke hated the way his voice sounded, it was too emotional for his liking.

Kyoka Suigetsu scoffed. "You have yet to do anything that would displease me. I am merely preventing the inevitable, just play your part. Don't let them know your true abilities just yet. We shall speak soon."

He awoke immediately. Anna seemed to be out of meditation sooner and he startled lady Fujiwara.

"Oh good, your back. How was it Sosuke-kun? Did you see your zanpakuto spirit?"

"Yes. She was a little hesitant to interact, perhaps she's shy."

"Don't worry about that, mine took years before telling me his name, or even looking me in the eye. " Maya patted his head. "You'll make progress soon, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, professor."

He wasn't too sure if he had time to wait. Kyoka's first warning had been to cease his curiosity and search for strength. Now she wanted him to remain quiet. 'For a part of myself, she sure is stubborn.'

Anna seemed content with her progress, maybe he'd ask her for advice later. As he stood up and put his sword back on it's case his eyes were glued to the dark green hilt. It was like she was mocking him.

'If this is how you want to act, then I'll just rely on others mediums for answers then.'

* * *

Hanabira carefully poked the green squishy pill. It looked like a wasabi bean, only larger and slightly rubbery.

"So this is a mod soul? They're really cute! What are you planning to do with them Yushima-San?"

The head scientist looked at her with a smile. "These little ones will be used in Project Spearhead. They'll put into bodies and have certain enhancing powers. According to the Head Captain this will help us bridge the gap of hollows and shinigami."

"Sounds amazing. We are being a little overrun with hollows these past years. Can't wait to see these little guys in action!"

The green haired man chuckled and handed one to her. "Try putting one in a plush toy, you will laugh."

Hanabira raised an eyebrow. Oko Yushima wasn't a man that made jokes or collected plush toys. She shrugged and agreed to try it.

"I'll get going now. Good luck with the project Yushima-san!"

"Thank you, dear. I'll see you later."

Hanabira made her way from the twelfth division back to her own. Everything seemed to be in order despite her absence. Once she checked on the division she headed towards Ukitake's lake house.

"Hello handsome, I'm back!" she chirped. "The squad is in perfect condition and everyone sends you their best wishes."

A loud coughing sound was her answer. Ukitake was laying in his bed with a warm towel on his forehead. "Hello, Hana."

"Sounds like you need some pampering. I'll make you some stew, then light up a few candles and we can cuddle!"

He smiled. "That sounds nice, sorry you had to take care of the division and the visiting today."

"I'm your lieutenant Jushi, it's my job to make sure things run smoothly even if you're not there. Besides Yushima-san has almost completed Project Spearhead, so the visit to the twelfth squad was fun too."

"That's good to hear."

Ukitake kept listening to Hanabira as she talked and cooked the food. Whenever he was feeling sick they'd settle into that routine, and even on the best days she noticed he didn't mind her ramblings so as long as she kept him company.

"We're back! Anna insisted we brought cookies." Sosuke and Anna came through the door with many bags for sweets.

"Sweets are good for cheering up sick people! Ukitake-san, you agree don't you?"

"Yes Anna, I actually find the sweets to be good medicine for me. Thank you!"

"Anytime! Sosuke and I are going to study. We'll be down for dinner!"

She noticed the kids seemed more anxious today, apparently, Ukitake noticed too.

"Wasn't zanpakuto training scheduled for today?" He asked.

"Yes. I recall Sosuke wasn't too pleased with it. He's not fond of his zanpakuto."

"Reminds me of someone I know."

Hanabira rolled her eyes. "Hey I actually get along very well with Mazari. She was just reluctant to interact when we first met. Those two are smart kids, they'll make a breakthrough in no time."

* * *

From the moment Sosuke asked her to study with him she knew something was amiss. He wasn't the type to enjoy studying with company, and he definitely not the type to become frustrated with a theme.

"Sosuke are you sure you're alright? You have been restless since the first lesson today."

He sighed. "It seems like I can't hide anything from you. I fear my connection with my zanpakuto is not as strong as I would like. Professor Fujiwara may claim it's a slow process, but it it's clear to me Kyoka does not want to further our bond."

"Maybe I can help you. There are some theories to strengthen bonds with zanpakuto spirits, we could try that."

He hesitated but ultimately agreed. "What do you have in mind?"

Anna went through her bag and pulled out a book, she flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Here. Read this."

"Red Thread & Red Ribbon...aren't these fictitious forbidden spells?"

"I thought so as well, but then I remembered the day that we met." For a moment she trailed off, so much had happened in those seven years. "You managed to subdue a hollow until Hana-senpai came to save us, even with your power that feat shouldn't have been possible to accomplish."

"Now that you mention it, whenever we work as a pair, my power seems to increase. There might be a base to your theory after all." Sosuke walked over towards her and patted her head. "I'm impressed, milady Anna!"

She blushed profusely. 'He's gotten taller again.' Knowing that if she tried to say anything else she'd likely babble, Anna just muttered a 'thank you'

"Let's begin."

Following the instructions of the book, the pair sat down on the floor, facing each other with their swords in their laps. Their hands were held forming an infinite sign formation, and thus the meditation began.

The two awoke in a beautiful beach with a night sky. She knew the starry sky came from her inner world and assumed the sea was from Sosuke's world.

"It's beautiful!" She let herself fall down on the sea water. It was cold but calm.

Sosuke chose to walk over the water, he looked over at the stars and the nearby sand. "I should have guessed it would work. Seems like we've always been bound."

He held out his hand and she took it, getting out of the water. "Shall we look for the others?" She asked.

Sosuke nodded and they walked over to the beach. She spotted Soburinsuta quickly, as the zanpakuto spirit was holding onto the top of a palm tree.

"Soburinsuta! Get down from there! It's me!"

The zanpakuto obeyed the command and jumped off the palm tree. He immediately went to hug her. "Mistress! I fear something has happened, our peaceful piece of the cosmos collided with a water mirror!"

She chuckled at her zanpakuto's explanation and hugged him. "It's alright. This is just a training exercise I'm performing with Sosuke-san.

Upon seeing Sosuke behind her, the zanpakuto spirit calmed down and even went to shake his hand.

"So you're Sosuke Aizen! Anna has told me a lot about you!"

"Has she now?"

Sosuke smirked at her. Anna was going to smack Soburinsuta for this. 'I'm about to die of embarrassment!'

"Men really like it when you talk about them. If it makes you feel better he likes talking about you too." A female voice spoke to her.

"That's a relief- wait!" She turned around and was greeted with a cute geisha in a purple kimono and a lily on her head.

* * *

Sosuke hadn't noticed the arrival of his zanpakuto. 'She's always acting like a ghost.'

Anna didn't look too bothered by her, she even hugged her. "She's adorable!"

"You have a strange definition of adorable milady."

Kyoka was taken aback but didn't make any attempt of pushing Anna away. "May I ask why we are here? I was peacefully sleeping and suddenly the grey sky is filled with star swirls."

"Anna and I were putting a theory to the test. It seems we have a soul bond."

Kyoka's purple eyes widened. "That's another problem for us. You two must keep this information secret, otherwise, there'll be grave consequences."

"Are you always this optimistic?" He told her sarcastically.

"It is not my fault you seem to seek out danger through forbidden information. Do not drag the young lady with you, she deserves better than to end up a casualty of your schemes."

He was about to retort, but Anna beat him to it. "I am not being 'dragged down' by Sosuke! I help him because I believe in him, and we have the same goals. Perhaps we take risks sometimes but we're trying to do good."

The spirit smirked. "You really are attached, little lady. There's not much you two can do."

"It's not just us. I know Soburinsuta is on our side, if you agree to help us then we'll be four. C'mon Kyoka, I know you and Sosuke can be a good team, but you must bond more!"

"Very well. Do not say I did not warn you."

"Excellent! Now Sosuke you be nice to Kyoka, she's a sweetheart!"

"I am nice! "He protested.

"You like biology lab. That does not constitute nice!" Anna teased him. He noticed both Kyoka and Soburinsuta chuckled.

"Anna the frogs are dead before we dissect them. Not all of us cry over the dead lab specimens."

"Speak for yourself! Those innocent froggies..." Anna dramatically pretended to faint, her zanapakuto caught her and was seemingly distraught over the biology lab as well.

"For a pair of refractive light users, they're not very bright," Kyoka commented.

Sosuke smiled. "I don't know, their excessive empathy is really charming."

* * *

After studying the kids seemed to have brightened up. Jyuushiro smiled at them. "I take it you've solved your problem?"

"More or less, do you feel better Ukitake-san?"

"Oh yes, your mother's cooking should be mandatory medical treatment."

Hanabira blushed and laughed. "You praise me too much darling. Although I would be willing to make a feast in order to heal you."

Before he could say anything else he noticed Hanabira getting pale.

"Hana?"

She didn't say anything and rushed towards the kitchen. From the sound of it she probably threw up in the sink.

"Mother! Do you need help?"

"I'm fine." She came back as if nothing had happened. "I guess my stomach is sensitive today."

That wasn't the only strange thing to happen that night. Not long after Hanabira went back to her apartment with the kids he got a call from Kyoraku.

"Hey buddy, feeling better?"

"Somewhat. You usually don't call this late, do you need me to pick you up from the tavern."

"No, it's not that. Listen I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there are strong rumors that Project Spearhead is going to be falling throughout before completion."

"What?! The mod souls won't be used?!"

"That's what I've heard. I wanted to warn ya, you know that Hana won't be pleased by the news. Good luck telling her..."

Ukitake himself wasn't invested into the project, still, he knew his girlfriend was, and he knew how much it would affect her. 'Please Hana, don't do anything reckless.' He prayed silently knowing it would go unanswered.


	8. Last Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my dear readers! I hope you're enjoying yourselves. A word of advice this chapter is really sad and the next one as well so I recommend keeping the sugar and the tissues near (at least if you are sensitive as yours truly because I cried while writing it 😅) I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> ©Bleach and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna Maria and Hanabira belong to me.

**Chapter 8: Last Stand**

Denial is always the first step in the grieving process, followed by anger, which was the state she was currently in.

Hanabira felt the inside of her mouth fill with crimson, for months she'd known that the project was at risk but she still hoped they'd reconsider.

It was all over now, as the sheet of paper in front of her had a big red 'Rejected' stamped across it.

"Why? What could have possibly gone wrong?" she asked.

"The Central 46 decided to reject the project on the bases of ethical concerns. They said it's unethical to use dead bodies for mod souls to inhabit."

"Then we can create artificial gigais for them! The artificial souls don't deserve to be discarded so carelessly."

Lieutenant Sasakibe sighed, she could tell he wasn't pleased with the news either. "I agree with you lieutenant Aizen, but the funding for that is too much over the budget. I've already tried to bargain with the noble clans but none of them want to fund the project, thus we are forced to shut it down."

"What's going to happen to the mod souls?"

She saw Sasakibe swallow hard. "They'll be destroyed."

"What?! It's bad enough to leave them unused, but they're getting killed!"

"I am sorry, but the decision was final. There is no way to sway them."

'Or is there?'

Hanabira didn't remember anything else as she got home, the only thing on her mind was the last blank pages she'd ever fill.

* * *

  
"I'm glad this course is over! Benihime kept slacking off and slapping me." Urahara complained.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "She's lazy like you, and she probably slapped you for flirting with her."

"I agree with Yoruichi-Sama. If you treat them nicely your zanpakuto are just like another friend, only this one lives in your mind."

"Perhaps she'll calm down if I tell her that. Redheads are always so feisty."

Sosuke smiled. It was entertaining to see how everyone else was dealing with their zanpakutos. In the past months, he'd made progress but preferred to use his kido ability.

"Only three more weeks and we'll be out on vacation! I was thinking we could travel to the world of the living." Yoruichi mentioned.

"Interesting, what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go to Japan, but since Sakoku it's still in effect that's out of the question. What about the Caribbean? Anna speaks Spanish so we're good to go." Yoruichi responded.

Anna smiled brightly. "I'd love to go see my parent's country! There are lots of beautiful beaches there and it's sunny all year long! Count me in."

"Urahara, Sosuke, what about you?"

"Well, I suppose we all need some time in the sun to relax. I guess I'll go as well."

Sosuke wasn't sure, but he was eager to travel and explore. "Yes. I'd be glad to travel as well."

After classes ended, Sosuke and Anna headed home. The apartment was empty with only a note left.

Went on a mission. We'll be back tonight. Dinner is in the refrigerator.

Love, Mom.

"Seems like we have the house to ourselves."

"Raiding the bookshelf again Lord Aizen?" Anna teased him.

"Yes milady. That's my mission." He played along and headed for the shelves. "We don't have any new reading material, should we try practicing kido?"

"Sure, but let's just concentrate on the smaller scale spells. I don't think Hana-senpai would appreciate it if we burned down the living room."

He couldn't argue with that. They decided to stick with simple spells, so that if anything happened the damage would be minimal.

"Hado number 9, Akaiha!" Anna recited the spell out loud and a dozen tiny spears appeared. Sosuke was quick to block them.

"Bakudo number 12, Misutobaria! "

A purple shield kept the blades from touching Sosuke. He was about to counter when he heard the door creaking.

"So that's what you do when I am not around."

The pair heard Hanabira's voice as she came through the door, at first glance, everything seemed normal, but then they noticed the empty sleeve on the left side of her kimono.

"Mother, what happened?"

"A hollow chomped down on my arm." she chuckled. "I'll be fine. It's not like I did much with my right side anyway."

The sight was little shocking, Sosuke was used to seeing horrific injuries but he never imagined his mother would suffer one of that magnitude.

"I'll rest for a little while. Ukitake will be here later."

He stood there frozen as Hanabira retreated to her room. It wasn't until Anna placed a hand on his shoulder that he snapped out of the daze.

"Maybe we should try to cheer her up?"

Sosuke nodded. "Yes, that'd be ideal."

As Anna retreated into the kitchen to make treats Sosuke headed for his mother's room. He knocked on the door softly.

"Come in."

He noticed she didn't seem too bothered, just staring out the window.

"Mother? Are you alright?"

"Yes dear, Unohana-san took care of me, I'll just have to get used to it." she patted the bed, motioning for him to come closer. "Tell me about today, did you decide what you'll be doing in the summer?"

"We want to go see Anna's home island. Yoruichi-san suggested it."

"That sounds nice. You'll have to new clothes though, and maybe learn some Spanish."

"I wouldn't mind. Will you be coming with us mother?"

"Maybe. I'm not fond of the heat, but Armando used to tell me the beaches were perfect, that makes me curious."

He was pleased to see his mother was doing well. His initial shock had diminished, he let Hanabira wrap her arm around him. 'It's not the same as a hug, but it's still her.'

"I love you my little prince."

"I love you too, mommy."

Hanabira chuckled. "It's been decades since I heard you say that."

"I shall say it more often if you like it."

They remained quiet for a while. Hanabira ran her hands through his hair like she did when he was a toddler.

* * *

  
Again she'd lost track of time. After Anna came in with the cookies and they munched them down Hanabira had spent her afternoon telling stories to the kids, before she knew it was dark outside.

Sosuke and Anna had fallen asleep a while ago, and she had taken them to their respective rooms. Whenever the kids fell asleep she felt like the house went silent, their voices and their steps were a constant that she loved.

'I should get everything ready.'

Her desk was stacked with paper and ink, Hanabira sat and began writing. If she didn't do it now, she wouldn't bring herself to do it later.

Far too many times her tears made the ink drip down the paper, and she had to start over. Upon sealing the letters she proceeded with the next steps of her plan, underneath the floorboards she hid the original manuscript of the book and a glass box. The moment she nailed the board shut, her work was finished.

"Whenever it comes, I am ready."

A distinct pressure distracted her. Ukitake had finally arrived. Hanabira fixed her hair and walked towards the door.

She was greeted with a kiss and a hug. Ukitake was almost in tears. "I'm sorry dear, I wanted to come earlier but was kept by a meeting."

She chuckled. "It's alright, I spent time with the kids. But I really wanted to see you."

"Me too. How's your injury?"

"I'll survive, I wasn't expecting it but perhaps it was bound to happen. My abilities have faded over time, I'm getting old."

Ukitake smiled. "Hey, if you're old then I am ancient. In any case, just know that you can count on me for anything, this type of injury takes a long time to get used to and it's my duty as both your Captain and your boyfriend to make sure you're taken care of."

She didn't say anything and just pulled him into a kiss, it reminded her of the day they became a couple. The same stance, having to stand on the tip of her toes to reach him and the sweet taste of his lips.

"You're eager today." He whispered between kisses.

"I just really want to be with you right now. I love you." She responded, tracing the older scars over his chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

  
He wasn't a man of science, he'd never been, and he never would be, but despite his limited grasp of the subject, there were some things Ukitake wouldn't forget.

As he sat on the captain's corner of the courtroom and stared down at his beloved lady the third of Newton's laws came to mind. For every action, there's an equal & opposite reaction.  
The equal had been prevalent during this last week, when Hana would stay by his side anytime she could, where she'd cover him in kisses and the two of them would have a picnic with the kids on the gardens of his manor.

The opposite was unfolding in front of him at the moment. Without any prior warning, they'd arrested her at the break of dawn. As soon as he heard the words 'treason' he knew that pleading would be hopeless. From what he'd been told Hanabira had written and released a book. This had been the initial action in question, which everyone but him seemed to consider as treasonous. 'Likely because she didn't praise a single thing about them...' he thought. Other charges came to resurface, such as her involvement in saving the bounts and her new development of taking away the quincies power so they would not be identified. 'She's not going to stop, no matter what happens she's going to keep adding to the list. Unless...'Ukitake blocked the thought. He didn't want to face that reality.

The entrie trial had been blurry. There was nothing he could do or say to sway anyone else to his favor. Hana seemed to know this as well, her expression was calm almost like a blank slate. 'She knew, she knew this would happen...' Such was his lady, stubborn and ready for any consequences.

The ordeal was nearing its end and finally, the veredict was announced. "You are hereby sentenced to death by Sokyoku!" The hit of the judge's hammer against the wooden table felt deafening. It was too much, too much for so little.

"Anything to declare before being taken to your cell?"

Hanabira grinned. He knew that smile, the 'hellish smile' as he liked to call it.

"I'm impressed. To be honest I didn't think a little book could be such a blow for a seemingly professional organization. Or the fact that I kept innocents alive to be so harshly condemned.

We were supposed to take care of all souls, but you're all adamant on breaking that code. The bounts, the quincy, and the mod souls were all senseless massacres, but you won't listen and I can guarantee that you'll end up committing more atrocities until someone puts a stop to it!

Burn me! Kill me! Do as you want with me! I know that my death won't be the end of your retribution! More will rise up against you, and you can't kill them all! Eventually, I shall win, even if my body is charred and my name cleared from every record. My death won't be my end, it will be yours."

She let the guards take her anyway without another word, her held was high and no amount of insults or accusations wiped the grin off her face.

They wouldn't let Ukitake see her for more than an hour, as the execution was scheduled for tomorrow. He rushed to the cell as fast as possible. Hanabira didn't look bothered by her situation, she was sitting on the floor of the cell, her grey eyes glued to the small window that showed her the execution grounds.

"You're always looking out windows whenever I come to see you." He told her.

"It's my inner world, countless windows leading through countless different outcomes... This one wasn't my favorite, but it was the most likely."

She looked at him directly. Silver against dark brown. "I am sorry I didn't tell you. For so long I fought the love I had for you, because..." Her voice was breaking, "Because you deserved better than being stuck with a woman like me."

He walked towards her, his arm fit through the bars and he held onto her hand. "I knew the woman you were, from the moment I met you at the academy I knew that you were a revolutionary, a fighter, a goddess. I stayed away, and couldn't forget you even in the years you had left for the Soul Palace.

When you came back and had Sosuke, I wanted to be near you again, even if it was just as a colleague. You gave me more than that, you gave me your heart, your time, your touch and even gave me a family.

Hana, I don't love you in spite of who you are. I love because if who you are. My only regret is that the end of our story shall be a bitter one."

She kissed his hand. "It was still a worthwhile one."

"If I can let you be at peace then I'll tell you some good news. Before Project Spearhead went underway, Yushima-san took some mod souls and hid them away in the dangai tunnel. No one has been able to find them yet."

He face lit up. "That's great! Perhaps in time, they'll be saved...Is Yushima going to be executed as well?"

"No, I am afraid he got sentenced to the maggots nest."

Hanabira gagged. "Some things seem worse than death."

Perhaps he would've laughed had it not been for the gravity of the situation. Ukitake squeezed her hand. "Please forgive me for not fighting alongside you."

"It doesn't matter dear, I know why you couldn't." she pulled him close for a kiss. The iron bars were cold against his skin, but her lips were not. They tasted like tears instead of berries.

'This is the last deep kiss we'll share.' He thought.

"Don't cry Jyuushiro, I don't want my last memory of you to be one of grief."

"How can I not cry?! I'm going to lose the only woman I've ever loved. There was so much I wanted to do with you. So many places to visit, foods to try, our children... If I was to die for anyone it would have been for you."

"I am honored, still I wouldn't have let you. This tragedy doesn't need two victims."

He understood it then. The secrets, and the fake smiles, the times she seemed cold and pushing. It was all to keep him and the children away from danger.

'She wouldn't give up on her fight, not even if I begged her to, yet she wouldn't let us take the fall with her as well.'

"If there's a future in one of those windows, a future beyond these crossed stars where blood stopped pouring and we could grow old together, then that's the one like best."

He forced himself to smile as she had many times, Hanabira looked surprised but then returned the gesture.

"I'd like that one too."

* * *

  
"I am not letting you win, so stop waving your queen in front of my kind because I will shove the piece somewhere painful!"

"Goodness milady Anna! You do not need to be so forceful. We are playing chess not preparing a war scale."

Anna rolled her eyes at him. "You've beaten me six times already! I'm done!"

"This is merely revenge for your winning streak at dominoes."

"Mom was a champion, is in my blood to play good dominoes!"

"Regardless,I am enjoying this victory steak." Sosuke smiled as he moved his bishop and cornered Anna's king between his queen, the bishop and his king. "Checkmate."

"Fuck off..." Instead of flipping the board like last time, Anna stood up and headed for the kitchen. "I'm going to drown my shame in blueberries. Want some?"

"No thank you." He was begging to worry about his mother and captain Ukitake. They'd been gone the morning and it was almost bedtime. "Where do you think they are?"

Anna instantly knew who he was referring to. "I'm not sure, maybe captain Ukitake got sick again or they're making you a little sibling" she joked

Sosuke made a face. "Those are things I would rather not think about, still a younger sibling would be nice to have."

"Awww, babies are the best! Would you want a baby brother or sister, or maybe a non-binary sibling?"

"I wouldn't have a preference, but I would like a baby sister if possible."

"We'll have to ask them tomorrow."

"Do not, it's likely Capitan Ukitake would faint of embarrassment. My mother shall tell use when she deems it necessary."

The pair waited for Hanabira and Ukitake before going to bed. They never arrived, and the two ended up falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

  
Despite the rules, Ukitake had stayed by her side. He was asleep leaning against the wall, his hand still wrapped around hers.

"He's just too good." Hanabira recognized a tiny voice in front of her.

Her zanpakuto spirit had materialized in front of her. She was a tanned little girl with a dress covered in numbers and a glass ornament in her black frizzy hair.

"Hello, Mazati, did you come to see me one last time?"

"I am afraid so, time has failed both it's warden and its receptor. My apologies but our power... Well, it cannot change the future, we can just see some of them."

"I know, you've always left that clear."

The small spirit walked towards her and hugged her tightly. "I am very scared my mistress."

"Me too my darling." She pulled away and held onto the spirit's shoulders. "If you chose to run I shall not blame you."

"What?"

"I free you from your duties as my zanpakuto. If you want to leave do so now, before dawn breaks."

The little girl shook her head. "No. I am terrified, and I want to live as much as you do my mistress, but I will stay. No one will wield the clairvoyance zanpakuto, no one but the lady that dared defied the Soul Society."

Hanabira kissed the little girls head. "Thank you, my friend. It's been an honor to have you as my blade."

"Likewise Lady Aizen..." The zanpakuto looked out the window with a concerned expression. "Should we ask to see Sosuke and Anna?"

Hanabira hesitated, at that moment she wanted nothing more than to see her son and adopted daughter. But she couldn't put this weight on them, with a heavy heart she gazed at Mazati.

"No dear, I don't want to remember them with ache and pain on their faces. I want to remember Sosuke smile, his baby hair, and big eyes. I want to remember his first steps and his curiosity... Every moment I and with him it's as clear as the day I first held him.

I want to remember Anna as a cute little girl. Her shy demeanor, her jokes and her big appetite, her love for all things numeric and chemical. It's as if she was mine in spirit despite being unbound by blood.

Those two are all I leave behind, and I couldn't be prouder of my legacy resting in their hands."

A ray of gold snuck through the window along with a hue of purple and pink.

"It's sunrise."


	9. Paperflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you're all still enjoying the story, sorry for all the feels. Don't worry after this there'll be no more full sad chapters. For now, that is 😏 Hope you like and thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> ©Bleach and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna Maria, Hanabira and Maya belong to me.

**Chapter 9: Paperflower**

"Anna! Anna Maria, wake up!"

The shaking wore her down and she eventually opened her eyes. Anna realized she had slept on the sofa. Maya Fujiwara was there with a sleepy Sosuke. 'We didn't even change the uniform.'

"Thank goodness you woke up! You need to go now, Hanabira is danger!"

Those words made the two of then jolt awake. "What?! What happened?!'

"They're taking her to execution right now. You need to hurry! If I go I'd just slow you down, the Central didn't listen to me and it's likely Akito is at the execution grounds. You must go alone!"

She nodded, Sosuke grabbed her by the wrist and they rushed to the Sokyoku hill.

Her heartbeat was raising, and from his tight grip, she could tell Sosuke was desperate as well.

'Please let us get there in time.'

* * *

  
She had only slept for about five minutes when they dragged her out of the cell

'I was never too fond of sleep.' Hanabira thought. They had already drained her powers, save for Mazati who had stayed by her side and was now awaiting their end. Jyuushiro was gone, they'd likely told him to leave for his post at the execution grounds. She did not mind, it was better this way.

Every step taken down the tower's stairs, the bridge or the sandy mountain felt like an eternity. The sky looked bluer, the sun felt warmer and even the sand against her bare feet was rougher than before. It felt as every sense of hers was highlighted.

'I shouldn't feel this way. It's not fair, I been ready from the start...'

She could see the Captains all lined up near the wooden device. Some looked calm, while others weren't able to conceal their emotions. Her friends were all doing their best to pretend, she knew it was crucial to keep calm so she faked a pretty smile. 'It'll be the last I shall give you.'

At last, she arrived under the large wooden structure her back was turned against it and soon they'd lift her up and release the Sokyoku bird.

"Any last requests?" The head captain asked her.

"Keep my children out of this. They are unaware of everything, that is my only wish."

"It shall be done."

The binds on her wrists were broken and replaced with two cubes that held her arms in place. Her legs were also bound together and she began to ascend.

'We always wanted to fly, didn't we?" Mazati told her. 'I suppose this is as close as we'll get.'

'Yes, such a shame.' she responded.

Everything looked smaller at the height she was in. The trees and the people were almost like ants. She could see the birds flying away, it's likely they knew what was about to happen. In a matter of seconds, the firebird had materialized in front of her.

Hanabira's vision was obstructed by the fire, so she closed her eyes. 'If I am to go then let it be looking at those I love.'

She remembered the first time she held baby Sosuke, or her room back at the palace, her first meetings with all of her friends, or the times she spent with Ukitake under the Sakura trees. Mazati also came to mind. The little spirit had been a loyal friend until the end, and the sole reason she would not die alone.

'Thank you, little one.'

'You're welcome Hana...It's been an honor.'

This time she did cry. It didn't matter, no one could see her cry now. Only she and her memories remained in the fiery sky.

In her last moments she prayed, she prayed for her friends, and her dear lover, and her children. To be safe, to last longer than she ever did, and make things right even if it took another millennium.

'Thank you for everything, it was more than I deserve or could dare dream about.'

For a moment she thought she could hear him. Her little prince was calling out to her. She opened her eyes and tried her best to see, but everything was turning to red and orange around her.

Whether or not he was there, Hana did her best to smile. It wasn't faked, nor happy, but it was loving. 'I love you.' she thought as the heat began to grow and eventually consumed her every being.

She kept the thought as life left her, until Hanabira Aizen was no more.

* * *

  
Everything went down in slow motion. They arrived at the scene when his dear mother was being lifted up to the platform.

Both he and Anna were ready to begin casting kid spells, even the most forbidden if that was enough to save her. But it was a trick. Their power wouldn't work, no matter how hard either of them tried. Not even when Anna was holding onto him and trying to use their bond to increase their power.

They kept on running, this time trying to use their zanpakutos but the result was the same. 'It must be a high-level kido spell to stop us. They knew we were coming.' Sosuke deducted.

There was nothing else they could do, once in front of the platform, he felt somebody trying to catch him.

"Hana-senpai!" Anna was screaming and crying, Captain Unohana held onto her, making sure she wouldn't get away.

Sosuke was restrained as well, and despite struggling to get free, he wasn't able to move.

"Aizen, please. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be." Ukitake was the one holding him back.

'How dare you?! You should be trying to save her!' Sosuke struggled as much as he could, but it was all in vain.

The firebird had been released and the sky was covered by red and orange.

He couldn't see his mother anymore, just a vague shadow waiting to be consumed. The bird spread its wings and all he could do was scream.

"Mother!" He called out as loud as he could, hoping that she could hear him. That she knew he tried to fight and would be here for the end.

Anna was just as desperate at him, trying to get away and using her hands to make kido signs as if they could work. Sosuke got his arm free and held onto her hand. Anna looked at him she understood what he wanted to say.

'It's over, we have failed.'

They both looked at the sky, their dear mother and teacher disappeared like a ghost under the flames. The piercing silence was only interrupted by the thumping of his heart.

The fire had been cleared and nothing but smoke, he was brought back to reality. 'She's gone...Mother is gone.'.

Anna managed to get free and hug him. The girl could tell he was falling apart, they both were, but she was the only one who managed to let the pain out. His mouth tasted like copper, and he couldn't move without trembling. He felt Anna's arms wrapped around him, her grip was so strong it made them kneel.

Anna was screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. He could only hold her and let her cry, wishing he could do the same. The blood was begging to drip down his chin, and the wound began to sting.

Ukitake was about to touch him, but Sosuke refused. "Don't." His voice didn't sound, as usual, it wasn't even as dark as Kyoka Suigetsu's voice.

Anna seemed to have noticed because she held him tighter and ran one hand through his hair as if to try and calm him.

The grounds were being emptied out. They were the only two who remained. Sosuke's eyes followed the head Captain. The man was the only one who could make the kido to neutralize their power and he likely approved the execution as well.

"I want to kill him!" Anna's voice frightened him, it was coated in venom. "I want to tear him apart!" she cried.

"We shall." He assured her. "I don't know how long it will take, but heads will roll."

The pair eventually had to head home. He let Anna take a bath first, even as she tried to hide it he could hear her sobs echoing in the bathroom. She didn't even bother drying her hair, and only put on a nightgown.

He didn't make much of an effort either and just took a short bath putting on a pair of pajama pants.

"Looks like a slumber party." Anna joked while hugging her legs. "...The house feels empty."

"Yes, it does." His mother used to say that whenever they were gone the house felt empty, but she never knew it was the same way around with her

"Hey, Sosuke. What's that over there?"

He looked at his mother's desk, there were two letters there. One marked for Anna and one marked for Sosuke.

"She knew. She always knew!" He whispered. Taking the letter off the desk. It was indeed his mother's writing, from the look of the ink he could tell the letter was recent. Sosuke opened the envelope and swallowed hard before he began reading.

_My Dear Sosuke:_

_By the time you read this, it is likely I am no longer with you. From the second I left the guard I knew this would happen. My end was as certain as the sunrise on the eastern horizon. With this letter I'm hoping to let you know everything, both the good, the bad and the things that should've been best forgotten._

_The reason for my death is simple. One of my many 'misdeeds' has been discovered. If not all of them. I aided the bount when the Soul Society wanted to slaughter them, you were there with me when we made sure the remaining quincy weren't found and slaughtered and now I've denounced the cruel treatment of the mod souls. The writings we crafted together long ago were published and if my perception serves me well, then they were also banned. Typical isn't it? Call a culture out on their mistakes and they want you gone to hell. It was to be expected and for a while, I held back from publishing...because I didn't want to leave you._

He felt the tears stream down his eyes, a mix of anger and sadness was seemingly choking him, but he carried on with his reading.

_From the first moment I held your tiny body in my arms, I wanted to be with you forever. You were so very small, your voice fragile and you even reached for me seconds after your birth. I saw you grow, and while many might've feared your power or your intelligence I was so proud. I was proud of my little Prince for working so hard and being so smart, for not letting what the world said bring him down. I saw you turn into a magnificent young man, one that advanced in his studies greatly, but never forgot what I thought him. Who never compromised who he was, and still came out on top. I'm so very proud of you my dear child...I love you with every piece of my heart Sosuke, and if there was a reason for me to give up and conform it would've been you._

_Alas, I couldn't do that. While my status and talent might've guaranteed me a comfortable life with luxury and wealth I wouldn't stand for it. Not when many_ die _and no one denounces it. Not when the Rukon District falls to pieces on itself and yet the four great noble clans can carry their weight in gold ten times over. Not when many who've denounced these unjust policies have been killed by a jury who can fabricate charges and forgive the ones that carry silvery metal or jeweled stones. I'd understand it if you hate me for choosing to fight, instead of staying quiet and remaining with you. But I just couldn't stay back and do nothing._

_I leave you with a choice my dear. You may continue my fight and stand against everything that you deem unworthy or you may choose to stay calm in a stable position. I know that with your talent and intelligence you can achieve things far more vast than anything I ever did. And if that's what you chose I shall not judge you. Not everyone wants to live their life wondering when the forces will knock down your door and drag you to the Central 46. I shall support any decision you make._

_I must also tell you that Jyuushiro is not at fault. I haven't told him anything about my past or my transgressions. He's not bound by the laws of this world or his heart but by a force much more powerful and worthy of fear. Please do not hate him for not fighting back, he couldn't even if he tried._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you graduate. I won't be able to see you get married, or my grandchildren, or your career. I wanted to, the gods know how much I wanted to be with you. Perhaps we'll meet again one_ day, _when I am not Hanabira when I am known by another name. I'll see you and I will know it's you. Because no matter where I am, or the life where I am reborn your love and your light will still ignite my world with the most wonderful of colors._

_I love you, my little prince, now and forevermore. Be happy, as happy as you can. Make the world better, because I know you can._

_Hanabira Aizen_

Sosuke almost blacked out. The pain was too much to handle, his very soul seemed to be shaken. He reread the words over and over until his tears make the ink drip down the paper and onto the floorboards.

"Sosuke?" Anna called out to him. He didn't say anything and just pulled her into his arms. She held him for what seemed like forever.

"I'd give anything to let her know how much I loved her. How much I'll always love her."

"I know exactly what you mean."

He believed her. Anna had lost her parents as well, and while he had sympathized greatly and missed them as well, he couldn't fully know how it felt until now.

It was like a scream caught in his throat and the house was collapsing on him. The very thought that her voice and face were gone forever and he wouldn't see her as Hanabira Aizen ever again, it ate away every single thought in his head.

He let Anna go, his grip had been a little too tight and he heard her whimper. "I am sorry, I got carried away. Perhaps you'd like to read your letter."

Anna shook her head. "Not right now. I am not as strong as you, my lord Aizen."

He was going to put the letter back in the envelope when he noticed a second piece of paper was bound to it. He carefully separated them and began to read.

_For a century I have kept this secret as it puts the two of us in great danger, but my dear I fear that if I remain silent now there won't be another chance to tell you._

_The reason I left the Soul Palace was that I was with child. You know as much and it is true since I knew your father wouldn't let you live if he knew that you were his._

_You see, I was born and raised in Sereitei, took the advanced course, and joined the Soul King's guard. During that time I fell in love with your father. I blindly believed everything he told me and would have done everything to keep him happy. Until his veil of deceit was uncovered._

_I was sent to Rukon on an emergency mission and for the first time in my life, I saw the poverty and injustice that befell our world. I told your father about this and begged him to change things because he had the power to do so. Not only was he aware of the ways things were, but he was going to keep them that way for the sake of a nonexistent balance. That day I made the choice to fight back, but then I realized I was pregnant. Not with any child, but with the child of the world's most powerful being. A child he would no doubt kill to keep his throne intact._

_Sosuke Aizen, you're the son of the Soul King._


	10. Dwindling Sorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you're liking the story so far! Soon we'll be having another timeskip and introducing the other villains of the show like Kaname, Gin and some of the Espada. I'll try to keep the updates regular but will be dealing with some school stuff this week so just a heads up in case I can't update as quickly. Thanks for reading! 😋
> 
> ©Bleach and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna Maria, Hanabira and Maya belong to me.

**Chapter 10: Dwindling Sorrows**

The words echoed inside his head like a mantra. He couldn't bring himself to believe it.

In retrospect it made sense. His unstable power, her mother's secrecy regarding his lineage and the fact that she called him 'little prince'. But all the evidence in the world could not prepare him for what he'd discovered.

"Of all the possible answers, I never expected this." He told Anna.

The girl nodded and placed her hand over his. "I'm taken aback as well, but at least it's one mystery put to rest."

He nodded and yawned. All the emotional labor of the day had taken its toll and he was dozing off.

"I'll go buy us dinner. We need to keep something down eventually. Do you want anything specific?"

"Whatever you get it's fine."

Anna nodded and headed out. Sosuke fell asleep almost immediately, his zanpakuto was waiting for him in their inner world.

"I am beginning to miss the sky and palm trees. This looks too grey." Kyoka Suigetsu told him. She floated towards him, placing a cold hand on his cheek. "I am sorry child. I am afraid nobody could have prevented this."

"There were many who considered themselves her friend and yet only Lady Fujiwara came to tell us."

"It's not a matter of loyalty. There's no shinigami that would dare stand to the Central. I am afraid it'd be a lost cause."

"Until now that is."

His zanpakuto spirit kneeled so that she would be face to face with him. "Sosuke, this is what I have been warning you about. Straying from your course will only do you harm. More than what has come."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing! They burned her alive! They'll keep killing anyone who disagrees or faces them. I won't allow it."

The spirit nodded. "If that is what you chose, then I shall accompany you. But my warning remains."

"Thank you."

Sosuke felt somebody shaking him. He awoke to see Anna smiling down at him. "I got us tofu miso soup and some cheesecake."

"My favorite food and your favorite treat. Lucky both of them are soft. Thank you, Anna."

"No problem. Now let's eat!"

Throughout the meal he still felt uneasy, the days weight was pushing him down but he didn't want to concern his friend.

'I shall feel better tomorrow.' he lied

* * *

 

Sosuke had fallen asleep after the meal, and Anna was feeling drowsy as well.

Kyoka Suigetsu and Soburinsuta had materialized. Anna rubbed her eyes, thinking it was a hallucination.

"We thought you two might need company. I see my master is fast asleep." Kyoka put Aizen's head on her lap and patted it in a motherly fashion.

"You two may fight but I like that you're trying to comfort him," Anna told her.

The spirit shook her head. "This child is untamable, he gets an idea in his head and nobody can sway him." Kyoka shook her head. "I am merely trying to help him, even if that involves some coldness. A part of me does believe he'll be able to achieve his goals. He's a strong one."

Anna smiled. "That much is true."

She felt Soburinsuta wrap his arms around her letting her rest on his starry chest. "You're strong as well my mistress. Please do not forget that."

"I won't." The spirit kissed the top of her head. They all stayed there for a while. The only light in the room coming from the stars encrusted in Soburinsuta's skin.

She picked up the letter Hanabira left her and tried to read it.

_My Dear Anna Maria:_

_It's hard to remember a time when I wasn't close to you or your family. The day your parents arrived here to the Soul Society I was there to greet them, I was there when you were born and through the time you became Sosuke's closest friend._

_Despite not being my child by blood, I do regard you as my daughter. A kind, spunky and intelligent daughter who makes me so very proud. You're an amazing child Anna and I regret not being able to see you become an amazing adult. If Armando and Marianna could see you now they would feel just the same._

_With this, I leave you with a choice. You may feel that the injustices of this society outweigh the good, just as I did. You can choose whatever path you prefer, whether it be to fight or to remain as you are. Do what makes you happy, I support whatever it is you want most._

_Thank you for letting me be a part of your life sweetie. I loved every second of it and I wish you the best, I love you_ Anna _._

_Hanabira Aizen_

Anna wiped her tears and kissed letter, before falling into a deep sleep beside the zanpakuto spirits.

* * *

 

"Kaname! Dinner will be ready soon!"

"Somebody is here to see you Kakyo"

The brunette woman tilted her head. "Me? I'll be there in a second."

Kakyo was surprised to see a young woman at the door. She looked like Hanabira in terms of style and posture but her eyes were icy blue and her hair was black.

"Hello! How can I help you?"

"Hi, are you Miss Kakyo?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to be meeting you in these circumstances. My name's Anna Maria, I am a friend of Hanabira and...I regret having to tell you she's passed away."

Kakyo couldn't process it at first but then the words sunk in. "Dear me. I can't believe it, she was a good friend. My condolences, is her family doing well?"

"Yes. That's what I came here to tell you. Hanabira's son and I have been visiting all of her acquaintances. If there's ever anything you guys need you may contact us."

"That's kind of you. Thanks dear."

"I'll be off now. Take care!"

The girl left just as quickly as she arrived. Kakyo sat down trying to process it all. One of her dearest friends was now gone forever.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked.

"Yes. I'm really going to miss her. Hana was one of the few shinigami that really cared about the people of Rukon. I really wanted to work with her in the future."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Will you continue training to be a shinigami?"

"Oh yes, now I'll do it in the memory of my dear friend! Do you still want to come along Kaname-kun?"

"You know I shall support you no matter what, but perhaps not in fighting. It's not really something I'm good at."

Kakyo laughed. "Thank you. I know we'll do great things together."

* * *

 

"I am so damn ready!" Anna had been waiting for this day for a long time. Everything was ready for the group's vacation. Both she and Sosuke took the time to warn Hanabira's friends and after a week of staying at home wallowing in their sadness all she wanted was a relaxing vacation. Only the last preparations remained.

"Let's see, appropriate clothing, Japanese to Spanish dictionary, glasses, books, and communication devices. I believe we have everything." Sosuke shut his own suitcase and placed it near the entrance. "You better check yours again Anna, we'll be leaving for two weeks."

"Coming!" She rushed towards her suitcase but ended up tripping on a loose floorboard.

"Are you hurt?" Sosuke quickly rushed to her side.

"I'm fine. Just really embarrassed."

She looked back at the floorboard, it had snapped into two and there was something under it.

"Why would there be a box here?" Anna picked up the item along with a handwritten book that was also there.

"That's the first copy of mothers book. I helped her write that one..." Sosuke was surprised that they'd found something like that stashed away.

"This seems light, but it has a kido lock. Maybe we shouldn't open it." Anna placed the box back where she found it. It's presence seemed very unsettling to her.

"There must be a reason why she left us this...we must find out why, when we return."

"I'm surprised. I thought you'd be all over researching the items now." she told him.

"I am immensely curious, not to mention my mental state is not the best, but that's unimportant. We have a vacation to look forward to."

They put everything back in it's placed and prepared to leave. Anna knew that whatever Hanabira had left them was likely a game changer, but right now all she wanted was to rest a little.

She felt Sosuke discretely hold onto her hand. Anna didn't say anything and just rested her head on his shoulder as they walked away from the apartment and to the senkaimon gate. Once they crossed it the background faded from concrete roads and structures to a desolate but calm beach.

"Welcome to the Caribbean.' Anna smiled at Aizen. He was staring in awe at the vastly different surroundings.

"Looks a lot like our inner world. I like it."

The communicator in her pocket buzzed. Yoruichi sent a message saying she and Kisuke would take a little longer to arrive. "We seem to have the place to ourselves. Care for a swim?"

"Of course, after you milady."

The pair headed for the waves and got swept away almost immediately by the cold salty water. Neither seemed to mind as they kept on swimming for almost an hour. Anna had to wipe her curls away from her face 'If this keeps up my hair is going to get frizzy.'

She noticed Sosuke had caught up to her. he smiled and helped her with the last of the messy curls. "Let me guess, I look horrible."

He chuckled, "On the contrary, you look perfect."

Then he pulled her into a kiss.


	11. A Change in the Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it took me a while to upload. College has been hellish this month, seems like they'll be closing down my faculty and as such I must switch colleges. Real bummer cuz I had one year left to finish but well, easy come easy go. 😌 Since I'll be bumming around at home for the time being except more chapters to come around! I hope you been liking everything so far. This chapter will be a bit uneventful as it's just our cute shinigamis on vacation, and it's the last one before another time skip. Anyways I hope you like and thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> © Bleach and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to Shounen Jump and Tite Kubo. Only Anna and Hanabira belong to me.

**Chapter 11: A Change in the Tide**

He felt like a small eternity had passed when they let go. 'What did I just do...'

"Anna I-" before he could begin to explain he felt Anna place her finger over his lips.

"You don't need to say anything." She whispered before kissing him this time.

It was a chaste kiss but for him, it felt ardent. Sosuke felt relieved, for a moment he thought things would take a turn for the worst.

"It's hard to remember a time in my life where you weren't there beside me. I want to be with you for as long as you want me."

"Good, because I intend to stay with you for a long time," he told her

Anna smiled and held onto his hand as they headed for the train station. Yoruichi and Kisuke were waiting there already.

"Nice to see you've made it. I take it you were at the beach?"

"What gave it away?" Anna said sarcastically.

"You both reek of salt water. Now get in, I need to know what plants can be taken back home." Urahara commented.

Comparing the technology of the human world to Soul Society always amused him. The train they were in a was a very basic model and it had to be pulled by horses. Whereas back home it's likely the research and development team would probably have a high-speed gadget ready in a few weeks. 'Different time streams, I suppose.'

He glanced at Anna as she was excitedly pointing out plants in Urahara's book and leaving notes wherever necessary.

"You two finally got together, didn't you?" Yoruichi's voice startled him. The heiress laughed at his reaction. "Seems like I hit the nail on the head."

"Yes, I am pleased we've established a relationship. Still, somehow I feel anxious."

"Why so? You and Anna have been friends for very long, and trust me that woman adores you."

He smiled at that statement. "The feeling is mutual, which is why I am fearful. If anything were to happen to her or we ended up falling through. I don't know how I could deal."

"I understand how you feel, but it's better not to think about that. Just let things run their course. Anna likes you and you like her, that's all you need for now."

"Thank you Yoruichi-san. I really needed that. Perhaps you'd like me to return the favor?"

"I appreciate it, but I don't think there's much you could do in that department."

Sosuke glanced at Kisuke then back at Yoruichi. "Your match won't be allowed?"

"Last time I tried to breach the subject to my parents, well it was not a pleasant experience. I suppose Kisuke knows it as well, they made it clear we're from different standing. I don't want to know what would happen if I dared defy them."

He winced at the thought. The four great clans we're not known for their mercy. The rest of the ride was silent, they were both just looking out at the scenery as if that could solve their problem. Still, it was all they could do.

* * *

 

"It's even grander than what my parents said."

The group was in front of a battle fort by the sea. Anna hadn't been here but her parents had, at the time of their death during a pirate uprising on the island.

"We don't have to go in, if you don't want to," Yoruichi told her gently giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"I do want to. I'm just a little surprised, to think that it's still standing after everything that has gone down."

They spent the day at the fort. It was pretty inside as well, if a little cramped and she was not fond of the twisted stairs and dark tunnels. 'It may be a military base but would it kill them to let some light in here?!'

"Oh my goodness it's night already?"

"Yes, it seems we've been here for a while. Yoruichi and Kisuke went down to the dungeon floor. Perhaps we should wait for them by the tower."

Anna nodded. The towers were empty when they arrived, and they had the view of the ocean and starry night sky to themselves.

"It's so similar and yet so different from the sky back at home."

"Yes, I know what you mean."

She noticed Sosuke's voice sounded a little tired. "Are you alright? Maybe we walked for too long."

"No, it's nothing of that sort. I was just thinking that our parents would have loved this."

She let out a sigh, knowing exactly how he felt. "I know what you mean, they all wanted to come here together and now we're the only ones left."

"I think about them constantly. Have they been reborn? Where are they now? Did they meet again? Would they recognize us?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry. This vacation was for us to relax and here I am souring the mood."

"You don't have to apologize, not for this. Whenever you're feeling down, or just need to talk to someone I'll be here for you, ok? You don't need to suppress your emotions from me."

"Thank you, Anna. I'm glad to know I'll always have you."

She smiled and let him hug her close.

"Aww, this is so cute!" The two of them pulled away when they heard a voice, that sounded nothing like either of their friends.

"Honey I think they heard you." Another person answered.

Anna was surprised to see two spirits sitting on the towers stones. One of them was a dark skinned soldier and the other a blonde woman with a long dress.

That's when she noticed who they were. "The maiden and the soldier."

"Isn't that the story your parents used to tell us?"

"Yeah. A high born lady and a soldier fell in love and met in secret here, but were discovered and jumped into the ocean together."

"Well, I was unaware we reached bedtime story status." The female ghost chuckled. "My name's Claudia, and he's Gabriel. You two cuties are the first to actually see us."

"Perhaps that's because we are not humans."

"Oh, you're soul reapers then. We've seen a few come and go around here." Gabriel told them.

"We can send you to the afterlife if you'd like. I'm a little concerned nobody has tried to do so." Anna offered but both spirits refused.

"That's very kind of you to offer but we don't wish to pass on. Other shinigami have told is about the differences between this world and the soul society and it's likely neither of us could grow accustomed to that. Not to mention we can stay here together and scare the people who kept us apart." Claudia joked. "We'd prefer that over the possibility of being separated."

"I suppose that makes sense. Just be careful around hollows." Anna told them.

"Will do!"

* * *

 

He was pleased by the encounter, although a bit surprised. Not many would rather stay in a ghostlike state instead of passing on. 'At least they're together.'

Yoruichi and Kisuke were waiting at the entrance. "Took you two long enough. Having fun?"

"We made new friends," Anna told them without giving any details.

They headed to the resort's restaurant for dinner. As expected Anna ran straight for the chip table.

"Maybe we should take a plantain tree back home and give it to her as a gift," Kisuke suggested. "I'll have to modify it so it survives in not tropical climates."

"If you do that I think she'd be happy." Sosuke laughed and took his seat. Anna came back with everyone's food, and with two extra plates of chips.

"Never say I don't love you, people. I got a bit of everything so we can try all the stuff and asked for a cake when we're done."

"I don't know what we'd do without you! I think I accidentally insulted a guard while we were at the fort."

"He was too pleased, but he didn't seem too angry either. Yoru's bad accent saved us."

"I don't blame you. It took me years to learn Spanish too. It may be pretty but one false move and you'll be insulting everyone left and right. Now pass me the beef plate I'm starving."

Sosuke chuckled. He was starting to feel like this really was a vacation. No work, or any familiar faces. Just him and his friend visiting a new place.

"Did you guys hear about the trip we'll get after graduation? Apparently, we'll get to meet the Soul King!"

Kisuke's announcement surprised him. Anna seemed taken aback too, she looked at him as if asking 'What are we going to do?'

"I wasn't aware we'd be doing that. It could be a good learning experience, we'll have to prepare," he spoke carefully so that the others wouldn't notice his distress.

The meal continued as normal, until the last bite of the coconut cake.

"I think that cake had booze," Yoruichi muttered.

"Yep, it did taste like booze. How come they let us have that? We look like pre-teens to the humans, unless...Anna, you used an age kido didn't ya."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the one who made the order."

"Guilty as charged, but for the record, I wasn't aware that the cake had rum. Not that I'm complaining."

"Well I feel hungover, that must be my cue for going to sleep."

"About that." Anna bit her lip. "I might've gotten us cheaper rooms by saying we were both married couples.

"Anna!" The remaining members of the group yelled.

"What? They're still good rooms, but they only have one queen sized bed."

"We've slept on the same bed many times, the only complaint I have is that you talk in your sleep."

Anna's face turned red. "Me?! You snore!"

Sosuke just grinned and walked away.

"Oh no, you don't get to walk away from me mister!"

Anna chased him upstairs and into the room, where she tackled him.

"Gotcha!"

He smiled. "I yield, it's true that I snore!"

"That was easy. Did you just want me to chase you away from the others?"

"You're correct. I wanted to talk to you alone. Also, the booze cake got me tipsy."

Anna chuckled. "This is about what Kisuke told us, right?"

"Yes. I'm not sure how we should proceed."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure. Mother tried to convince him otherwise and she ended up running away. I don't think I could do better than her."

"Who knows. Don't misunderstand me I adored Hanabira-senpai, and I always will, but perhaps her approach to the discussion was a little abrasive. Maybe if you calmly explain to the Soul King why he should change certain things he would be convinced."

"That might work. Thank you for providing some perspective milday."

"Anytime Lord Aizen! Now, take a look at what I just snuck out of the restaurant." Anna pulled out a bottle of wine from behind her back.

"Where did you hide that?"

"These dresses have like twenty different places I can hide it in. Now, do you want to get hungover or not?"

"Pass the glass."

* * *

 

"I don't wanna leave." Kisuke moaned.

"Me neither. I want to spend every day by the waves and the palm trees."

"You'd need to turn into a cat to do that Yoruichi-San." Anna slurred out the words.

She looked at Sosuke who had fallen asleep in the sand. The four of them were staring off at the sky on their last day of vacation.

"I'm going to miss this. Nobody telling me how to dress or what to eat."

"You ate more plantain and beef than me. I think your governess will murder me upon return."

Yoruichi laughed at her joke, but Anna knew the lady was truly going to miss the small freedom they'd had so far.

Kisuke seemed to be saddened as well. Over the course of their vacation, he'd collected various specimens of plants and bugs, along with spending a lot of time with Yoruichi. 'I need to get those two together.' she thought.

As for her, she was fully satisfied. Seeing her parents home city, along with the beach and the yummy food was enough to make her feel better. After all the losses a small vacation was just what she needed.

"We'll be going back to resort to pack. You might want to wake up sleeping beauty boy." Kisuke and Yoruichi both waved her goodbye and left the beach.

She looked at Sosuke and softly shook him awake. "Wake up handsome! You're missing the view."

He slowly blinked awake and stretched. "Hello, milady."

"Hello my lord. Seems like you had a peaceful nap."

"Indeed. I will miss the sound of the waves."

"Me too." Anna thought about it for a moment before asking. "Did you enjoy our time here? I know you're not the extroverted type and that you might've preferred to spend our vacation back home studying."

He wrapped his hand around hers and gave it a kiss. "My dear, any time we spend together is precious to me. I am happy to have visited this lovely place with you, everything has been far more enriching than just studying all night alone. Although something I want to do before we go."

"What would that be?"

"This." He picked her up and carried her bridal style towards the waves. Just like the they did on the day of arrival, they got soaked by the waves. "Got soaked under the moonlight and the sunlight." she told him.

"Isn't the moonlight just the reflection of the sunlight on the moon?"

Anna put her finger on his lips. "Just kiss me."

Sosuke obeyed, this time it wasn't an unexpected kiss, so they both enjoyed it to the fullest.

"You two are getting too lovey-dovey for my taste."

The pair turned around to be greeted by their zanpakuto spirit. Kyoka looked more beautiful than she'd ever seen her, even if her expression of mild annoyance did not suit her. Soburinsuta, on the other hand, looked like a proud father.

"I take it you two wanted to see the sights before we left?" Sosuke asked.

"He did. I just wanted you two to stop smashing face."

"Aww ignore that Sosuke-san, Lady Kyoka is just angry that she has not received a kiss." her spirit grinned. "I would not mind volunteering for the task."

"Alright Starboy, you asked for it."

They weren't expecting to see Kyoka lounge at Soburinsuta and give him a hard kiss. The two ended up falling into the water.

"Kyoka! My hair!"

"You were the one who wanted a kiss. Deal with it."

She couldn't help but laugh at the scene. She helped both of them get up and the group stayed on the water for a while longer.

Eventually, they left the beach. The zanpakuto went back into their inner worlds and they headed for the resort. The terrace was full of couples and people dancing. 'Huh, I forgot it's St. John's Eve tonight.'

"Since we packed yesterday there's not much to do. Unless you'd like to dance?" Sosuke offered her his hand and she took it.

"Are you sure? I know you're not fond of dancing."

"Not at all, but I know you like slow waltzes like this one. I want us to have another good memory before we depart."

"If that's the case then I won't refuse."

They walked over to the dancefloor. Sosuke quickly pulled her close, and arm around her waist and the other holding onto her hand. It had been a while since she had last danced, after the death of her parents she hadn't practiced anymore but still knew the steps by heart.

What did surprise her was that Sosuke knew the steps as well. 'For a man who wasn't fond of physical activity, he knows how to move.'

Every turn and dip was executed perfectly. Anna felt him whisper to her as the music faded away "Did I surprise you?"

"You always do."

* * *

 

With luggage in hand the group headed for the fort, Kisuke had already prepared the senkaimon that would lead them back home.

"Before we go I got us these." He told them as he handed them a cone of shaved ice. "Tamarind flavor for Sosuke, coconut flavor for Yoruichi and me, and lemon flavor for Anna."

"You really thought of everything. Thank you."

"My pleasure. You've all been great vacation companions, so I thought a treat was in order, shall we?"

They all nodded and walked away. Before leaving Sosuke glanced at the entrance of the fort. Claudia and Gabriel were waving them goodbye. He returned the gesture before walking through the senkaimon.

A few steps later he found himself in front of the apartment's door. 'We're back.'

It was just as they had left it, if only a little dusty. Ever since Hanabira died the structure had lost it's warmth.

"I miss her too." Anna told him as she looked around the room with the same dejected expression. They finished their desserts and sat down on the sofa.

"Thank you for that wonderful vacation. It was great to have you with me."

He was taken aback by Anna's words. "You know I'd stay with you wherever. Why the comment?"

"I just felt like saying it. We really needed some time off. Graduation is around the corner and with everything that's happened, well let's say it's been rough. Plus you were a really good dancer."

He laughed. "Thank you, I liked the way you moved as well." It was only after he said those words that he realized they didn't sound too innocent.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "My my lord Aizen you're becoming quite bold. I like it." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ruffled his hair. "I'm going to go to sleep, try not to tempt me. We are too young to be parents just yet."

He turned red and couldn't speak even after she left. 'That woman really gets under my skin.'

"My guess is you'd like it if she got under you." Kyoka had materialized beside him, not helping the matter.

"Is there any reason why you want to tease me?"

"No. I just wanted to thank you as well. The better you get the more stable I become. Maybe we won't go down the worst road after all."

"Define worst."

"You don't want to see that, trust me. Although it's too early to cry victory just yet. You still have to decide what to do, and I suspect going back will play a part."

"You mean back to the palace?"

The spirit nodded. "Once you go back home prince, there'll be no more turning back. Do not fret however, I have a feeling we'll make it out alive."


	12. Bloodbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my dear readers! I hope you're liking the story so far. Heads up that there's a ten-year timeskip in this chapter. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> ©Bleach and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna, Hanabira and the Fujiwara family belong to me.

**Chapter 12: Bloodbound**

"It is with great pleasure that I welcome the graduating advanced class of 1813!" Maya's melodious voice echoed in the garden, as the graduates silently paraded through the rows of chairs.

Sosuke kept his expression neutral through the ceremony. There was nobody there that he needed to smile for. 'Three empty chairs that should've been filled.'

Anna had the same calm yet neutral expression as he did, probably wishing their parents were still here. Everyone else was smiling and waving.

The procedures were quick, their certifications would be waiting for them back home, and this decade of schooling would be worth it. Still, all he wanted was for it to be over. Every second that passed Hanabira's absence weighted on him more heavily, until he could actually feel as if she was looking at him.

He felt Anna place her hand on his shoulder. "It's over, we can go home."

"Very well."

"Sosuke! Anna! Wait up!" They heard Lady Fujiwara call out to them. The white-haired woman rushed towards them and gave them a soft hug. "Congratulations! I'm very proud of you both!"

"Thank you Lady Fujiwara, we're honored to have been your students. Aside from a great teacher you've become very dear to us."

"I agree with Anna, we've enjoyed our time learning under you. Thanks for everything."

"Aww stop it you two, you'll make me cry! I actually wanted to invite you both to dinner, that is if you don't have any plans."

He wasn't too fond of spending the day on one of the noble houses, but Maya had been the only one to warn them of Hanabira's execution. They owed her at least that.

"We'd love to."

The Fujiwara manor was beautiful, the walls, the pillars, and even the windows were all adorned with the finest materials and glass. Maya led them to the dining room and served them both a plate of ramen. "Sorry if it's not too elegant, I can't cook many dishes."

"It's alright, the ramen looks delicious!" Anna chirped before eating.

It was. The taste wasn't too strong nor too watery, it tasted just like a home-cooked meal would.

"I'm glad you both liked it. I had another reason to invite you here, however."

"What would that be?"

"My husband and I want to adopt you both!"

His mind went blank. For a moment he thought she was joking, but her expression was sincere.

"I definitely wasn't expecting that. I'm really flattered, but may I ask why you're interested in us particularly? There are plenty of students who would love to be adopted by you."

"Truth to be told if it were up to me I would adopt every student I've ever had." Maya chuckled. "The reason why I specifically ask the two of you it's because I see great potential in you. I want to keep teaching you, helping you grow and giving you love. I also sorta promised Hana I would look after the both of you and what better way to do so than having you as my kids!"

He was touched by the sentiment, even if he couldn't find the right words to express it. The mention of his mother did tug at his heartstrings, and the idea of having a family again did tempt him.

Anna's eyes were a little watery but she was smiling. "Is it ok if we think about it?"

"Of course! Take all the time you need, you know where to find me."

He didn't talk during the rest of the meal, he only spoke again to bid Maya farewell. The walk to their apartment felt endless, even now as he was sitting by the window he still felt uneasy.

A clink of glass on the wooden desk startled him. "I made you some herbal tea."

"Thank you."

He took the cup and drank, the warm liquid slowly helped him calm his nerves.

"Not quite what we expected from graduation day, huh?"

"Not at all."

As a child, he had pictured it many times. His mother beaming with pride and greeting him with a hug, Anna's parents would be there as well and would likely insist they all have a celebratory lunch together.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Regarding Lady Fujiwara's offer? I really can't say. It's been the two of us here for a while now, I have grown accustomed to it. Still, it would be nice to have a family again. Lady Maya is very sweet."

"I really like her too! She's so nice and motherly, but I don't see myself being away from you... Although looking at the logical side of things the Fujiwara's have a library of almost every book written in the Soul Society. It's accessible to adoptive members as well."

"Impressive observation my lady. I hadn't considered the library as a reason to accept. Truth be told I would prefer to do it for Lady Fujiwara, but seeing where we will be going soon... that should be taken into account."

He was both dreading and anticipating the day of the Soul Palace visit. Meeting his other parent was something he never thought possible before, now that he knew his identity and what he was like, the possibility was less endearing.

"I've made my choice."

* * *

'I hate mornings!' Anna yawned as the morning rays hit her face.

"You're such a sleepyhead, my dear," Sosuke told her. "We're almost there."

She nodded. Sosuke softly knocked on the wooden tatami door only to hear Maya's voice from the other side.

"Come in!"

Maya was knitting when they came in the room, from what she could gather the item Maya was making were baby socks. 'That's odd.'

"I'm surprised to see you both so early in the morning. Do you want me to get you some breakfast?"

"No thank you. We're actually here to give you an answer to the proposal you made yesterday" Anna told her.

"That was quick, well I am listening!"

"I would love to join the Fujiwara family. You've been very nice to me not just as a teacher but as a caring figure. I'm sure I'll get along with your husband as well."

"Those are great news! I'm happy to have you as my child. What about you Sosuke?"

"I'm happy for the offer, but I don't wish to give up my mother's family name, and while I do hold you in high regard just as she did, I don't feel suited for the noble lifestyle. However, I'd be happy to help you around the house as a servant if that would mean staying close to both you and Anna. You can still refer to me as your child if you'd like."

"That's great! I'm happy you've both chosen to stay here. We'll have lots of fun together! Even more so when your new siblings arrive."

"Siblings?" Anna asked. She thought Maya only wanted them as their kids, perhaps she'd adopted more students.

"Yes, I just got the results from Squad 4 yesterday. I'm pregnant with twins!" She smiled.

Both Sosuke and her gasped. Their first instinct was to pat Maya's tummy, which she seemed to notice, giving a small nod she led their hands and the three of them remained silent for a moment.

"Now then, I'll lead you to your room and we can discuss your upcoming trip!"

The thought still made her nervous, while Sosuke was both excited and fearful she just felt the whole ordeal was dreadful.

'Hana-senpai, you might've left some of your clairvoyance power here. I can feel this won't end well for any of us.'

* * *

Days slipped away like sand through his fingers. Even now as he stood upon the shiniest white marble he had ever seen he couldn't bring himself to believe that the time had at last come.

"Welcome to the Soul Palace." A woman with long black hair and a moon headpiece greeted the group of students. "I am the great weave guard, for the next two days I shall be guiding you through this realm, as you are likely to work here in the future."

The group walked behind the woman as she led them down glassy halls and adorned  
rooms. At first, he thought the Fujiwara mansion was excessive, but this place was far more opulent than any noble house he'd seen.

Anna discretely held onto his hand. He could tell be her tired eyes that she was being affected too. The atmosphere of the Soul Realm was somewhat heavy, and the students seemed to have felt it.

'All of them except me.' Sosuke reminded himself, to him everything felt as it did back home. 'Must be the genetics...'

"Nervous?" Anna whispered so only she would hear him. Sosuke nodded in response and felt her grip tighten slightly.

The tour, at last, came to an end. Their room was wider than the old De La Rosa house, and he was hating it.

"A place that nobody ever visits is bigger than a normal house in the nicest Rukon district. Yet people wonder why souls are so moody."

"You sound like mother." He joked. "At least now we understand why she fought so hard."

To think that Hanabira had spent such a long time in a place this luxurious only to be greeted with the poverty of Rukon when she left for her missions. 'It must've hit her harder than it did for me.'

"I've caught myself thinking about her a lot these days. That someone so kind and calm would be willing to act in secret for the sake of others, or that she wouldn't believe someone was bad until given proof."

"Not even if they were quincy or bount... I miss her."

Anna walked over to his bed and gave him a hug. "I miss her too."

They stayed like that for a while, just silently hugging and reminiscing their moments with Hanabira.

'I mustn't forget why I am here. It's my duty to finish your mission, I won't fail mother.'

"Sosuke?"

"Yes?"

"You look distracted. Are you alright?"

"I am fine, just musing."

"Good, because I have something for you!"

He stared curiously at Anna as she reached for her luggage and pulled up some papers. "Ever since we moved in with the Fujiwara's I been compiling information from the library, along with Hana-senpai's research. This is all you might need when talking to the Soul King."

The information was complete, all of the historical and scientific evidence was there and well organized.

"Anna you brilliant woman!" He pulled her into a tight hug. "This is perfect! Thank you, it must have taken a lot of work."

Anna giggled. "I'm going to melt if you keep saying things like that. It was no trouble at all, I believe in you, in what we want to do. So you can count on me for whatever."

Sosuke gave her a kiss on the forehead. "All the same, thank you milady."

"You're welcome Lord Aizen."

They heard a knock on the door. "Sosuke Aizen your presence is requested in the throne room." As soon as it appeared the voice vanished. Having studied the layout of the palace Sosuke knew that the main hall was only accessible to those who were called there. He stood up and straighten his clothes.

"It's time."

"Good luck."

He walked the halls for the second time that day, this time alone. The high ceilings seemed more imposing this time around, and instead of a sunny sky outside the window, he was greeted by a starless night.

Finally, he reached the double doors of the main hall, both were painted blood red and had golden circular handles.

He sighed and pushed the door open. Unlike the rest of the palace, this particular room did feel heavy to him, it was similar to an emperor's throne room, but felt as if it was closing in. Sosuke took a moment to grow accustomed to the atmosphere and moved forward.

There was only another person with him. He hadn't seen their face but his description matched the one his mother had once given him.

'The Soul King...'

Sosuke wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to be the first to approach or to talk, but didn't think he'd get too far staying frozen in place.

Before he could act, the man turned around. Just as his mother had told him, they both had the same gaze only his was pitch black. His skin was ivory white, and his hair was the same dark brown as Sosuke's.

"Sosuke Aizen?" His voice was deep yet calm. Still, that didn't help clam Sosuke's nerves

"Yes it's me."

"My apologies if this meeting request startled you. You see, a long time ago there was a guard here with your family name."

"Hanabira Aizen." He finished.

The Soul King nodded, his cold demeanor seemed to melt slightly "I was fond of her, sadly she decided to leave my service. We were not on good terms upon her departure, and given that I cannot remedy that now, I would like to provide assistance to her only known relative."

'If only you could've thought of that before she got burned to death.' It took all of his self-control to keep quiet. There had to be a reason why Hanabira was so enraged, and why she would warn him to be wary even after her death.

"I am honored, your majesty. There's only one thing I'd like to ask for, but it's not something for myself, rather it's something that would benefit the Soul Society as a whole."

"That's remarkable selfless of you. Well then child, what is it you want?"

"I'd like for the poverty of the Rukon District to be fixed. These souls don't deserve to be starving to death or living under the constant threat of hollow attacks."

The Soul King smirked. "I am now even more convinced that you're indeed related to Hanabira. She made the same request a century ago."

'Had you complied then, things could have been so much different.' the words are away at him, yet he remained quiet.

"I will tell you what I told her. The poverty in the Rukon district is a conscious decision."

Sosuke almost fainted. Every cell of his body felt as if it had been frozen over. 'It can't be.' His mother had written in her letter that the King decided to leave things as they were, but she never said it was a deliberate act.

The Soul King must've noticed his distress, so he continued. "Should the Rukon Distinct be a nice place to live in then the souls wouldn't be lining up to become shinigami. It would greatly affect our ranks."

He felt sick. All of this suffering used as a ploy to gain military recruits. It was a smart plan, people would do anything to get out of the districts even it involved danger. At least as shimigami, they could eat. 'This...This is why she left without looking back.' Again he had to compose himself, this time it took more effort than before.

"Forgive me for questioning your majesty, but perhaps we would not need the military power of the quincy were still around. A partnership with them might've been more beneficial."

"The quincy were mere obstacles for us. Their kind distributed the balance of the spirit world. They had to be dealt with immediately, humans with too much power are dangerous. The bounts were eliminated for the same reason. Anyone that disrupts the cycle must be dealt with."

Just as he thought he couldn't be more horrified his father kept on surprising him. 'No, that word is not befitting of you. My only parent was Hanabira Aizen.'

"I see. Your majesty, I don't know if you've been told this but the cycle wouldn't be disrupted should you use your power to keep it balanced. Most olden texts speak of it."

The king's expression changed, no neutrality or nostalgia remained, just rage.

"You're a bit of bookworm, aren't you? Most people don't seek out texts that aren't given to them in the academy. Do you know why that is Sosuke?" The king walked towards him, but Sosuke didn't move. He stayed still and defiant, even pulling a smug smirk himself.

"I don't know your majesty, care to share your wisdom with me?"

"The reason people don't seek out more information than what it is asked of them is self-preservation. Try to mess with things you do not understand and your life could be on the line."

Threats, he was knowingly threatening the only living relative od the woman he claimed to have loved. 'So much for honoring her memory.' Sosuke didn't change his stance, instead, he doubled down on it.

"Interesting, and here I thought people didn't read because they thought it was boring."

"You should keep away from matters of government or royalty. You're but a child Sosuke."

"I shall not stay a child forever, and from what I've seen it looks like I know more about being a ruler than you, your Majesty."

"How insolent, thinking you're better than a being who transcends time and space!"

"Perhaps you have those qualities, still you lack empathy for the very souls you're meant to protect! These people were righteous enough to avoid hell, to avoid Hueco Mundo, and despite that their afterlife is an endless string of misery. Meanwhile, the four noble houses enjoy a peaceful life of luxury, while the other souls die in the battlefield in exchange for proper food and shelter. You expect me to ignore this?! To lay idly and do nothing as the cycle perpetuates?!"

"What does it matter to you?! You were born into wealth, with power with intelligence. If you do things properly you can spend the rest of your days as a reveled captain! This shouldn't matter to you! It shouldn't have mattered to her either!"

The last words came out strained, but Sosuke didn't have any sympathy for him. "Just because I can benefit from this regime it does not mean I shall stand for it, doing that would be turning my back on Hanabira's teachings. I won't do what you did."

The Soul King gripped him by the neck, his nails dug onto the skin drawing crescents of blood.

"If you value your life, you'll cease this rebellious behavior. Otherwise, I shall be forced to deliver punishment on you that the even the lord's of hell will look down upon."

The king let him go, as his body fell to the floor Sosuke found himself out of the throne room, and in front of his bedroom door.

The gravity of the situation had hit him in full force now. 'What did I just do?'

'You fucked up royalty, master.' Kyoka's voice echoed in his head. Low and raspy like it did on their first meeting.

She looked even worse. Her skin no longer soft and ivory, but pitch black with purple spirals onto her skins. Unlike their first meeting, her eyes weren't imposing just sad.

"We have failed Sosuke. I am sorry, peaceful negotiations will get us nowhere but the grave."

He nodded and mentally gave his spirit a hug. "Then we shall stop using peaceful negotiations as our strategy."

* * *

At last, he had returned. Anna excitedly jumped off her bed and was prepared to greet him with a loving hug. Then she saw the look in his eyes.

No words needed to be exchanged for her to know what happened.

Anna walked over towards him. She let Sosuke collapse into her arms and covered his face with kisses, even if the saltiness of his tears still lingered.

He told her everything, to the last minimal detail. It chilled her to the bone, the apathy and rage were one thing, but a parent threatening their own son... it made her boil.

Sosuke fell asleep beside her. It took her longer to drift away, she'd stared at the ceiling for hours wondering what they were going to do now. Upon falling asleep she arrived at the combined spirit world. Sosuke was resting on Soburinsuta's shoulder, as they stared at the sea.

"They have been like this since falling asleep." A voice answered.

She turned around expecting to see Kyoka Suigetsu, but was greeted by an unknown woman. Her skin was inky black like a shadow and the only thing she recognized was the lily in her hair

"Kyoka?"

The woman nodded. Anna pulled her into a soft hug. 'This must've been the for Sosuke saw when they first met.' Unlike her boyfriend, she wasn't scared of this version of Kyoka, if anything she wanted to keep her from falling to pieces.

They walked towards the boys and stayed beside them, instead of remanicing this time they all just sat there staring at the sea.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"If the Soul King won't be swayed by diplomacy then he'll be swayed by force."

It took her a moment to register the magnitude of what Sosuke had said. "You want to kill the Soul King?"

"It's the only way. The head captain, the nobles, not even the Central 46 can override his word. We'd be taking them all down by dethroning the king."

"Can it be done? He's as ancient as time itself, probably even a god of some form."

"That's what we need to find out."

She stood up. "Stay here with the spirits and get some sleep. I'll have your answers by dawn."

Anna woke up and headed for the library with her papers in hand. She went through every single book she could find, even those that would seem inconsequential.

'Nothing. How can there be nothing?!' There was no time to lose, as the group would leave tomorrow night and this library would be lost to them forever. 'I know that if there's anything to find, I'll find it here.'

The hours passed as she walked through every shelf twice. That was where she noticed a pattern on the floor slabs. It looked like tiny red arrows had been carved.

Anna wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or the desperation that led her to imagine those signs, but she followed them regardless.

They led to a dusty and torn book kept hidden in the back of the shelf, Anna pulled it out and began looking over it. She noticed a page was larger than the others.

Carefully, she used her nails to cut it in half, there was a secret page in between.

 _There is but_ only _one who can kill a being that transcends time, and that is one of their own kin. Should their power be sufficient and every boundary_ broken _then they shall answer the call to battle. No one else may have that honor or else the fabric of this world will be shredded. Royal blood will be spilled and another of their line will replace him_.

Anna read it over and over until she had to rub her eyes. 'Only Sosuke can do it...'


	13. Onset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you're liking the story so far! So, last chapter was a bit intense but I am glad it got many reads. You guys sure love your drama. I'm finally getting to the other characters so we'll be seeing the Espada and the Arrancars along with one of the story's main villains. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!
> 
> © Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna, the Fujiwara family, and Jeanne belong to me.

**Chapter 13: Onset**

"If I am to strike him down, then I must replace him," Sosuke repeated the words as if that could change the outcome.

"Yes. If anyone else kills him then the fabric of the world tears and we all die. It has to be someone with royal blood."

It didn't surprise him. His mother ran away the moment she found out she was pregnant, it was likely she knew what would happen to him if his parentage was revealed.

'She was probably the one who left the arrow markings, she knew we'd come here eventually...'

"I am afraid we have a predicament on our hands. Killing the Soul King is not an easy feat.

As of now, we are in his domain but neither of us has enough power to even incapacitate him. However, once we leave the Soul Realm we won't be able to come back, even if our power reached the necessary heights we would need a key to return."

He could see the gears turning in Anna's head. "The members of the royal guard have the keys engraved in their bones...I could try to get accepted as a member of the royal guard!"

"Are you sure? It's a lot of work. Although I don't doubt your abilities this is more work than what you are used to."

"I know, but it's the fastest and safest option we have. It would take us centuries to recreate a soul key, not to mention the strife we'd cause. As a guard, I'd be able to grant you access immediately, and even try to convince the others to join us! After all, if no one is siding with the king he would be easier to take down."

He felt uneasy, while the plan itself was well thought out, but he dreaded having to put Anna in danger. One false move and she could be killed, the very thought was enough to make him shiver.

Anna noticed and placed her hand on his chin lifting his gaze to meet hers.

"I know you are worried, and maybe scared. I am too, but we can't let that control us. The things you told me yesterday...They didn't let me sleep. To know that all those hungry souls and bloody deaths were deliberate, to see nothing wrong with this way of ruling. Nobody should stand for it. I won't stand for it, not even if it cost me my life." She wrapped her free hand around his fingers. "Sosuke Aizen, I believe in you, and no matter what happens I will stay by your side."

He closed the gap between them with a soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you, my love. I shall not disappoint you."

* * *

 

Darkness flooded the place along with a cold gust of wind. The silvery sand made his feet sink into the ground, giving the place a little more of an eerie vibe.

"So this is Hueco Mundo."

"It is but only a glimpse of the hollows domain. I'm afraid there's nothing else I can show you." Kyoka Suigetsu told him

"This will suffice. Hueco Mundo is a barren land, but full of powerful hollows." All that he needed to do now was find a way to cross the divide between hollow and shinigami.

"Sosuke, is this really the path you want to take? Your human equivalent is a twelve-year-old child, and twelve-year-olds still play with their toys."

"I am not a human child Kyoka. You're living proof of that. If I am to live and like a shinigami then it shall be fighting, not becoming complicit in their lies."

"Very well." The spirit changed the nighttime desert back to the grey world they were both used to. "Then our battle begins anew, only this time blood shall stain the walls. Be careful."

Anna hadn't slept last night, and now was his turn to toss and turn, failing to fall asleep. In the morning they'd return home as of nothing had happened.

Maya had submitted their applications for the squads. He'd be in the 5th Squad and Anna in the 12th. 'Distance will ensure success but I shall miss her greatly during work hours.' Perhaps that was the reason for his insomnia, or it was likely he was anxious about the plan yet again. 'I don't know how mother managed it.'

"Sosuke, are you awake?"

"Yes." He turned to look at Anna, she was trembling. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Anna nodded. Sosuke moved his covers and made room so she could get into his bed.

"What happened?"

"I saw Hana-senpai's death again. It's been happening many times, last night I couldn't use candles in the library because of the flames..."

He hummed in understanding. "I've had nightmares about it too. Far more sporadically, but they still sneak on me."

Anna laid her head on his chest. Just over his heart. "Just how are we going to make it through?" she whispered.

"It won't be just the two of us. Soon there'll be enough of us to bring everything down."

He wouldn't let go now. The king thought that with that display everything would be over. 'It's not over yet. We are many, I just need to find the rest.'

* * *

 

Maya noticed the sour mood they had the second she saw them again. Anna looked sleepy and Sosuke just stared off at nothing. Even now as he helped her with her knitting the young man wasn't even aware of his surroundings.

"Sosuke-kun, you've used all the yarn."

He blinked in surprise when she addressed him. Looking down at his hand he noticed the ball of blue yarn was now a thread. The rest of it had been knitted by Maya into an adorable onesie.

"You're not usually distracted. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, it seems I am still overwhelmed by our visit to the Soul Palace."

So that was it. She put the onesie aside and let Sosuke sit beside her. "I was a little down during my visit too, it's a draining place. But you're such a talented boy I'm sure you left a great impression!" she gave him a kiss on the forehead and he chuckled. "Now pass me the pink yarn."

"Can I ask you something Lady Maya?"

"What is it, dear?"

"How can you tell their genders without an ultrasound?"

She sighed with sadness. "Your mother always used to tell me I'd have a boy and a girl, although there were a few occasions she predicted two girls. My guess is one of the children might be genderfluid."

Sosuke visibly cheered up at the mention of his mother. "What was she like when you were two my age?"

"You want the truth? Your mom drank like a Scottish sailor!" she chuckled. "Don't get me wrong the woman aced the course in record time and was one of the smartest girls I've met, but she loved to drink, and also dance. There were so many boys lining up for her, but she belonged to no one.

I don't think she ever truly fell in love until she was with Captain Ukitake."

Sosuke was quiet, Maya noted that it was the mention of Jyuushiro that made him fall silent.

"I'm not going to tell you to forgive him, because that is a choice you must make on your own. That is if you ever forgive him.

I will tell you this, however. Ukitake didn't have a choice. Even if he wanted to save her, or at least warn you and Anna about it, he wouldn't have been able. I cannot tell you why only he can. If you want to listen."

He nodded. "Perhaps I will, but not now. Not when I still see her burning away in my dreams."

Maya pulled Sosuke close, despite his mature personality and speech he let her hold him like the child he was. "Whenever you feel like you need to talk about Hana-chan, come to me. I'll be happy to lend an ear."

"Thank you."

The pair parted ways after the onesies completion. Sosuke headed for the library as always, while she went up to her room. She was surprised to see her husband waiting for her.

"Welcome home dear!" She went in for a hug that Akito reciprocated.

"It's good to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good today, I even made clothes for the little ones! How was your meeting."

"All is well. We simply discussed further plans for the noble houses. There are even offers of marriages for the children once they reach peak age."

"That was fast." She laughed, suddenly there was a sharp pain in her chest and made her fall down on the floor.

"Maya! Do you want me to take to Squad 4?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Just fast palpitations."

Akito picked her up and laid her on the bed. "I'll get your medicine."

Maya stared at him until he left. "Your father is so protective." She said as she patted her belly. "Don't worry, I'll stay healthy so that you two can be born healthy! I'm sure you'll make me the happiest mama in the world."

She was falling asleep by the time she heard someone else come into the room. It wasn't Akito because their footsteps were lighter. "Hello, Ani."

Anna Maria smiled and went to get a blanket. "Sleep well, Sosuke and I will take care of everything. Goodnight."

After the young girl placed a kiss on her forehead she drifted away to a peaceful sleep. 'Just let me see them, then I can go.'

* * *

 

"I can't believe she's sick, it definitely doesn't show."

Anna wasn't expecting to find Akito freaking out in the kitchen. He was getting medicine for Maya and explained she'd had a heart condition since they were young. She went out of her way to help, along with Sosuke.

"I was taken aback myself, we spent the whole afternoon together and she did not show any signs of being in pain. My guess is that the pains are sporadical."

It worried her to know Maya had conditions they were not aware of, but then again the pair was hiding a plan to dethrone the Soul King. 'I just hope she's alright.' She tried to distract herself with reading, but before she could pick up her book she noticed Aizen's grin.

"I know that scheming face. What are you planning?"

"I've found a way for us to travel to Hueco Mundo at will."

"Hmm, it only took you two days. That's a new record!" she teased him.

"I expected a reward from my queen." He teased.

Anna rolled her eyes and gave him a soft kiss, before she pulled away she bit his bottom lip slightly, causing him to gasp.

"Is that a good reward, Lord Aizen?"

He was still in a daze but quickly recovered. "It was a delightful reward, milady. I am very pleased."

"Good. I intend to kiss you plenty."

The suggestion made him blush, but he didn't speak anything against it. "Giving it some thought, since Soburinsuta can use the laws of science to your advantage, it's likely he'll be able to open portals for us."

"It's worth the try." She took out her zanpakuto and activated her shikai. "Rearrange, Soburinsuta."

As she extended the blade, a blue glow illuminated the room. A wide circle appeared before them it led to a desert.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

They crossed the portal and found themselves in the cold sands of Hueco Mundo. There wasn't a single hollow in miles, still, their pressure could be felt.

"What shall we do now?"

"Look for allies."

* * *

 

The pair had agreed to split up and cover more ground, so far Anna hadn't found anyone.

"This is starting to piss me off."

Suddenly she heard a noise, the cry of a hollow that was likely being devoured. She followed the noise to a puddle of blood, in the distance there was a shadow of a tall lady.

She was wary of getting close to her but treaded on anyway. The hollow girl didn't notice her until she was in front of her.

Her hair was long and clear blue, she had tanned skin and her hollow mask covered her whole body like a one piece suit, her nails were very long almost bone-like and she had the prettiest saddest blue eyes Anna had seen.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you I just heard some noise around and wanted to investigate."

"Nothing much happened girly, just caught myself some grub. You're a shinigami, ain't ya?"

"Yes."

"Make it quick then. Last time it took a while to finish the job." The hollow woman got on her knees, expecting death.

"No! I'm not here to kill you. I just want to make an offer."

The hollow eyed her up and down. "What could you possibly offer me, you're a little soul reaper. According to the rules, you should be hacking me to pieces.

"I've never been one to play by the rules." Anna told her. "You see the king of Soul Some has been causing souls of all species pain and has put them throughout unnecessary strife. I'd like you to join me in bringing him down."

The hollow lady's eyes softened. "You sound smart, and I'm all for dethroning Kings, but how can I be sure to trust you?"

"Why else would I be here?"

With her silky nightclothes and her full figure, Anna didn't look like the type of person who needed or wanted any change, but she was standing there offering it anyway.

"Very well then. I'll join you. Liberté,egalité, fraternité."

"You must have perished in the French Revolution?"

"A year before, but that's been dealt with."

She followed the hollow's eyes to a pile of bones, it was a female skeleton, from the cracked bone markings she could tell the hollow had taken her time to consume that certain soul. 'Revenge indeed.'

"What shall I call you?" She asked.

"The name's Jeanne Dae. You?"

"Anna Maria De La Rosa."

"That's a mouthful, but sounds exotic."

"You may call me Anna if you prefer."

* * *

 

He was never one to refuse a game of wits and the Vasto Lorde he had found was witty indeed. He lacked brute strength, but as Sosuke had observed he was calculating enough to being stronger hollows down into a trap and devour them. After introductions were made he had offered the hollow a place in his army, but he refused.

"It is a generous offer shinigami, and I truly don't yearn for another death just yet. Still, I wonder, if there's anything I could gain from this."

Fair enough, he didn't expect loyalty without a price. He analyzed the pink haired arrancar. He was poised and resourceful, but if the caution and tone of voice were any indications he wasn't as secure as he appeared.

"It is wise of you to doubt me. I have no use for such a quest, my social and intellectual standing back home is impeccable. But you and I both can tell that matters little if you stray from the status quo."

"How could you tell?"

"Your hollow mask resembles glasses leading me to believe you wore them as a human, your speech is that of a nobleman so I'm assuming you had a good economic standing as such you were like me who read too much at night and damaged his vision. You're also smart with words.

The 'deviancy'is notable on your manner of walking, talking and out all the hollows you trapped the majority lies on the male spectrum. Aside from food hollows attract what they wanted in life. Am I correct Szayel-san?"

The hollow nodded. "I'm impressed. Nobody could tell."

"I like to observe. The world, the people, their faults. There's a lot studious minds like ours can do, we may fix those faults, explore then, erase them.

Possibilities are endless. Join me, and I will grant you protection. No more chains, no more repression of your mind or of your other instincts. You'll be free to research to your heart's content, or indulge in other activities as well."

"You sound like the Abrahamic people's devil, Sosuke Aizen. Charming and observant, convincing and hiding darkness under a beautiful facade. According to the humans, I followed that devil, so I shall keep on that path." The hollow extended his hand. "I will join you."

Sosuke took it and shook it firmly. In the distance, he saw Anna heading his way, with an Arrancar by her side.

"This is Jeanne. She's agreed to join us."

"You must be Sosuke Aizen. I've pledged allegiance to your cause, although I must warn you my specialty lies in medicine."

He chuckled. "That's impressive Jeanne, while I value strong fighters I won't forget the importance of medical professionals. Szayel here is a scientist."

"A delight to meet you both ladies. I'm looking forward to working with you both." The pink haired scientist was making a good impression so far.

"Then you two shall be remembered as the first members of the Arrancar army. From today onwards I shall grant you protection, your own space and whatever supplies you need to reach your full potential. This fight will benefit us all. Our motives and backgrounds are vastly different. However I ask you to work as one because this desert is only the beginning, we shall make the soul world ours, and you'll be greatly rewarded. No soul will stand in our way."

* * *

 

An alternation of days in lush, and nights in the cold sand was now common for them both.

In the corners of the desert, they had built a small palace for the Arrancar. Szayel had warned them that a strong Vasto Lorde who considered himself the king of Hueco Mundo had his castle near their small hideout.

'That won't last long knowing how Sosuke is.' Anna was preparing a painkiller with Jeanne's help. Although the female Arrancar wasn't talking much.

"What's wrong Jeanne?"

"There's one near, Baraggan probably exiled him."

"I'll go."

Making her way outside she was greeted by a small hollow that resembled a mix human and boar. He was wounded and covered in blood.

Anna quickly picked him up and he was startled. She had to be careful not to harm him as he thrashed in her arms. "Hey, hey! I'm not going to hurt you little one. Take it easy!"

The hollow calmed down as she got him inside and headed for the lab. Jeanne had prepared herself beforehand with her new uniform and had everything ready to patch up the new guy.

"Lord Aizen left a while ago. You should join him back at the Soul Society. I'll take care of him."

Anna nodded. "Be good to her little one. I will come to see you soon."

The hollow was falling unconscious. Before he passed out he wrote something on the table.

'Tesla? That must be his name.' Anna softly patted his head before leaving.

"Goodbye Tesla-kun."

Back at their room Sosuke was still reading and making plans. She never tired of his expression when he was absorbed in his work.

"Good to see you back milady."

"Hello love, any progress?"

"Plenty. I am close to figuring out how to create a device that will break the boundaries of our species."

'Amazing.' she thought to herself. He was always so quick, no matter how great the challenge might be he tackled it and in days he conquered it. That drive and intelligence were unrivaled by anyone she'd met, and likely why she was drawn to her dear lord from the moment they met.

"Anna?" Sosuke noticed the way she looked at him. He put the papers away and let her hold him.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even real." She told him as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You're so intelligent, so driven, I feel amazed just by being in your presence," she confessed.

He pushed the curls out of her face. "You always seem to know exactly what to say to reach my heart." Sosuke gave her lots of soft kisses before pulling away. "You praise me beautifully and I am forever grateful, still I can't help but wish that you would see how you're worthy of such praise too. One day I hope to find the perfect words to express it."

"I'll wait eagerly for that day." She told him. "I'm going to get us some tea."

Such an eventful week had her drained, and while a cup of tea wasn't exactly medicine she craved it badly now. 'Jasmine and honey, here I come.'

Before going into the kitchen she heard voices.

"What do you mean she's getting worse?!" Akito sounded uncharacteristically desperate.

"Akito-Sama you've known she's been sickly since childhood and the birth of twins would be draining even for a woman of my spirit level. I'm very sorry, but there's a high chance Maya won't survive the birth."


	14. Composition's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, hope you're enjoying the story! A warning in that there'll be time skip happening soon and that new characters will be showing up. Hope you like the chapter, vote, and comment if you do! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ©Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna, Jeanne, the Fujiwara family, and Cata belong to me.

**Chapter 14: Composition's Over**

"That's it! Swing it slowly but with force." Anna stood behind Kakyo and Kaname as they swung their wooden swords.

She had received a request from Kyakyo to help her with training, given that she'd qualified for the academy. Kaname wasn't interested in joining the ranks but still took the lesson for self-defense.

"Very good. You're both doing really well. Let's take a short break."

The pair nodded and put down their swords. Kakyo retreated to the house to get water, leaving her and Kaname in the small garden.

"The sun feels awfully warm today."

Anna chuckled. "That's because of the excise. It makes the temperature go up. You ok?"

"I am fine, there's no need to worry." he sighed. "Anna, do you think Kakyo will do well in the academy? I know she's strong and dedicated, but I fear for her safety."

"I understand. My parents were wary of me being sent away to the academy, but if you work hard and pay attention it's a good experience. Kakyo-san will be taken care of. I'll look after her."

He smiled. "That's reassuring, I know she's in good hands."

"It's natural to care for the safety of your crush. She's a real sweetie."

Kaname blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. You do seem happier when she's around, and you smile more."

"It was love at first sight, uh well in my case, at first meeting." Anna laughed at the expression and let him continue. "She saved me from being burned by a hollow, but got injured herself. Since then she insisted we be friends and has helped me survive here in Rukon. I didn't mean for it to happen, and I've tried to bury it but alas I'm unable."

"Why don't you tell her? Kakyo is likely to feel the same way."

"No. I am sure the feelings are not reciprocated. I don't want to put that burden on her, especially when she might find someone better in the Sereitei."

"The best partners are those who love you unconditionally. I won't say anything but give it some thought. Besides, I know she'll miss you plenty if you don't go with her." Anna stood up. "I need to get going. I'll see you both soon."

"Thank you for everything I hope to see you soon."

Just as she was about to leave when Kakyo arrived, the woman was carrying a vase with water. Anna helped her put the heavy thing on the table.

"I thought we had water left, but the icebox was empty. There was a line in the well."

"I'll bring you provisions next time."

"Thanks Anna, you've already done so much for us. I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy to help!"

"You sound like Hanabira-san. She said the same thing as she saved me from a hollow when I first arrived here." Kakyo said nostalgically. "Take good care of her son. If her friends miss her that much I can only imagine how he's is feeling."

"Trust me, I'll make sure he's properly taken care of."

* * *

 

'If my calculations are correct then this what it shall look like.'

Sosuke looked over his plans for the second time that day. In order to give the arrancars and himself more power, he would need to create a device that did just that. Then passing weeks had been harsh on him but finally, he had a draft for the plans.

"Hello, handsome scientist!" Anna's voice could be heard from the doorway. She had taken a bath after getting back home and was now smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello dear. Were you able to help miss Kakyo and her friend?"

"They were great during training. Next time I'll bring them some grub. The further you go into Rukon the worst the districts get."

He shuddered. While Jurinan was mostly peaceful and had a relatively good supply of food, other districts weren't as lucky. 'Its all part of that idiot's plan.'

"I'm going to go back to work. Do you want to help me?"

"Sure! I'll even bring you stuff from the lab tomorrow, Captain Hikifune even wants to give me Hana-senpai's locker. I didn't think she'd have stuff in the 12th."

"Mother was a good scientist too and friends with many members of the 12th squad. It's likely Captain Hikifune gave her a locker for spending so much time there."

"Good point. What do you need my help with?"

"The equations. You're fast with numbers and quantities."

"Gotcha."

Whenever Anna was distracted writing on the board he'd take a moment to look at her, it was always mesmerizing to see her hands dance around the board as they quickly wrote the numbers and symbols.

"Done! I think I have the quantities down, but they're not looking so good. It'll take a while before we can collect that much pressure."

"There is no rush. For now, we must concentrate on appearing as if nothing is out of the ordinary, no one can suspect us."

* * *

 

"You're getting so big Lady Fujiwara."

Maya laughed at Yoruichi's comment. While she was only two months along it was clear she was putting on weight.

"Yoruichi and I wanted to bring you a cute gift." Kisuke handed her a hair ornament with a flower on top. "It won't wilt no matter how much time passes."

"That's so sweet of you both. I love it! Thank you so much! I'm really flattered to have so many gifts from my dear students." She gave the kids a hug. The door to her room was slid open to reveal Sosuke and Anna. "Looks like everybody wants to snuggle the best teacher." Anna joked.

"You're all going to make blush, but thanks. I need the positivity, my head is killing me."

"Maybe we can all keep you company."

Maya could tell the kids were all nervous about beginning their squad service, so she thought of things to relax them. "Ok! I know you what we can do. I have been wanting to work on my calligraphy for a while, think you can help me."

The group nodded and Maya made room in the bed for them to sit with her. She gave them papers and ink to write with, and they all got to work.

"It looks like a dying caterpillar."

Kisuke's dry comments were the highlight of the day, he wanted to write the kanji for science, and while it was readable his linework needed improvement.

Yoruichi had done better but not by much. Her kanji for cat was a little wobbly, but very cute regardless.

Anna made the kanji for child, it was simpler than the others, still, anyone could tell that Japanese wasn't her first language, or that she was a little too fond of mixing glitter with the ink.

Lastly, she looked at Aizen's work. For a second she had to remind herself he was Hanabira's son, their handwork was the same, even the little curl at the edge of the kanji looked just like how his mother used to paint it.

"I like all of them! When they get dry I'll hang them on my wall."

"You're too sweet. I still think mine looks a little too shaky." Yoruichi told her.

"That's the beauty of calligraphy, everyone has their own style! If you want yours to be less curvy then practice for a while or maybe try simpler kanjis."

She was happy that the kids seemed to be relaxing. The rest of the afternoon was spent with the papers and creating orbs of light with kido.

Akito arrived at the usual hour when opened the door to the room, the light orbs disappeared. 'He's pissed, that pressure level is not normal.'

"I didn't know we had company. Forgive me for intruding children but I need to talk to Lady Fujiwara alone."

The kids nodded and left her room. Maya stood up and quickly walked over to her husband. "What is it, dear?"

"I was speaking with the captains if the fullbringer population keeps on growing it's likely a purge will be put in effect."

'Yet another one.' Maya sighed. She was tired of all of these tragedies happening. 'If only you had succeeded Hana-chan.' She looked at her husband, who's ebony gaze was downcast, and knew these weren't the only bad news he'd be bearing.

She placed her hand on his cheek and he kissed it before she would run it through his long white braid. "Tell me."

"Unohana has all but confirmed the birth shall be a difficult one...unless you choose to have only one child."

"No!"

"Maya, you could die!"

"So?! I'm not going to do that Akito! We have been trying for years I am sick of having so many miscarriages! I want to bring children into the world, I want them to be the future of our clan! I want them no matter what..." her voice was breaking. Akito said nothing and pulled her close as she began to sob.

"I know love. Still, I am not ready to be without you. I'll never be ready to be without you."

* * *

 

"Mathematics are boring. It's just an endless string of numbers until someone decided to make it worst and add half the latter half of the alphabet!" Szayel complained.

"Hey! At least I am not dissecting innocent frogs!" Anna shouted from the top of her staircase.

The lab that had been constructed in Hueco Mundo had an entire wall made of blackboard, and she was making full use of it.

"One, biology is more than just poking inside frogs, and two, we need to do that in order to study a specimen!"

"Can you two just stop fighting and admit chemistry is the best science." Jeanne didn't even turn around and just continued her reading while her comrades quarreled.

"I can live with that, but I'm still not killing a frog." Anna got down from the leader, her calculations had given her the exact results three times already. 'So far so good!'

"Miss Anna!" Tesla came in running into the lab, he was now fully healed from his injuries but still jumpy as ever.

"What is it Tesla-kun?"

"Another Vasto Lorde. This one's..." the hollow shuddered. Anna pulled him into a hug.

"Go to your chambers. I will handle this."

At the entrance she was greeted by a variety of hollows, all of them of the Gillian kind, only one was a Vasto Lorde. He was a white panther with blue eyes.

"The small fry told us you were looking for fighters."

"Tesla is correct. I can welcome all of you into our army if you'd like. Can you tell me your name?"

"Grimmjow."

* * *

 

"You don't have to spend your free time playing doctor. I'm fine Sosuke-kun."

He didn't let her feeble protests deter him from becoming her doctor for the day. Sosuke passed her a glass of honey and lemon tea which Maya drank in one go.

"I don't have any other duty to attend to today, the least I can do is fulfill my servant tasks."

"At least let me pay you this time."

"No."

"Sosuke." Maya's blue glare scared him a little. While she didn't usually act serious, the few times it happened he found it frightening.

"Very well you may pay me if you like, but don't overdo it please."

Maya chuckled. "Okay." Her laugh turned to coughing and Sosuke quickly gave her another cup of tea.

"Do you want me to call Squad 4?"

She shook her head. "No, this is normal. If it starts coming up with blood then you may call."

He nodded. It was strange that his adoptive mother looked so energetic in the classroom and yet had her days where she wouldn't come out of bed. 'Pregnancy must be draining her.'

"Forgive me if the question seems strange but given that you've had health issues for so long , wouldn't it have been better to not work and stay home."

Maya giggled. "I guess I could have done that. Seems easier but you see Sosuke-kun I always wanted to leave a mark. I've had a poor health since childhood, so I decided to do all I can with my seemingly little time. I took the advanced course, made friends and then became a teacher, and learned all I could...well my cooking still needs work.

Anyway, I also always wanted children. Since we got married, Akito and I have been trying but we've had six miscarriages already. If I die for these two, I'd die a happy woman."

"I find that very strong of you. If it helps, remember that you now have two children here who care about you very much as well."

Maya gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks sweetie."

Sosuke stayed with her until she fell asleep. 'Anna and I will have to make some time for her.'

At the mansion laboratory, Anna was already waiting for him. "Hi! Everything ok?"

"Yes. I was just talking to Maya, she's going to sleep now."

"She's been a little anemic later, I'll get her the iron vitamins when she wakes up. " Anna stopped talking and walked over to him. "Guess what I got from Hana's locker."

She handed him a squishy small orb. "A mod soul? Weren't they all destroyed?"

"I guess she broke one more rule before the fire took her. There was a note to put this in a plushie."

As strange as the suggestion was they both agreed to try it. Anna brought in an old doll of hers, it had yellow string hair and brown button eyes. The opened the stitches that formed the doll's mouth, after fixing them to look like she was smiling they put the mod soul in.

"Huh? Is this cotton?" the doll spoke.

Silence abounded. Until Anna let out a scream. He had to place his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"What?" the soul asked.

"Sorry, the two of us were not aware you could speak."

"Of course I can! I mean if I am in a body." The mod soul answered. "I mean it would be ideal to be in a gigai but any body will do!"

"Fascinating. I'm surprised my mother did not do this."

"Well, Hanabira just put me on her gigai. It was like talking to a mirror! Very funny lady that one, speaking of Hanabira, where is she?"

The look but him and Anna gave the mod soul said it all. She looked downcast at her feet.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I was unaware."

"Don't worry. Can you tell us your name?"

"My name is Catalina, but you may call me Cata."

"Cata it is. I am Anna Maria, and this is Sosuke."

The mod soul's eyes widened. "You're Hanabira's kids! She talked a lot about you, it's good to finally see you! Oh, I almost forgot, she told me to give you a message."

"What might that be?"

"The instructions to make the Hogyoku work!"


	15. The End of the Rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you're liking the story so far. This chapter is a little shorter given than the next one is going to be longer than usual, another time skip will come soon and if you're a sensitive lil' bean like myself then stock up on tissues next chapters will be sadder in tone. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> ©Bleach and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna, the Fujiwara, and Makoto

 

**Chapter 15: The End of the Rope**

"It looks like a teeny piece of space!" Anna squealed at the Hogyoku enclosed in glass.

"It's not complete yet, but the basis is done. Now comes the hardest part..."

Sosuke heard Anna swallow hard. "You mean getting it to work."

"Yes. If it's possible I'd like to take care of two problems at once. We'll only use souls who are deserving of hell that slipped through the cracks."

"Heh, in Sereitei alone we could get all we need, but then again, it would lead to suspicions."

"Precisely, I was thinking we could get mother's friends to tell us if they know anyone that might be deserving of some retribution"

"Sounds fair. Then I guess we have a plan."

They heard Cata giggle from the little chair they'd built for her. "Hanabira-san was right. You two are devious muffins."

The pair shrugged. "It's accurate at least."

A knock on the door startled them, Sosuke was careful to hide Cata and the Hogyoku in a drawer before opening the door.

"Hey, you two. Sorry to bother you but there's something I need help with." Maya told them.

"What do you need?"

* * *

  
"You have to hit it hard, or it's just gonna look like a banana circle with garlic." Anna chuckled at Maya's bad attempt to squish a plantain.

"Despite never meeting your father I have great respect for him getting this done." Maya joked.

"He would have loved teaching you how to cook. I remember she gave people food and thought them what to do."

"That's awfully sweet of him. Maybe we can start a program to keep doing that and help the districts."

"That would be great."

This time Maya used more force, but the angle was too far off, so instead of crushing it she sent the plantain piece flying into the wall. It got stuck there.

"..."

"That's something I had yet to see." Sosuke dryly commented as he kept an eye on the beef.

"I agree. That wasn't expected." Anna was trying hard to hold back her laughed.

Maya just groaned. "I'll stick with the ramen. I haven't destroyed the kitchen doing that."

"Don't quit now, here I'll show you how to do it." Anna placed her hands over Maya's and helped her squash the slices. "There, they look like a flower. Now we just drop them in the oil, once they're crispy flip them, and when they're fully cooked take them out."

Maya nodded. "Okay, thanks Anna! How's the beef going, Sosuke?"

"Almost done, you did well with preparations. I'll just add more sauce once it's done."

"Good. Sorry for dragging you into this. I just got bad cravings and didn't want the maids to freakout. I'm not sure if any of them know how to make plantain chips" Maya laughed nervously.

"That's okay. Cooking is fun, it's like a chemistry lesson you can eat! We're happy to help."

"I agree, but to be honest I'm not sure if this teriyaki will taste like the one mother cooked. I am not talented in the culinary arts."

"Aww, don't worry honey. I'm sure it'll taste amazing!"

Anna laughed as Maya ruffled Sosuke's hair. He wasn't bothered by it but rather flustered.

'This is nice.' The sound of the sizzling meat and chips, the smell of food and the laughter from her family, it all created a homely picture she didn't want to escape from. 'Maybe this is how Hana-senpai felt...'

It wouldn't last forever. The danger surrounding Maya pregnancy was palpable, and even if she survived both Sosuke and Anna would eventually have to betray everyone to achieve their goals.

"Anna, the chips." Sosuke's voice startled her. She noticed the chips were finally ready and turned off the stove.

"That was a close one. How's the teriyaki beef?"

"It's done too." Maya began putting the beef into the plate while Anna and Sosuke put garlic on the chips.

"I think this is the one and only time I can say the food I made looks good." Maya laughed. "Thanks again for helping me."

"No problem. I'll go set the table." Sosuke took the plates in a tray and headed for the dining room.

"Let me put everything on the sink before we go. We'll be too stuffed to do anything."

"I'll help you."

"Alright dear but don't bend too low, I don't want you to sprain something."

Anna laughed. "Alright, mom." She covered her mouth the second she said that. "Sorry. It slipped out."

Maya didn't seem to mind. She pulled Anna into a hug, it was a little uncomfortable because of Maya's belly bump but sweet nonetheless.

"I don't mind! It was so cute to hear you say it."

Anna hugged her back. "Then I'll keep saying it."

* * *

  
Sosuke yawned for the third time that morning. The dinner he had cooked with Maya and Anna had been delicious, but heavy enough to make everyone sleepy. Having a repeat for breakfast probably didn't help. 'At least Lord Akito liked it as well.'

The memory of the serious Lord being all proud of his wife's improvement at cooking made him chuckle.

"Aye Sosuke, are you high or just bored?" Captain Hirako asked.

"Nothing of the sort, I am merely just on a full stomach."

"Then get over it soon. We have work to do, everyone's waiting for us."

Sosuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but where are we going?"

"Rukon District, we have to take care of deserters."

His eyes widened. "Deserting? I thought that didn't happen."

"It does. Don't let em fool ya, any shinigami who leaves before retirement to Rukon must be changed down."

Had he been told this when he was a toddler Sosuke wouldn't believe it, after all, who would want to leave the Sereitei? Now he knew why and did not think that warranted being executed.

Still, he had to keep up the act. "Alright Captain, I'm right behind you."

* * *

  
Compared to District 70, District 1 looked like a paradise. The structures did not seem safe and were likely never remodeled, the roads were muddied, and there were was no one in sight.

"They're close. Split up and report back."

The shinigami scattered. Sosuke was determinedly to find the deserters before anyone else did. 'If I do maybe they won't be killed.'

He took to the skies, jumping from roof to roof, in order get a better view.  
The more he saw of the district the less he liked. 'All of this, on purpose.'

His blood was boiling at this point, however his rage was replaced by fear the moment he heard a scream.

With a nervous step he headed towards the sound, but it was too late. All he found was a female shinigami in a pool of blood.

There was nothing he could do for this one. With a silent prayer, he wished the soul better luck on the next life.

He felt someone else nearby. A small yet strong pressure that was unstable. 'another one.'

Sosuke left the scene and after some brief searching, he found the other soul reaper. This one was male and looked about the same age as the female.

He did not put any resistance, just raised his arms and kneeled. "Make it quick," he said.

"I am not here to kill you. On the contrary, I want to save you."

The soul reaper was skeptical. "What do you mean?"

"I can take away your powers. Your zanpakuto spirit will live, but your spirit energy and power will be gone."

"Do it." There was no hesitation.

Sosuke used the technique Hanabira had taught him with the quincy, he placed his hand on the shinigami's chest and began the process.

"You're against it, aren't you?

He didn't need to question the man's words. The tone told him all he needed to know.

"Yes, against everything."

The process was done. The shinigami stood up, he smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you do not mind me asking, why are you leaving?"

The shinigami sighed. "I first joined the squads to get food and housing, but after ten years you see things that make you want to leave. I couldn't take it. My ally left because he had family in Rukon that she was no longer allowed to see, given that they got to her I suppose I'll carry on her duty."

"I'm sorry, she was dead when I found her."

"Don't apologize kid, you tried." The man patted Sosuke's shoulder. "I'll be going now, be careful they don't catch you. Good kids like you, they don't last long."

With that, he disappeared. Leaving Sosuke to reflect, until the rest of the search party found him.

"We took one out, the other is nowhere to be found."

"I took him down, he vanished upon his death." Sosuke responded.

"How? bodies don't just vanish."

"I used kido to kill him."

Everyone else in the squad seemed convinced, but his captain didn't look pleased. Sosuke didn't let that bother him and acted as if he did not notice.

The walk back to the Sereitei was a bitter one. Every other atrocity he'd heard about that been directed at other species, but this was horrifying to him. To know that once you're a shinigami, you are stuck there until retirement or death.

He stepped into the lab with a defeated expression, although the sight of Anna playing with Cata was comforting.

"Sosuke?" Anna quickly noticed his sour mood and gave him a tight hug.  
"What happened, my darling?"

"We need to speed things up, we'll start gathering souls today."

* * *

  
The smell of cheap sake and tea hit her as soon as she walked in. Kakyo had suggested a particular bar, if she wanted information.

Anna walked over to the counter, avoiding the leering gazes of some of the drunks. 'Gross, I could be their daughter.' older man were not her fancy.

The bartender was exactly as Kakyo described, a tall bald man covered by tattoos. "What can I get you little lady?"

"A glass of whiskey, and some info."

The man smirked. "What type of info?"

She threw a handful of silver coins on the counter. "The dangerous type."

"Ask away."

"I want to know who are the worst people around. Anyone who you believe who should be in hell."

"That'll be a long list for the district alone."

"Good. The more the better."

"Just what are you planning to do little lady?"

"I'm going to take out the trash. If you provide me with the information necessary, you shall be rewarded."

"Deal. Makoto Murasashi at your service."


	16. Dying Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Greetings everyone! I apologize in advance because after this most of you will want to smack me 🤣 Please get your tissues ready because I cried while writing this and now you're likely to do so as well. But in all seriousness, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Next chapter there'll be a small timeskip, so just a heads up. Hope you like! Thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> © Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna and The Fujiwara family belong to me.

**Chapter 16: Dying Light**

For a human 9 months was a long amount of time, for her it went by in the blink of an eye.

"Let's see... What about Asami?" Anna suggested. "It fits both a boy and a girl, should the kid be genderfluid."

The kids had the day off and were giving her baby name suggestions. Anna Maria particularly was very excited about it.

"Hmm, Asami sounds really pretty. I like it. What about the girl? What do you think would be a name?"

"I've always envisioned naming my child after someone I loved. It's similar to passing on that person's legacy." Sosuke told her.

Maya didn't ask what he would name his kid, because she knew if those two ever had a baby its name would contain 'Hana'.

"My friend Shizuka Kira's always wanted a baby girl, but she could only have one boy... I shall name the girl Shizuka."

"That's very sweet. Twins Shizuka and Asami Fujiwara! Sounds like a heroic duo!"

"Hehe, I guess it does! The wonder twins!" Before she could stand up Maya felt a harsh contraction. She gripped her tummy and groaned. "Call the 4th Squad. It's time."

She didn't remember anything else. After a brief blackout, she found herself on a hospital bed surrounded by nurses and her husband at her side.

"It's okay love, it'll be over soon." Akito's voice was the only one she could hear clearly. He let her squeeze his hand as she pushed.

The pain was harsh as if she was being torn in half. It lasted for hours but in the end, the echoing cries of a baby told her it was all over. She didn't remember the rest and slept for three days straight.

* * *

  
"They're so cute!" Anna's big smile didn't go unnoticed by him.

The pair were working on their notes while they watched the twins. Both babies had been born healthy and were incredibly easy to take care of.

They had inherited their parent's white hair but their eyes were not black nor blue, but silver. Shizuka was a playful girl and loved it when they dangled toys for her to reach out.

Asami was quiet. He was a quiet boy, and a shy baby that didn't like playing but he loved it when Anna sang to him.

"You really love kids," He told Anna as he reached for her hand.

"I do. They're so squishy and adorable, and babies just have so much potential. They're a little chubby life waiting to uncover the world. What's not to love!"

He chuckled. Sosuke didn't find himself to be as excited as she was, but he enjoyed the babies company. The idea of having a child in the future was appealing, but he knew now was not the time to think about that.

"We should go see Maya. She might be feeling lonesome."

Sosuke nodded and stood up. "I will visit her now, you keep an eye on the babies."

"Alright."

He walked over to the room Maya was kept in. Squad 4 discharged her after birth and put her in a special room in the mansion. It was almost identical to a hospital room, save for the drawings on the wall she'd made as a child.

"Hi, Sosuke." She greeted him. Even her voice was declining into a softer tone.

"Hello. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy, but happy. The room finally feels more homely."

Almost every inch of the room was covered with flower bouquets, most of them from Maya's students. The second she was allowed visits many students and ex-students came around with presents.

"Good. The babies are doing well, when Lord Akito comes back he'll bring them to you."

"I can't wait to hold them again!"

He felt bad that they couldn't leave the newborns with Maya. She could bearly get out of bed, and handling not one, but two babies would take a heavy toll on her.

"May I stay with you? For a while?"

Maya noticed the sadness in his voice and smiled. "Of course you can. Here, I'll make space."

She let him climb into the bed with her and the pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you. How's the work going?"

"It's fine. Captain Hirako is a little abrasive but efficient. I like it."

"That nice to hear. You've always been so smart and driven. I'm sure you'll make lieutenant in no time."

He wasn't interested in getting a higher position but didn't want to contradict Maya. "Perhaps, as of now, I feel that I am lacking in experience."

"You sound like Hana. Always humble and cautious. You two were a lot alike.'

Sosuke chuckled. "So I have been told." He noticed Maya began coughing and passed her the oxygen mask.

After a few breaths Maya stabilized. She noticed the worry in Sosuke's eyes and wrapped an arm around him. "It's okay honey. This is normal for me."

"It's not fair. You were always so vibrant and healthy, and when you finally got to have your kids..."

His voice was breaking. Maya waited for him to calm down before speaking again. "Listen Sosuke, I've known that this would happen for a long time, even before I met your mama and she foretold it.

This type of thing. The medicine, the hospitals, and tubes, it's all I have known, so I resolved to make whatever time I had count.

I'd thought I'd die as a child, but I didn't think I would make it through the academy, or make friends and become a teacher...I didn't think I'd live long enough to marry Akito and have kids." she blushed and looked at her wedding ring. "It's been good, I've had fun, passed on my knowledge, had a lovely marriage. If I am to go, I'll do so happily.

Although... there's something I wasn't expecting to do."

"What is that?"

"Getting two other amazing children."

He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Do you know why I refused to let you adopt me?"

"No. Why did you?"

"Because I was afraid of getting attached to yet another parent, and lose them...It happened anyway."

Maya began crying too. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm happy to know you love me too."

"I really do, mother."

* * *

  
"You two are so damn heavy for one-week olds," Anna muttered as she carried her adoptive siblings to Maya's room.

She was sleeping again, these days it was all she could do. According to Captain Unohana, Maya's spirit energy had always been very weak, a bad immune system coupled with low pressure and slight anemia were all the cause of her horrible health. She'd managed to pull through many times, but now most of her energy had been spent on the pregnancy, and she was too far gone to recover.

That didn't stop her and Sosuke from trying to find cures or develop anything that could save her, sadly all efforts had been futile.

'I am so sorry mistress, not even my power can be of use in this situation.' Soburinsuta apologized.

'It's not your fault my friend. There are times even science will fail us.'

Anna gently shook Maya awake. "Hi, mom! Look who I brought!"

"My little ones, They sure are getting so big!" Maya took both babies into her arms and softly swayed them. "I'm sad I won't get to raise them, it's probably my only regret."

"I'll look after them. I promise."

Maya nodded. "Thank you, darling. I'm confident I can count on you."

Shizuka's tiny hand reached for her mother's finger. Maya gave it to her and the baby laughed.

"I'm sorry mom, I wanted to save you." the words slipped out. "You deserved to be here to see the twins grow up, to keep on teaching, to stay with us."

"Despite being agents of death, shinigami don't get to choose who lives or dies. I'm happy you two tried, it's more than many have done for me. A short life is still a lifetime, I did almost all I wanted with the time I had. Now I'll rest."

It wouldn't do any good to contradict her. Maya's mind was at peace, that was all that mattered. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too, sweetie."

Sosuke walked into the room pushing one of the specially made cribs for the twins. "I was told they could stay here for the night."

"Those are great news." Maya smiled. "If two want, you may stay as well."

Anna looked at Sosuke, he immediately agreed. "We'd love to."

Once the babies had been fed and Maya showered them in kisses she put them both in the crib and let Anna and Sosuke take their place in her arms.

'Her hands are cold.' Anna thought it was as if the entire room was colder, and the unusual paleness of her mother's skin told her it would soon be time. She'd be gone before morning came.

"Anna?"

"Yes?" She almost fell off the bed when she heard Maya's voice.

"I need you to do something for me."

* * *

  
'The last hours will be the worst.' Hanabira's warning was still engraved in her memory. Like many times before, the predicted reality began unfolding before her.

She felt cold, even with the warmth Sosuke and Anna's sleeping bodies provided. Her headache had gotten worst, making her vision blur. The twins looked like two mini marshmallows from where she laid. 'My babies...' It didn't matter if she could not see them anymore, these few days had been precious enough. 'Thank goodness I got to see you.'

She faintly heard the creaking the door. While her sight wasn't the best she'd recognize the sound of those footsteps anywhere. "Hello, my love."

"You always know when it's me." He took her hand and stayed beside her. "You're cold. Do you want a blanket?"

"No. I don't feel cold, just sleepy."

"I see." He gave her hand a tight squeeze. In all their years of marriage, she had never been able to fool him. "Your students and ex-students have all sent more gifts."

"That's nice. They were all good kids."

"The koi pond is full, they're all growing, and the garden has bloomed."

"Seems like the weeds won't interfere this year. The employees did such a great job, we should give them a raise. The maids too, they're so sweet."

"Maya."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I wanted more time. If I had fought harder for our match or maybe gotten you better medicine."

"Stop. This is not your fault. I know why your parents didn't want you matched with me. You're a powerful lord and I've always been your sickly cousin. I should've died long ago, and it was likely I wouldn't bear your children."

"But you did! You always did so much more than what was expected of you! That's one of the reasons I love you."

"Into defiant women? My lord how unorthodox!" She joked in a playful tone. "Still, thank you for defending me, for all the laughs, and sneaking me treats when the doctors wouldn't allow me to have sugar, for the kisses and sleepless nights...most of all, thank you for loving me when nobody else did."

He gave her a kiss. 'The last one we'll ever have.' she knew what came next and simply laid her head down on the pillow.

"I love you."

Those would be the last words Maya Fujiwara would ever speak. she passed away on the room her formative years had been spent, but this time it was full aromatic lilies and loved ones.

* * *

  
Sosuke Aizen hated funerals.

The rites, the black kimonos, the people who were there only for manners, yet would speak ill of the dead behind closed doors.

However, he was pleased that almost every single student Maya had thought, showed up. The few missing had perished before their young sensei.

Sosuke kept a solemn expression, there were few people who he would weep with, and one of them was now in a casket.

Upon request, Maya was buried on a hill instead of the Fujiwara family plot. Almost everyone spoke, but he and Anna refused.

'We told her everything in life. No one else needs to know what you mean to us.' he thought.

The cold stares of the other Fujiwara members weren't lost on him. He didn't care for tradition or what they thought of him. 'Maya was the only one who mattered.'

He let Anna cry on his shoulder as the casket was lowered. They both threw in two flowers before it was sealed. As quickly as it had been filled, people scattered away from the funeral procession, Lord Fujiwara was the last, leaving only to fulfill his role as host.

Rain began pouring down upon them, but Sosuke didn't retreat inside. He simply let his tears mix with rainwater. No one could differentiate. No one but Anna.

She wiped his tears, as she herself cried too. "She was at peace. Until the end, she was at peace. We must be too, we need to keep going, its what Maya wanted."

"I know!" He swallowed hard. "I know, but it still hurts."

Anna held onto him, trying to keep them both from falling apart. The stayed there for a long time. Eventually, the rain didn't touch them, but it's sounding could still be heard.

He turned and saw Yoruichi holding an umbrella over them. "Let's go."

She didn't bring them to the mansion, but to the small gazebo in the garden. Kisuke was there too, along with the rest of their class. "We didn't want to leave, without a cup of sake. And without seeing the two of you," he told them.

His previous endeavors weren't noticeable and like always his face was calm. "Thank you. I know Lady Fujiwara would be happy we all remember her fondly."

The group had their own private ceremony on the gazebo. They exchanged memories of their days on the academy as well as nice moments had with Maya. Despite not being close to them at all, Sosuke still enjoyed the time spent with his ex-classmates.

Anna had been more sociable than him and was now spending time with their female classmates. Even in that group of cute ladies, his eyes were solely focused on her. 'At least she's smiling again.'

Sosuke almost didn't notice another one of his classmates urged him to give a speech. He caved when they began chanting.

"My fellow classmates, we have lost a person who greatly inspired us, and who thought us the skills necessary to become admirable Soul Reapers. I know well that Lady Maya would want us to smile, and to honor her memory by using said power to make the world better."

He picked up a cup of sake, and the other's followed suit.

"I propose a toast, to a brighter future for souls like Maya's, who made the world better and deserved to see more of it!"

"To Maya!" They repeated and drank.

'It's easy.' Sosuke thought. 'To unify them through shared experiences.' he drank, feeling the warm aftertaste of the sake burn through his throat.

Tragedy had instilled in him a sense of determination, he wanted to keep souls like Maya's and discard those like the Head Captain. All he needed was time and hard work.

'Perhaps funerals aren't so bad after all.'

* * *

  
It was dead quiet in the room when she came in. As expected Lord Akito was sitting on the chair beside the empty bed, his dark gaze on the window and to the moon.

Anna didn't ask to come in. She walked over him and palaces a porcelain cup in front of him. "Ginger and mint tea. Drink while it's hot, it'll help soothe you."

"Thank you."

Anna turned on her heal and headed for the door.

"Anna."

"Yes?"

"Come, let us talk."

He didn't talk, not to her, not to Sosuke. Still, she obeyed.

"What do you want to discuss, Lord Akito?"

"I just need to hear about her, from someone else."

'Ah, so that was it.' Anna cleared her throat. "She liked to teach, it was noticeable. The spark in her eyes when shed explain a new concept, and the praise when we did something right will be forever in my memory.

Maya loved food, despite not being the best cook. I thought her the basics of Puerto Rican food and another classmate though her of Mexican dishes. With better training perhaps she would have been a good cook."

Akito was not smiling but seemed at ease, his eyes were closed as he listened to Anna's voice.

"She painted well, I am sure you know that. Her watercolors were a thing of envy and according to Squad 4, she was a good healer despite her limitations. Although her best quality, however, is her love for her chil-"

Anna didn't finish that sentence. Akito abruptly slammed his fist on the table. "Those two spawns are the reason she's gone! I told her to only keep one, maybe she'd still be alive! We only needed one heir!"

The sudden reaction scared her, but Anna his her fear. It wouldn't do her any favors to show it.

"I am done with the cup. You may go."

She picked up the cup and bowed before leaving. "Have a good night Lord Fujiwara."

As she slid the tatami door close Anna felt her pulse rise. There was something almost demonic in those pitch black eyes when he cursed his own children. She rushed to the babies room. The two slept soundly.

'I will protect you. I _must_ protect you.'

* * *

  
"Kisuke it's almost two in the morning. What the in the bloody hell are you doing?"

Yoruichi yawned as she sat beside him, her sleepy demeanor vanished when she saw his worry.

Kisuke bit his lip. "There something I haven't told you. But I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Remember when went to the Soul Palace?"

"Uh-huh."

"I was called in by the Soul King."

She gasped. "You saw him."

"Yes. He gave me a task, to keep watch over his son because he would bring the downfall of us all."

"The Soul King has a son?! He's among us, and evil?!"

"I almost didn't believe it myself, he didn't seem evil at first. He's our dear friend and maybe I thought that the King was wrong...but today I saw the malice lurking behind his gaze. I need to stop him."

She blinked in surprise and began thinking. "You say he's our friend, and you saw malice." She connected the dots, and through tearful eyes locked gazes with Kisuke.

"You don't mean..."

"I must stop Sosuke Aizen before his plans are put into motion.

Otherwise, we'll all perish."


	17. Bloody Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken me a little while to upload. My mother was in the hospital and I had to take care if the house and of her until she was discharged. But now I'm back and ready to write. Reminder that there's a big time skip in this chapter and a smaller one in the next. Hope you all like, and thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> ©Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna, The Fujiwara family, Makoto and Leia belong to me.

**Chapter 17: Bloody Fair**

"It's been 30 years and you still miss Kakyo? You really have it bad." Anna joked as she chugged her cup of rum.

"Not funny. You'd be depressed if your lord was gone for a while."

"True that my friend. That man is the sun of my entire system." She didn't want to imagine a world where the two would be forced apart. "I can still train you to join the academy. Kakyo is on Squad 9 but if you catch up we call pull strings and get you there."

"No. I am not a man weapons or battle. It's sufficient to know that she's doing well, and visits often."

"Our boy here is a good one. The lady's lucky to have you." Makoto passed them both and another cup as he kept on tiding up the place.

"Leia is coming over isn't she?"

Makoto nodded. "So you two better behave."

As they grew closer in their partnership Anna and Makoto would sometimes discuss romantic matters. She'd talk about Sosuke and he'd tell her about his lady, Leia.

"We'll be so quiet you won't hear a peep." Kaname joked.

As if on cue they heard Leia walk in. What was expected to be a cute reunion turned into a nightmare. The usually happy lady had bruises on her face and blood on her kimono.

The group rushed towards her. Anna caught her before she could fall. "What happened to you?!"

"An attack... I had to get away or he would've..." her voice cracked. Anna tentatively pulled the girl close and let her cry.

"Shhhh. It's okay. You're safe now. No one will hurt you here." Once she had calmed down considerably Anna picked her up bridal style and turned towards Makoto. "Take care of her. I'll be back soon."

"What are you going to do?" He asked the worry was palpable in his voice.

"I have a new target to take down."

* * *

  
"Are you sure she's not in trouble? Anna-chan doesn't take that long." Cata was pacing around the laboratory restlessly. Sosuke stopped what he was doing and went on to comfort her.

"Anna contacted me using the communicator. She will be taking on a target and returning home afterward."

"You think she'll be okay? I'm really worried."

"Fear not little one. Anna's a strong woman, I have full trust in her abilities. She will return safe and sound."

Cata chuckled. "You two should marry already."

"I am afraid we are too young for that dear Cata, but I wouldn't discard the possibility in the future."

He'd never admit it, not even on his deathbed but he had fantasized about his wedding with Anna on many occasions. He knew that if she found out he would be teased until the end of his days.

"Sosuke-san!" The frail voice of a toddler could be heard behind the door. He walked over and opened it to reveal Shizuka and Asami.

The twins had grown a lot the past thirty years, but so had their father's ire. It was clear to those in the mansion that Akito Fujiwara did not love these kids.

Shizuka was crying holding onto her brother's hand. Asami kept his face hidden and was presumably weeping as well.

Sosuke didn't say anything and picked them up. He turned on the lights and placed the twins on a table specially made for them. "Asami, move your hands."

The child shook his head. Sosuke sighed and addressed Shizuka. "What happened?"

"Father caught him wearing my kimono...He got mad."

He winced. In human age, the twins would be three-year-olds and still they were struck, not that he'd excuse it at any other age.

"Asami, I need to see how bad it is, or I cannot help you."

His hands were trembling as he uncovered his face. Asami's right eye was blackened from the look of the bruise he knew it had been a punch.

Sosuke softly dried the child's tears and began treating the wound. "I know what Akito-sama thinks, what he says. I don't agree. When you're with me or with Anna you're free to express yourself. Just tell us, and we'll listen. You too Shizuka, both of you come to us for anything."

The kids cheered up and hugged him. He was surprised by the gesture but returned the hug. 'Anna's better at this than me.' he thought, hoping she would get home soon.

* * *

  
Akito had once told her that you never forget your first kill. He was wrong, for in the past thirty years she'd taken down enough nameless criminals to forget what her first kill looked like. This one, however, she would not forget.

It had been so easy. She donned an Oiran disguise and played the part perfectly. The man Leia had described quickly flocked to her, a twirl of her curls and a bat of her eyelashes was enough to convince him.

Once she was sure they were alone and their absence had gone unnoticed she took out Soburinsuta and let her anger take hold. A part of her wanted to carve him, for what he did to many women who hadn't received justice until now.

Still, she held back.

One clean cut was enough to have him choking on his own blood. It didn't last long. Anna used her zanpakuto to change the blood's atoms and turn it into alcohol, then she healed the wound and replaced the man's cells. To anyone else, it would just look like he choked on wine.

The whole ordeal drained her emotionally. Anna didn't regret it, but rage kept building up, because if she hadn't done it then he'd still be out there.

'There is no justice. Even if Leia had denounced him, he would've bought his way out of prison. 'There are still many out there, so many I won't be able to cut them all down.'

Warm water droplets helped ease her mood. The disguise she had used had been burned to ash, along with anything that could be traced back to her. All Anna wanted to do now was sleep.

However, it seemed like the nightmarish evening wanted to push her further, upon entering her room she was greeted by her little brother's bruised flesh.

He ran to her, and Anna immediately picked him up. The child's tiny sobs turned her rage into despair. All she could do was placed her hand on the back of his head as she cradled him, and gave him little kisses on the forehead.

Shizuka's eyes were also filled with tears, she was sitting on Sosuke's lap as he silently offered her comfort through a hug.

'These two. They're our kids.' That thought haunted her whenever this happen. When the man that was supposed to be a father to them instead became the cause of their torment, she and Sosuke had to take on the role of parents. 'It isn't fair, he shouldn't do this. They're the last living legacy of Maya and instead, he just sees them as the instrument of her demise.'

The children were sleepy, luckily her bed was big enough to fit all four of them. The twins hugged each other as they slept, Anna played with Asami's hair while Sosuke laid on his side staring at her.

"I wish we could something, but it won't matter, right?"

Sosuke noted the small speck of hope in her voice, and she, in turn, saw how much it hurt him to dash it away.

"I'm afraid not. The Great Noble Clans surpass the jurisdiction of Central 46. Akito won't be jailed for this, he could kill the twins and nobody could do anything. The only way for him to pay would be if he's proven to be a traitor to the Soul Society."

"Once again, there's no justice."

She felt Asami stirring beside her. Just looking at him was enough to strengthen her resolve. She placed a kiss on her sibling's forehead.

"We need to hurry, this needs to end as soon as possible."

* * *

  
Sleeping with a little girl clinging onto you was not comfortable. 'I admire mother for putting up with me during my toddler years.' He thought.

"Excuse me, is this Squad 5?" A girl with brown hair and a burn mark asked him.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Captain Muguruma asked me to deliver some documents to Captain Hirako."

"I'm afraid he and the lieutenant are absent as of now. I'll deliver them for you."

"Alright, thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

He noticed the girl stared at him curiously. "Sorry. It's just you look a lot like a friend I used to have."

"Hanabira?"

"Yes! You must be Sosuke! It's nice to finally meet you in person. My name's Kakyo!"

"It's nice to meet you too. I apologize for not being able to visit you while you were at Rukon."

"That's okay. I know you're just as busy as Hana was. I'm glad I could get to see you, Anna's told me lots of great things about you."

He chuckled. "Oh my, now I just feel embarrassed."

"Hehe don't be. Well, it was nice meeting you, l hope to see you soon!"

"Likewise."

Kakyo left as quickly as she appeared with a smile on her face. 'No wonder she became friends with mother, they're both awfully sweet.'

The Captain and his lieutenant returned shortly after. "Oh good, you're still here Sosuke."

"Is there something you need Captain?"

"I need you to gather information. A man died yesterday, a member of the Kira clan. They say he died of alcohol poisoning."

"That's a tragedy, but why would an investigation be necessary?"

"He never drank."

Perhaps he and Anna would need to reconsider strategies.

* * *

  
Shizuka's was happy to see her twin's bruises were getting better. Anna insisted the pair had a check-up, by none other than Captain Unohana herself.

"Sorry for all the trouble, Captain."

"Nonsense child. It is my duty to look out for all citizens of Sereitei. I'll make sure you're fixed by the end of the day."

"Thanks." Asami remained quiet through the rest of the check-up.

She watched from Anna's lap while the Captain tended to her twin. Even if they had slept well, she felt restless, as if the events of last night could repeat themselves at any moment.

"Shizuka?" Captain Unohana calling her name startled her. "Do you want me to give you a check-up?"

"I'm okay."

"No, please give her a checkup. She took a hit for me." Asami said.

She glared at her sibling but he just shrugged and mouthed a 'sorry'

"Ok then. Your turn Shizuka."

She let Unohana examine her and take a few X-rays.

"Seems like you're in a better condition than your brother. Nothing but a small bruise in the tummy, it'll heal with ointment."

"Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome. Now, since you were both very good during your checkups I'll give you some candy."

That was enough for the two of them to perk up. Captain Unohana gave them both chocolate truffles and let them play in a separate room while she talked to Anna.

Shizuka didn't like to eavesdrop, but their voices echoed in the air vent beside her, and she could hear everything.

"It's frustrating we can't do anything to stop him, so at least for tonight I'll let Asami stay in the squad hospital."

"Thanks. I'm really sorry to barge in here and cause you trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. Despite the fact we've drifted apart in the past decades that does not mean I won't help you. If anything I should apologize for not reaching out to you and Sosuke after...that day."

"Don't apologize. Sosuke would've just lashed out, even if your intentions are good. In any case, thanks for caring for the twins. My siblings mean a lot to me."

"I know. Maybe I'm not the who you want to hear this from, but I think Maya would be proud of you."

She couldn't hear anything else after that. 'Maybe Ani-oneesan is crying.' Shizuka's suspicions were confirmed when Anna and Captain Unohana came into the room. Her sister's eyes were still sparkling with tears but she was holding back.

"Hello again you two. I'm going to have to leave Asami in a room overnight. You can come to visit later if you'd like."

"Am I going to die?!" Asami quickly panicked.

"No, not at all darling. I just need you to rest here for tonight. You'll even get a really nice roommate."

"Okay."

They joined Asami in his room. To her surprise, her brother's roommate was Captain Ukitake.

Asami didn't waste any time striking a conversation with the Captain. The girls said their goodbyes and headed home.

"I'm sorry we made you waste your day at work." Shizuka felt like apologizing but Anna wouldn't let her.

"Don't be. I'm not wasting anything if it concerns the two of you."

"Hey Ani, can you tell me about my mom?"

Anna stopped walking, she picked Shizuka up and resumed the trek.

"You look a lot like your mother. Your hair and face are very similar. She was sickly but that never stopped her from joining Squad 4. Her teaching skills were amazing! It was as if she knew how to explain the most difficult concepts with ease. Maya wasn't flawless however, we cooked together and...let's just say there's a lot that I needed to teach her."

That made her laugh. "Can you cook with me? I want to do what mom did."

"Of course! We'll make some nice chips when we get home. I have some pictures of Maya I can show you, and we can sew too if you like. I'm sure Asami would want his own flower kimono too!"

Upon arriving at the mansion the pair did just as they said and began cooking.

"Good. You're peeling them well. Now, when you peel them all, we can begin squishing them."

"That sounds like fun."

"It is. Then we'll soak em in garlic and throw em to the oil."

Shizuka nodded and followed instructions. Sosuke walked in and smiled. "I see my little girlfriend and child are cooking."

'Child? He's in a good mood.' Shizuka thought.

Sosuke ruffled her hair and then gave Anna a kiss. "Making plantain chips again."

"Find me another favorite food and then I'll stop." Anna joked.

"That likely won't happen. In any case, I might need to talk to you about our work later. I've acquired some help."

"I thought you were in different squads."

"Yes Shizu, but sometimes different squad members have their own side projects," Anna told her.

"Will I be able to see it when it's done?"

"Oh yes, you'll love it!"

Her sister's confidence was endearing. Shizuka smiled as they kept on cooking, blissfully unaware of what her siblings planned.

"I'm looking forward to seeing it."

* * *

  
"Gotta tell ya doll face, I was skeptical at first but I'm glad you took that man out. Seems like the ladies are happy to come out at night again."

"I'm happy to help. Sosuke told me one of the captains had some suspicions but he seems to be the only one. I'll tread slowly from now on."

"Normally I wouldn't advocate for the path of blood, but you have brought justice to the Rukon women. That much I admire."

"Thanks, Kaname-kun. By the way, how's Leia?"

"She recovered swiftly. I think she's out in the back giving food to a kid she's friends with, a little girl named Rangiku."

"That's so sweet. I was just taking care of Shizuka a while ago."

Before she could continue Anna felt somebody tapping her shoulder. It was Kakyo.

"Kakyo! It's been a while." She hugged her friend tightly. Kakyo returned the hug and greeted both Kaname and Makoto.

"I have big news!"

"What happened?"

She showed them their left hand, a silver band with a pink diamond on top.

'Oh fuck.'

"I'm getting married!"

Anna glanced at Makoto, he looked at her knowingly too. 'There's not going to be enough booze in the world to deal with what's to come.'


	18. Heart's Appraisal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I was going to upload yesterday but it was my birthday so I got caught up with the celebration, here's to hoping 21 ain't so bad. Anyways here's the chapter from now on Gin and Kaname will be major characters so expect our boys to make more appearances. Next chapter there'll be another timeskip. I hope you like and thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> © Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna, the Fujiwara family, Makoto, and Leia belong to me.

**Chapter 18: Heart's Appraisal**

Sosuke wasn't one to give importance to ceremonies. Especially if he was suspicious as to why they were being held.

Lieutenant Hikimori had retired a week ago and as such the Squad 5 lieutenant position was empty. Out of the blue Captain Hirako suggested him, Sosuke froze for about half an hour before accepting.

He knew his captain was suspicious of him, it wasn't a secret. That's why he was surprised the man chose him as lieutenant. 'He probably wants to keep an eye on me.'

At last, the ceremony concluded and they gave him the armband of the lieutenants. The public cheered and came to congratulate him. He kept his worries secret, and to anyone else, it would seem he was incredibly happy.

"Seems like my beloved Lord is, at last, being recognized." Anna wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from the back.

"Not exactly what I was intending my lady, but I suppose it can't be helped. Thank you for being here by me."

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, there's another event we both have to look forward to."

Kakyo's wedding would take place in the afternoon. The pair had everything ready, all of the Fujiwara family would be attending, and while he was happy for his acquaintance, there was also worry.

Kakyo's husband to be was the head of the Tsunayashiro house, another one of the four great noble clans. That was enough to set off alarms in Sosuke's head. He'd subtly warned her that perhaps hostility was around, but Kakyo was optimistic and naive.

'"It's not like we can force her to change her mind."

"No, we cannot. Still, I fear for her safety."

"Perhaps Tokinada-sama won't be like Akito."

"Perhaps. How is Kaname holding up?"

"Leia and Makoto are dealing with him, he's still processing it. He just wants Kakyo to be happy."

"Let's pray that's what happens."

* * *

"I'm so happy you're here!" Kakyo said as she tightly hugged Anna.

"Kakyo, you're cutting off my blood flow!" She muttered.

"Sorry! Thanks for attending the ceremony."

"It's my honor darling. I'm sorry Kaname couldn't make it, you know how all the laws are."

"I miss him a lot. Still, he's here with me in spirit."

"Good. I wish you all the best. Please take care. If you never want to talk you know where I am."

"Of course."

She hugged Kakyo once again. As they pulled away she noticed the groom walking over to greet her.

Tokinada Tsunayashiro was a tall man with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't particularly threatening, but there was something of a dark aura surrounding him.

"Miss Anna it's nice to finally meet you in person," Tokinada spoke

"It's nice to meet you too Tokinada-Sama. Congratulations, I wish you both all the best."

"Thank you. It's good to see our families are thriving well. I hear Sosuke has become lieutenant."

"Yes, just this morning. I'll tell him you send your regards."

It didn't take long to find Sosuke. He was making sure the twins were alright at the children's table.

"You're starting to look like a dad. All you need now are dumb pun jokes."

He chuckled. "I feel too young to be a father, but then again we didn't have a choice. Those two are our kids."

"Indeed they are... I'm still worried as hell."

Sosuke pulled her close. "It'll be alright, we shall protect them. Everything is going according to plan, and when we succeed they'll be allowed to live unchained."

'When we succeed...It better be sooner than later.'

* * *

"It's getting full." Cata helped Sosuke examine the Hogyoku. Since they recruited more people the number of souls being brought in had increased.

Much to his chagrin, the Hogyoku's power was still limited. It would allow him to turn the arrancar he had already recruited, but in regards to himself, he would have to keep trying.

"Little by little...This is exhausting. I don't know how mother did it."

He noticed Cata was about to cry. The little ragdoll fell on her knees and he picked her up from the table.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe if Hana hadn't tried to save the mod souls she wouldn't have been executed. Maybe she'd still be here."

He had to take a second to regain composure. "This is not your fault little one. My mother was a wise woman, she knew what would happen, but she did it anyway.

I admire her intentions of playing by the rules of this society but when the world is corrupt, playing by the rules will get you nothing.

I plan to succeed where she was unable to. That includes helping the Mod Souls."

"Thank you Sosuke-san." Cata smiled. "I'll do all I can to help you."

"I appreciate it Cata, I know we shall succeed."

A surge of pressure nearby startled him. It felt like his recruits were in trouble. He rushed towards the direction, only to find a pool of blood.

All three of his recruits had been killed and there was nothing to lead him to the murdered only footsteps.

'From the size of it, the murderer is a child...'

He bearly had time to process this news when disaster decided to strike again. He went into Anna's room to tell her. She was sitting on her bed while Asami applying ointment to her cheek.

"Father hurt Ani-oneesan." His voice was filled with guilt.

"It's not your fault honey. I went in to shield you, and I would again." Anna told him.

Sosuke walked over to the pair. "I'll take care of this Asami-kun. You may rest."

The child nodded. Sosuke let him curl up beside Anna and he fell asleep on the other side of the bed while he tended to Anna's wound. The bruise was big and already gaining color.

"If he dares put a finger on you again I'll-"

Anna silenced him with a soft kiss. "I know my dear. If it were up to us he would've been dealt with long ago. Still, I must remain a member of the Fujiwaras, not just for our plans, but for the twins. Just stay by my side. Then I'll be able to withstand anything."

Those words were enough to calm him. Anna giggled as Sosuke softly took care of the bruise.

"I'm sorry to say, but you might be all alone again in the soul collecting missions."

"What happened?"

"The soldiers, all of them dead. It's likely a child did it."

"A child?! What child could do such a thing?"

* * *

"Gin, just where were you?! Leia gave me some food, it's probably cold by now!"

"Sorry Rangiku, I had to take care of an errand. I'll eat now."

Rangiku went back to what their kitchen was and gave him the food. It was colder than usual but he ate all anyway.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"It's nothing. Just checkin'"

It had only been three days since he'd come across the scene. Some shinigami had left Rangiku unconscious and taken something akin to an orb of light, and delivered it to a tall man with glasses and a lieutenant insignia. Rangiku didn't remember anything when she woke up, but she looked considerably weaker.

He was careful to plan his next move and now at long last revenge had been dealt. 'It's not enough. I have to take their leader down.'

The tall man with glasses was his next target but from his pressure, he could tell that man was immensely powerful.

"Gin? You ok?"

He blinked Rangiku's voice brought him back to reality. "Yes, I'm alright. The food was great."

"Good. I'll be going to sleep. I don't feel so well."

"I'll go to sleep too."

Gin walked over to the bed with her. It never took long for Rangiku to fall asleep, but since that incident, she did it even more often.

'I'm going to kill him.' Gin repeated the mantra over and over in his head until he fell asleep. Slowly the solution came to him

"I must become a shinigami."

* * *

"He's good. I'll give him that." Kisuke muttered.

"You're still trying to catch Sosuke slipping up?"

"I know it looks like a wild goose chase, and he is our friend, and still..."

"You don't have to say it. I am starting to notice it as well. Is there anything we can do?"

Kisuke nodded. "It's risky, but I copied Sosuke's research plans. I am creating a counter Hogyoku. Perhaps they'll cancel each other out, and he won't be able to get any power."

Yoruichi seemed relieved to know he at least had an idea of what to do. In reality, Kisuke felt restless, if there was one area in which he was sure Sosuke had him beat, it was at acting. He wouldn't be able to hide his suspicions forever.

"Should we warn Anna? Or is she too far gone too?"

"Anna is closer to him than anyone else. I say she knows and is helping him. These disappearances in Rukon are not a coincidence. It's likely she's involved. We'll have to find a way to steer Anna away from Sosuke, without her putting resistance."

"I believe there is a way, but you won't like it." Yoruichi suggested

* * *

Captain Hikifune didn't usually call for Squad meetings. The entire squad along with the other captains were there.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make. Soon I shall be retiring from the 13 court guards Squads."

The room was so silent a dropped pin could be heard.

Captain Hikifune chuckled. "I know this will seem strange to you all, given that I love my squad and for I am still in my prime, but I'd like to make it clear that it won't happen right away. For the next fifty years I want all captains to look for a suitable replacement for my position or if any of my squad members want to try out then I'll be happy to test your abilities. That'll be all."

The members scattered just as soon as they had come in. The captains seemed to be discussing amongst themselves who to chose.

"That was unexpected, will you be trying out?" Yoruichi asked her.

Anna was seriously considering it, but she held back. While the change in position would benefit her plans with Sosuke, she lacked a bankai and that was necessary to become Captain.

"I don't think so. There's more I want to do before becoming captain. What about you Yoru?"

"I'll be captain soon, my father abdicated the post. Once my training concludes captaincy awaits."

The markings under Yoruichi's eyes and the built-in muscle mass spoke more than words could. She pulled her friend into a hug.

"Well, if you ever need a third seat to help you, just whisk me away from the laboratories."

"...Thank you." Yoruichi returned the hug, but what concerned Anna was the slight guilt in her friend's voice.

The day was pretty eventful. Many of the squad's recruits rose to the challenge of their soon to be ex-captain, but none of them could beat her. Anna didn't even try to fight her, and just concentrated on her work. She returned home to find Akito waiting for her along with a man she did not recognize.

"Hello, I didn't know we had a visitor."

"Anna, this Isshin Shiba."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

The pair shook hands. Isshin seemed like a nice man, if a little bit uncomfortable with all the etiquette that this entailed.

"The reason I called Isshin here today is to bind you both in a marriage engagement."

It only took an instant for those words to shatter her world.

* * *

"I swear to the Buddha if you keep chugging sake, I will drag you by the ankles Kaname!"

Makoto's voice felt distant. Kaname raised his head. "I am sober, regrettably."

He heard the bartender sigh in exasperation. "My friend, it is too late for you to wallow in your depression. I more than anyone knows how deeply you loved Lady Kakyo, but she's now with someone else."

"I know!" He yelled. "I know I did not tell her. I know she deserves to be happy. I am resolved to accept this, to move on. Still...I cannot. Not today."

The two remained silent in the empty tavern. Suddenly the door squeaked open.

"Is it still open?"

He recognized the voice of his beloved coming from the doorway. Kakyo's steps were getting closer, despite the change in sandals he could still identify her sounds above anyone else's.

"It's always open for you old friend. I'll get you both some food and drink, feel free to catch up."

He knew what Makoto was trying to do. Once the bartender disappeared behind the kitchen doors he turned in Kakyo's direction. "How have you been?"

"I'm really happy. The Soul Society is wonderful and everything is going well with Tokinada-sama."

"That's great to hear."

"I really miss you."

Those words caught him off guard, even more so when he realized Kakyo was crying.

"Please do not weep, I miss you terribly as well. Still, you mustn't forget your goal to make Rukon a better place, that goal is worth the distance and sadness.

I'll be right here waiting for you when you achieve your dreams."

"Thank you Kaname, I wouldn't have made it this far without you cheering me on."

Not long after, Leia and Makoto came through the door with food and drink. The group spent the night talking and laughing, for a brief moment, everything was just like in the old days.

It would be dawn soon, and so Kakyo had to leave. After giving a big hug to both Makoto and Leia she went over to Kaname.

"Thank you for tonight. I really needed to see you."

"As did I. Be safe going back home, and take care."

"I will, same to you Kaname-kun."

Kakyo gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting go. A part of him wanted to hold her back, to tell her to stay with him, that he loved her, and wanted them to go back to the way things used to be.

But that wasn't what she wanted, and he wouldn't bring himself to break her heart like that.

"Kakyo."

"Yes?"

The words wouldn't come out, not like he wanted them to. "I hope we meet again soon."

"Me too."

That was the last time he would ever be with her while she was alive, and had Kaname known, he would have torn earth and sea to keep her from walking away towards her demise.

* * *

"I don't care if I have to get soaked in blood from the waist down, you will not be put through that!" If he hadn't placed a sound barrier around his room everyone would have heard Sosuke's voice.

"We don't have a choice. If I refused then Akito will kick me out! We need to get into the Soul Realm by any means necessary! I won't fight with you on this Sosuke, you must become the Soul King and I'll get you there even if it kills me!"

He didn't say anything, just pressed her hard against the cold wall of the room. They were so close he could feel her racing heartbeat against his.

"Don't say anything like that, not now not ever." His tone was low yet harsh. "If something happened to you, I would sing the entire starry sky to darkness!"

It was only after the words left his mouth that he realized what he'd said. Anna's cheeks were stained with tears. He didn't know if they were of happiness, rage or sadness.

Before any apologies or explanations could be made he felt Anna's lips covering his own in a bittersweet and passionate kiss.

He didn't want to let her go, even after their lips parted he kept holding onto her. "You're the only person alive that I trust completely if something were to happen to you... If anyone took you from me. I wouldn't be able to carry on."

There wasn't any fondness between him and his 'adoptive' father, but he understood the man's pain. The mere thought of losing Anna forever was enough to turn him into a beast.

"Sosuke, not even the devil himself is going to take me away from you. If the worse were to pass l...then we shall meet again, and again, every time anew. Maybe we'll chose to fight, maybe we won't but we'll be together in every lifetime. I will never let go of you. They'd have to take my soul and still, every shattered particle would gravitate towards you forever."

"I promise you that when this is all over, I'll turn you queen of everything you're deserving. Even then, I fear it does not seem like enough."

"Having you is enough."

Another obstacle had been positioned in front of them. No matter, they would overcome it. They had done it so far, and they would not lose now.

He'd have to plan ahead, his captain was already suspecting him and so was Akito and the other nobles. He needed silence and time.

Those two concepts have been scarce for the past few decades.


	19. The Reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my dear readers! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, just a heads up they'll be a time skip next chapter and more characters added. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> ©Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna, Makoto, Leia and the Fujiwara family belong to me.

**Chapter 19: The Reckoning**

The circumstances of Kakyo Tsunayashiro's death were anything but mysterious.

Kaname wasn't even able to move when they told him. He didn't want to believe it, the weight of it was so wide he fainted and woke up the next day.

It took him hours to finally get to Sereitei. Just when he was arriving he stumbled upon Anna.

"Thank heavens I found you!" From the raspy tone of her voice, he could tell she'd been crying. Anna hugged him tightly, and he returned the gesture.

"How did it happen?"

He heard her swallow hard before answering. "Murder. Tokinada Tsunayashiro, slit her neck during a dispute. When I came across the room she wasn't there, only a blood splatter on the wall."

He didn't want to believe it. His entire body was aching, he couldn't even cry. His best friend was slaughtered by the man she loved, all while trying to bring justice to the world.

"...What did they do to him?"

Anna sighed. "Nothing. He's the head of one of the four noble clans. They'll likely cover up the charges by saying Kakyo and any other victims were traitors."

The rage built up inside him at an alarming speed. Still, he knew there was not much he could do.

Anna must've noticed the change. She tried running her hand through his hair in an effort to calm him. "I'm sorry Kaname, but its the head of a clan against a Rukon woman, who do you think they'll give justice to?"

"To the one with the gold." He had heard that say so many times back at the district, it was probably the reason Kakyo set out to change things.

Despite Anna's warnings, he persisted. Every single day, he tried to get an audience with the Central 46 but no matter how calm or angered he was they wouldn't grant him one.

It had been a week when the guards had barred him from even coming near the judicial assistance offices.

Rain began to pour again. Defeated yet again Kaname was preparing to leave. Until there was a presence in the area that made him hold back.

"So this is the one who's been calling for my head."

The voice was venomous, like a snake. He knew just who was speaking.

"You killed her! That woman loved you and you killed her as if she was nothing!"

"What does it matter to you? She was just a woman who didn't know her place."

All reason had gone out the window, he lunged towards the man with all of his rage. He only managed to get a punch in before he was stabbed.

The throbbing pain in his chest got worse, Kaname was feeling himself blacking out.

"Seems like I'll have to teach you your place too."

The final blow did not come, somebody with greater power had subdued the man. He wasn't awake to witness what happened next.

* * *

"Is he dead?" A male voice asked.

"He'll live. If you hadn't brought him when you did he would be dead." Anna answered. "I think he's walking up. Kaname-kun? Can you hear me?"

"Yes." He sat up and touched his wound, it was tightly bandaged.

"You lost a lot of blood. I wasn't able to get to you so Sosuke went in my place. Luckily you've seemed to have stabilized."

"Thank you Anna, I owe you." He faced towards Sosuke, the man's presence was even more noticeable than that of all other shinigami he had met. 'No wonder Anna said he has enough power to become a king.'

"I'd like to thank you as well, Aizen-sama. Had not been for your intervention I would have perished."

"You do not need to thank me Kaname-kun. If anything, I simply did not want Tokinada to get away with more than what he already has."

The mention of that man's name was enough to make him mad again.

"Calm down or you'll get worse. I'll make us some tea."

He heard Anna walking away, leaving him and Sosuke alone.

"I understand your rage. That he goes on without punishment or regret. Had it been possible I would have killed him."

Kaname nodded. It wouldn't matter what Sosuke's reasons were, killing Tokinada would have been a death sentence for him.

"Forgive me for asking, but given that you have an immense amount of power and every chance of getting a better position why do you brother helping people like me, or like Kakyo?"

Sosuke chuckled. "I can see why it would puzzle you. To be honest there's nothing I could personally gain from this. Still, I would not be able to tolerate myself if did nothing about the injustice and cruelty of the Soul Society. You've witnessed first hand how willing they are to bury the crimes of the upper class for more profit.

It's always been this way as decades ago I lost my mother because she dared speak against this."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Kakyo was very fond of her and her strong values. Hopefully, now they've both found peace on the next life."

"I appreciate the condolences. I do feel as if I should apologize to you, given that neither me nor Anna were able to stop Kakyo, perhaps a stronger opposition to her marriage would've changed her mind."

"Don't apologize. Nobody would have been able to change her mind. She was determined like that." Kaname smiled for the first time since he'd been given the news. "Her legacy shouldn't die like this. Not because of him."

"Tell me Kaname-kun, would you be willing to fight for Kakyo's legacy?"

He thought about it. Taking up a sword, for her. 'She's the only person I would do that for.'

This was the path to least bloodshed. Going back to Rukon without doing anything would be an insult to the bond they shared, to the things she wanted to achieve.

"Yes, I will fight. If you'll allow me, I will join you in your quest to dethrone the rulers that have turned their back on us."

He held out his hand, and Sosuke shook it.

"Then from today onwards, we are partners. There'll be no turning back if we fall it means death."

* * *

The rain subsided the next morning, and to his surprise, Anna had made sure Kakyo's body would be buried in Rukon and had her preserved until they could all attend.

The rain had stopped, letting them all be basked in the warmness in of the sun.

Leia had made sure to fill Kakyo's coffin with white lilies. They were her favorite flower, their scent was strong enough for him to feel it farther away.

Makoto had placed her zanpakuto in the coffin, letting it rest along with her master. Everyone wanted to stay with him, but he knew they all needed to part eventually. Anna and Sosuke had their squad duties to tend to, and Makoto and Leia had to open the tavern.

"Go, I shall be alright."

After some convincing, they finally left him alone.

It was strange. He knew that her body was laid in front of him, but her presence was felt no more. The only company he had was the singing of the birds.

"I know you cannot hear me. That you're someone else now. Still, I feel as if need to tell you because there won't be another chance.

We met by coincidence when I was nothing but a scared child. You saved me, took me in, gave me food and shelter, let me bask in the light of the stars beside you, you thought me all I know and became the only ray of light in my dark life. I loved you. I loved you enough to let you leave me.

That was my mistake. I didn't fight for you, not as you deserved. Maybe if I had you would have stayed, or left me forever with hatred in your heart. All the same, I wish I had tried. Forgive me for failing. I love you Kakyo and I shall do so until I am Kaname Tousen no more."

He felt a whispering voice calling out to him. It was soft and silky, like a song.

'Can you hear me Kaname?' the voice was speaking to him, inside his head.

'Who are you?' He asked.

'I am Kakyo's zanpakuto spirit, Suzumushi. If you are to avenge her then I shall assist you.'

The blade guided his hand. He picked her up and unsheathed her. Before making a vow in front of Kakyo's body.

"If it's not enough to believe in justice, then I'll become justice. I will seek out the evils of this work and wipe them out like clouds in the sky. I swear I will, for justice."

That night they buried Kakyo atop the hill, where she would still have the moonlight and sunlight keeping her company. While he and the others would eventually avenge her.

* * *

"He just went straight to bed. Dude usually has like three bottles of sake before passing out." Makoto told him. "Must be drained from all the bad emotions this past week."

"Yes, Kaname seems like a level-headed individual, but this would be an emotionally draining experience for anyone. Hopefully, he'll recover soon."

"I'll drink to that Sosuke-kun." Makoto drank a shot in one sip and continued working. "It's not like I blame the kid, I was just as torn apart in the human world when my brother passed on."

"Sorry to hear. Have you found him again?"

"Unfortunately no, but maybe one day. Daiju was my confidant, he was even the first that I told my true identity to, despite his confusion, he began calling me Makoto instead of Mariko, wouldn't let a single soul harm me. I hope he's well wherever he might be."

Sosuke smiled. Makoto's story reminded him of Shizuka and Asami. It was regrettable that both the living world and the soul world were riddled with the same prejudices.

"When we succeeded, I shall help you find your sibling."

"Thank you Sosuke-kun."

The conversation was interrupted by an abrupt dropping sound. The boys turned and saw a knocked out Leia fall face down on the table while Anna giggled. "I won."

Sosuke shook his head. "I better get you back home before you pass out."

He was not expecting to find Akito waiting for them.

"Just where were you?"

He found Akito's authoritative tone hypocritical. 'Acting like a concerned parent when you've raised your against your toddler children.'

"Out drinking, Anna's hungover I shall take her to her room." He responded calmly.

"I've just been told you attacked the head of the Tsunayashiro clan. Care to explain that?"

"That's an overreaction. I just told Lord Tsunayashiro that perhaps killing another person, in public this time, would be very bad for his image. If anything I was looking out for our associate's best interest."

The lord wasn't convinced. He glared at Sosuke while he spoke. "Don't act all innocent. I know what happened to your mother, and it's clear you'll follow the same path. So heed my warning now, stay out of noble family politics, stay out of things you do not understand and leave Anna Maria alone."

"That's a little paranoid of you Akito-sama. Anna is her own person, and she chooses whether or not to associate with me. As for the other two claims you're making they're entirely baseless. Now if you'll excuse me I have to make sure Anna gets her rest."

"If you do anything that makes the marriage alliance with the Shiba fall apart, I will make you regret it."

* * *

It hadn't been easy, to execute a forbidden but powerful concept like the Hogyoku. At last Urahara had finished it. He admired the small orb for a moment before putting it in his safe.

He prayed he would never need it, but at this rate, it was likely he'd have to use it.

Yoruichi was helping him organize. After hearing about the fight between Sosuke and Tokinada he confirmed his suspicions about Sosuke's growing power.

"To be fair. I would have torn that man apart too. He deserves punishment." Yoruichi told him, as if she knew what he was thinking. "Akito already made the match with Isshin. If anyone's sure to charm Anna away from Sosuke it's him."

"I still feel guilty for this, but it's better than she's bound to the righteous side, than free in the darkness."

"I know what you mean. I don't want to go through with that either, if only it could be avoided. If there comes a day I'm unable to just be here with you..."

Yoruichi's voice went silent, he knew what she meant to say, and why she couldn't voice it.

For a mere moment, he let go of all the papers or plans and simply walked towards her.

"Listen to me Yoruichi, nothing and no one is going to keep us apart."

He bent down to kiss her, and she didn't pull away. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him and she wouldn't let go.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The soft breeze and warm light let him know that the rain had stopped for now. Kaname walked into the grassy field with the wooden sword in hand. He could sense Anna waiting there for him.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?" she asked.

he took in a breath, the scent of sakura flowers and morning dew along with the rush building up in his veins were enough to give him an answer.

"Yes."

"Then prepare to attack!"


	20. At the Halfway Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my dear readers! I'm so very sorry for the wait as we have reached the halfway point of our story and if fate allows it I will try to finish this fic before or in July, afterward Road to Redemption will be continued. I also took a bit to write this chapter because if there's something that slows me down more than a fight scene it's a sex scene. Yes, this chapter has a sex scene so if you're averse to that type of material I advise you to skip it, if not I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading! 🤗😋

**Chapter 20: At the Halfway point**

The blinding purple glow of the Hogyoku made it impossible to see. Once the light dissipated Sosuke could finally gaze at the results of his work.

The Vasto Lorde didn't change much, they looked more human now. The others were vastly different from the original form.

"I say Grimmjow got cute." Jeanne joked.

Grimmjow still kept his dark blue eyes, but the rest of his panter-like qualities had disappeared, being replaced by a human yet dangerous look. His fraccion were also unrecognizable after having the Hogyoku used on them.

"This place is getting crowded, if we keep gaining allies then we'll have to move," Tesla suggested. "What do you think Lord Aizen?"

"You're right Tesla-kun, it seems we'll have to expand our territory soon."

"Are we gonna kill Barragan?" Grimmjow grinned, excited at the prospect of a fight.

"Not for now Grimmjow-kun. The Hogyoku is not at full power, there are other tests I must conduct in order for us to attack. In the meantime, you may all do as you please, and also find more recruits."

After the meeting concluded he left to find Anna, but she was not there.

"Cata, where is Anna?"

"She sensed a Vasto Lorde nearby." The ragdoll walked towards Sosuke with a file. "Here are the power levels of our current recruits. When we meet your quota you may assign them numbers."

"Thank you, Cata. You've been a great help to us."

"It's the least I can do Lord Aizen." she bowed. "Now, about the other matter, you mentioned I believe we'll need Jeanne's assistance."

* * *

The cold air was harsh against her skin. After an hour of walking, she finally found the place she was looking for. It was a white tree, almost like a thorn bush without leaves. Inside she could see the Vasto Lorde.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Anna called out.

The hollow crawled out of his tree, he was completely pale with a patch of black hair and a mask that covered his face entirely, only his green eyes were distinguishable.

"Sorry to bother you, I thought you were wounded." she apologized.

"What's a shinigami doing here? Have you come to kill me?"

Anna shook her head. "Not at all. You see I'm not a normal shinigami, I work with someone who's trying to change the shinigami world. He's looking for warriors, and since you seem like a strong fellow I thought you would like to join us."

What would I gain from going with you?"

"You could have your senses back, all of them. You'd also be infinitely more powerful, even surpassing your Vasto Lorde state. What do you say?"

"I'm interested. What shall I call you?"

"My name is Anna Maria de la Rosa. You may call me Anna for short. What about you? Do you have a name?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

* * *

"Only ten more years before the human world enters the 20th century." Sosuke stared at the calendar in his desk. The year read 1890.

'It's been 77 years without her...'

Whenever he thought about his mother there was a pain in his chest, sometimes harsh and others times softer, but regardless it would not leave. The ache also returned when he thought of the De La Rosa couple or Maya, there were times he'd even grieve Kakyo alongside Kaname.

'When you leave you'll have to grieve the twins as well...'

The very thought of leaving them alone with Akito Made his skin crawl. 'That something else I'll also have to solve.'

"Sosuke!"

His Captain's voice startled him "Sorry Captain, were you saying something?"

"I been yellin' at you for a while. Stop spacing out."

"My apologies. Is there anything we need to do?"

"Nah, so far Squad 12 is taking care of the disappearances in Rukon. Unless you're interested in getting a post as a calligraphy teacher then we don't need to do anything today."

That got his attention. "A calligraphy post?"

"Yah, the academy needs a calligraphy teacher. Don't be too sure of yourself, ya have to deal with brats."

'I tolerate you every day, I think I'll manage.' he didn't the words out loud but simply gave a polite nod and headed for the academy.

That was the ideal place to find allies.

* * *

The silk and cotton should've felt soft against her skin. Instead, they bound her like a straightjacket.

"You look beautiful!" Yoruichi exclaimed as Anna reluctantly modeled her wedding kimono.

"Do I? Because I have half a mind to strangle somebody with the obi sash."

"Anna don't be that way. Isshin is a good lad and at least you two are in the same age range."

"I don't disagree that Isshin is a good person, which is precisely why I hate the idea of us getting married. He's goofy, loud, laidback and will soon be a Captain. I like to keep tabs on everything, astrophysics, and silence. We don't mix well romantically and it's unfair they force us into a marriage just because we're both the same age."

"Is that the only reason you are against it?"

She knew why her friend asked, but answered anyway.

"Of course not. You know that there's only one person that I truly love, and no amount of extravagant wedding plans will ever change that."

Yoruichi sighed. "This might seem a little rude of me, but Sosuke didn't strike me as a very loving person, he's devoted to his goals and nothing else."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "That's an awfully narrow view of Sosuke. There are plenty of women who just like him for his looks yet would run away if they knew how devoted he is to his goals and study, but not me.

We have been together for almost 90 years and there isn't a single moment where I wasn't in complete bliss. He might be quiet and sometimes distant but I love him, and I know he loves me too. No amount of white silk or wedding pastries is going to change that."

She took off the dress and put her normal attire back on. "I don't think I'll be needing that."

* * *

The Academy had been easy to endure. After all, Gin never forgot anything. He proudly received the honors of being the first person to complete training within a year. To everyone else, he was an adorable prodigy, but they were not aware of the snake underneath.

His sole genuine smile was reserved for Rangiku. She was still in her uniform during the ceremony and only came to see him.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say that you're running away from me."

"My my that's so cruel of you Rangiku-san. I wouldn't want to run away from you."

"So you say, and yet despite knowing that I won't graduate at least in two more years you leave me for a squad."

"That's not my fault Rangiku-san, the academy requires me to leave when I finish my studies. But I do promise you the rewards will be worth it."

He suddenly felt a push in the air, nearby he spotted the man in glasses that had been responsible for that incident years ago.

He took a good look, while it was obvious he'd grown a little older most details remained the same. From the armband on his shoulder, he could devise the man was in the 5th squad.  
'Then that is where I have to go.'

"Gin?"

"Sorry, I got distracted. C'mon, we need to celebrate in style."

He held Rangiku's hand as they walked away towards a restaurant. 'No matter what, I have to avenge what has been done to you.'

* * *

Sosuke sighed and crumpled the paper. He'd been trying all day to get the kanji just right, only to fail at every opportunity.

He had retreated to his mother's old apartment, if only for the silence and comfort.

"Sosuke? I went to see you and you're not in the mansion, where are you?" Anna's voice came through the pendant communicator.

"I am at mother's apartment. Forgive me for not telling you before, there is a kanji project I must complete. It's proven tedious so far."

"I'll help you! What's the kanji you have to do?"

"Desire."

There was a small awkward silence before she responded. "I'll be there in an hour."

"Very well. I'll see you soon dear."

In the meantime, he continued with his work but became disillusioned quickly. Despite his ability, Sosuke wasn't able to give the kanji any emotion. To him, calligraphy was all about projecting deep emotions through the written words. It didn't matter that his kanji was perfectly made, it was just ink on a page and nothing more.

Before Anna arrived he was running out of paper and ink. The creaking of the front door alerted him of her presence.

"I'm here!"

He heard her walking towards his room but didn't expect her to look as lovely as she did.

Anna wore a blue kimono, that matched her eye color perfectly, she had red lipstick and had styled her hair just the way she wore it when they met.

"You look beautiful, I take it you went shopping today."

"Yes, I went with Yoruichi to get a wedding kimono tailored." Sosuke could hear the bitterness in Anna's usually chirpy voice, even if she tried to hide it.

Last September Anna had turned 180, the earliest age for marriage between noble families. It had been torture for them both to see the preparations going through. The time that the flowers were brought in he wanted to set them on fire.

"I didn't get anything, you're the only one I would wear wedding attire for."

"I know. The feeling is mutual."

Anna smiled and sat on the floor beside him. She noticed the crumpled papers on the wastebasket. "I take there hasn't been much progress with your craft."

"They're all so very lifeless. I thought that being here, our old home, with mother's distinct presence. It's something I desire, so that could fuel the meaning behind the kanji."

"There are plenty of different desires. Emotional desires, physical desires, forbidden desires."

The emphasis on the latter caught his attention. Anna was never subtle when it came to flirting. "What do you have in mind?"

"Practice, you'll get it right eventually. Wasting paper is eco-unfriendly, and I know you don't want to run out of ink either. So I've brought substitutes."

She handed him a small container of what looked like ink, but the sticker on it read dark chocolate.

Then Anna sat down in front of him, her back turned towards him. She undid the top half of her kimono, letting it fall off her shoulders. "I'll be your canvas. Do as you like."

He swallowed hard. Truly his lady knew how to entice him. Sosuke grinned as he dipped a new paintbrush on the dark chocolate and began tracing the kanji on Anna's back.

Her skin was pale, much better to write in than rice paper, and much more fun too. Sosuke was going move a strand of her hair away to keep on painting, but as soon as his fingers touched the back of her neck he heard Anna gasp.

"Sorry, I'm sensitive there."

That was all he needed to know. The kanji had been successfully completed and at long last, he was satisfied with it.

"It is done. I just want to do something before writing it in the paper."

"What is it?"

"Hold still."

He rummaged through the drawers until he found it, his old camera. While the device was outdated it still worked. Sosuke dimmed the light in the room, enough so that the moonlight from the tatami doors was reflected on Anna's silhouette.

"Perfect."

The picture in it of itself would have been a perfect submission, but he wouldn't let another pair of eyes see it. This was for him only.

This time the kanji on paper carried emotions he sought to portray, but more than anything he wanted to satisfy both his and Anna's desire.

She was still obediently sitting still waiting for him to finish. He placed the paper on the table and returned to the room, intending to stay there until the morning.

Sosuke sat kneeled behind her, he got close enough to whisper in her ear. "Thank you, my dear. You have been of great help to me. I'm going to help you clean up. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes." her voice was soft and laced with longing.

'Just what are you imagining my lady.' He thought to himself.

He softly traced his fingers through her back, tasting the chocolate afterward. It was bitter and savory, still, he wanted to taste more than that.

Sosuke began kissing Anna's back, softly licking the chocolate off her. He chuckled as she shivered under his touch. When he reached the back of her neck she let out a moan but quickly covered her mouth.

Sosuke put his hands over hers. "Don't silence yourself. I want to hear everything."

Anna nodded, letting him push her hands aside. 'I'm such a mess.' she thought.

Sosuke's touch had her weak from the moment they'd began painting. Every caress made her skin grow hotter and her heartbeat race.

"Are you nervous?" Sosuke asked.

"No. I'm just...impatient." she breathed out, taking one of Sosuke's hands and placing them over her heart.

He smiled, kissing the top of her head before turning her around so they would face each other.

Anna's gaze was hazy almost intoxicated. Sosuke's was analytical, wanting to take in every detail of what was taking place. He felt her wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Usually, their kisses were gentle and passionate, this one was pure lust.

She could tell her hands would let marks, but couldn't hold herself back from pulling him closer. Anna gasped for air but not a moment later Sosuke kissed her again.

"Anna." his raspy voice breathing out her name made her want him more.

She let him pick her up and place her on the bed. The faint moonlight made him look even more handsome. Anna placed her hand on his face and caressed his cheek. Sosuke chuckled and kissed her hand.

 "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I want you badly. Do you want me as well?"

He bent down to kiss her softly. "I always have, and I always will, my dear."

Sosuke took his time undressing her, and she followed suit. They were both eager and slightly nervous, eventually, Sosuke took the first step and began kissing down her neck.

The only sound that echoed in the moonlit room were their gasps and moans.

He didn't leave a single inch untouched, whether it'd be with his tongue or his fingers. By the time he'd finished teasing her, Anna was a panting mess underneath him.

"It's not fair that you get to mess me up and I haven't done anything to you."

"Patience my dear. I intend to enjoy you plenty before you return the favor."

His fingers were at her entrance. He put one in carefully, making sure not to hurt her.

Anna gasped, gripping the sheets tightly.

"You're so wet darling, could it be my fault?"

"What do you think?" she breathed out in between moans.

Sosuke grinned as he put in another finger in watching Anna's expressions closely. The way her brows furrowed, her chest rising and falling with every deep breath, and how tightly she clenched around him.

"Sosuke, I'm close!" she moaned.

He didn't say anything and just moved his fingers faster until she caved.

Anna felt as if she had felt into a trance, the high from pleasure made it seem like the room was blurry and her throat was slightly sore from all the sounds she'd let out.

"That was a beautiful display my darling. I think I might come undone as well just from watching you."

She laughed. "Liar, you're not that easy please."

"True, in fact, I want to watch you squirm a little more."

"Eh? What do you- Ah!" she hadn't even finished the sentence when Sosuke was fingering her again. "Sosuke I just came! Mmm! If you're too rough-"

Instead of taking it as a warning he seemed to take it as a challenge. Sosuke kissed her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth and not letting go until they both had to gasp for air.

"Beg me, Anna, beg me to stop and I might consider it."

He was surprised by the dominant tone of his own voice but couldn't help it. The sight of his lady's face deep in pleasure was enthralling. He felt her shudder under his touch as she came a second time.

"Sosuke!" All she could scream was his name. This time the high had been stronger and she was still twitching from the strong orgasm.

"I could look at you like this forever." He whispered seductively in her ear. One of his hands was gripping her breast tightly. "Perhaps I'll bind you and enjoy you very slowly until sunrise."

'No!' she thought. Her arousal was becoming painful at this point and knowing her lover he would be capable of acting out on his promise.

"Sosuke if you don't fuck me right now I am going to do it myself!"

He didn't expect her to lash out but liked the reaction quite a lot. "Oh? You'd be willing to touch yourself in front of me? I'd like that very much."

"Sosuke!" Anna whimpered. Her eyes were full of tears and she was reaching out for him desperately. "I'm begging you, please! I want you! I need you! Please!"

The desperation in her voice made him get harder, but also feel slightly guilty. "As you wish, my queen."

Sosuke pulled her close, entering her in one thrust.

Anna let out a squeak and bit her lip.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "No, I just need to get used to it. You're bigger than I expected."

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "That's your own doing, nobody else could get me like this."

"Then I'll take responsibility."

She wasn't sure what came over her. Anna effortlessly switched their positions leaving her on top, she bent down to kiss him pinning Sosuke's hands over his head. She'd bite him softly in between kisses, the groans he let out were enough for her to continue down his neck.

"Can I leave marks?" she asked timidly.

"As many as you want."

Sosuke thought he might come to regret it but he liked how badly his lady wanted him. Anna likely left a lot of marks but those could be covered by his kimono tomorrow.

He put his hands on her waist, letting her dictate the pace they'd follow. Despite it being their first time neither of them held back, their frenzy was long full of kisses and rough touches.

Eventually, they both succumbed, falling down on the pillows exhausted.

Sosuke pulled Anna close, letting her rest her head over his chest. "I'm sorry if I was too rough, do you feel ok?"

"Best I've felt in years, I'm alright. What about you Lord Aizen? Did this experience help you understand desire better?"

He chuckled."Indeed. I would be glad if you were to give me more lessons."

"Whenever you like my lord."

"Anna, are you sure it was okay that we did this? I mean what if you were to bear a child?"

"It's a safe day, you don't need to worry. Although, I wouldn't mind it one bit."

Seeing the faint blush on her cheeks Sosuke knew how much that prospect meant to her.

"I'd be pleased as well, but for now we mustn't let that happen. Who knows what would happen to you both if we were to be discovered."

"That's true, but I am not scared. I have you here to protect me." She yawned with a smile.

Sosuke smiled at her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Yes, my dear through anything that comes our way."

The afterglow was wearing off, and Sosuke felt himself slowly falling asleep.

"Sosuke."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Just as she said the words Anna fell asleep. He wanted to tell her now, but he couldn't bring himself to. It did not take long for him to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

The first thing Anna felt upon waking up was pain. Her lower back, her legs, and even her lips feel a little sore.

All the memories of last night came back to her when she saw Sosuke's face above her as he caressed her. "Good morning my queen."

"Good morning. I take it you slept well?"

"Yes. I liked the good company, we might have to replace the headboard though."

Anna looked behind her and noticed there was a crack on the headboard.

"Well...I should have guessed that would happen." she giggled. "All the same, I feel like staying tucked in here with you all day."

"I'd like to as well."

Just then they heard someone tapping on the tatami door. "Oi Sosuke, it's almost midday what the hell's the hold-up-"

The pair glared at the surprised Captain. Although annoyed at the interruption, Sosuke did find the whole ordeal hilarious.

"May we help you Captain?" he asked calmly.

"Just get dressed and get to the office."

Hirako was in such a hurry to leave he left the door open. The pair just looked at each other and started laughing.

"I'll never hear the end of it but that was so worth it." Sosuke joked. "Shall we go take a shower?"

"Only if you want us to be very late."

"I'll take my chances."

It took them another hour to leave. When he arrived at the office Hirako was waiting for him, and not happy at all.

"Yer, playing with fire Sosuke."

"In what sense Captain?"

"Getting it on with an engaged woman! I didn't think anyone needed to explain this to you! Heck not just a taken woman but a noble lady!" Hirako sighed. "Just be rational here kid, or you're both going to end up dead."

* * *

"Stop trying Szayel, she's off in a sex daze."

Anna faintly heard Jeanne's voice. Her friends were setting up a small lab, it would be functional until they relocated.

"Do you two have to be so nosy? I'm just sleepy."

"Riiiiiight. And I wonder why you didn't sleep much? Just don't get a prince in the oven too early."

Anna threw a crumpled paper at Jeanne and she just chuckled. The two started a paper war but were stopped by Szayel.

"Alright that's enough ladies. I have no interest in your nocturnal activities. In fact, there's something I need you to see this."

The blackboard wall was covered with a map of Hueco Mundo's dessert. Szayel had marked down a few areas and drew a line on another.

"From what I've calculated on the area there's a high chance for more Vasto Lorde appearing on the coming decades. The line is drawn here show's us Barragan's territory, we shouldn't cross until we're to attack for sure."

"Szayel darling you're a genius!" Anna hugged him.

"I thought that was obvious but I greatly appreciate the compliment milady Anna." He returned the hug with a smile. "Now how was the first night with Lord Aizen?"

"You're absolutely incorrigible!" Anna playfully shoved him aside. "It was incredible, and no I won't give any details for now."

Before her friends could press her for answers Kaname came through the door carrying an injured Grimmjow.

"We have a situation."

Upon closer inspection she noticed Grimmjow had wounds all over him, they were minor compared to other things she'd seen but they looked painful.

Jeanne quickly bent down and began patching him up. "They know we're here."

"Don't count on it. I made sure no one would make it back to report it to Barragan. Those pricks suspect something."

"Then we'll have to move fast."

Anna got back to work. If they were to take over Hueco Mundo then they'd have to do so as soon as possible.

* * *

"Good. Enthrall them, make them believe it's all just smoke as you carefully pull the strings."

Sosuke put all his energy into manipulating the dummies Kyoka had prepared for him. They were all hypnotized.

"You've improved. Although I am surprised you wanted to train tonight."

"I take it you know why."

"You fear for Anna's safety?"

"Yes, no harm should come to her."

Kyoka looked angered. "Then perhaps you should break away from her."

"Pardon?"

"This road we're walking, it will be the cause of much sorrow. Perhaps it's best we do not involve Anna or Soburinsuta."

"Like it or not all of us are bound to each other. Anna has chosen to follow in this path alongside me and I will not send her away unless she herself voices her displeasure."

"Must something bad always happen before you heed my warnings?!"

Sosuke was tired. Tired of every single person telling him and Anna what to do and who to be with, even if they were both adults now. He was tired of the condescending remarks, of the secrecy, the drawn-out waiting, and to make things worse they were only halfway done.

"I can heed a warning without severing the only bond left in my life that I truly care about. Hate me if you want but I will continue down this path."

"Then prepare to suffer."

* * *

It was unusual for Kaname to misread the spiritual pressure in the area, given that it was the only way he could 'see'. Today as he trained in Rukon he abruptly sensed another person nearby.

"I'm sorry I usually sense it when others are nearby."

"Over here." He's heard a gruff voice calling from behind him.

Kaname chuckled. "Well, that's twice today I mess up. You're good at hiding your pressure."

"It's a forced habit."

"I'm Kaname Tousen."

"Sajin Komamura."


	21. Downfall Decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you're liking the story so far. So as I told you last time I'll try to end the story before summer as I start a new semester on a different college and I'd like to finish before my schedule gets a bit full again. I'm thinking we'll end at 40 chapters or less given that I want to cover both the Arrancar Arc and the backstory of the fullbringers before the end. Once this baby is done I'll go back to Redemption. As always I hope you like and thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> © Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only the De la Rosa family, the Fujiwara family, Makoto, and Leia belong to me.

 

**Chapter 21: Downfall Decided**

"Another year, another brave group comes forward." one of the teachers spoke enthusiastically. Sosuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes and tell the man that more than half of the new students were not her because they wanted to, but because it was the only way they could get food and escape poverty.

Predictably his classroom was next to empty. He knew that as elective classes went calligraphy wasn't the most requested, but it was a good distraction.

In a month, Anna would be forced to get married, and as far as he heard Shizuka had been found a match as well. The tension in the mansion was palpable and whenever he could he would whisk Anna and the twins away.

The day was mostly uneventful, he was pleased that his students' skills had improved.

"How's the best teacher in the world doing?"

"I'm doing fine Anna, what about you?"

"Cranky, but it's not your fault. I brought you tea!"

He noticed the markings under Anna's eyes. She'd been having trouble sleeping for the past week.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"Partly, the new captain of Squad 12 will be appointed tomorrow. Today I have to get a dress or end like end up like Shizuka this morning."

That immediately alarmed him. Anna raised a finger before he could answer. "She's fine, I took care of her bruises and made sure to let her sleep... I'm worried about those two."

"We could take them with us. We could all leave together, or simply take them separately."

"No. It's too much of a risk. They could switch allegiances and try to take us down from within. Perhaps if they were still babies but now...It would be a bad wager."

"I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd decline."

"You know I love them as if they were our children, but we cannot put everything we've worked for in jeopardy. I'd be happy with just making sure Akito doesn't lay a finger on them again."

"We'll take care of that then. Although I do require your assistance tonight."

"Very well. Where?"

"The cherry blossom tree in Jurinan."

Anna giggled. "Hard to remember that's where we had our first conversation."

"We were so young back then. Who would've thought..."

"I'll see you tonight. I can't be late for my kido lesson."

She gave him a kiss and left as fast as she came. Once Anna had left he reached for the communicator in his desk drawer.

"Jeanne, is everything ready?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen. All that's left it's that you make your move. Best of luck."

* * *

"Well...that could be useful in battle, but maybe try to reign in the damage Asami-san. We can't have an explosion every time you use kido."

Anna chuckled and helped her brother stand up. "No worries bud. We'll keep practicing."

"I am a mess in the offensive."

"Don't fret child." Hachigen gave him a pat on the back. "You're very gifted in the area of healing, just like Lady Maya."

Both Anna and Asami smiled at that comment. She knew that while he didn't remember his mother Asami was particularly fond of her memory.

"Let's take a break." Hachigen sat down on the grass and the Anna followed suit. Asami went to get Shizuka. "Have you, heard who will be the new Captain of Squad 12? There's speculation that they'll be a member of Squad 2."

"If it's someone that trained under Yoruichi-san then I'm sure they'll do well their job well."

"Yes, Lady Shihōin has a talent for teaching. Although I'm concerned about lieutenant Hiyori. She's very close to Hikifune."

Anna knew how torn apart the young lady was, but in her few attempts to comfort her, she was met with hostility. 'I just hope the new Captain can handle her.'

"If it becomes too unbearable to stay in Squad 12 I'd be happy to give you a place in the kido corps."

She felt touched by the offer, Hachigen hadn't been that teacher for long but she appreciated the man greatly. "Thank you so much Hachigen-sensei, but I think I'll stay in Squad 12 for the time being."

"If that's the case then I wish you luck going forward with this new captain. My offer still stands if you ever want to join us in the future."

"Thank you sensei."

The twins walked towards them. Shizuka looked a lot better now than she did during the morning, even if she still had to hold an icepack over her right cheek.

"You feel better honey?"

Shizuka nodded. "Shiba-kun was keeping me company. He wants to talk to you."

"Alright. I'll be going inside. Hachi-sansei, don't let these two do anything dumb."

Hachigen chuckled. "Yes, Anna-chan."

Anna found him waiting near the gardens. "Hello, I made us some cookies, you must be hungry from the lesson."

"A little." She sat down beside him and grabbed a cookie. To her surprise they well very sweet and well made. "I didn't know you could cook.".

"We haven't talked much."

That was true. Since the match was done they've been avoiding each other, unless their families forced them to interact.

"I'm sorry. I know you're a great person, and believe that I do appreciate your efforts but...we're simply incompatible."

"I know. It's a shame really, but you deserve to be with who you deeply love."

"And you deserve a wife that loves you and enjoys all your jokes."

Isshin smiled. "For some reason, I can tell you won't allow this to happen, but if it does, just promise me that we'll get along."

"I promise."

They finished their plate of cookies in silence. Perhaps close friendship was all they'd ever have but they were both fine with it.

'We both deserved better than this.'

* * *

"In other words, it's all static so far." Makoto sighed as he rearranged the bottles on the wall.

"As far as I'm concerned we are still making progress, but Lord Aizen has been restless lately. It's likely he'll be making another move soon." Kaname took a sip of the sake and put it down. Even the burn of the alcohol wasn't enough to calm him.

"...Is it possible for a part of a soul to be given willingly?"

"I do not know, perhaps our scientists will be able to tell. Why do you ask?"

"Leia and I have discussed the possibility of helping you achieve your goal. Maybe the Hogyoku does not accept the souls that had been fed to it because they're corrupted.

While I am no saint myself I do believe a piece of my soul may balance out the damage, same thing for Leia. We're both willing to do so if it shall work."

"Thank you. Truly that's very kind of you. I'll make sure to notify Lord Aizen."

"Not tonight, all we can do right now is wish him luck."

* * *

He had never been nervous during tests or during his mission, but now he felt as if he would faint.

True to her word, Anna had gotten the cherry blossoms tree to live much longer than expected, and it wasn't likely it would die anytime soon.

"Hello dear."

Sosuke smiled when he heard her voice. Anna had shown up at the agreed time. He took a breath and prepared himself for what would happen.

"Aren't you curious as to why I called you here tonight, my lady?"

"A bit, you're not the type to get nostalgic over our childhood playground."

"True, but I couldn't think of a better place for me to ask you this."

He noticed her eyes widened, seemingly having discovered his plan.

"We've known each other for almost a century now, and in all that time you've been my most trusted ally. I know how far you're willing to go for our plans to succeed but I cannot bear the thought of you being hurt in this process.

I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner, but I wanted it to be perfect. Nothing less wouldn't suffice."

He got down on one knee and took a silver ring with a small sapphire and emerald encrusted at the center.

"Anna Maria, will you marry me?"

Anna couldn't talk, she nodded in between and gave Sosuke a kiss. "Yes, I do. You're the only person I'd ever want to marry."

Worry did come to her mind however, she knew Akito would not forgive her, and that it was likely she'd have to disappear from the ranks. 'A small price to pay' she thought.

"I can't believe you could keep this secret," she told him.

Sosuke chuckled. "It certainly wasn't easy. Jeanne took care of the ring and I sent Szayel to the human world to pick your kimono. We'll have the wedding in a week if you'd like. All that's left do is pick the few guests."

'Easier said than done. Who can we trust with this?'

* * *

It was easy. Always so very easy. Upon being appointed to Squad 5 Gin one his next course of action was to get the attention of the lieutenant, what better way to do so than to take down the 3rd seat.

The man didn't put up much of a fight, although the kill was a little too messy for his liking. It didn't take long for the lieutenant to find them.

His gaze was indifferent, just as he looked when Gin saw him during the graduation a year ago.

"What did you think of our 3rd seat, young one?"

Gin grinned. "He wasn't much of a challenge."

The lieutenant smiled. "Do you have a name?"

"Gin. Gin Ichimaru."

"Very well, Gin. Seeing how you've taken down one of our seated officers I say you'll have to take responsibility. That is if I don't turn you in."

"What do ya want in exchange?"

"Just loyalty."

"I can live with that."

"You may call me Sosuke Aizen. Now come along, there's work to do before we dispose of that."

It was too easy.

* * *

"You have got to have gone insane." Kisuke wasn't one to stay exactly what he was thinking but the words slipped out.

"I haven't. If anything I think the sanest thing I'll ever do. Put yourself in my shoes Kisuke, I won't mess up my life nor Isshin's."

"And you think by deserting and marrying Sosuke you'll fix that?! Anna you know that's suicidal!"

Anna groaned. "What's wrong with you two lately?! It's as if Sosuke and I being together seems like a sin to you. You are still the division's new captain even if Hiyori has kicked you around enough to leave a face print!"

That much was true. His new division had all been welcoming except for lieutenant Sarugaki. Shinji had told him that the little lady had a mother-daughter relationship with Captain Hikifune, and that her anger would likely remain for at least a century.

That he could understand, but this was beyond him. Anna had worked hard to get where she was, all of it to be thrown away because she wanted to remain at Sosuke's side.

"You're just going to leave? All of us?"

"You both know where I'll be. No one else knows my past. I have no attachments to Sereitei anymore. Hanabira and Maya were my only bind here."

"What about the twins?" Yoruichi asked. "They can't go with you."

"I know." Anna did seem saddened by that but she did not back down. "But they'll endure, that I am sure. They're no longer kids and will bear their fangs in time."

"Is this really what's best? Anna, we are worried about you." He took her hand in his. "Please reconsider."

She snatched her hand away. "I thought you two were our friends, but I guess I was wrong. Despite being I'm the same situation as us you try to make me turn my back on him. I'll never do that, not in this or any other lifetime.

If you change your mind you know where and when the wedding will be. If you don't show up, then I will know our friendship is over."

With that, she walked away. Leaving him and Yoruichi alone in silence.

"This won't be pretty."

He sighed. "No, it won't. I just hope the Soul King is wrong and this is just a big misunderstanding. Either way, I don't think Anna will forgive us."

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon. Kaname, Gin, and Anna were watching it fall down with him.

Their afternoon had been spent discussing their plans. According to the lab results, Makoto's theory was plausible, and if they took a small piece of his soul along with Leia's then the Hogyoku would be stabilized, after that, they could test how strong the prototype was.

When the meeting concluded Anna made them tea and they all decided to put official matters to rest.

"I always get sad during sunsets. I don't know why." Anna said as she passed Gin more rice crackers.

"Perhaps it's because the warm light leaves, the moonlight is soothing but cold." Kaname told her.

"You two are always so dramatic, it's just sunlight." Gin grumbled before taking a bite of the cracker.

Anna just let him rest his head on her shoulder. She petted Gin's hair as she spoke. "It may seem that way sweetie, but trust me, it's the little details what you'll remember when you no longer have them."

Sosuke was glad all his allies were getting along. Kaname and Gin didn't interact much but they seemed to get along well despite their opposite personalities. Anna all but adopted him and was fond of the young boy, and he didn't seem to mind the attention.

He took a sip of the warm tea as the sun was completely hidden. Only the wind and the crickets could be heard.

'This is nice.' Sitting outside, silently staring at nature was a pleasant way to spend their evenings after work.

He knew it wouldn't last, not for now, they had a mission to complete. Still, for the briefest of moments, he wished it could always be this way. No plans, no battles, just a normal life like any other shinigami.

'You could do it. Let it all go and stay here with them. No one would blame you. Hana won't blame you.' Kyoka Suigetsu's voice echoed in his head. He brushed her aside.

'I would blame myself. No one else can take him down, no one has the mind or the power. If I don't do it, he remains high up on his throne while Rukon rots away, while the massacres keep on happening and while those who speak against it are turned to ash.

It does not matter what I want. It only matters that I act, that her work does not go to waste.'

That brought an end to his conversation with Kyoka. He looked at the sky. The stars had come out now and from the position of the moon, he could tell it was time.

"Let's go. Everyone's waiting."

* * *

The temple was dark, illuminated only by the moon. Compared to the endless string of preparations back at the mansion, all they had was the altar and some scattered petals, but it was more than enough for her.

Hachigen and Kaname were talking to Gin, Shizuka was fighting with the camera while Asami laughed at her, Makoto and Leia had just arrived and for some reason, a black cat also arrived at the temple.

"Are you lost kitten? Do you want food?" Anna bent down and pet the cat, who purred in response.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it."

She almost screamed when the cat spoke to her, but gazing deeper into its eyes she knew why that happened

"Yoruichi-san?"

"Hello. I hope your offer still stands."

Anna smiled sadly. "Of course."

Now that everyone had arrived they got ready for the ceremony. Leia was dressed in her Miko kimono and ready to perform the ceremony.

"Places everybody! We'll be starting now!" she called.

Anna couldn't stop smiling. The kimono Szayel got her was perfect, it was made of white silk and it looks was mostly traditional yet instead of red linings it had pale blue ones.

Sosuke's kimono was black with the usual white obi, but what caught her attention was the fact that he was blushing slightly.

They held hands as Leia recited the words and then drank the nine sips of sake necessary to complete the ceremony.

"You are now husband and wife. You may share a kiss."

Anna wasn't expecting Sosuke to pull her by the waist and dip her into a soft yet passionate kiss.

"Somebody's eager." she joked.

"You know I like to show off," he answered.

"Alright, you two save something for the wedding night," Leia told them.

The couple laughed and hugged their friend. She returned the gesture and whispered to them. 'Makoto and I will meet you on the second floor for the soul process.'

Once everyone was distracted with the banquet the group snuck out to the temple's second floor.

"Are you sure?" Sosuke asked them. "We don't know what the effects of the procedure may be."

"When I was beaten and almost raped it was Anna-chan who took out the man who did it. You two are working to help Rukon. I'm all for helping you."

"Leia's right. You two kiddos are the only ones in my two centuries here that are trying to help us. I'm willing to help as well. I don't mind the costs."

Sosuke nodded. He took the Hogyoku out of his pocket and handed of to Anna. As he began the process.

He was nervous but did just as his mother had once taught him. This time he only took a small fragment of Makoto's soul.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Makoto chuckled. "Sorta drunk. Otherwise, I'm fine."

Upon placing the Soul fragment inside the Hogyoku he noticed the orb's color changed from dark purple to purple.

"I think it's working," Leia said. "My turn."

He repeated the process, as expected Leia was unharmed but felt sleepy. The new soul fragment made the Hogyoku turn light purple.

"You were right. It worked perfectly. Thank you."

"You're welcome, kids. Now I think we'll go and crash back home. Don't have too much fun okay. We'll see ya soon."

When they went back downstairs everyone was waiting. The twins had saved them a plate of food for each.

"Where are Leia-san and Makoto-kun?"

"They headed home early."

"That's too bad. I was thinking we could take a group photo. Asami finally fixed this thing!" Shizuka grumbled as she fought with the camera.

"Alright, sweetie. Listen up everyone we're taking a group photo!"

Sosuke noticed Shizuka and Anna winking at each other as they set up the photo.

When everyone was in position Shizuka and Asami got ready to take the shot.

"Now!"

He didn't notice when Anna grinned and pulled him close for a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the group laughed as he blushed. From the bright flash, he could tell that Shizuka had taken the photo at last.

"Worth it!"

"You're all conspiring against me I swear." Sosuke chuckled.

It was almost midnight by the time they headed home. The house was just as the day they left it.

The old De La Rosa house had been well kept. Every so often she would come back to tidy it up. Still, Anna didn't imagine coming back to live here again.

Sosuke picked her up bridal style before walking in.

"We're home."

* * *

Shizuka knew that come morning all hell would break loose, but she didn't expect for it to not be against her or Asami.

The pair was hiding in the cabinet, it wasn't as ideal of a hiding place as it was when they were toddlers but it still worked. Their father had almost turned the mansion upside down looking for Anna, he likely knew she had left for good.

"How can you not know where she is?! You're her Captain!"

"Akito-sama I'm afraid she hasn't shown up to work today either. No one has seen her."

"And still that bastard is at his squad isn't he!? He took her, just arrest him!"

Shizuka bit her lip. 'He knows. Aizen-nii could be in danger.'

"There is no evidence of Sosuke Aizen taking her. The guard searched his apartment and squad barracks, plus he has plenty of alibi's that saw him yesterday night back at Squad 5."

"Kisuke is calmer than I thought he'd be," Asami whispered to his sister.

"Yes. I just hope they're not caught."

"Dad will break their ribs as he did with us."

Shizuka shuddered. "No Asa, he'll do more than that."

They pressed their ear against the wooden door. Trying to hear better.

"You better find her, and I want her alive."

Asami's hand was tightly wrapped against hers. Words weren't necessary. They both knew their sister was now as good as dead.

'One mistake, and we'll be next.'


	22. The Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my dear readers! Hope you're having a good time with the story. A bit warning this chapter could be triggering for people with a fear of fire, so if you are sensitive to that you might want to skip some part of it. Trust me you'll know which one. Next chapter will also deal with heavy stuff so I advise you my lovelies thread with caution. Regardless I hope you enjoy and Thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> ©Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna, Jeanne, and the Fujiwara family belong to me.

**Chapter 22: The Inferno**

"All that's left is to do it's test if the Hogyoku's power can be used to break the barrier between species. Should that be done successfully then we'll know it's ready. If not, we must keep trying."

Anna's words troubled him. He was relieved that it was likely their journey would come to an end this soon, but even after all this time, he didn't feel ready.

"I'll take care of the testing. There are a few subjects I have in mind." He told her. "How are the Arrancar?"

"They're like a bunch of hyperactive kids sometimes, but I went yesterday and they seem calm enough. We'll have to expand the territory soon."

"Good. I'll head back to the squad. Stay safe."

Sosuke gave his wife a kiss and headed back. He was careful not to get followed and had activated his shikai before leaving. Anyone else would just think he was at the squad.

"Hello, lieutenant Aizen! We were both waiting for you to get back! Captain Hirako left some paperwork to finish, he has a meeting." Gin and Kaname were the only ones that knew he had left

"I'll get to it now. You can both go back to your duties."

Gin left to deliver some papers, leaving him and Kaname alone in the office.

"There's something about that child that disturbs me. Do you think he wants to turn his sword against us?"

"You do not have to worry Kaname-kun. He's not going to turn his sword on you. That child seems to have a grudge against me."

"Then why would you allow him to join us?"

"It's best to keep your enemies closer. Gin is intelligent, I'd rather keep him as an ally for now. Besides, we all need fear to evolve. The threat of betrayal shall keep us alert."

* * *

The entire ordeal had been different from what he expected. Sosuke was predictable, a man of intelligence and guile that could fool anyone else with a smile.

Anna and Kaname were another matter entirely.

Kaname was usually quiet and his poetic ramblings did get on his nerves. Still, Gin could tell the man was truly righteous and believed in his goals wholeheartedly.

Anna was the older sister he'd always wanted. She was cool, smart and loved to cook. He hadn't met anyone who actually cared about Rukon kids like him and Rangiku. Which made it all the odder than she'd be so attached to someone like Sosuke.

'Appearances can be deceiving' he reminded himself.

After all, to anyone else he was a sweet little boy, they wouldn't suspect he had blood on his hands.

He waited silently as Anna finished cooking the dumplings.

"You're quiet today. Something wrong?" Anna asked as she passed him the plate full of dumplings.

"No, I'm just tried. I thought being a shinigami would be less work than the worst of Rukon. Guess I was wrong."

Anna sighed. "I'm sorry. It's harsh when you realize that there's not much distinction between Sereitei or Rukon. At least there's food."

Gin chuckled. "Yes. That much was a welcome change."

"I know. Before my parents died I snuck them food all the time. I mean, we never went hungry here, but it was comforting to know they wouldn't struggle that week."

He remembered bringing Rangiku food when she hadn't come to the academy. It was a little hard having to avoid the questions, but after a while, she just accepted the food and thanked him.

"Do you ever feel like you're betraying someone you care about? Even if it's necessary." He blurted out the question without thinking, but could not take it back now.

She sat down in front of him and took his hand. "I'm not going to ask you what this is about, you may tell me later if you'd like. Okay?" He nodded, and Anna continued. "Sometimes I feel like that. I think about the twins and lady Maya, and it hurts. What would she think of me if she still lived? If she knew who I really was? Would the twins forgive me for leaving? Especially with Akito still alive... It eats up at my sanity all too often.

Sometimes I think I've betrayed Sosuke."

That alone was enough to make him open his eyes.

Anna chuckled. "I know, it may sound silly to you, but truly there are times when I think about it. The little moments I would spend at the squad, or with the twins, or even the lazy afternoons we'd all share, they all made me want to stay. To just give everything up and stay here without a care in the world. It's selfish, and it makes me feel guilty, but I can't help it sometimes."

He remained silent, not knowing how to respond. Anna didn't mind, she finished her food with a smile and looked at him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say it's that sometimes fighting for what you want won't be easy. You'll feel sad, and tired and might want to give up, but as long as your cause is righteous you'll endure. And it'll all be worth it."

"Thank you, Anna."

"Anytime kiddo. Now, here's some extra food for the road and for you sweetheart."

"How'd ya know I have a sweetheart?"

"Trust me I can tell."

Before he left the house, Sosuke arrived. He didn't look happy.

* * *

She wasn't sure why her husband was angry. It was probably his Captain's antics.

"Hello dear! I just made dumplings, do you want some?"

"No thank you. I just wanted to see what was taking Gin so long."

"Sorry lieutenant, I took a detour."

"Well, Captain Hirako wants to see you. We need to go back."

"Alright. Thanks for everything Anna! I'll see you soon."

"See ya, sweetie. Bye Sosuke!"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled, but he didn't return the gesture.

The house fell silent when the pair left. It remained that way even as night fell, and she had cleaned the whole house. Anna sat down on the bed, resting for a moment.

'All right mistress?' Soburinsuta asked.

'Its nothing my friend, I just can't seem to shake off the feeling that Sosuke seemed to be mad at me. I don't know why.'

'Perhaps he heard what you said to little Gin.'

'Oh fuck no.'

The theory was plausible, and it almost made her want to faint.

'I better clear this up when he gets here.'

"So this is the humble abode of Lady De La Rosa."

Anna jumped off the bed and turned around, Akito was standing on the doorway of her room.

"How did you find me?" she asked with venom in her voice.

He chuckled darkly. "It wasn't hard. I only had the right person. The fool thought he was helping you."

She curled her fingers into a fist so tightly that her nails broke the skin. "I'm not going back! You can't force me I didn't commit any crime."

He was enraged. "Can't force you? You seem to forget that the moment we took you into the Fujiwara clan you ceased to have control over that aspect of your life!"

"I am not your doll! I won't do it! You and your clan are rotten!"

Akito walked towards her, she didn't have time to run or grab her zanapakuto.

"The central has no power over us. Whatever we do to you, we won't be punished. Even he can't save you."

Anna felt a harsh pain in her lower stomach. Akito had stabbed her, and from the dizziness that was beginning to overtake her, she deduced the blade was poisoned.

"Go to hell Akito!"

"I believe you'll get there first Anna."

She blacked out, only to awaken in a dark place that reeked of smoke. There were murmurs near and shadows that vaguely resembled people.

Anna tried to move but she felt her arms being tightly bound by chains. The more she struggled the deeper they dug into her skin.

One of the men had a torch and she knew exactly what would be done with it.

"No! Let me go!"

The torch was placed on the floor and it's fire followed a path towards her.

* * *

"You haven't spoken since you brought Gin back to Captain Hirako. Did something happen?"

Sosuke shook his head. "It's nothing."

'Nothing? Then why are you angry? Because you know that she deserves better than to keep her wants hidden away for you! Or Perhaps you hate the fact that you've thought about staying here too!'

'Quiet!'

"You might say it's nothing but I can feel your rage from over here."

"I was going to bring Gin back and overheard him speaking to Anna. It appears she might be having second thoughts about leaving."

Kaname laughed. "Do you really believe that?"

"I know what I heard."

"Aizen-san, do you really think Anna would go through all of this, and then back out? She's a woman strong convictions, particularly when it comes to you. If she didn't want to follow she would have stayed with the Fujiwaras. She wouldn't have helped you stabilize the Hogyoku, and she would be trying to steer you away from this path.

We all have moments when we doubt ourselves. Shouldn't you at the very least ask her what she meant? All of this might be a misunderstanding."

"You're right. I know my lady, she's not that type of person. Thank you, Kaname. I appreciate it."

"No problem"

Just as they had finished their conversation Shinji and Gin returned.

"Oh, you're still here. I thought you'd be rushing to the Fujiwara mansion." Hirako told him

"Why would I do that?"

"Cuz they found yer lady and they might punish her because of you."

He didn't say anything, he just rushed out of the office and towards the mansion. Praying he'd get there in time.

* * *

The heat was horrible, it took over her skin even if she tried to keep away with her spirit pressure. Her once pale skin quickly charred with the bright flames and all she could do was scream in agony as they tried to consume her. The chains kept her from doing kido, and Soburinsuta was back at her house, there wasn't a way she could get out of this.

'I don't want it to end like this! I don't want to die!'

Suddenly the flames were all snuffed away leaving only smoke in the room. The others were unconscious and she felt herself falling away as well.

"They're not dead, not yet anyway." She recognized that voice.

"Aizen?"

"I'm sorry. I was too late." He broke all the shackles and carried her away. Anna just clung to him.

"I swear they're going to pay. Every single one of them will die screaming! Will you help me do it Anna?"

"Yes." She managed to mutter.

"Then you must stay alive."

* * *

He hadn't been so thankful for the soul bond until today, as Soburinsuta allowed him to world him and create a portal to Hueco Mundo. Upon getting there he gathered Szayel, Jeanne and Ulquiorra. The medics would patch Anna up while he Ulquiorra stood guard outside the lab.

Sosuke couldn't concentrate. His head was begging to hurt, and he knew his cardiac beat was now above the average level.

It felt like an eternity the passed until Jeanne walked out of the lab, her coat covered in blood. "She's alive, but I need to speak with you, Lord Aizen."

He followed her into the lab. From the expression she had, he could tell it would be bad. "Just tell me."

"Most of her body only had a few burns, those will heal soon. And her will to fight kept her safer than what was expected. However, her arms were the most affected part. From her wrist to her lower shoulder she's going to have permanent scars, they're deep enough to damage her flow of pressure, this means her kido abilities are very unstable now. I would recommend she doesn't use them anymore."

He swallowed hard, while he was expecting worst news this would no doubt affect her. "Anything else?"

"Yes...I don't know how you'll react to this Lord Aizen. I please ask you to try and remain calm." Jeanne looked like she was about to cry. "Her attacker had stabbed her in the lower abdomen and since the blade had poison, it damaged her womb. The possibilities of her being able to conceive are very low, likely 10% at this point. I'm sorry. We couldn't fix that."

Sosuke didn't know what to say. He didn't mind too much not being able to have kids, but Anna was another story. She was so kind to children and just by taking care of the twins he could tell she would have been a great mother. 'That's over now.'

"May I see her?"

"Yes. I'll see if Szayel's done talking to her."

He waited. Once both Szayel and Jeanne had gotten out of her room he accompanied them to the door.

Ulquiorra was still there standing guard. He addressed the three of them. "I'd like to ask you to keep what happened here today a secret."

"Of course."

"Thank you. All of you, for everything."

The Arrancar seemed surprised but a little happy. They all made a bow and left him to take care of his wife.

Anna's room was cold, almost like a hospital. It reminded him of the uncertain weeks they spent with Maya before she passed.

She was laying on her back, head on the pillow and teary eyes to the ceiling.

"Anna?"

She sat up at the sound of his voice, drying her tears. "Hello, darling. I didn't know you were still here."

Every step he took towards her felt like stepping on broken glass. By the time he sat on the side of the bed beside her, he broke.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for anything. Somebody else sold us out."

"I didn't mean that." Sosuke's voice was already cracking. He hated it. "You didn't deserve this! The burns, the wound, you deserved to be happy!" Sosuke clenched his fist on the sheets, knuckles were almost white. "If I could take it all back I would. I'd make sure you didn't get hurt, that you had the babies you've always wanted. Even if it's not with me, I wanted you to be happy."

Anna took his face in her hands, she was crying too. "Listen to me Sosuke, I would have loved to have my own children, and stay close to the twins and keep my post. But that would have all been meaningless in the rotten world we're trapped in. I don't want to sit idly while people in Rukon starve or while the nobles get away with things like this. I wouldn't have enjoyed my life there if things stay the same."

Sosuke nodded. He didn't expect Anna to give him a soft kiss on the lips "And I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you."

"Anna-"

"Shhh." She put her finger on his lips and smiled. "Yes, there were times were peace seemed better than to keep fighting, but it was never better than being by your side.

You were my first friend, my best friend, you thought me so much and helped me through my darkest days and shared my happiest moments. We've had highs and lows but I wouldn't trade any of them, not one second.

Before we began walking down this road I knew there'd be trials, and pain and farewells. Still, I'd endure it all if you're by my side. Sosuke Aizen, I would walk through hell for you."

Sosuke could feel more tears coming, his heartbeat was still racing, and his arms trembled as he hugged Anna.

"I love you."

It was Anna's turn to be surprised. Sosuke chuckled when he saw her eyes widened and her cute smile.

"Had you perished tonight, I would've never spoken those words to any other woman. I'm sorry it took me so long."

"You didn't need to say it aloud for me to know" Anna hugged him tightly. "Say it one more time."

"I love you."

He repeated it in between kisses and until Anna fell asleep. Even if he was exhausted, Sosuke couldn't sleep a wink. His arms were wrapped around Anna, and he could tell her skin was still warm from what she'd endured. For a second he let her go thinking that his mere touch was enough to inconvenience her.

"Sosuke?" She woke up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

"Shouldn't you go back? It might look suspicious that you been gone for so long."

"I don't want to think about that right now. Do you feel better?"

"Yes. It hurts less, plus I have you."

He smiled. "I was thinking, the safest route to take would be to let everyone except our allies think you're dead. Unless you're against it."

"I'm not. Even if I wanted to I can't go back. Not with Akito still alive. Besides, we were going to leave sooner or later. I'm ready to stay here permanently."

"Forgive me. Had it not been for my proposal-"

"Stop apologizing. I agreed to marry you and betray the Fujiwara. I don't regret it, and I sure as hell didn't want to marry Shiba-kun. You bend and bow to no one Lord Aizen. I don't want to hear any more apologies from you."

He grinned "That's not true milady, I would bow and bend for you a thousand times if necessary."

Anna gave him a kiss. This one was far more passionate than the others. "Come back to me soon."

"I always will."

He left for the Soul Society, not before making sure she was asleep again. It took all of his strength not to turn back and stay with her until dawn.

* * *

The room was full of nebulas when she awoke, but rather than being soft in coloring these were deep scarlet and dark purple.

"Soburinsuta? Are you there?"

Her zanpakuto spirit was sitting at the foot of the bed, his usual shine was dulled, and he didn't want to face her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She sat up and crawled towards him.

Soburinsuta was silently crying. Anna hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and placed her head upon his shoulder.

"I failed you. That monster came to kill you and I wasn't able to protect you."

"That wasn't your fault. I couldn't grab you in time. If anyone's to blame for this disaster is whoever told Akito where I was. Neither you nor Sosuke are responsible for this. Now please don't weep. We're alive and we're here to stay."

Soburinsuta seemed to have cheered up. "My mistress, I promise you I will not let anyone harm you again. Tomorrow we shall begin Bankai training."

Anna blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to offer her Bankai at least in a few years, but with her damaged arms and limited kido ability, she would have to concentrate her energy on zanjutsu and martial arts.

"Alright, let's do it."

* * *

"Blood and grime will stain the sofa."

Sosuke woke up and heard Kaname's voice. The man had served him some green tea and dangos.

"How is she?"

"Alive, and stable. Unfortunately, she's scared and will need time to recover."

"I'm sorry. You're both strong people but I can tell this won't be easy to deal with."

"You're right on that." Sosuke noticed that Gin was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Ichimaru?"

"Gathering information. I sent him to find out who told Akito where Anna was."

For a moment he considered Gin a suspect but that theory fell apart quickly as he had spent all his time in their presence except for when he went to visit Anna.

Hachigen could be another suspect as he was at the wedding and was the lieutenant of the kido corps, but he was too fond of Anna to betray her in such a manner.

Perhaps the twins had been beaten into telling Akito what they knew. 'No, he has no reason to assume the kids knew where she was. It's unlikely they told him anything.'

That only left Kisuke and Yoruichi as suspects.

"Unless Gin tells us otherwise. I think I've figured out who told him."

Kaname nodded. "How shall we proceed with Gin? Should we tell him Anna-san is alive?"

"No. I am uncertain of Gin's intentions and I do not want to put Anna in further danger. For now, he remains in the dark."

"Very well, I believe there's another matter to discuss."

"What might that be?"

* * *

"Shizu, can I come in?" Asami peeked through the doorway.

Shizuka nodded, she was sitting on the bed, remaining immovable since she was given the news.

Her sibling wasn't doing better. She was somewhat relieved that he felt male today, that way their father wouldn't be angry. 'Maybe we won't get hit today.' She scooted over and made room on the bed so he could sit with her.

"I can't believe she's gone...I thought he'd never find her."

"Me too. I just hope Sosuke-nii is doing better than us. He must be heartbroken..."

"I miss him already!" Asami wanted to cry, but was holding back. Shizuka just pulled him into a hug and let him weep alongside her.

"We have to try and be happy. For Anna-oneesan. She would've wanted us to move forward."

"You're right. We must try, but do you think we'll able to deal with him?"

She knew who he referred to, that man didn't even deserve to be called their father, especially after what he did to their sister.

"We'll outlive him, and we'll make things better."

* * *

"I told you this would happen."

Sosuke grit his teeth when Kyoka started talking. He wasn't looking forward to the ramblings of his zanpakuto.

"You should've sent her away."

"Anna wouldn't have left unless it was what she truly desired and I respect my wife enough to let her make her own choices. What happened was highly unfortunate and I will make sure the event does not repeat itself, but you do not get to make decisions for her, and neither do I."

"That doesn't make this any less unfair."

He was getting tired of the constant questioning. The times she tried to stray him from his path and convince him to conform was all too many for him to count now.

"Things will continue to decline unless I dethrone him. End of discussion."

"What if she dies? What if you both end up dead?! What if you're tortured?! Sosuke please reconsider!"

"If you keep questioning me and my decisions I won't hesitate to shatter you. I am going to go through with this, whether you like it or not"

That was enough to make her silent.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! So quick disclaimer before we go on this chapter, once again had triggering scenes for those who are scared of fire. Proceed with caution if that's the case. On another note, we'll be having a small timeskip next time, and diving into the Fullbringers backstory before we go onto canon territory and finish. As always I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> © Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna, Jeanne, and the Fujiwara family belong to me.

**Chapter 23: The Point of no Return**

"You been staring off into space for almost two hours. Sosuke are you going to turn into an akita puppy ?" Anna joked.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"I know, you were making your scheming face."

"Oh, and what does my scheming face look like?" He asked her as he got closer.

"You furrow your brows and stare off into the distance as of you were concentrating. It's kinda cute."

He chuckled and gave Anna peck on the lips. "I believe you're the only one who thinks that. How are you feeling today?"

"Sleepy. Always very sleepy, but the treatment is working. I'll be moving around by the end of the month."

"That's good to hear. I know you hate having to stay in bed all day."

"Guilty as charged. I'm also a little angry that these will still look like I dipped them in lava." Anna raised one of her arms, it's flesh was red and scared, as if she had a rash.

Sosuke took her hand and kissed it. They were now always very warm.  
"I still want your arms around me, and your hands all over me."

Anna giggled. "You're so cheesy sometimes, but I love it. Anyway, how's everyone back at home?"

He didn't know how to answer. Nobody at Sereitei knew about their secret wedding or how she'd almost gotten executed. All they knew was that Anna Maria was 'dead'

Some of her old friends had offered him condolences but he knew that none of them would have done anything to save her in the end.

The twins were the only ones truly suffering. He would often let them sit silently with him at the office. Words weren't necessary for any of them to understand what they all felt.

"Out of our allies, everyone but Gin knows that you're alive, but they all miss having you around. The twins are still processing what happened. I have been tempted to tell them, but you know that can't be done."

Anna nodded. "The truth would be far crueler." she sighed. "What about our plans? Has the Hogyoku been able to break the boundary?"

"Unfortunately not with normal souls. I believe we need to test it with shinigami, if they can undergo successful hollowfication then it means we're ready. If not, I suppose we must keep working on it."

"Be careful. I don't want you to end up getting caught."

"Don't worry milady. I'll make sure to keep up my facade without failure. For now, I want you to concentrate on getting better, there's a mission I'd like to give you. One that it's somewhat overdue."

"What is it?"

"We'll be assassinating Akito Fujiwara."

* * *

"At this rate, you'll have to wear an eye patch. I think France still has pirates."

"Not funny Shizuka."

"Sorry. I know it hurts like hell but we can't call Captain Unohana this late. Maybe we can sneak out to Sosuke-nii's apartment?"

"No! I don't want to sneak out!"

Shizuka bit her lip, she knew what her brother meant to say. 'I don't want to get hit again.' Lately, their father was acting far worse than before, probably because he knew Anna and Sosuke weren't there to protect them.

"I'll be done soon. Just hold still buddy."

Her hands trembled as she finished adjusting the bandages. A knock on the door startled her and made Asami hide under her bed.

Before she could respond her father came in. "Good, you're here."

"Is there anything you need, father?"

He didn't respond and just eyed her up and down. "You're starting to look like your mother."

Shizuka felt like ice went up and down her spine. She didn't like that tone or its implications. Thankfully nothing she feared happened.

"I was just speaking with your betrothed. You'll be married once you turn 190."

She felt like gagging but nodded instead. "Alright, anything else?"

"Do you know where your dumb brother is?"

'Sister today you idiot!' she shook her head. "I haven't seen Asami today."

With that, he left and she finally took a breath.

"Are you ok?" Asami got out of their hiding place and hugged her.

"I'll be fine...Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't turn into him when you become the head of the family."

"I won't."

Shizuka got off the bed and headed for the kitchen. 'I should keep a knife on me. Something tells me that face won't just fade away.'

* * *

They were all hanging by a very thin thread.

"Squad 9 will be tasked with investigating. How do we deal with them?" Kaname asked.

"I could kill em!" Gin suggested.

Sosuke raised a hand. "No, no need for that now. Should things take a turn for the worse I shall intervene. We'll lay low for now."

"I'll report back to you when I meet with the Squad. We'll be going to Rukon today." Kaname told him.

"If that's the case then we'll have to be ready to act tonight."

* * *

"You're going to lose your claws, mi vida."

Anna watched as Jeanne paced back and forth, biting her nails. "I don't care. I'm worried about you, Anna."

"Jeanne is right. You might be mobile again my dear, but I am worried that you'll get hurt." Szayel added. "Truth be told I'd just prefer it if you stayed here."

Her friend's concern was touching. Truth be told she thought all of the Arrancar had been especially sweet since she came to Hueco Mundo permanently. Even Grimmjow was behaving.

"I know you're worried, and I'm flattered but this is something I must do. I'll be back alive and kicking, no matter what."

"You better, or Szay and I will drag you back."

She chuckled, making her way to the main hall. Sosuke was waiting there for her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's get it over with."

This was the possible ending of all they were working for, or so they thought.

She wasn't surprised that Sosuke had everything ready before they could get there. The mansion was empty, he'd made sure of that. They paced through the dark empty halls towards the dungeon.

"I can't believe you managed to fool everyone into thinking your Akito."

"Kyoka did most of the work. I just imitated his mannerisms. Regardless I don't want to do that ever again."

Anna chuckled. "Relax darling, you're much better than that cretin."

Sosuke opened the door for her. She recognized the room that she almost died in. Anna took it all in, this time there was no fire or chains but the dark grey walls and tight space still stifled her.

"Do you want to leave?" Sosuke asked as he held her hand.

"No. I'm not leaving until he's dead."

Aizen had taken care of chaining and blindfolding Akito.

"Sosuke! You'll pay for this!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Akito-sama you're really overdramatic."

She ripped off the blindfold, slightly relishing at the disbelief in Akito's eyes.

"You... You're supposed to be dead."

"It takes more than a bit of poison and heat to kill me." She showed him the scars around her arms. "But you really did mess with my aesthetic."

She could see the anger in his eyes but also fear. 'Too little too late. I'm not going to forgive you now.'

"If Maya could see you now what would she say? Doing this after I kept you and even made a match for you! It's despicable!"

She rolled her eyes. "Using Maya-san against me? That's low even for you."

Sosuke handed her a container, she picked it up and opened it. From the strong scent, she could tell it wasn't kerosene but chlorine trifluoride. 'Hmm, this won't be pretty.'

"I find it rather ironic that you try to use Maya's memory against me when you're the one who's been sullying it. When she passed I felt sad for you and wanted to love you as if you were my parent, just like I loved Maya. Sadly, you rejected that love before I could even offer it."

She threw some of the liquid at Akito, it burned through his skin and even some bones. Anna waited until he finished screaming before continuing.

"You see, there's one thing that Lady Maya left behind. Her dearest legacy, it wasn't you and it certainly wasn't me...It was the twins.

Ever since she died you been treating those two horribly. You started hitting them as toddlers, you continuously misgender Asami and I have caught you looking at Shizuka in ways that a father should never look at their child!

I could forgive all you did to me. The hitting, the yelling, the stupid arranged marriage even the burning! No, that's not why I'm killing you! I'm killing you because you hurt the very beings your wife died to protect! You've hurt them every single day since they were young, and none of us will ever forgive you! Not even your beloved Lady Maya."

Anna let a small burst of fire form at her fingertips. The flame was blue, brightly burning.

"Go to Hell, Akito."

She threw the flame at him. It ignited immediately, and with the chemical, it would take little time to burn the man to ashes.

Sosuke stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay until you're done?"

"No, you need to check on the others. I'll just wait until he burns out and take care of the rest. Then I'll head back to Hueco Mundo."

"Very well. I'll see you soon."

He headed out, as Anna waited for the flames to extinguish.

In a matter of minutes, the room was silent, with only the scent of ash and smoke lingering in the air.

"Good fucking riddance."

Anna used her zanpakuto to mask the scent and change the room's temperature. It was as if nothing had happened. She went to the main room. It looked just as it did when Maya was alive, but regardless she knew what she had to do.

She took what belonged to Maya, and then burned the room to the ground using a candle. 'Sosuke said to make it look like an accident.'

To anyone else it would look like Akito accidentally burned to death I'm his room because of a candle. Only she and Sosuke knew the truth.

There wasn't much to keep, just a few kimonos, headpieces and photos. Anna folded it and hid it in the attic of the house.

Once everything was taken care of she made her way to Squad 5.

Sosuke told her the twins were sleeping in his office as usual. They were cuddled together, as she often found them when they were scared.

Anna was in her wind state, nobody could see her, they could only feel her, if she got close enough that is.

She kneeled on the floor and stared down at the twins. Their soft breathing and sleeping face made her heart sink.

"We'll meet again. I love you."

She kissed Asami's forehead and then Shizuka's. She was slightly startled when the young girl abruptly woke up.

Shizuka looked around the room desperately. Her grey eyes filled with tears and her lips trembled. "Ani-oneesan..."

Anna wanted to cry too. To pick up the pair and take them away with her, for a moment she raised her arm and reached for them but held back. 'Not now, not like this.'

Anna waited until Shizuka fell asleep again, then left without a word.

* * *

He hadn't been expecting that particular group, but they had done nicely for test subjects. Kensei and Mashiro exceeded his expectations, and Hiyori would likely be useful as well. Kaname had disarmed the others, much to the chagrin of Captain Hirako.

"Kaname, you'd do such a thing to Kensei! You'd betray your Captain!"

"He didn't betray him." Sosuke stepped in. "He is loyal. That is, loyal to me."

Sosuke didn't expect his Captain to be surprised, after all, he suspected him more than the others. Still, it was somewhat rewarding to wipe the grin off his face for once.

"Please don't hold it against him Captain Hirako."

"Aizen...I should've known it was you." he muttered with rage

"So you were onto me?" he acted surprised. "You're good. Since when?"

"Since you were in yer mother's womb."

'Disrespecting my mother, crass as always.' he thought, yet ignored the insult. "I see."

"I've always felt you were someone dangerous. Someone that couldn't be trusted. That's why I chose you as my lieutenant, Aizen."

Again, he wasn't surprised. "Yes, I appreciate that Captain Hirako. Thanks to your deep distrust of me, you didn't realize."

"I just told you I did!"

"No, you didn't. During this past month, I haven't even been following you."

That surprised his captain. It was to be expected the man hardly knew anything about Sosuke's powers.

"I can make anyone mistake any phenomenon for something else. Hypnosis is the true power of my zanpakuto.

You're a sharp man Captain Hirako. If you had truly received me as you second-in-command as other captains do, you might've seen through me.

The person that I tasked with taking my place copied all my patterns of behavior and interaction but if truly had known me well, then certain details must've looked off to you.

You're only lying there defeated because you never tried to look closer."

He grinned. The glaring of his captain didn't startle him as it did when he first joined the Squad, to him it was now a sign of victory.

"And one more thing. You said you chose me as your lieutenant to keep an eye on me. That's incorrect."

"What?"

"Captains have the right to chose a lieutenant, but members also have the right to refuse a promotion. While that right is rarely exercised, I could have chosen to turn down your offer.

But I didn't, because it was ideal for me. Your excessive wariness of me was good to keep me from threading too far and alerting anyone of my plans. You didn't choose me, I chose to stay.

Perhaps you should apologize to your friends, had you seen through me then, they wouldn't be in this situation right now."

His captain was going to attack him, but at that mention the hollowfication process kicked in. Half of his face was slowly turning into a hollow mask."

"As expected, an agitated state speeds up the hollowfication process."

He noticed Hiyori was getting up and ready to attack.

"Kaname."

"Yes."

"Stop it!"

Kaname managed to cut down the small little, but Captain Hirako was proving to be difficult to subdue.

"I may not know what you're planning, but like hell, I'll let you get away with it!"

"I'm impressed, even with the hollowfication going that far you can still speak."

Kaname turned towards him. "How shall we proceed?"

"Kill him. We'll just have one less sample."

"So I'm a sample now. You're really full of it Sosuke."

The two men resumed their fight. He noticed that Hirako had grown stronger, and was far more agile now too.

"What if Kaname-kun loses?"

"I'll step in."

Predictively Hirako had the upper hand, but it wasn't enough to finish Kaname off.

"I'm sorry it's taken this long."

"Don't worry. I knew this would happen. The time of hollowfication tends to vary, even if it gives the subject more abilities."

His captain collapsed as the hollow mask began taking over again. Sosuke unsheathed his sword.

"Let's end this Captain Hirako."

He took a few steps forward with the blade in his hands.

"In the end, remember one thing. The betrayal you can see it's trivial, what's truly frightening it's the betrayal you cannot see. I bid you farewell."

Before he could lower the blade, a figure emerged from the shadows and tried to attack him. They didn't hurt him, but ripped off his lieutenant armband in the process.

"Well. It appears we have two interesting guests."

The Captain of the kido corps, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Kisuke Urahara were now standing in front of him.

"What brings you here?" he asked calmly, carefully concealing all the anger he'd been holding back for so long.

The men didn't respond.

"This is bad, we been found." Gin said in a chirpy tone.

"I'll kill them!" Kaname was about to unsheath his sword but Sosuke stopped him.

"No, that won't be necessary." He had other plans for Kisuke, plans that involved taking revenge from what happened to Anna.

"Kisuke, why did you come you idiot?"

Shinji could still speak despite his wounds. Kisuke looked at him with a confused expression.

"Now what's with that vulgar mask."

The Captain chuckled. "Say what you want dumbass, but save yourself."

Kisuke didn't move from his spot. He took in everything around him, and all of the newly hollowfied captains and lieutenants.

"Lieutenant Aizen."

'Speaking in titles now, aren't you?' Sosuke looked him in the eye. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We just stumbled upon this mess recently." he lied, knowing Kisuke could see right through him.

"Why do you lie?"

"Does it bother you?" He asked, there was a hint of venom in his voice. A little like a dare. 'Does it bother you that I like after you lied to her first?!'

"That's not what bothers me. You know well that what's taking place here is a hollowfication."

He grinned. 'So, he knows. He's always known. How much of it has been fake? He probably knew since we were kids, Shihōin must know as well.'

"Hmm, so you figured it out. It's good to know, you're the man I thought you were. I'm glad you came here tonight." He began to walk away. "Gin, Kaname we've fulfilled our objective. Let's go."

The group began to leave.

"Wait Aizen! I'm not done talking to you."

'But I am done with you. This is for all you did.' he let Kisuke hear his thoughts before blocking him out completely.

"Captain Urahara, stand clear!" Tessai's voice echoed in the forest as he began charging a kido spell "Hado 88, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

The blue lightning spell flashed through the night. None of them turned as Sosuke countered it.

"Bakudo 81, Danku." As the words left his lips he could feel the very last scraps of his and Kisuke's friendship burning away in the starry night. That bridge would never be rebuilt.

A glass-like wall protected the group from the blast as they disappeared into the night.

* * *

Gin almost fell asleep writing down the information. Kisuke had escaped along with Tessai, Yoruichi and the Vizard. They were likely hiding in the world of the living.

'Can't believe the Central 46 is so dumb.'

From what he gathered, Sosuke was able to pin all of the evidence of their experiments on Kisuke's lab. The Central now believed the disaster to be over, and they would never suspect the true culprit. It was a solid plan, he had to admit.

'They were childhood friends. How can Sosuke do that without flinching?'

"Gin!"

Rangiku nearly tore the tatami door apart and rushed in for a tight hug.

"I'm happy to see you too Rangiku, but what's the occasion?"

"Occasion? I heard that the Squad 5 captain got kidnapped and thought that something happened to you!"

He hugged her too, rubbing circles on her back with his hand, knowing that would calm her.

"I'm fine. Nothing will happen to me. I'll just have more work from now on."

He glanced at the new lieutenant badge on his desk. He'd have to keep everyone at arm's length until he could take Sosuke down.

Yesterday he'd seen the man's power. If he didn't hold back against his childhood friend, then Gin was as much as dead.

'It'll be fine, I'm the only one who can take him down.'

* * *

Anna wasn't used to walking barefoot, but the moment she woke up all she wanted was to see Sosuke.

She was still in her nightgown when she came into Sosuke's room. He was sitting on the bed his back turned towards her. From his posture, she could tell he wasn't happy.

Anna walked slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sosuke kissed her hand before speaking. "The experiment has failed. We must keep trying."

"Then we keep trying."

"There is something else I must tell you." his voice wavered.

"What happened?"

"...The person who told Akito where you were, was Kisuke Urahara."

Anna swallowed hard. She suspected it from the beginning. Kisuke was the only one with an intelligence to match Sosuke's and he was the most opposed to their secret wedding.

Still, a part of her broke apart when she heard the confirmation. A very small part hoped her old friend had not hurt her like that.

"I shouldn't have trusted him. I shouldn't have trusted anyone but you."

"Don't say that. We didn't know what would happen when we met. Back then we were just kids that hated the system. Now we're going to tear it down. Sadly he didn't have the same sentiment."

"I know you're not telling me just for the sake of it...How bad was it?"

"Enough to keep him away from our plans for a while."

* * *

Japan was different from what he'd expected, certainly, the Sakoku period had set them back on some areas but he would have time to grow accustomed.

The little shop they managed to get was small, but for now, it would have to do. Kisuke walked outside, there was a grassy backyard behind the shop. Yoruichi was sitting there staring off at the distance.

He sat beside her. "I'm sorry."

"You've said it almost a dozen times today. Stop apologizing."

"I can't, you had to give up everything just to come here and-"

"Kisuke stop!"

Her loud voice was enough to make him shut up.

"Look, there is no way in hell I was going to leave you and Tessai alone. I have been waiting for a chance to get out of that gilded cage for years and while I'm not happy about the situation we're in, and that right now, we still have each other, we are still alive, we can try again." She placed her hand on his cheek. "And we can finally be together."

Kisuke smiled. "That is one of the perks of this new plan... I just fear for what Sosuke might do, now that nobody suspects him."

"I think we have decades to find out. That thick head of his can't comprehend boundaries."

Yoruichi was right. Sosuke. He was a brilliant man, but also very arrogant, it was a matter of time before he made a miscalculation.

'Then we'll take you down screaming.'

 

 

 


	24. Peace of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my dear readers! Hope you're having fun with the story so far. After this chapter we'll begin the fullbringer's past arc and then delve into the anime's timeline. As always I hope you like the chapter and feel free to leave a vote or comment if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> © Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna, Jeanne, and the Fujiwara family belong to me.

**Chapter 24: Peace of Mind**

It was a cold and rainy morning when the captain's haori was finally delivered.

Sosuke stood in the doorway a little longer than usual. The silk garment was folded on his table, he could see the kanji for 5 sewed into it. He felt as if it was staring back at him.

'Is this what you wanted? To become a Captain?' it seemed to whisper.

At one point he did. When Sosuke was a little boy Captain Ukitake had let him borrow his captain haori. Sosuke walked around the yard that day pretending to be a captain. Hanabira had laughed until she cried and even offered to play lieutenant.

'It'll be just like that day. Put on the costume and pretend.'

He took a breath and put on the white coat. Outside Gin was waiting for him. He had the lieutenant's armband on.

"This is a little heavier than expected." He said.

"It's only temporary. With your skill it's likely they'll give you a Captain's post soon enough."

"Huh, and I thought this would be troublesome enough. What will you do when I am promoted Captain Aizen?"

"I'll have to look for a new lieutenant, preferably one who's loyal, I suggest you do the same."

"Gotcha."

They both stood in front of the First Squad doors. He was ready for another lie, this time with more witnesses. Sosuke turned towards Gin.

"Whenever you're ready."

* * *

"I hate biology!" Anna yelled.

"You've said it trice today." Szayel was already used to her ramblings.

"Sorry pretty boy. I'm just sick of all this dead stuff sitting on my petri dish. At least equations don't smell like a week old fish fillet."

"Point taken. I'll take a break as well. Lord Aizen was right with his predictions, the Hogyoku worked well on us, even if our current forms can improve, but it's not fit for Soul Reaper use, not even on dead flesh."

Anna sighed. "Too bad. Do you think it needs more power?"

"Not exactly. Lord Aizen has posed a theory to me and I asked Jeanne to gather data. We'll see how that fares."

"Alright then."

As they waited Anna let her thoughts drift back to that night. She knew what happened to Kisuke and Yoruichi, Sosuke had told her as much.

She didn't know what to feel. Those two were here friends, the oldest friends she had aside from Sosuke. They'd been through the academy and vacations, and through so many things...but in the end they sold her out and she got burned.

Would they be ok? It shouldn't matter to her. In time it wouldn't, but regardless she wanted to know.

"Hey Szay?"

"What is it?"

"What's it like to be human?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Some ex-aquaintances of mine are likely to have ended up human. I was wondering what awaits them."

Szayel sunk back into his chair. "That depends on where they're born, what their wealth is and likely how 'normal' they are."

"I guess that makes sense. What was your life like?"

He chuckled darkly. "That, a real mess. Started off nicely enough. I was born in Austria, to wealthy parents. You know Yylfordt is my twin right?"

She nodded. One of Grimmjow's fraccion was Szayel's brother. The two differed greatly in looks and personality, but got along well enough.

"While he excelled at being a warrior, I began researching the limited science at the time. It was a calm life until I was put in the asylum."

Anna got shocked for a second. 'They must've found out.'

Szayel chuckled. "It wasn't just my lack of interest in women, the interest in science did not help my case either. So I got stuck in an asylum until I hung myself with the bedsheets.  Yylfordt died in a war while I was away. We both arrived here together but went our separate ways soon after."

"I wasn't expecting that. Sorry if I brought back bad memories."

"Oh no darling, not at all. I like reminiscing, it helps me appreciate what I have now." Szayel took her hand and she smiled. "My point is, so as long as your old acquaintances are wise with money and don't get caught kissing the piano teacher. They'll be fine."

Anna giggled. "Thanks, Szay. I feel better now that I talked to you.

"Anytime my dear."

"You two are acting sweet what did I miss?" Jeanne walked in carrying a pile of paper.

"Not much, Szayel was telling me about his past."

"Aw, the cute piano teacher story?"

"He was handsome! Leave me be, you slept with your boss."

Anna turned to Jeanne. "Wait what?"

The tanned woman just shrugged. "Slept with the lady of the house and got my head chopped for it, wench didn't even try to help me. Why'd you think I ate her when she ended up here?"

"Fair enough. Did you get the data?" she asked.

"Yes. It's all right here." Jeanne placed the papers on the lab table. "Lord Aizen was theorizing that the Hogyoku itself might be incomplete. Not because of a lack of pressure, or of good spirit energy but rather something else. Something akin to another half."

"That makes sense but this is the only Hogyoku in existence. Where would we find another one?"

"Um, how do I put this...Seems like your old Captain was creating one."

"What?!"

"From the information Lord Aizen gave me. It seems as if your Captain used one to try and reverse the effects of hollowfication on the failed test subjects. It's likely he has it back at the human world."

"That makes sense. There isn't anything that can fully reverse hollowfication, it's likely that's what he used to heal the others." Anna sighed. "Has Lord Aizen given any orders to retrieve it?"

"Not that I've been informed. Perhaps he wants to wait until the other Hogyoku gains more power."

Anna nodded. "And so the waiting begins again."

* * *

They stood in front of Kakyo's grave, from the temperature Kaname could tell that the sun would be setting soon.

Komamura was standing beside him. The two decided to keep Kakyo company until their break ended.

"I'm thankful you chose to come here with me, even if you never met Kakyo personally."

"Of course. I find it admirable that you still honor your fallen friend."

He smiled. 'If only it had been a fall in battle, and not because of a madman.'  
Perhaps one day he'd tell Komamura, but for now, he just wanted to remain in peace.

"Komamura-san, I been wondering. Why did you join the Soul Society?"

"I did it to repay a debt of gratitude. What about you?"

"The friend that it resting before us had a vision for this world, but she died before it could come to life. I am here to protect that vision and the world she loved."

"That's a noble goal. I wish you luck in achieving it."

"Thank you, my friend. I really appreciate it."

The pair heard an alarm and sighed.

"Duty calls."

Before leaving he looked at Kakyo's grave one last time. 'I'll see you again soon.'

* * *

"You're finally ready." Soburinsuta's voice echoed in the stardust.

Anna floated upright. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He materialized a replica of himself in sword form in front of Anna. "Best me in a duel and I shall grant you your Bankai."

"Then let's get started."

Anna felt herself falling down at an alarming speed. 'Smartass activated the gravity.'

Anna turned herself into air, carefully making her way to the bottom of whatever area Soburinsuta had come up with. She didn't expect to hit water on the way down.

'He must be liquified. I'll have to guide myself only by his presence.'

She threaded carefully, only hearing the water around her. There was a sharp sound near, Anna turned back I to normal and quickly attacked. It was enough to slash him, but not take him down.

The water disappeared, being replaced by a pretty garden. 'It's a trap.'

Anna jumped just in time to avoid some thorny vines wrapping around her feet. She scanned the vicinity identifying the flowers as she looked. They were all poisonous.

All except for the Lily.

Anna made her way towards it to pluck it, but Soburinsuta was faster and didn't let her get to him. Again the scenery changed, this time it was a pitch black silent room.

A sharp pain in her shoulder made her scream. From the feeling of the blade, she could tell it was a harsh material.

'It's a diamond. How the hell do I break a damned diamond?!'

She had to think. Soburinsuta was clever and she needed to beat him to gain her Bankai.

His strikes were precise and she was having a hard time avoiding them. 'Think, what can beat a diamond? It would be scientifically impossible to melt it, burning it wouldn't do me any good. It's either ice or...That's it!"

She poured all her energy into her blade. It started glowing green with radiation.

Anna could see the shadow of her zanpakuto spirit lounging towards her. She ran as fast as she could, calculating the perfect angle for impact.

Her plan worked and she broke Soburinsuta's diamond blade before he could attack her. He didn't have time to react as Anna kicked him to the ground and pointed the sword at his neck.

"I yield." He muttered.

With a snap of his fingers, Soburinsuta made all of the different worlds and their wounds disappear.

"Anna Maria De La Rosa, I now bestow upon you your bankai. Repeat after me: 'Shakku no shibara rete inai'"

"Soburinsuta, Shakku no shibara rete inai!"

She came out of her meditation abruptly. Her clothes had been replaced with a dress that resembled Soburinsuta's starry body, and her back had extra weight on it.

"Wings?! What the heck?"

Anna stood up and looked at her room mirror. She had a pair of beautiful black feathered wings.

'To activate you bankai you may need to use an offering of your own blood over the sword, then recite the incantation. At first, I granted you the power to use the laws of science to your advantage. Now I grant you the power to break these laws to your advantage. Good luck my mistress.'

Anna smiled. 'Thank you, my friend.'

She heard a knock on the door. "I'm back, my queen." Sosuke came in and froze when he saw her.

Anna was also speechless. Her husband wore the Squad 5 Captain's coat. It looked great on him.

"You look very beautiful. What's the occasion?"

Anna blushed. "It's not exactly a cute outfit. I've just achieved Bankai!"

Sosuke hugged her tightly and spun her around. "That's amazing! I'm very proud of you my brilliant woman."

She laughed. "Sosuke stop, I'll get dizzy!"

"I also have good news as well."

"Aside from the sexy captain's uniform?"

He chuckled. "Yes my darling, we can tend to the uniform latter if you'd like. However, I do need your assistance right now."

"What do you need?"

"Some help with remodeling."

Anna knew Sosuke would take over the rest of Hueco Mundo eventually, yet she didn't expect the ruins of the hollow's king castle to be so worn down.

"Whenever you're ready."

Anna nodded, raising Soburinsuta above her head. 'Now let's see what we can do!'

As she thought about it, walls began to rise from the ground, slowly turning into the palace she'd envisioned. Everything materialized just as she thought about, in mere minutes construction was complete.

"Is this alright?" She asked shyly.

"It's perfect. Thank you my dear." Sosuke gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I shall go tell the others."

"Then I better go hide. Don't take too long. I intend to take care of you before you go back to Sereitei."

Sosuke grinned at that suggestion. "Very well, but don't be to mad if I ravish you first."

Anna went in, looking over the halls and rooms of the new palace.

'Congrats mistress, Las Noches is a beautiful palace.'

'Thank you Soburinsuta.'

'Although I feel troubled. Did you feel some negative energy coming from Kyoka Suigetsu?'

'I am afraid not. Why do you ask?'

'I fear there might be some conflict brewing between Kyoka and Sosuke.'

'That's never good.'

* * *

"It appears Lady Anna's bankai will become a valuable asset for us." Ulquiorra glanced around the laboratory, it was bigger than the one they had on their previous home, but all of the machinery, plans, and equipment had been safely teleported there.

"I am quite pleased she found a way to get us better living quarters and to be perfectly honest I'm glad we didn't have to move everything ourselves. It would be time-consuming."

Szayel had been giving everyone a checkup after the move in, Ulquiorra knew it was likely just to check their power levels but complied anyway.

"Anna is really amazing," Jeanne added. She'd been standing near the window staring at the night sky.

Szayel rolled his eyes. "Just tell her you're head over heels into her and want a kiss."

"Szayel! What the hell?!"

"You're so obvious Jeanne. I'm surprised Anna hasn't caught on yet."

Ulquiorra was surprised by the development. He hadn't noticed any changes in the dynamics between Anna and Jeanne, then again, he never paid much attention to those details.

"To be fair to Jeanne. I had not noticed either."

"See! Ulquiorra is on my side!" Jeanne pouted. "Besides, it's not like telling her would do me any good."

"Why not? It's clear she likes men and women."

"That's not what I mean pinky, Anna might think I'm cute, but there's no one she loves more than Lord Aizen.

I don't want to be someone's second choice. Being in love with her doesn't mean anything, because she'll never be in love with me."

"You can never be certain, emotions are ever-changing."

"Maybe so, but I know Anna won't give up on Lord Aizen. The night she almost died I was certain this would tear them apart, more so when we analyzed her wounds and saw the gravity of it all. And yet when she woke up all she wanted to do was see him.

If that didn't tear them apart nothing will. I'm not going to play a losing game."

"That would be the most logical decision. I agree with Jeanne's judgment."

"Thanks, Ulquiorra."

"Seems like I'm the only hopeless romantic left here."

"I'll see you when you get your own impossible crush." Jeanne teased the scientist. "Your data is perfect, Ulquiorra. You can go back to your quarters if you like."

He nodded and began walking away. Before he could reach the door it swung open. "Nurse! Get outta there, I need ya to help me!" Nnoitra barged into the lab cursing.

"I see the art of knocking is dead." Szayel protested. "What arteries did you get wrecked this time?"

Nnoitra just growled. "I was talking to the nurse."

"The nurse has a name. Now let me patch you up."

While he had seen horrible things in his time as hollow, he had yet to grow accustomed to their humanlike forms bleeding. Nnoitra had a deep gash all through his shoulder to almost his fingertips.

"You're going to need a long-sleeved uniform. Maybe when the Hogyoku gets fixed we'll get tougher limbs. For now, I'll tell Tesla-kun to look after you."

"Don't tell the pipsqueak to look after me. I could chop him in half."

"Perhaps, but he is smart enough to not get himself mangled every single week. I know you like to fight, and I'm sure Lord Aizen and Lady Anna don't mind that, but if you stop being useful to their cause then perhaps they might mind it."

"Jeanne is right. We are all here because we can follow orders. The day that stops we become expendable."

* * *

'I cannot believe you. That you would go this far.' Kyoka told him. 'Sosuke, how could you?!'

'Fool them you mean? It's necessary. It won't be until 1980 that our next step on the project will be ready. I need time, and resources, and cover.'

'And you had to lie like this?! Fake a bankai!'

'You could have refused me.'

'And let you get killed?! I don't want to die! Besides, Anna-chan would never forgive me if I failed you.'

'Interesting. And here I was thinking you finally wanted to cooperate.'

Kyoka looked enraged. She calmly put her hand on her cheek and it cracked like glass.

'Have forgotten what I told you?! That I am what your mind conjures? You've been heading for a nosedive the second you decided to kill the Soul King. This has cost you friends, family and it almost cost you Anna's life! We still have a chance to stay...just stop. You're even hurting yourself.'

'Silence!'

The grey and glass-like inner world almost collapsed.

'You better than anyone should know what I've done to achieve this, but yet you try to pull me away from it as everyone else does!'

'Haven't you considered there's a reason people do this?! That we tell you to stay away because we know where this road ends? You have a good squad now, just end it!'

Her form kept on cracking, revealing the black and purple spirit underneath, he had not seen again in such a long time.

'That was never the problem! I am the only one who can stop him, and that's what I shall do!"

'Even if it kills you?! Even if it means spilling more blood?!'

'You already know the answer.'

All the pieces fell down, revealing the black and purple frame she had all those years ago.

'If that is your choice then all that awaits us is darkness and solitude. See yourself turn into what you hate, but do not blame me for that fall. I've humored you enough.'

'Humored me?! You seem to have forgotten you're my zanpakuto, and I am your master, your duty isn't to play advisor! What happened to the supportive zanpakuto who believed in me?! You used to follow my orders without complaint!'

'I followed your orders and it almost got Anna killed, you've lied to the Captains of the Soul Society, and now you're continuing your horrid experiments! By the time you take the Soul King down, you'll be worst than him! That is, if you don't end up failing first.'

Sosuke woke up covered in cold sweat and breathing hard.

"Shhh, it's okay baby you woke up." Anna was softly rubbing his back, she must've woken up by the noise. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not." he sighed. "Anna, what will happen if we fail? If we can't take him down?"

Anna placed her hand on his cheek. " We're not going to lose. We'll take the king and his rotten court down."

"What if we can't? What if all that awaits it's the last floor of the prison?"

Anna remained silent. "If anything happens and our plan fails, then we'll just move on to the next one. Nobody will be able to stop us."

He smiled. "You're right. We'll succeed even if it takes a thousand attempts. Thank you my lady, you're truly my light in the darkness."

He could see her blushing in the faint moonlight. Anna smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

Sosuke chuckled. "I always liked seeing you blush. When we were young I'd get impatient, and just think 'I'll be the reason for that blush someday.' Silly right?"

Anna smiled. "No, it's not silly. Whenever I saw you writing down and your desk and biting your lip, I wasn't able to take my eyes off you. Especially when your eyes turned hazy and tired. I craved you so badly" she put her hand in the back of his neck.

Sosuke shivered. "And then?"

"I'd tell myself that one day I'd be bitting your lips. I'd be making you gasp and look at me with those hazy pretty eyes."

He put his forehead against hers, his mouth was inches away from her lips. "Do it."

Anna kissed him hard, he let her push him down on the pillows. "I'll make you forget all your sorrows. Just let it all go and enjoy."

"Anna."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

He was never like this. So vulnerable and melancholic, it made her worry.

Sosuke was sound asleep and Anna was resting her head on his chest. She stared at his sleeping face for a few minutes, memorizing every detail and inch shed ever kissed.

Anna put on her silk robe and headed for the desk. There were many papers and ink. She took one in her hand and began writing.

'I won't sit idly while you carry the weight of the world. I'll be the one to take on them if you fail, and not a single one will stand in my way.'


	25. The Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I am back and we are finally at the Fullbringers arc! Honestly I love these guys and wish Kubo had done more with them, they were too good for all the hate. This Lil arc will have either 3 or 4 chapters and then we'll get to the Canon Bleach timeline. As always I hope you enjoy, feel free to vote and comment if you liked, and thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> ©Bleach and it's characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Hibiki, Mitsuru, Anna and Hanabira belong to me

**Chapter 25: The Spark**

Mitsuru was trying hard to keep himself calm. He never liked big crowds.

'It's okay. Just breathe.'

The entire 13th division was going to see him off before he left for Karakura.

"Now remember to be aware of your surroundings, be careful around spiritually aware humans and-"

"Jyushiro you're acting like a concerned parent. I'll be alright big brother. You mustn't need to worry."

"I'm sorry you know how I get. Just remember your mission."

"Yes."

The Soul Society might've given him the mission to infiltrate and get rid of the fullbringers, but Mitsuru gave himself a different mission.

'I shall protect them. There can't be another massacre again.'

* * *

"I don't ever want to see another calculus textbook for as long as I live!" Masaki groaned. "I'm 13, not a college grad!"

"Consider yourself lucky pretty lady. Trigonometry is far worse." Ginjo yawned. " I can't wait for graduation."

It was exam season at school and the two of them were exhausted. 'Good thing winter break is around the corner.'

"Can I stay with you and Hibiki for a while?"

"Sure, but don'tcha have plans with your parents? "

"Nah, just Quincy classes. I'd rather just skip those."

Ginjo was concerned for his friend. He knew she was a pureblood quincy, and that said blood placed a burden on her, but regardless he wanted to protect her from those burdens as if she was his little sister.

"Okay then, I'll tell Hibiki to set another plate."

"Thanks."

He took out his phone and began typing, just as he was halfway done with the text Ginjo heard a noise.

"Is it a hollow?" he asked Masaki.

"Yep, let's go get him!"

The pair headed in the direction of the noise only to find someone already taking on the hollow. A shinigami.

He had long black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. The man quickly took on the hollow faster than they could intervene. Before leaving he smiled at them.

"For a second I thought he might strike at us," Masaki muttered. "I'm glad he's one of the good ones."

"I guess, let's just get home before my sister cusses us out."

No matter how much time had passed since Hibiki opened the nightclub he always stared in awe whenever he went in.

Even when it was closed the dancefloor and lounge area were both gorgeous, and he was especially fond of the bar, even if he wasn't old enough to drink.

"Took you both long enough to get here! I was getting worried." Hibiki protested.

The older woman was wearing her usual apron and a messy bun. From the flour on her face, Ginjo could tell she was making pizza.

"We ran into a hollow before getting here. The shinigami took care of it."

"That's good then. I get worried when you guys are the ones fighting. Dinner's almost ready."

He sat down with Masaki and waited for Hibiki to bring the food. "So, slacking off again Masski-chan?"

"You know it, sis! Honestly, I'm surprised they haven't kicked me out yet."

Ginjo frowned. "Is it really that bad?"

"Not really. I just don't like being treated like some sort of royal or anything like that. I just want to be a normal 13-year-old, you know? Not worry about bloodlines or powers."

"Well, whenever you want a breather you can stay with us. Although I'm sure having a bunch of international visitors on the daily isn't normal either."

Masaki laughed. "I'd love that actually. You train so many fullbringers from all over the world, I'm sure they're bound to have some great stories."

"Oh yeah, most of em are lovely people. Although I think everyone's favorite story is the one where Ginjo ate hot peppers for the first time. He looked like redskull."

Ginjo blushed. "Do you always have to bring that up?"

"Yes." Hibiki stuck her tongue out before getting another slice of pizza. "It was funny."

"Not for me. I will never eat anything spicy again." He complained.

Masaki giggled. "I wish I could've seen it."

"Not you too Masa! I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"No, you're not." Hibiki smiled.

Ginjo sighed and gave up, fighting with his sister was fun but draining. 'Maybe all siblings do this...'

After dinner, he began to wash the dishes alongside Hibiki. His sister was absentmindedly scrubbing the suds away.

"Something on your mind sis?"

"Oh, it's nothing much. I'm just concerned about the new arrival, she was supposed to show up in the afternoon."

"Maybe her flight got delayed, we should call."

Hibiki nodded and headed for the phone. Back in the living room, Masaki was sitting on the sofa setting up the Atari 2600.

"I'm going to win this time!" She told him.

"With your aim? Forget it, little lady, I'm taking victory this time too!"

Just as he was about to grab his controller he felt a slight rumble on the floorboards.

"An earthquake?!"

"No, a hollow." Hibiki came out of the kitchen looking worried."This one's big."

"We'll all go together."

* * *

Mitsuru was not sure how to feel. 'I didn't think I would spend my afternoon being dangled by the mouth of a hollow.' On the one hand, he finally confirmed this hollow wasn't a real one but an artificial experiment. More so, it was made by the woman he'd studied extensively.

On the other hand, he really wished it wasn't winning the fight, or that the kido barrier he placed to protect humans could fall down at any moment.

'Just how can I take him down? The records only speak of the creation of the hollow, not their weakness.'

The hollow looked like a giant turtle but had longer legs and a grey mouthless mask for a face. He'd tried to throw kido spells at the hollow, but the shell and mask were unbreakable, not even his zanpakuto was able to make a dent in it.

"Hey! Need a hand?" Mitsuru heard a soft voice calling out to him. Three humans had broken through the kido barrier. Two of them he recognized, they were the two students he'd seen a few hours prior. The other was a young woman with black and yellow hair and pale skin.

From their spirit pressure levels, he could tell they were not human. 'Probably fullbringers' He thought.

"I'd appreciate the assistance. Careful with the hollow, his mask and shell won't crack."

"Got it!"

He observed as the woman used her fullbring to get the hollow to spit him out.

"Iron fist!" Her arms turned into metal and she punched the hollow. As the creature growled in pain he set himself free.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Ma'am? Darling, I'm not an old lady. Name's Hibiki Ginjo, at your service."

He shook the woman's hand. "Mitsuru Ukitake, nice to meet you."

He could see the other two humans heading towards the hollow. The boy had a sword and the girl wasn't a fullbringer but a Quincy. She had good aim for what he could observe. The pair was attacking the hollow's legs

"Is it okay to allow the children to fight."

Hibiki chuckled. "Oh, Ukitake-San those two are not mere children. They'll do fine."

* * *

The shinigami had told them that the hollows head and shell couldn't be destroyed. Masaki used her arrows to weaken its legs. It was working so far.

'Now, if we cut them off we can immobilize the thing.'

Ginjo ran towards the hollow, cutting his legs one by one. Once he had finally been subdued, they could figure out where to strike.

"Its eyes. They could be a weak spot." Hibiki told him. "Mitsuru, can we try that?"

"Honestly, I didn't consider going for the eyes. We can try, but someone must distract the hollow."

Hibiki nodded. "You and Ginjo take care of the eyes. Masaki, cover my back."

The trio nodded and followed Hibiki's orders. Ginjo rushed towards the hollow, gripping his sword tightly. The shinigami seemed to be heading towards the hollow's right eye. So he went towards the left. They struck at the same time, leaving the hollow with two empty sockets.

'That's done.' he thought, but the hollow did not disappear.

From the empty dark sockets, he could see a blue glow building up. Ginjo froze in place, he knew he had to move but he couldn't.

Just as the hollow was about to fire, the shinigami pushed him aside, shielding him from the blast.

"Mitsuru!" Hibiki was about to intervene, but the hollow attacked her too.

Masaki managed to catch Hibiki before she hit the ground. "She's out cold, maybe I can shoot him?"

"No...It won't work." He noticed that despite being injured the shinigami could still speak. "This type of hollow is immune to Quincy arrows. Only kido or a zanpakuto might work, but he needs to be weakened further."

Masaki bit her lip. "You're too wounded to fight. Can't we call another shinigami?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I'm the only shinigami in the area." Mitsuru's face lit up, he had an idea but couldn't tell if they would agree. "Unless one of you wants to take my powers."

"I'll do it." Ginjo didn't hesitate.

Both Masaki and Mitsuru turned to look at him. "Kugo, you can't be serious."

He smirked at Masaki's mention of his first name. She never called him that unless she was scared.

"Don't worry little lady. I won't get myself wrecked."

He turned towards Mitsuru. "I shall take on your power if you'll allow me."

The shinigami nodded. He stood up, despite his weak stance Mistusu lifted up his zanpakuto. "Very well then. What it's your name, young man?"

"Kugo Ginjo."

"Kugo Ginjo, from now on you shall be a substitute shinigami."

He felt Mistusu stab him with the zanpakuto, and the surge of power that came with it. His veins felt like liquid fire and it took him a moment to regain his breath.

'Let's do this.'

He rushed towards the hollow and realized that it would likely try to fire another cero.

With the limited time he had, there was not much he could do, so he concentrated on bashing on the hollow's mask with his sword.

Given that now it was both a fullbring and a zanpakuto, his sword caused more damage, it only took a few slashes to break half of the hollow's mask.

There was a glow in the remaining half of the mask. Ginjo knew what would happen and prepared to run. The blast didn't come, instead, he could see Mistusu firing a strong kido spell to break the other half of the mask. Now that it was weakened, the kido tore it apart.

"It's over."

* * *

Masaki waited silently with only the ticking of the clock for company. The hospital air was cold and smelled like baby wipes. She hated it. 'When I become a doctor, I'll just get my own office.' she thought.

Ryuuken came out the door, he gestured for her to walk with him.

"They're all stable, Ms. Ginjo might have a slight concussion upon waking but I have informed her brother. Ukitake-San is severely burned and it will take a while for him to heal. As for Kugo he's in good health, only has a few scratches."

"Thanks, Ryuuken. I owe you."

"You don't need to thank me. Just be careful around them."

Masaki rolled her eyes. "For the last time, we just went to take down a hollow. This one was a little tougher than usual and we ran into some complications."

"That's no excuse! What if you had gotten hurt? Masski it's our duty to look after you."

"Yeah yeah, you and every other quincy clan can't let the princess get bent! I'm sick of it, I'm sick of all of these stupid protocols and coddling! Don't worry I won't get myself killed, but you're crazy if you think I'm giving up on my friends! Thanks for what you did, but I'm going to leave now. Send the bill to me when you're done."

She left before Ryuuken could say anything else. The walk to her house was quick, Masaki didn't even realize she was running until she got through the door.

It was always the same whenever she arrived late. By now she had the sermons memorized and answered accordingly. After dinner was over she went up to her room. It was raining again. Masaki sat on her bed hugging the pillow, she always hated the waiting.

Eventually, her phone rang. She grabbed it from the bedside table and answered immediately. "Ginjo?"

"Hello little lady. You done with the usual run around?"

She giggled. "Yes, they didn't talk much today. How's everyone?"

"We're all okay. Hibiki almost strangled Mitsuru when she woke up but we're okay."

"Wait what?"

Ginjo laughed. "I shouldn't find it so funny but you know how Hibiki can be."

"Honestly I don't blame her. I'm worried about you. Being a shinigami and a fullbringer, that might bring some trouble."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to handle this responsibly. Gotta run, the new member of the fullbringers arrives today, I have to pick her up. See you at school little lady."

"See you."

Masski hung up feeling slightly drained. She slowly drifted to sleep with trapping of the rain on her window.

'Everything is going to be fine.'

* * *

If glares could kill, Ms. Hibiki would have killed him twice over.

"How many times must I apologize?"

She just turned her head away "Just know if something happens to my little brother I will stab you Ukitake-San!"

He sighed. "Hibiki-san, I am sure your brother will be fine. Don't you trust in his abilities?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean I won't get worried."

Mitsuru got out of his hospital bed, and kneeled in front of Hibiki's. "Hibiki-san, I swear to you that I shall keep Kugo safe, even if it costs me my life."

She calmed down and smiled. "Get up you silly shinigami. I wouldn't want that to happen either."

Now that there was peace in their room he could think about what to do. Passing his powers to Kugo, might buy him time but he needed to prove that fullbringers deserved to live in peace. How the hell would he accomplish that?

"Hey Mitsuru, do you have a place to stay?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't have time to sort that out."

"Then you can stay with me and Kugo!"

"Goodness, you want to keep an eye on me Ms. Hibiki?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm just being nice."

"Right. I shall take you up on that offer. Thank you so much."

This was the opportunity he was looking for. What better way to save the fullbringers, than to live with their leader.

* * *

The airport was full, he wasn't sure how he'd find Jaqueline in such a big crowd.

Hibiki had described her to him, which helped narrow down who he was looking for. Eventually, he came across a girl who matched the description.

She didn't have long hair, but rather short and straightened. For a moment he doubted it was her, no one coming from so far would pack so little. Nevertheless, he walked towards her.

"Jaqueline Tristan?"

"Yes?"

"I am Kugo Ginjo. Hibiki was unable to come pick you up, I came here in her place."

She smiled. "Oh, It's nice to meet you. I'm Jaqueline, but you can call me Jackie. Is Hibiki-san alright?"

"She's alright, just had a small injury. I'll carry your things if you like."

"Thanks."

They walked back to Ginjo's car in silence. Jackie seemed to be nervous ever since she arrived.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry. I'm still on edge from the flight. I had to leave Colombia in a hurry, there was a cartel after me."

"I see. I hope you don't mind me asking, what did you do for a living back at your home county?"

"I worked many jobs, never stayed too long in one place. My family...they were dealing in the back market. A rival group killed them all when I was a child, but I was not home when it happened, and the killers weren't aware of my existence. Until now."

"Sorry to hear about your family, but don't worry. You'll be safe here, I am sure my sister will begin your training soon."

"I'm looking forward to it. Will you help me gets stronger as well?"

"Of course. It will give me an excuse to spend more time with you."

Jackie blushed at that comment and started laughing. "You're very forward Ginjo-kun."

* * *

He waited until everyone had fallen asleep. Ginjo had brought in the new recruit and Hibiki had gone to sleep the moment they got back from the hospital.

The garden was empty, only the dim glow of the fireflies accompanied him. Mitsuru set down the blue pendant in front of him. He knew well who it belonged to, and why it was incrusted into the artificial hollow.

He'd waited all afternoon for a response, but Anna was as silent as a grave.

"I just need to speak with you. Not for me, not to reprimand you. I'm doing this for them. Please Anna-san. I need your help." he pleaded at the

"Then you should've just told me."

He turned around abruptly. There she was, just as his brother had once described her. Black hair, blue eyes, and lab clothes.

"Anna-san? Is it really you?"

"In the flesh as you can see. Well now Mitsuru-kun, you've grown into a handsome young lad, I last saw you as a toddler so long ago. It's likely you don't remember."

"I'm afraid not. I only remembered you reading to me when I was a baby. It's the only memory I have of you before...that event."

"Don't hesitate to mention it. I've long gotten over it, even if the scars remain. However, I'm quite certain you didn't call me just to catch up. You have been talking to the sapphire pendant for a while now. What is it that you want from me?"

He told her everything, what was being brewed for the fullbringers and what would happen to them if his plan didn't work.

Anna had her eyes closed, she gently rubbed the bridge of her nose. "After all these years, all the failed attempts and people killed, and they keep it up like it's nothing?! I can't believe nothing has changed. Are the other Squads aware?"

"No. This duty falls on Squad 13 solely. If we are to stop it, I was hoping you could help. I've read your zanpakuto is quite useful."

She grinned. "Oh, child you don't know the half of it. I shall help you. Keep the pendant and use it to call me, should you need me. Take care, and please be safe."

"Before you go, can you offer me any advice?"

"Don't trust Jyushiro."

* * *

"I still feel like we're in trouble, are we in trouble?" Ginjo asked.

"For the third time Ginjo-kun, we're not in trouble. My brother is just going to tell us how to proceed in our situation."

Ginjo had woken up the next morning still processing what had happened during the previous day. Mitsuru informed him that they would have to go to the Soul Society due to the power transfer. He'd been restless since they arrived.

Finally, somebody else arrived at the office. It was a man very similar to Mitsuru, but his hair was white instead of black.

"Hello, you must be Kugo. I am Captain Jyushiro Ukitake. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Captain."

"There's no need to be so nervous. I was just talking to my superiors. Given that yesterday's actions were performed in a state of emergency nobody will be punished. I will, however, have to ask you to perform shinigami duties until you can return Mitsuru's powers to him."

"Yes sir! I shall do as instructed."

Ukitake smiled. "Very well then. Before you go I would like to give you this."

The captain handed him a small wooden device. It looked like a plaque and had a strange insignia in it.

"It's a Soul Reapers' pass. It identifies you as a substitute shinigami. It can also be used to alert you of nearby hollows."

"Thank you. Sorry for all the trouble."

"No trouble at all Ginjo-kun."

Both he and Mitsuru stood up, but only he was walking away. "Mitsuru?"

"Go on ahead. I must speak with my brother."

He nodded and left the office, giving the two privacy. From where he stood he could see the lake around Squad 13, it was full of koi and water lilies.

"Glasses! I want cookies."

"Captain Ukitake shall give you cookies, now please refrain from pulling my hair, lieutenant Kasujishi."

A man with glasses was heading towards the office. He was carrying a pink haired little girl. From the armband the girl had Ginjo could tell she was lieutenant. The man had a white captain's coat and glasses.

"Excuse me, do you know if captain Ukitake it's in the office?" The captain asked him.

"He's talking to his brother. I think they'll be done soon."

The man nodded and put the little girl down.

"Will Ukki get upset again?" The little girl asked.

"He is not upset, lieutenant. He's just worried for his brother safety."

Ginjo felt slight guilt when he heard that. Mitsuru had just put himself in a more vulnerable position by helping him. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea'

"Hey, are you ok mister?"

The little girl must've noticed his change in mood. "I'm fine, little one. I'm just worried for Mitsuru-kun as well."

"Miso-kun will be fine. He's a nerd like glasses!"

The Captain chuckled. "I don't know if I qualify as a nerd lieutenant Kusajishi." He looked and Ginjo "I don't believe we've met before, I'm Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

"Out of all the possible things that I was expecting. I didn't think you would mess up on the first day."

That stung. Mitsuru knew his brother was not like this, that whenever he was enraged he didn't think about what he was saying, but he still lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to save them."

Jyushiro sighed. "I know... I got you time, but it is limited. Three years at most. Train him and then complete your mission. The fullbringer population is growing, and the Central's patience is dwindling. Don't fail Mitsuru."

"...Why must they die? They're humans."

"I don't make the rules."

He saw it that glimmer of hope. Maybe he'd listen. Maybe he would join him. "Then let's break the rules."

"No. That would only lead to death."

He noticed Jyushiro looking at the picture in his desk. The one of a pretty girl with brown curls and silver eyes.

"You fear he might take away your life, but it seems to me he took it long ago."

"Mitsuru, don't start."

"Is it worth it? Living in this sickly state and letting him control all your actions."

"Death wouldn't do me any favors. I'm the head of the clan if I die that's another problem, not to mention the squad."

"You could have tried to save her."

"And then what?! Die after the Soul King takes away the powers keeping me alive? Even if I survived there was nowhere to escape to. We would have both been killed! My betrayal could have caused our family to fall into ruin! I'm not happy with the way things have turned out, but at the very least there is peace. I cannot throw that away, and neither should you. Complete your mission, or else they will kill you!"

"Then I die with no regrets."

* * *

"They're back!"

Masaki was helping Hibiki and Jackie train when she spotted the boys coming back. Mitsuru didn't look too pleased and just headed inside.

"He needs some time alone. Sibling trouble." Ginjo told them.

"I'll talk to him in a while. What about you? Shaken up?"

"No. I made new acquaintances and will have to take a few classes at the Soul Reapers' academy, it was a pleasant experience. I just hope Mitsuru recovers soon."

"Don't worry, I'll make us all some yummy steak for dinner that might help cheer him up. Take a breather, girls. I'll go cook."

"She never stops, doesn't she?" Masaki asked.

"Nope, she does not. She's been that way since our folks died." Ginjo stared at the targets far off in the yard, they were all destroyed.

"I'm guessing that was your work, right ladies?"

"Jackie kicked the targets until they were nothing but rubble. I say our girlie here's a keeper." Masaki told him.

Jackie blushed at the compliment. " You're too kind, but thank you."

The stayed like that for a while just laying on the grass talking about silly things. Eventually, Masaki saw rain clouds coming close.

"Looks like it'll rain again soon." She thought.

* * *

"You look like someone just kicked a puppy. Do you want to talk?"

Hibiki had walked into the kitchen and began taking out ingredients. Mitsuru sat by the window staring outside, it was likely she had caught onto his mood. "I just had a fight with my brother. Nothing major, if anything I think I pissed him off first."

Hibiki stared at him silently for a moment before walking towards him. "I've had fights with Kugo too, but they don't get me as down as you pal."

"Maybe you're just emotionally stronger."

"I don't know, you handled that whole mess yesterday very well. Even with my glaring."

He laughed at that. Hibiki seemed proud that he had smiled.

"If you feel this badly then apologize to your sibling when you meet again. I won't ask any questions about the died, but seeing how you're a calm type of person I'm going to bet you're in the right."

"You clearly haven't met Jyushiro-nii. The man is very chill, I just hit a nerve that I shouldn't have."

Hibiki nodded. "Help me make dinner and I'll cheer you up."

Mitsuru was skeptical but complied anyway. The two prepared the meal quite expertly. After it was ready she insisted on taking it somewhere else.

"Just follow me." Hibiki led him through a hall which ended on a white door. When she opened it, they arrived at a nightclub. "You can place the plates on the table. I called a few friends over so we can all have dinner before opening time."

He was amazed at how lovely the placed looked. It was organized but comfy, and the lights probably looked better once they were on and accompanied by music.

"What do you call this place?"

"Xcution."

* * *

Sosuke was almost falling asleep in his desk. He still had many variables to complete before beginning the project.

"You're going to fall asleep on the chair again my Lord."

He chuckled when he felt Anna wrapping a blanket around him.

"Thank you milady. I'm still unsure of how to proceed."

"You'll be fine. I looked over the plans, they might be tricky, but they'll work."

He nodded. "Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Oh yes, I've collected quite a bit of pressure already, but I found something better."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"New allies."


	26. Before Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody! I hope you all been enjoying the story so far. As always I hope you like and Thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> ©Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Hibiki, Mitsuru, Anna and Hanabira belong to me

**Chapter 26: Before Disaste** r

"Good! Great stance, now do it again." Mitsuru observed as Kugo slashed the dummy hollows with ease.

"How's he doing?" Jyushiro stood beside him.

"Really good. He's a natural."

"That's nice. I'm sure he'll do an excellent job for the time being. Make sure he keeps the pass nearby. We wouldn't want accidents to happen."

"Sure thing."

As Jyushiro left, Kugo had finished his training. The dummy hollows had been defeated, and it had taken him less time to bring them down.

"Excellent work. Go take a bath and we'll go back to Naruki."

"You ok?"

"Yes. I'm just sleepy. I'll meet you at the senkaimon gate."

Once he was alone he took out the pendant. "Any progress Anna-san?"

"I'm afraid not, information about fullbringer biology is very limited. I require time, lots of it. Maybe one or two years."

"You'll have them. I'll look over them in the meantime."

"Look after yourself too kiddo. I mean it."

* * *

Running around after hollows wasn't fun when she was alone, but now that Kugo teamed up with her, it was all the better.

"Two down and one to go. These things are slippery." Masaki protested. " Maybe it's camouflaged?"

"It's likely. I can feel them walking nearby. Stay behind me and when I lure him out, shoot it."

"Gotcha."

They followed the plan, once the boney lizard detected Kugo's presence he charged at him. Only to be pierced with one of Masaki's arrows.

"That's the last one. Let's get back to the club before Hibiki starts getting worried."

Masaki smiled as they arrived at the familiar building. 'Once I'm old enough, I'll come here every day.'

The usual group was inside having lunch, it was almost a ritual by now that when the club was closed the fullbringers would just use it to hang out.

"Hey, you guys are back! How was it?"

Jackie came out of the kitchen. From the flour in her hair, Masaki could tell she had been cooking.

"Lunch will be done soon. Hope you all like stuffed potato balls.".

"I've always wanted to try those. Thanks Jackie."

Jackie winked at her and the trio sat down at one of the empty tables. "I didn't think it would be so easy to get used to Japan. It's only been a month and I've already grown attached."

"It's a pretty place. And the people are irreplaceable." Kugo smiled widely as looked at the others.

Masaki knew what he meant. The fullbringers came from all over the world to train here and many had chosen to stay, just because of how close they've grown to each other. Even she, a quincy, had been accepted into that makeshift family.

'I am going to miss this.' she thought. The talk of wedding plans was getting to her.

"Masaki? Are you ok?" Jackie asked, having noticed her sudden shift in mood.

"No, it's nothing. I just had an argument with my parents. Happens often."

Jackie nodded. "I can't say I relate, given that I didn't argue with my family much when they were alive, but I do suggest you talk to them about it."

"Jackie is right. Your folks are really dense sometimes but I can tell they love you. It's probably for the best if you remind them that, and that you love them as well."

They were probably right. She might be sick of all the pureblood nonsense her folks cared about so much, but she knew they loved her too.

"You're right. I'll talk to them today."  
Masaki hadn't noticed Hibiki and Mitsuru talking down at the bar. They looked a little closer than usual "Since when has that been happening?"

"A while ago."

"If they keep it up, you might be an uncle soon." she joked.

Ginjo sighed. "I am not ready to change baby diapers."

* * *

"Stuffed?" Hibiki heard Masaki's voice as she was falling asleep.

"Too stuffed. I feel like I'm going to explode." She giggled. "Are you staying over tonight?"

"No. I have to talk to my parents tonight."

"That's good." Hibiki patted her on the back. "You go and tell your stuffy folks you love em."

Masaki laughed. "I will. Now, what about you?"

"Hmm?"

"You and Mitsuru are awfully close lately. Should we be concerned?"

Hibiki couldn't tell if it was the food or the drowsiness talking but she rambled on.

"Mitsuru is really cute, and I like talking to him. If only he didn't have to leave..."

"Guess only time will tell."

Hibiki nodded and stood up. "C' mon pretty lady, let's go train with the others."

* * *

"I do not know why, but dealing with the arrancar it's like babysitting murder happy children."

"You were a murder-happy child yourself!" Kaname told Gin.

The two of them had been tasked with taking over the arrancar's training. From what had occurred so far Kaname could tell they were making progress.

"Ne, Kaname-kun I never asked ya. Why did you join Aizen-sama?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask, Ichimaru?"

"Curiosity."

"Long ago there was a woman I loved. She wanted to change the Soul Society for the better, she especially wanted to address the problems within Rukon. So, she worked hard to into the academy and then in Squad 9. Soon after she got married."

"Ouch, how'd ya take it?"

"Strangely enough, I was happy she found someone. She loved him, and I knew he could give her more than I ever could... Instead, he just gave her death."

He heard Ichimaru gasp. "You don't mean..."

Kaname nodded. "Her husband killed her, and he was not punished. Just because he's from house Tsunayashiro."

"I'm sorry to hear. That's quite unfair. If you don't mind me asking, what was her name?"

"Kakyo. Kakyo Tsunayashiro."

"I won't forget it."

"Thank you...What about you Ichimaru? Why did you join us?"

"Same as you. I did it for the woman I love, she doesn't deserve to cry anymore."

Kaname smiled. "I'm sure Rangiku-san would prefer having you with her, instead of playing vigilante."

Gin sighed. "Perhaps, but that's not something I can do. Not when there's a lot that I need to get back for her."

"Fair enough. Just be careful, I'd like it if we were both alive by the end of this."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

_3 Years Later_

Sosuke yawned. He'd been doing paperwork all morning, but at last, everything had been taken care of.

"Hinamori-kun, you may take your break now if you please."

"But Captain, shouldn't you take a break as well?"

"I'm alright. I'm waiting for someone to arrive. Don't worry, I shall eat soon."

The young lieutenant nodded and reluctantly left the room. Her loyalty was the reason Sosuke had chosen her as Gin's replacement when he became Captain of Squad 3.

'It keeps her from asking questions, but she certainly will fall apart once we leave.' He'd have to think of a solution before departure was imminent.

"Captain Aizen, can I come in?" Mitsuru's voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Yes, Mitsuru-kun come in."

The shinigami looked tired. From what Anna had told him, Mitsuru had been trying to find a way to save the Fullbringers. Sadly, today that would be put to rest.

"Anna told me to come see you. I should have known you'd be aware that she was alive."

Sosuke smiled. "Yes well, it's not like I hid my grief for what happened. She might be alive but that evening was one of the worst we've experienced."

"I can't imagine what it was like, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You were a child back then. If anything I am thankful you're trying to make a difference now."

Mitsuru smiled. "Thanks, my family doesn't seem to think that way."

"As much as I may respect Captain Ukitake, he's not known for challenging the system. I doubt he'll start now. Especially since I am bearing bad news."

"Oh no, what is it?"

"Ever since you met Anna three years ago we been researching fullbringers, and what to do in regards to the purge. Unfortunately, we've discovered that we cannot take away their powers like a shinigami or quincy.

Fullbringers are more human than spiritual being, and as such taking away their power could be detrimental to the subject in question."

"I see. So how do you suggest we proceed, Captain Aizen?"

"I think the wisest decision would be to relocate the fullbringers. Those that are in Naruki for training should return home, and those who live in Naruki should stay away for at least a week. The division in numbers might dissuade the Soul Society from purging the fullbringers."

"I guess it can't be helped. I must tell Hibiki-san about this..." The way Mitsuru bit his lip, was enough to tell him the shinigami was scared of how the others would react. "I can't believe it, just because they're scared of numbers..."

"I'm afraid this is not the first time something like this has happened. The quincy, bount and mod souls are proof of that."

"You're right." Mitsuru sighed. "It's a never-ending cycle."

* * *

Mitsuru stared at the river. He had been feeling hopeless since Sosuke had told him the news. In hindsight, he should have seen this coming. Fullbringers were much weaker than quincy, taking their power would do more damage than good.

'I have to tell Hibiki-san...' he thought.

It was terrifying. He'd known the woman for three years, to a shinigami that was very little time, but not to a human. In those years they'd grown close, closer than he thought they could become. He was also fond of Kugo, who became something of a little brother to him. Even the community of fullbringers that lived in Naruki warmed up to him very quickly as well.

'I shouldn't have gotten so attached.'

"Hey, cutie! Doing some sightseeing?"  
He turned his head at the sound of Hibiki's voice. She sat beside him at the edge of the river. "Didn't think you'd go all the way over to Karakura."

"I needed a change of scenery," he told her. "I've always liked this river."

"Yeah, Kugo and I always came here with our parents to fish."

"You must miss them terribly."

She nodded. "I do. It's always worst during the winter, no one else was around except me and my lil' bro. Until we began training other fullbringers. Now it's sorta like a new family."

"I see what you mean, it's easy for all of us to grow close very fast." He sighed. "Hibiki, I have something to tell you. I'm not sure how I'll react."

"What is it?"

He explained everything from start to finish and waited for a reaction. She had both betrayal and sadness written on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I did not know what to do. I was hoping to tell you that we found a solution but alas there is nothing."

"So, it was all a lie? Turning Ginjo into a shinigami, all the time you spent with us was just an experiment?!" By now she was crying and it was hard for him not to do the same

"No! Not at all! The whole incident with my powers wasn't something I expected. Even if it granted me time to get in contact with those who could help stop this. I genuinely enjoyed the time I spent here with the rest of the fullbringers, with Kugo and with you. That wasn't a lie. I simply didn't want to alarm you if we found a solution quickly. I'm sorry."

"Ok. I may not be thrilled about this, but you were trying to protect us. Anyone else would have just done what they were asked to. Let's go back to Naruki."

Hibiki took his hand as they walked to the train station. He could still feel her worry, but despite the initial shock, Hibiki didn't hate him. That was more than he expected.

Mitsuru nuzzled close to her and she chuckled. "You're feeling affectionate?"

"Yes. Thank you for believing in me."

* * *

"It's strange that there hasn't been a single hollow appearance as of late." Ginjo looked out the window, it was getting dark, he'd have to open the nightclub if Hibiki didn't get here soon.

"Perhaps you have taken care of most of them, master Ginjo." Giriko was setting everything up in the bar for the coming shift.

"Maybe, but I feel like there's something wrong. I'll talk to Mitsuru later."

"Five minutes to opening! Places people!" Rajah told the group as he walked down the stairs. Everything was ready for opening. Ginjo stood up and got to the door. Almost on cue Hibiki and Mitsuru arrived.

"Thank goodness. I thought you'd make me run the club alone."

"No way in hell little brother. You'd just tell the DJ to play Pink Floyd."

"They can be danceable." He protested. "You two look tired. Please tell me I will not be having a nephew soon."

Instead of smacking him or yelling Hibiki just gave him a concerned look. "We need to talk."

He nodded. "Jackie, can you take care of the club for a bit?"

"Sure, leave it to me."

The trio retreated into the dining room of the house. Kugo could tell there was something wrong.

"What happened?"

Mitsuru and Hibiki looked at each other. They began telling him about a plot the shinigami had to eliminate all fullbringers, and that Mitsuru was supposed to carry it out but refused and was firmly on their side.

"I... It's hard to believe. Are you sure you want to help us Mitsuru-kun? Your family might not forgive you."

The shinigami nodded. "Perhaps, but now the fullbringers are my family. I've lived here with you for three years. You welcomed me, helped me and even took on shinigami duties when you didn't need to do so. I'd be crazy to overlook all that."

"Thank you, I promise I won't let you down. Now, what will we do?"

"I have allies that will help us escape. We have at least two weeks before the purge is to be carried out. My allies have advised for us to disperse, given that what the Soul Society fears is the strength in numbers."

"And for that they want us wiped?" Kugo asked.

Mitsuru nodded. "Idiotic, I know. Still, it is an order from the Soul King himself, as such no one will stand against it. Those of us who do are at risk of death."

"Then we must move fast. I'll alert everyone."

Before they could walk away, he noticed the Soul Reaper pass eyes glowing on the table. They were shining white and when he attempted to pick it up the wood was hot to the touch. 'This isn't normal. It's not an alert.'

"Break it open." Mitsuru was wide-eyed and terrified. Kugo did as he was told and broke the small pass open. There was a device inside.

"What in the...?" Hibiki was surprised as well. Kugo turned towards Mitsuru, he didn't need to ask.

"It's a spying device. They have been listening." Mitsuru looked furious

He almost fainted. "For how long?"

Mitsuru examined the device before crushing it to bits with his hand. "If this has been activated since the day my brother gave it to you. It's likely they were spying on us since then."

The worry was replaced with rage. How dare they!? He knew that he was a stranger, a human that suddenly got soul Reaper powers and was forced to adapt, but that was no excuse. Mitsuru was there keeping an eye on him, teaching him. Unless...'They don't trust him either.'

"I must talk to them."

* * *

Before Kugo could get away he almost bumped into Jackie. "Oh sorry! There's someone here to see Mitsuru-kun."

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow. "Me? Who is it?"

"A lady named Anna."

He sighed in relief. "Alright. I'll be right there."

He turned towards Ginjo and Hibiki. "Come with me, there's someone I want you to meet."

Anna was waiting for them at the bar, she had her hair in a side ponytail and a glittery blue dress with long sleeves. From what he could see she struck up a conversation with Giriko whenever he wasn't serving anyone else.

"Hello, Anna. Jackie told us you were here."

"Hey, guys! It's good you're all here." Anna smiled at Hibiki and Kugo. "Nice to meet you both. My name's Anna Maria."

After introductions were made Anna explained in more detail what Mitsuru had told the group. When he told her about the pass, Anna looked taken aback.

"I shouldn't be surprised, but damn." She drank a shot in one sip. "Fucking creepers."

Hibiki laughed at that. "How shall we proceed Anna-san?"

"We must move everyone as soon as possible. You must inform everyone and let them pack. Going back to their home countries might put the foreign fullbringers in danger, I'm sure the shinigami might try to keep tabs on that aspect. I would suggest moving into a close familiar country but not go back home right away. At least until we know the Soul Society won't do anything else. As for those who live in Japan could scatter around the country, and I could take some of you to my home country too."

"That seems like a good idea. I'll inform everyone. Thank you." Kugo stood up and walked away.

Mitsuru looked at Hibiki. "He's going to go rage at my brother."

"Probably. I say let him or he'll just get worse. They know we caught em anyway."

He sighed and sat with the woman. Giriko passed him a cup full of beer.

"Thanks."

The trio talked about other things as the night went on. He was pleased to see that Hibiki and Anna became fast friends.

"I'll be back soon, Jackie might need a break."

Once Hibiki was out of earshot Anna spoke to him. "When are going to tell her you're head over heels in love with her?"

Mitsuru choked on his beer. "Pardon?"

"You like her. She likes you too. I say go for it."

"It is not that simple. We have been friends for three years and I do have feelings for her, but we still must deal with this who fullbringer purge and...I don't know if I'll ever see her again afterward."

He knew that either Ginjo would be forced to give him back his powers and he'd return to the Soul Society or that he might die in this mission. 'Our ending, won't be a happy one.'

"All the more reason you should treasure your time with her. Trust me dearie, I would give up anything to spend one more day with people long gone." Anna stood up and placed some money on the bar table. "See ya tomorrow." With that, she disappeared.

Mitsuru finished his glass. Little by little the club was being emptied out, even Jackie and Giriko had left. It was just the two of them now.

"Though night, huh?"

"Yes, I didn't say goodbye to Anna. She's really nice."

He nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's been three whole years and well... I have been an idiot."

"It's alright. I was angry before and I guess my lil' bro was too, but I know why you did it. You wanted to protect us, and you needed time to solve this."

"It's not just that."

"What else?"

"I was scared of losing you."

She sat down beside him on the bar benches. "Really?"

"Yes. I mean back at the Soul Society I have my brothers and sisters but truth to be told they don't seem to like me much, I'm like black the sheep of the family. Then I came here trying to help you and the other fullbringers, you let me stay and here and treated me like family. Everyone else has been so welcoming, working with Kugo has been loads of fun too and well a part of me wishes I had been born human here, that I could've had this from the start."

Hibiki took his hand and kissed it. "You're not going to lose us. We'll be your family regardless. I gotta tell ya when we first met I was skeptical. Kugo having to do all that extra work, and well we didn't know each other at the time, but you managed to prove me wrong." she chuckled. "As the days turned to weeks and the weeks to months I grew to love you. First as a friend and now as a partner. I have feelings for you Mitsuru, I've had them for quite a while now."

He wanted to say something, anything, alas words never came easy to him. Actions, however, were easy by second nature.

Mitsuru cupped her face with his hands softly and brought her close for a kiss. The moment their lips touched he felt like electricity consumed him.

"That was much better than expected." He joked.

"Hell yes."

* * *

He knew how to act. How to make everyone think he wasn't angry and that led him right into the 13th Squad's office. Jyushiro was waiting for him.

"I know you're aware of what the pass was."

Ginjo sighed trying to stay calm. "Why? Why would you do something like that? I am aware that a human agent might be reckless and risky to deal with, but you had Mitsuru watching over me."

"I didn't want to use it. The Head Captain ordered it, given that Mitsuru-kun has a tendency to stray from the orders he's given."

So they knew. They likely knew since they sent him to Naruki. "You invaded your brother's privacy out of mistrust that he's not going to willingly kill innocent humans. That's pretty low for someone who he greatly admires."

"I didn't choose this Kugo-kun! and if it were up to me none of this would have happened, but I must obey."

"You don't have to. Just fight it."

"I cannot do that, and neither should any of you."

"You want us to let them kill us? Over what?! When has a single one of us done anything that would warrant mass execution?! You're all just afraid of anyone else having the smallest speck of power. And if this is all you'll do in about the matter then we have nothing else to discuss."

He headed for the door. Knowing full well that it was now up to him and Mitsuru to stop the purge.

* * *

"I've told you before, I can't dance!" Mitsuru tried to in vain to get away from Hibiki's grip.

"I won't play disco. It's just slow dancing. I can lead if you want."

Realizing that this was a losing battle he gave up and let Hibiki drag him towards the dancefloor.

She pressed a button in a remote and the music started playing, it was a soft ballad that he really liked.

"I can't believe you remembered. " He smiled.

"I don't ever forget the musical tastes of my loved ones," she told him.

Hibiki led him in a soft dance as the song played. She was a good teacher, after the second verse he caught on and began to lead. As the song ended the clock struck 12.

Mitsuru fished out a small box from his pocket. "Happy birthday darling." He passed the box onto Hibiki's hands. "I wanted to be the first to wish you a good day."

Hibiki blushed and opened the box. She gasped at the contents, it was a necklace with a music note.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

The couple shared a soft kiss. Afterwards, the club's phone started ringing. "It must be Kugo."

Hibiki answered it, after a minute she hung up. "Kugo is going to stay out for a while we have the house to ourselves."

The flirty look she gave him made Mitsuru blush. "That's bold of you Hibiki-san. You are not aware of what I might do with you."

She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I intend to find out."

Hibiki kissed him again. They didn't let go of each other until they were in her bedroom. Hibiki locked the door and dined the lights. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. I don't care what happens tomorrow, or what may happen to me because of this, all I want is one night of bliss with you."

With that said he pulled her close and kissed her again. Wishing the night wouldn't end.

* * *

Kugo was never fond of walking at night. Once he called Hibiki at a payphone he headed for the river.

The sound of the water flowing was calming and helped soothe his headache. Perhaps he shouldn't have mouthed off, but there wasn't much he could do about it now.

Mitsuru had often warned him that he wouldn't want to live in Sereitei, and he believed him now. 'I don't think I could keep quiet about all of this.'

A faint scent of smoke distracted him. It looked like there was a fire starting at the other edge of town.

"Kugo!" Anna had tapped on his shoulder. She was now in full battle attire. "We need to go, it's an emergency!"

"What happened?"

"They moved the attack to today. They're going to kill everyone."

The pair rushed towards Naruki. Ginjo gripped his sword tightly. Praying that they would get there in time.


	27. Extinguished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Today's chapter is a sad one, so be ready for the therapy ice cream and tissues. After this one, we'll have the last flashback chapter and then go onto cannon Bleach. So get ready for some Ulquihime coming your way! As always I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! 🤗😋

**Chapter 27: Extinguished**

He couldn't see as anything through the thick smoke. Anna was holding onto his hand using a fire kido to try and light the way.

"How did you know they would attack now?"

"Sosuke told me. He overheard the head Captain saying the attack would be moved to today."

'Oh no, Hibiki and Mitsuru!'

They finally reached the club. Hibiki and Mitsuru were walking out in a hurry.

"What's happening?" Mitsuru asked. Fearing the inevitable.

"The attack had been moved to today. We need to hurry and gather everyone! I'll create a portal to my pocket dimension. Move everyone you can gather there, the shinigami won't be able to detect them."

The couple nodded. "Set it up in the club, I will call everyone and tell them to hurry here."

"There are shinigami hunters all around the city. Some might already be gone, I also need to know if there is are quincy around."

He felt as if a weight was crushing him. "Masaki!"

"Go save her! Mitsuru and I will hold back the hunters and wait for the others to arrive!"

He nodded and guided Anna towards the Kurosaki household.

The house was eerily quiet when they arrived. The door was ajar and he could see blood spots on the floor. 'No!'

Further inside there were two motionless bodies. He recognized his friend's parents, with a lifeless stare in their eyes.

"Ginjo?" Masaki stepped out of the shadows. He held his breath as he reached for her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank heavens you're still here little lady." He felt her grip tighten and her small sobs. "You cannot stay here. Anna, take Masaki to the Ishida household!"

"Wait, Ginjo! What about you?"

"I'm going to go avenge your parents."

* * *

Her best friend gave her one last hug before handing her over to the shinigami woman.

"Will he be ok?" She asked.

The woman smiled sadly. "Yes. I trust he'll do well enough on his own. But right now we need to get you out of here. Where is the Ishida mansion?"

"It's on the edge of the city, to the west."

"Okay. Hold on tight!"

The woman used the shinigami flash step to help them get away. The little she could see of the city was a mess, fire and smoke blocked her view, making more tears fall.

"I am sorry. I wanted to get to you and your parents alive, but it was too late."

Masaki nodded. Before they came her mother had locked her into a safe room and told her to stay quiet. For the first time in years, she obeyed without compliant only to be greeted with two bloodied bodies. 'At least, we made amends. I won't forget them.'

"Watch out!" Masaki saw a shinigami coming towards them. The woman took out her own sword.

"Close your eyes," she ordered.

Masaki obeyed and within seconds felt warm droplets of crimson fall into her face.

When she opened her eyes they were far away. The woman's pale skin was even bloodier than hers, but she didn't seem affected. As if this was something she'd grown used to.

"We're here," Masaki said as they arrived.

Seconds after she rang the doorbell, Ryuuken answered it.

"Masaki?! What happened to you?"

"I'll explain later. We have to hide. There is a purge taking place, you need to warn your mother and all the servants!"

Her cousin nodded. "I'll tell her now."

Before going in she hugged the woman that had carried her. "Thank you so much. Please look after Kugo."

"I'll do all I can for him. When this is over he will come to see you."

"I never asked your name."

"Anna Maria."

* * *

By the time he reached Xcution, there were bodies scattered on the floor, some of shinigami and others of old friends.

Hibiki and Mitsuru were outnumbered before he arrived, he took down two of the shinigami, giving them time to breathe.

"I left Masaki with Anna, she's taking her to the Ishida mansion."

"Good. I got most of the people inside but I am afraid many couldn't make it." Hibiki's downcast gaze made him fear the worst.

"Relax, Jaqueline is among the survivors," Mitsuru told him. "We have to make sure there are no hunters left before we retreat."

Kugo nodded. The group surveyed the area it was seemingly empty and there was no pressure nearby.

"Let's get back and wait for Anna's signal." Hibiki led the way back to the club.

Just as they were getting close he felt a presence come out of the shadows. Kugo tried to unsheath his sword but it was too late. The figure had already cut him.

"Kugo!" Hibiki shielded him as Mitsuru started fighting with the shinigami soldier.

He couldn't keep his eyes open, as the scar went across his face, but he did manage to see the moment Mitsuru got fatally wounded. Before he fell he took down his attacker

Blood poured into the floor and Mitsuru was on his knees. Hibiki softly pulled him close and let him rest his head on her lap.

It was hard for him to breathe and the color of his eyes was getting dull.

"Hang on Mitsuru! Don't close your eyes!" Hibiki was hysterically sobbing, and try as he might to hide it, Kugo was crying too.

Mitsuru was gripping their hands so tightly that it hurt. "I am afraid this is it. I'm sorry, there's a lot more I wanted to see and experience with the two of you. Please live, I love you."

His chest stopped rising and falling, and his hand let them go, falling on his side.

"No!" Hibiki shook him, but it was clear Mitsuru was dead. "Wake up!"

"Sis, he's gone." He placed his hand on Hibiki's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Hibiki hugged him tightly. It was just like the night their parents died, she held him so that neither of them would fall apart. Kugo held her close, wishing there was something he could have done.

Things got worse in an instant. He didn't spot a shinigami atop a nearby  
building. Hibiki saw the shinigami using their power to break part of the building and make it rain rubble upon them.

She pushed Kugo away with all her strength. He was safe from danger, but she couldn't get away in time.

"Hibiki!"

Kugo had to take a moment to register what he'd seen. His sister's legs were crushed by a gigantic piece of rubble, along with one of her arms, her right eye had been wounded and looked more like a bloody socked that anything else.

"Kugo, I can't feel my legs." she breathed out. "C-can you check?"

He nodded and tried to move the rubble, but all that he could see were mangled skin and bloody bone.

"They're crushed."

"Damn it. I'm going to bleed out."

"Don't say that! I can try and get you out, we'll go to the hospital!"

"Kugo! Look at me! I'm literally half a body with a fucked up arm!"

She was right. Even if he got her to a hospital it was likely she'd need heavy prosthetics and many surgeries.

"You know I can't manage like this..."

He sensed the implications in her voice and hesitated. Either a clean death or half an hour of pain until she bled out completely.

Kugo gripped his sword. His hands were shaking, just like they did the first time he activated his fullbring.

"I'm sorry sis, if it hadn't been for me. You.."

"Hush, I can't think of anyone else I would die for. Take over the club, you can move back to Karakura if you want, I never sold our flat, finish college back there too. Just...promise you'll do well for yourself. Ok, dude?"

"Yes, I promise." He raised the sword. "I love you."

"Love you too."

The stab was clean and went right through her heart. Kugo closed her lifeless eyes and stood. It was as if the world had stopped.

He couldn't hear Anna's voice calling him until he almost fainted.

"Kugo! Kugo, what happened?!"

"Shinigami, they killed Mitsuru, then my sister, they-" he fell mute all of the sudden. Words wouldn't escape him.

"It's okay." Anna hugged him. "It's okay, we'll hunt them down."

"No. I want to chase them alone."

"Kugo-"

"Don't. I want to be the only one to take them down. Please look after the others. I'll join you when I am done."

He walked away, dragging his blade on the concrete. Kugo Ginjo would not die until he had his revenge.

It wasn't easy to detect the stray spirit pressure but he managed. 'Their mistake.' He thought, remembering the lessons Captain Ukitake gave him in tracking hidden spirit pressure.'

The shinigami were regrouping. He charged at full force, taking down two of them with his first strike. The remaining two tried to cut him down at the same time but he managed to cut the throat of the first and break the other's neck.

Four bodies laid around him. Kugo had never killed anyone before tonight. Now he had four kills to his name. 'No, you have five. Regardless of what she told you.' His own scream echoed in his ears, but afterwards, there wasn't anything, no rage or sorrow, just exhaustion.

Kugo headed back to the club. He reached the portal and walked through only to see a white living room and a handful of people there.

'All of them? They're all the survivors?!' He couldn't speak.

"Kugo!" Jackie rushed towards him. Only when he saw that she was alright he passed out.

* * *

The air was cold, and his muscles ached as he tried to sit up.

"He's stable. No, Mitsuru-kun and Hibiki did not make it. There are only about 35 of them, I will talk to Kugo when he wakes. Sosuke this isn't your fault, if you had come here and gotten caught everything would have gone to hell. If anything, I should have been faster."

He could see Anna talking to someone through a communicator. She looked tired and it was clear she had been crying. "At least the others are alright. I'll see you when everything is dealt with. Love you."

She gasped when she turned around and saw him awake. "Spooked me there for a moment. How are you feeling, dear?"

"I don't think I feel anymore." He muttered. "It's like a nightmare come to life."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have gotten there sooner."

"It's not your fault. Even if you had arrived sooner I don't think...they would be able to separate."

Anna nodded, catching his meaning. "I made it so that they both reincarnate as human. They might meet again."

He smiled at that. "Good. It's the only good thing to come out of this mess."

"When you feel ready, I'll tell everyone to reunite and we can plan."

"Alright."

Kugo noticed a weight beside him. Jackie was sleeping soundly, holding onto him.

"She didn't want to leave you until you woke up. I'll go finish breakfast."

Anna walked out of the room. Leaving him alone with Jackie. He gently shook her until she woke up.

"Kugo! You're alright!" Jackie hugged him and they both fell back on the bed.

"Ouch! It's good to see you too my friend."

"We were all so worried about you, and when you returned you were covered in blood and-" she took a breath. "I thought we'd lose you too."

He swallowed hard, the memories of the previous night came back in full force, causing him a slight migraine.

"I wouldn't let that happen. It's my duty to take care of the remaining fullbringers now." He gently raised her chin with his hand. "That includes you."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you. I'm just happy some of us survived."

"It must've been just as bad seeing everything from the sidelines."

Jackie nodded. "It reminded me of the day my family died. Their blood pooled on my boots and that's how I got my fullbring. When you came in like that, all beaten and covered in blood, I panicked like crazy."

Before he could say anything else there was a knock on the door. "Guys! Come over to the dining room, we've got a lot to discuss!"

"We'll speak later, but now we need to concentrate on regrouping."

"Ok"

* * *

From the moment Ginjo called to the moment he arrived, Masaki was pacing back and forth in the living room.

She almost fainted when she saw him.  
Kugo had a scar on his face and his eyes seemed darkened.

He didn't say anything before rushing in to hug her. "I'm so happy you're alright. Did the Ishida family lose anyone?"

"No. They're all alright. Soken went out to look for the agents."

"Tell him to come back. I took care of them."

Her eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

"Yes."

The tone he used was frightening. Ginjo was not one to get violent, she knew he didn't even like killing the bugs that got into his room. But from what she could see now, that Ginjo was gone.

"What now?"

"The survivors will return home after two months hiding in the Carebian. I'll go back to Karakura with Giriko and Jaqueline. You may come with us if you like."

A part of her ached to say yes. They'd run and never look back. Giriko was already their cool Grandpa and Jackie had become a dear friend to her as well. 'We'd be unbreakable'

All too soon that crumbled, because reason told her that it couldn't be. "I can't. I can't leave."

"What do you mean?"

"Before they died my parents promised me in marriage to Ryuuken-san. That pact still stands."

Kugo took her hands in his, she could feel the heartbreak in his grip. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes." she lied. "I don't want you to have a hundred angry quincy on your trail."

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as you're happy. You know that."

"Yes, but I can't let you and the others sacrifice your peace for me. I'll be fine, I can promise you that much. I trust Ryuuken and I trust the rest of the family too. They'll keep me safe."

Even if it was just because of her status, she knew the Ishida family would protect her. 'A small price to pay for peace.'

"The second you change your mind the three of us will come and breakdown the door."

Masaki giggled."Yes, I know. Thank you Kugo. I'm sorry I couldn't help you yesterday. Maybe things could have been different."

"You have nothing to apologize for. We lost a lot yesterday, but I'll make sure those who are left get it back. That includes you, little lady."

"Be careful, and call often. You know I'll always answer."

He kissed her hands and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. I'll go see you as soon as I can, so you better keep the house clean!"

Ginjo chuckled. "Alright, I'll keep the house spotless." He looked at her as if trying to memorize the details of her face. "I love you, little lady."

"I love you too, dummy."

They stayed locked in a hug until their arms got tired. Masaki didn't want him to leave, but knew any other action would result in more pain. 'He needs time, and I need to keep up the act.'

She closed the door gently when she saw him disappear on the road. Then, with her back to the door, she started crying again.

'No stop.' Masaki wiped the drops with her sleeve. 'I can't keep crying over everything. Mum and Dad aren't here anymore, and if I am to survive I need to keep my head held high. I'll be the strong one now. Wait until then Kugo, we'll be at alright.'

* * *

"Cross that one out too. The body was found yesterday." Jackie took another sip of coffee as she and Anna went through the list of fullbringers. The last week had been spent trying to clean up the mess left that night

"That's all of them I suppose," Anna said. She winced at the abundance of names crossed with red marker.

"Are the others alright?"

"Yes, I got them settled in properly the shinigami won't notice their power and they can stay permanently in San Juan if they want."

"Thanks. I'm glad I thought them Spanish a few years back, didn't think they'd need it."

"It's always a good thing to have many skills. I can bring you three there if you want. Portals are cheaper than planes."

Jackie glanced at Kugo. He had fallen asleep on the couch after a drinking binge. "I don't think Kugo would be able to leave Japan. Masaki's here, he still running Xcution and while he can speak Spanish well I don't think he would adapt to the tropics all that well."

Anna nodded. "You two remind me of me and my husband, ya know."

"How so?"

"Whenever one of us is at our lower the other drops everything else and concentrates on being support. It's probably the reason he didn't become suicidal when his mother died, and why I didn't fall into depression after getting injured."

"That's a lot to take in, but I can see what you mean. Honestly, right now all I want is for this mess to simmer down. Just walking around the club and not seeing Hibiki or Mitsuru almost sent me into a crying fit yesterday. I can't imagine how bad he's feeling."

Images of her own past would sneak up on her when she thought about her dear friend. 'It's the same, but he saw it happen.'

"Jackie?"

"Sorry, I spaced out. Let me get ya something before we finish up here."

"You sure you're okay? I'll get the coffee instead, wait a sec."

Just as Anna disappeared into the kitchen Kugo was waking up.

"Hey, had a good nap?"

He nodded drowsily. "I dreamt about them. Seems like they want to haunt my nightmares."

Jackie sat down beside him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. It's bad enough that I'm burdening you and Giriko, I'm not going to use you as a therapist Jaqueline."

She cupped his face. "Listen to me darling, you are not a burden. Not on me, not on Giriko nor Anna nor Masaki. So don't hide your pain, don't tell me not to worry or care for you because I always will."

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that."

* * *

Sosuke didn't expect her to be this saddened upon returning, in retrospect, he should have known. Anna always felt things far more deeply than him.

"I just wished I could have done more. Maybe a kido could have helped, or just a better strategy."

"My dear neither of us knew what would happen. Had it not been for the bad security measures the head Captain took to hide this mission we wouldn't have been able to intervene. Think that at the very least some people made it out alive."

Anna wiped her tears. "You're right. Try as they might they'll never eliminate an entire race. The quincy prevail, so do the bount, mod souls and now the fullbringers."

"That is correct. Now let me pamper you, you have been gone for days and this bed's grown cold."

Anna smirked. "That's not fair. I like to pamper you as well."

"Perhaps, but you were the one who helped the survivors. I can tell you have a sore back."

"You really know everything. I should get irritated but it's one of your cutest traits."

She sat on the bed, letting her kimono fall down her back. Seeing her like that brought back memories of their first night together.

"Sosuke?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and applied slight pressure before beginning the massage.

"Mmm, if you keep that up I might fall asleep. Distract me, how's everything in the Soul Society?"

"Everything's going according to plan. Nobody suspects a thing. Kaname seems rather attached to his lieutenant, and strangely enough, Gin has a rather mean and playful attitude towards his division."

"And you?"

He hesitated. Being Captain was nothing but a tool to gain trust and power, and still, he appreciated some of his squad members.

Momo especially was a hard-working lieutenant, but that didn't matter. She had a grandmother and a person who she would not abandon. Bringing her as a new recruit was out of the question, but leaving when his plan was completed would not brew good results either.

'I cannot risk this mission. Not for anything or anyone.'

"I've done what's expected of me as Squad Captain. It's a nice change of pace, and I do enjoy the good help. But nevermind that, it'll soon end."

He moved Anna's curls away from her neck and began leaving kisses down the pale skin.

"How come you always end up doing this? Do you have a fascination with my neck, Lord Aizen?"

"I believe my fascination with you goes further than that. You're the only one who can see through my mask. All of those who I command only see a facade. The real man is vile and cold, I've spilled blood and used many, yet only you know how deep this darkness runs and still stay."

He was surprised at the things he'd said, it was more than what he wanted to reveal. Anna seemed unfazed and simply ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, for who you are. I love the good, the bad, the bloody and the kind. You're not darkness, you're retribution, for years of injustice and pain, and I adore that. Every second in your presence is a blessing, and every one of our demons dance in synch. Do whatever you must, because I'll be here for you at the end of the day. No matter what."

He kissed her deeply. "I'm convinced you're not of this realm and the gods sent you to me milady"

"Likewise, my Lord."

* * *

Kugo waited until everyone was asleep and walked out. The city was quiet, and no damaged remained.

The shinigami had covered up the purge as an earthquake, as such the victims could be blamed on that disaster and the humans wouldn't question it too much. 'A plausible excuse.' he thought.

He hadn't seen the aftermath of it in Naruki, just the news and a few calls from Masaki. He didn't dare venture farther than the nightclub. Even going to his old house made him breakdown.

Doting the shinigami uniform was also something he loathed now, the silky black fabric felt like a straight jacket trying tightly taking the life out of him. Regardless it was a good disguise, no shinigami would question him. They likely didn't even think of him anymore.

Lost in thought, he hadn't noticed he had arrived. The river was calm tonight, he sighed wishing his sister and mentor were here with him. 'You two...It's not fair. I think I would have been willing to change a few diapers. Uncle Kugo doesn't sound so bad now.'

He held onto the broken hilt of Mitsuru's sword and the silver necklace he gave Hibiki.

"See you both in another life."

He threw the mementos into the water. Mitsuru's powers were those of water and now they'd be forever there at the bottom of the river.

As the splash echoed in the night he fell to his knees. 'I swear, I won't let them win. Whatever it takes will be done.'

After a few minutes, he stood and was about to walk back home, but then heard a crying noise. Ginjo followed the sound until he came across a little boy crying.

"Hey, little one, what's the matter? Are you lost?" He bent down to the child's level. "Where are your parents?"

The little boy looked like he was going to cry again. "My parents died, some bad people killed them. I'm all alone."

"When did that happen?"

"Last week."

'Ah, so they died in the purge.' He shuddered thinking of the names crossed out with red marker.

"So you're all alone then. Well not anymore." He ruffled the child's hair. "You can come with me. I was alone too, and so we're my friends until we met each other. I'll take care of you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You'll be safe from the bad people."

The child nodded standing up, and letting Ginjo hold his hand. "What's your name little one?"

"Shukuro. Shukuro Tsukishima. What about you, what should I call you?"

"My name's Kugo Ginjo. You may call me whatever you want. We'll be siblings now."

Tsukishima smiled. "Siblings...I like that."


	28. Forever is Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! At last, this is the last flashback chapter of Ruin. Next chapter will begin during the Soul Society Arc in canon. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading!🤗😋
> 
> © Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump. (Anna, Jeanne, Hanabira, Hibiki and Mitsuru are the only characters I own)

**Chapter 28: Forever is over**

"We are nearing the date of our departure."

Sosuke words alarmed him. Kaname remained still in his chair, not knowing what to say.

"How long?" Gin asked.

"Twenty years maximum. Given the success of the 'White' hollow, I think we are ready to further perfect the arrancar."

"What about that whole other Hogyoku problem? Don't we need that?"

"Do not concern yourself with that Gin. I'll take care of that matter. However, I'd like to have your cooperation for another step of the plan."

"What do you need us to do Aizen-sama?"

"Assassinate the members of Central 46."

The rest of the meeting was short and less intense compared to the news Aizen delivered before. When he got back to the squad everything was at peace. Hisagi was at the office sleeping on his desk. Kaname put a blanket over him and let the boy sleep, he had been working himself to the bone lately with both the squad and the column for the Sereitei publications.

'I'll have to leave all the squad work done before we depart. It's not likely they'll assign a captain this soon.'

He continued working until the sun fell. Around the same time, Hisagi was waking up.

"Captain! Why didn't you wake me?! I have to hand in my column.'

"Shuuhei that was yesterday. You've already delivered it."

"But the reports-"

"I finished them. Shuuhei calm down it's all taken care of. Now please breathe before you fall over."

His lieutenant nodded and sat down with a sigh.

Kaname quickly picked up the phone and made a call to Squad 7.

"Komamura, it's me. I need a favor."

Kaname, Hisagi, Komamura, and his lieutenant, Iba, ended up at Makoto's tavern. He felt like a visit to his old friends was long overdue.

Once he made sure the others were deep in conversation, he went up to talk to Makoto.

"You certainly have gotten taller, and muscular. Good training huh?"

"I would say so, although if I'm honest with you I feel the same as I did when I left Rukon."

"That's understandable." He handed Kaname a cup of sake. "Emotions take more time to train and deal with."

"Yes. I don't think I'll ever be able to truly overcome what has happened, but I am truly grateful that you and Leia have helped me get better."

"Whenever you need us, my friend, we'll be here. Same goes for the rest of the group."

Kaname smiled. "When Sosuke takes the throne, I'm sure he'll want you both to live in the Soul Palace with us."

"I'll make us a victory cocktail."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Leia came out of the kitchen with food and more drink. "Look alive pretty boys! We have to place to ourselves so let's party."

From her playful tone, he could tell she was happy to have them all here, that or she might've had some drinks too.

"That wife of mine should have been an event planner instead of a Miko."

"I don't think Sengoku Japan Had that profession available."

Makoto chuckled. "Well, perhaps in the next life. Now come on, it'll get late soon and you guys have work tomorrow. Plus I've had the binder on all day, it's getting annoying."

The pair went back to the table to chat with everyone else. The bubbly atmosphere wasn't lost in the passing hours. Kaname reveled in it, knowing that this would be one of the last nights he'd spend like this.

Once they won, neither Komamura nor Hisagi would forgive him. That much he was certain of, aside from the possibility of death.

'It doesn't matter. I owe it to her to try and win. I owe it to Sosuke, to Anna, to Makoto and Leia...The king needs to be dethroned for change to happen.'

"Oi Captain, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I got distracted. What is it Shuuhei-kun?"

"Thanks for bringing me out here tonight. I really needed it."

"You're welcome. Please promise to take care of yourself."

"Sure thing."

That was enough to keep him calm the rest of the night.

* * *

"I swear one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack!" Anna pulled tightly on the bandages, making Nnoitra hiss.

"That was Nel's fault, told her to stay outta my way and she keeps butting in anyway."

"I'll tell her to knock it off, but you really should take some breaks from fighting."

"Can't do that. You know I can't."

Anna sighed. "Look, I know that you don't like staying still, that you're all about getting stronger and defeating opponents. To be honest, I admire that."

He looked at her in disbelief and Anna chuckled. "It's true. I think you're pretty cool, your strength is admirable and so is your endurance. Still, you need to take a rest every once in a while. Even the best warriors know when to fight another day.

Besides, you know that while I don't mind you fighting or needing medical care, but I'm not going to be in charge forever. Lord Aizen will be staying in Las Noches permanently soon, he's not going to take kindly to this and if he lets you get medical help it will probably be from Jeanne. I'm sure you wouldn't like that."

Nnoitra shuddered. "No thank you. She gives me an earful every time."

"Just take a rest. You can rampage all you want after healing, and remember that when things get too ugly, you can yield."

"Alright, but until then you owe me a fight."

"You're on."

Just as she concluded the treatment, Szayel stepped into the lab. He took a look at Nnoitra and grinned. "If you're going to spend all your time here, I'll get you a room."

"You wish."

"Actually no, you're not my type."

"Ouch! That hit a nerve." Anna joked. "And here I thought you two would be the next Hueco Mundo couple!"

"Not likely. I don't date men, and even if I did Szayel's too stuffy."

"Stuffy?! You look like a seven-foot sewer goblin, forgive me if I don't think that's a good aesthetic!"

Nnoitra just stuck his tongue out and walked away. Anna shook her head. 'All of the powers of the hollow world and yet they love to tease each other like school children.'

While Kaname and Sosuke might dislike that about the arrancar she didn't mind their more playful side. It made them feel more like friends than subordinates.

"He's probably going to fight with Neliel again." Szayel sighed. "Will those spars ever end?"

"Unless one of them dies, I doubt it. They're both stubborn as hell, and while Nnoitra sometimes needs to be reigned in, Neliel tends to be condescending towards him too. I'm just going to let Lord Aizen handle it if they get out a hand."

"Speaking of Lord Aizen, he told me he wants to meet with you."

"He's back? I'll go see him right now! Enjoy having the lab all to yourself before Jeanne gets here."

"Will do! I love her but that girl can't keep a desk organized to save her life."

Anna chuckled and headed for Sosuke's chambers. Living apart made her miss him very much, had it not been for that horrible night she would be at Soul Society by his side.

He was standing by the window of their room, looking at the unchanging moon.

"Welcome back Sosuke!"

He turned and smiled when saw her. "Hello milady. I've missed you today."

"You always say that."

Anna gave him a kiss on the cheek, noticing that while he was happy to see her, there was something else on his mind too.

"Sosuke? Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not, darling. There's something I must discuss with you."

She nodded and sat on the bed with him. It wasn't often that Sosuke looked truly troubled. His hands wrapped around her, with a tight grip.

"You know well that to enter the palace we need a Soul Key."

"Yes. I've been wondering what we'll do in regards to that issue. I can't join the guard anymore and there are no keys in Soul Society."

He nodded. "As such, I been looking for an alternative, but I'm afraid there's only one thing we can do."

"What would that be?"

"We need the energy of 100,000 souls, and a place with half a mile of spirit energy."

There was only one place that fit that description, Karakura Town.

She knew what creating the key would entail. The whole town would be wiped off the map as if it had never existed.

The mere thought was enough to get her dizzy. Sosuke wrapped his arms around her back when he saw the state she was in.

"I'm alright," she told him. "So, there's really no other way?"

"I'm afraid not. I've looked into every possible solution, but this is the only one we have."

Anna sighed. "Then it must be done."

"Are you certain you approve?"

"Yes. I am not happy we have to do this, but we cannot give up now. What we've worked for so long is too precious. This price is very high, yet we must pay it if we are to dethrone that tyrant. Do as you will, my Lord. I'll be beside you every step of the way."

He kissed her hands. "I've always known that you'd stay with me through anything, but hearing you say it it's divine all on its own."

She blushed. Despite the years they'd spent married, his sweet words always made her blush.

"We should tell the fullbringers what's going to happen."

"Yes, I've already arranged for us to go see them. Kugo told me to meet them at the club tonight."

* * *

While Gin had his theories before, he was now certain Sosuke Aizen was insane. He'd masked his distaste for the plan perfectly, but deep within he felt horrified at the idea of making an entire town disappear off the map.

'I'll have to fake it well. They can't know I'm against them. Not until the right moment to strike...'

"Ichimaru, it's your turn." Ulquiorra told him.

He'd been playing chess with Ulquiorra for a while. The arrancar seemed to have gotten tired of waiting.

"Sorry, Ulquiorra-kun! I got distracted."

He moved his piece knowing it would block Ulquorra's knight.

"You're still thinking of the plan?" Kaname was sitting with Jeanne, she'd been reading to him for a while.

"Yes. I'll admit it caught me off guard, but Lord Aizen seems to know what he's doing. Unless you have another idea of what we can do to get into the Soul Realm, I suggest you don't bring it up."

"Gotcha." He said.

The game with Ulquiorra didn't last much longer. The arrancar Had managed to beat him quite quickly.

"Ow seems like I'm getting old. Good game, Ulquiorra-kun!"

Gin stood and walked away towards the entrance of Las Noches. The quiet of the dessert helped him think in times like this.

He'd have to push away harder than ever because once he left he needed to know Rangiku wouldn't come after him.

'She needs to stay with Toshiro. The Captain may be tiny, but he'll be there for her. Kira might be a problem too, that boy is too loyal.'

His betrayal wouldn't fare well with the squad either. At least he left most of it organized. 'Kira will probably cut all the permission trees when I leave. Shizuka will surely cry. Maybe Asuka and the other seated officers will take it well...'

He didn't think there many who'd miss him, and even less those who wouldn't hate him after they knew what he was doing. In the end, it didn't matter. If anyone was going to kill Sosuke Aizen, it would be him.

* * *

"You seem troubled Kaname-sama, can I do anything to help?"

"No Jeanne. I was just thinking about what shall happen when we leave Soul Society permanently."

Jeanne nodded. "What's it like?"

"Pardon?"

"What's Soul Society like?"

He thought about everything he'd seen so far before answering. "It's very different from Hueco Mundo. The climate and sky change and the structure is more Japanese than any other style. There are plenty of good people, and dutiful workers, but I suppose that's where the good things end."

"How so?"

"Soul Reapers may claim that it's a paradise for righteous souls, but that place it's the complete opposite. The Rukon district it's mostly torn down buildings and barren fields. Getting food there is quite difficult, more so with water and medicine.

There's also the risk of hollow attacks, or criminals. If you don't have the potential to be a shinigami then that is the place you're stuck in, until reincarnation."

"But didn't you become a shinigami?" Jeanne looked confused. "Things didn't get better?"

"In terms of food and health, yes. However, there's a different horror in becoming one of the system.

The Sereitei has four noble families, they're the ones who control most of the wealth and funds, not only does that make them powerful but it gives them immunity in legal matters. Nobles can get away with crime, and very rarely do anything help the rest of the shinigami population, add into that the Central 46 being a corrupt court that can fabricate charges for seemingly no reason and you have a good idea of how things work there."

"Wow, and here I thought Hueco Mundo was bad."

"This place is no paradise either, but if you're strong, then you can endure. In Soul Society your strength does not matter, only your class status does."

"Is that why you joined Lord Aizen?"

Kaname had forgotten Ulquiorra was still in the room, given that the arrancar was always so silent. Still, he felt compelled to answer his question.

"Yes. There is a person I once lost, who's yet to be avenged. Lord Aizen plans to settle the score when he becomes king. I'll do what I must to make that happen."

"But, what about your friends? Won't they think of you as a traitor?"

He thought of Komamura, of Hisagi and the rest of the 9th division but it didn't matter. Sooner or later they would cross swords. 'Maybe one day they'll understand.'

"Whether they treat me like a traitor or not is irrelevant, Jeanne. I'll do what I must, no matter the consequences."

* * *

Kugo hadn't expected them to arrive so early. Even with the club full of people he could see them arriving.

They were both dressed in white, Souske in a white tux and Anna had a sparkly white dress. She ran straight towards him for a hug.

"I've missed you so much!"

He chuckled. "Anna we just saw each other last month."

"That's still a long time! Right, Sosuke?"

Aizen smiled and nodded. "Yes dear, you've always been emotional at reunions."

Anna crossed her arms playfully. "It's called being very close to people. Now, where is Jackie, and Giriko too, I must hug them too!"

"Sneak into the kitchen, they're probably eating before the bar gets filled."

Anna gave a thumbs up and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I was concerned when you called? Everything alright, captain?" He had been on edge since Aizen called, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the expression on the Captain's face.

"What I am about to tell you, mustn't leave this room."

Kugo gave his word and listened to the plan. By the end, he felt as if the room was spinning.

"Honestly I wasn't expecting something so heavy, but I can see why you would need to do it. I'll relocate us when the time comes. Just take down that damn king and everything will be alright."

"You're still grieving your sister and Mitsuru?"

He couldn't say anything. Just the mention of their names was enough to make his chest hurt.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned them."

"No, that's fine. It's just...even after six years I miss them like the first night."

"I understand. My mother died 73 years ago, and there's not a day that passes without me wishing she was still around. Anna's parents also passed away as well, and so did our favorite teacher."

"Seems like we're all carrying a lot of ghosts." He told him. "Will they rest when this is over?"

"Hopefully yes."

Giriko had stepped out of the kitchen with Jackie and Anna. As the girls walked over to the dancefloor, the bartender served them both a glass.

"Bourbon is good to wash away the sorrows."

"Thanks pal."

Kugo grabbed the glass. "To us, and the world we'll create."

Sosuke smiled and raised his glass as well. "To us."

* * *

"It's good to know you're doing well. I'm sorry I haven't been able to come around much."

"That's alright. I know you must be busy with your plans. I'm just happy you're here now."

"Aww shucks, I didn't think you would miss me that much lady Jackie."

Her friend laughed. "I do. I have been wanting to ask you something."

"Sure, fire away."

"Is there any way we can help you further? I know Kugo is ready to help in terms of attack and it's likely he'll want to fight Mitsuru-kun's brother, but I just don't feel like that's enough with the amount of work you have."

Anna smiled. "I find it sweet you want to help more and I do appreciate it. So far things are going well, but unbeknownst to Sosuke I have been constructing a backup plan should our first strike fail. If you're able I'd like to ask for assistance with that."

"You can count on us."

They spent some time talking about other things, and about the people that they missed. Until Anna felt a pair of soft hands cover her eyes.

"Uh, these are soft and ladylike, plus you're not wearing jewels...Masaki?"

A soft giggled confirmed her suspicions. "Can't believe you guessed it was me so quickly!"

Anna turned around and was surprised to see how much the young quincy had changed. Her hair was long and she had grown a few inches, but what surprised her most was the baby carrier she had attached to her chest, and the small bundle that giggled in it.

"You look beautiful, and I see you have a little companion."

Masaki chuckled. "Thank you." She took the baby from the carrier and passed it onto Anna's arms. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Anna stared down at the chubby child, he had his mother's eyes and cute smile. His hair was lighter, more orange than brown and his tiny hands reached for her dark curls.

"Aren't you a tough little nugget? Do you like my look, Ichigo-kun?"

The baby cooed in response and Anna held him close, as he seemed to like the feeling of her heartbeat.

"He likes you. Most of the time he gets scared and cried for Masaki to take him back." Jackie commented. "I'll admit I'm a little jealous."

"I think he knows I've taken care of babies before. Little ones have sharp instincts." Anna looked at Masaki. "So, did you finally tie the knot?"

"Yep." The quincy showed her the wedding ring on her finger. "You won't believe this, but he was a shinigami."

"Really? Now that's a surprise."

"I almost didn't believe it myself, but after all that's happened. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"So what's his name? maybe I know him."

"He was the captain of the 10th squad. His name's Isshin Shiba."

Anna almost choked in her drink.

"Something wrong?" Jackie asked.

"No. I just hadn't heard from Isshin in quite a while."

"So you do know him!"

"Yeah we go way back, but I'm glad to find out he got himself an awesome wife and an adorable baby. He was always one of the best back there."

If there was anyone who could be a good wife to Isshin Shiba it was Masaki Kurosaki.

"Do you want the full story?" Masaki asked.

"What's better than a good love story?"

She listened to all of it, the hollow that Masaki had rescued him from and then he had saved her in turn. They both had lost their power in the process and were now normal humans. It didn't seem to matter, and thankfully it had been the perfect situation to get Masaki away from the Ishida mansion.

"It all worked out well. Even Ryuuken got married to a really nice girl. They're expecting a baby in November."

"Those are wonderful news. Although I didn't think you'd study nursing."

"It was a spur of the moment thing, I was going to study business with Jackie and Kugo but ended up liking nursing more than anything else."

"I'm sure you're doing an amazing job. You're a very sweet lady Masaki, it's your best quality."

"Aw, you're going to make me cry, but thank you. I love hearing that type of thing."

"Then I'll be sure to say it often, darling."

She saw both Jackie and Masaki get excited for the next song that was playing in the karaoke.

"We should all sing together! Give me a sec." Jackie stood up and walked over to the DJ booth.

"C'mon Anna, let's go!"

"Wait, Masaki! I've never sung karaoke in my life!" Anna handed Ichigo back to his mother. The baby giggled at her slight distress. "It's not funny Ichigo-kun!"

Masaki giggled too. "Relax, you'll do well. Let me hand Ichigo over."

'Now just what have I gotten myself into.'

* * *

Sosuke thought it was hilarious that a four-month-old was getting the best of Ginjo.

"Ichigo stop it! I'm not a climbing leader!"

Ichigo giggled as he tried to climb over the fullbringer, pulling his black hair in the process.

"Ow! Not the face!"

Sosuke laughed and grabbed the baby. "Here. Now you are free of baby climbing."

"Careful he doesn't try to climb over you, or the crying. He's a mommy's boy."

Sosuke stared at the child. Ichigo had a confused expression but soon startled giggling and reaching for him.

He'd know for a while that Masaki and Isshin were a couple. The night the White hollow was put to the test the couple met and fought it together, ultimately defeating it. If things went as he predicted Masaki might've undergone hollowfication, and since she was alive and here now, that meant Isshin sacrificed his power to save her.

The baby he was holding had shinigami, hollow and quincy blood in its veins. He was the only being that could stand a change against him once the Hogyoku was completed. 'You're a special one, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"I can't believe he's so calm with you. I thought he would cry."

"We have established a kinship."

Ginjo rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

The three remained quiet when the girls came onstage. They all sounded lovely, but as always his attention was focused on Anna Maria.

He hadn't heard her sing anything other than lullabies before, but she had a lovely voice here too. As the last notes played he noticed that Ichigo had fallen asleep in his arms.

Everyone clapped as the girls walked down of the stage and towards them. Sosuke passed the baby to Anna who cradled him softly.

"Somebody's tired. Sweet dreams Ichigo!" She gave him a kissed and passed him over to Masaki.

"I better get this sleepy berry home. Good night everyone!"

The group said their goodbyes to Masaki as she walked out. Soon after Kugo had closed down the club, giving them all privacy.

"Now then, I think we should discuss everything in detail." Kugo sat down. "Captain Aizen, if you may."

He repeated his explanation to everyone this time. They were all as surprised as Ginjo.

"I didn't think we'd get to something that harsh, is it really the only way?" Jackie asked

"I'm afraid so, unless any other alternatives present themselves before the plan is carried out then we'll proceed with this operation."

Everyone nodded. Anna took over with the explanations. "We won't be requiring assistance until we go to Sereitei after creating the key. Sosuke and I will require certain ancient artifacts to effectively hold off the soul guard, while we get them, you may all do as you please."

The implication was clear. Ginjo grinned, knowing that this would be his chance to take revenge against Ukitake.

"If there are no questions, then we're done here."

Before they could leave Sosuke saw a child rush towards Anna and hug her.  
"Ani!"

"Hello Shukuro, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"He's always faking being asleep and then jumps out of the bed when we leave him alone." Jackie protested and ruffled the boy's hair. "You were up reading, weren't you?"

"Yes, I also wanted to see Anna."

Anna smiled and picked the boy up. "Well, I'm here now. Although you've gotten taller again. If this is how you look like at 10, I can't imagine what you'll be like as an adult."

The child seemed proud to be complimented, then he looked at Sosuke. "You're Anna's husband!"

"I am. Although I don't believe we've met before."

"Shukuro wants to be a writer. So if you describe a person to him in detail is likely he'll know what they look like, even before seeing them."

"That's perceptive of him. It's nice to meet you Shukuro. I am Sosuke Aizen."

The child smiled and shook Sosuke's hand. He was really sweet.

"I did not know you had adopted a child." He told Ginjo.

"Adults weren't the only ones affected by the purge. I would have taken in more, but Shukuro was the only one I could find. If any more come then I will take them in."

That strengthened his resolve yet again. Sosuke had lived through the quincy purge and the silent disposal at the mod souls, now the fullbringers had suffered the losses. He couldn't let all of this go unpunished.

Jackie and Anna decided to sing together once more before they left. Sosuke was mesmerized yet again, which made Kugo laugh.

"Boy, you two sure are smitten."

Sosuke chuckled. "You're one to talk, you been staring at Jackie the whole time too."

"He's got you there dad." Shukuro agreed.

"My child and my ally conspiring against me. Such a cruel fate!" Kugo joked acting dramatic. "Although you're right. We might as well enjoy the time we have left. Once everything is put into motion, we won't be having nights like this."

'No, we won't.' he thought.

Anna took her time saying her goodbyes and they returned to Hueco Mundo. She was in a better mood.

"I am so happy we got to see everyone again! They all seem to be doing well."

"Yes. Thankfully they're living proof that a tragedy won't mean an end..."

"Are you alright Sosuke? You look a little troubled."

"In truth I am."

Anna rested her head on his shoulder and softly rubbed his back. "Tell me."

"When we were young and this whole plan began, the possibility of failure would only affect us. Now we hold the fates of many men, women, and children. What if things go awry? I try to tell myself we won't fail, that our power and intelligence will pull through, but sometimes I'm not sure. If it is to happen, then I hope I am the only one to take the fall."

"You know I would never let you take the fall alone."

"Yes, still that thought is also terrifying my dear. Imagining you in a cell, because of me. It would be too much to bear. Please, promise me that if anything happens you'll run. You'll make sure I am the sole one to suffer the consequences of this plan."

Anna looked at him, concern deep in her eyes, but she still nodded and gave him a kiss. "I'll do anything you ask of me my Lord, but don't go where I cannot follow."

* * *

Jackie woke up a little dazed from the events of the night before. As always Kugo and Shukuro had woken up before she did.

"You two really have on obsession with fruit." she laughed, as the two boys are a piece of watermelon as breakfast.

"Not all of us can live off coffee, my dear," Kugo told her in between bites.

"Sad fact I suppose." She began brewing herself a cup. "Did Anna tell you anything yesterday, about having a backup plan?"

"Not that I recall, I was with Sosuke the whole time. Then again, Anna is clever, makes sense that she'd plan ahead."

"You're right in that. I can't help but feel things will go on a downward spiral again."

"They won't. We won't let them."

* * *

"I'm so bloody sleepy!" Gin yawned, causing Sosuke to roll his eyes.

"That's what you get for staying out all night with the squad members."

"It was Riku's birthday, woulda been suspicious if I didn't show. Besides, don't we have to leave soon."

"At most, we have five years."

That did wake him up. Their last meeting had taken place about six years ago. He did the math in his head. 'We'd be leaving, in 2001.'

"Okay, so what are we going to do?"

"Patience Ichimaru. I'll tell you in time, there are still things that must be taken care of."

'Yer being secretive ya mean.' Gin wanted to argue but decided to keep quiet and nod. 'All in due time. First I have to find out how to take you down.'

* * *

"You're gonna get the of fast if you keep squinting like that!" Masaki taunted as she tilted her Gameboy.

"That's on you! Road Rash isn't my game but I'll get to you eventually!"

"By squinting? Geez, Jackie needs to get you glasses. Maybe she'll think they're sexy!"

It had been a while since Ginjo last played videogames with his bestie. They were no longer teens, but that didn't stop them from getting every new console that came out.

"This motion engine will be the death of me!" Ginjo complained as Masaki crossed the finish line first yet again. "I hate you."

"I love you too Kugo-kun!" She said while blowing a kiss. "You want a rematch on the PlayStation?"

"No thank you, my thumbs are aching. Next time I'll beat you for sure."

"Of course you will." she chuckled sarcastically. "Where is everyone?"

"Shukuro and Riruka are in school, Jackie went to pick them up and Giriko tagged along to go restock. Fridays are usually packed."

She nodded. "I guess I better get going. Ichigo will be out of karate practice soon."

"It's raining like crazy. Let me get you an umbrella." He handed her the one Hibiki liked to use when they went jumping on puddles.

"Thanks! I'll call you when I get home. You better be ready for our next match!"

"Yes, I shall be victorious next time. Just you wait."

Masaki giggled as she got to the door. "Sure thing."

Ginjo gave her a hug. "See ya, little lady."

"See ya!"

She walked out and headed to the dojo. Kugo still found it hard to believe that Ichigo was no longer a baby, or that Masaki had a pair of twins as well. 'She's the mom type.' he mused.

The rest of the group got home soon after. As the hours kept passing by he didn't receive any calls from Masaki.

"Something wrong Ginjo-san?" Giriko had noticed his distress.

"I told Masaki to calm me when she got home. This doesn't seem right." He checked his phone one last time before walking out the door. "I'm going to take the car. Tell Jackie to open the club without me."

"Yes, sir."

Ginjo rushed to the car and drove over the speed limit the whole way. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right.

He was heading to the Kurosaki Clinic, but as he passed the edge the river he noticed ambulances and Isshin's car parked nearby. Kugo immediately stopped the car and got out.

"Isshin?"

His best friends husband looked like he'd been crying. He had Ichigo asleep in his arms, clinging to him.

"Isshin, what happened? I told Masaki to call me when she got home."

One look at the man's face told him everything he needed to know. "Kugo, Masaki didn't make it home. A hollow tried to kill Ichigo and she protected him...Masaki died."

He almost fainted. He tried to speak but no words would come out. 'How the hell could that happen?! I should have sensed the hollow! I should have!'

"Listen to me, this is not your fault. I sensed the hollow but didn't have powers to destroy it, by the time I arrived he was gone."

'But I should have known. I have my power, I should have saved her!'

"How's Ichigo?" He finally managed to say.

"Physically he's alright, emotionally not so much. I don't think the twins will take this well either."

Kugo could feel the tears rising as he thought of the children. Ichigo was only nine, the little girls were four. It wasn't fair.

'Where were they?! This was the shinigami's duty! They should have saved her!'

He was still processing everything but kept himself together for the moment.

"Call me if you or the children need anything. I won't hesitate to help."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it Kugo."

Once he was alone in the car, he began crying. His best friend, who he had known since childhood was now gone forever. Those who loved her couldn't help and those who could help were nowhere to be found.

Ginjo could barely see the road when he got home. The empty house only made things worst, but he knew tending to the club right now wouldn't do him any favors either.

He picked up the phone and left a detailed message for Anna. It didn't take long for her to call him back.

"Please tell me this is a sick joke!" Anna was sobbing loudly as she spoke.

"It's not, I wish I could tell you it was."

"Damn it. Damn it! How?"

"A hollow. She protected her child from it. Isshin didn't have the powers to fight it, and I didn't sense it in time."

"...That shouldn't have happened. You still have your shinigami powers?"

"I do, that's why it's so strange that I didn't sense it."

"There are two possible options of why that was... I'm not sure if you want to hear it right now."

"Just tell me."

"Either the time you spent near the soul reaper pass is finally taking its toll or...that hollow was sent to hunt you."

Ginjo dropped the phone. The mere thought that the hollow was sent for him almost made him throw up.

"Ginjo? Ginjo?! Are you still there?" He faintly heard Anna's voice coming from the phone, but couldn't bring himself to answer.

His sister, his mentor and now his best friend were all gone, because of him. 'And yet I'm the only one who remains...'

Guilt was not enough to describe how empty he felt at that moment.

* * *

Sosuke had seen his fair share of depressed people, still, he was taken aback by how torn Ginjo looked.

He'd waited until the funeral was over, observing from a distance. Once everything concluded Kugo came over.

"Sorry I made you wait. Isshin's really torn apart."

"Don't apologize. I know he's not the only one." Sosuke hugged the man. "I may not be as versed as Anna is in terms of emotional support, but know that you can cry on my shoulder if you like. I mean it."

"Thank you."

"I have some good news. Anna managed to decipher which hollow was the one who attacked Masaki. It wasn't a tracker, it was a Grand Fisher. That means this incident is no way related to you or the fullbringers."

Kugo let out a sigh of relief as if a huge weight had suddenly disappeared. "That's good to know. I haven't been able to sleep well."

"Well, now you can. This wasn't your fault. This particular breed of hollow is very deceitful and it's likely they tried to lure Ichigo with a bait that he couldn't identify as such. Masaki however, still had some semblance of spirit energy and saw through the bait."

"The poor child is the one suffering most. I know Masaki was the type of lady to give her life for her kid, but he's too young to get it."

Sosuke knew what that felt like, even after all this time his entire being hurt when thinking of Hanabira.

"Time might help, but I do believe right now the child needs compassion."

* * *

Anna knew she couldn't go to the funeral. There was too much risk. She had stayed at a safe distance, masking her presence in any way she could. Her clothes were all black, and she had tied her hair into a bun under a hat.

She was going to head back to the Xcution club, but then she spotted a little boy, sitting by the edge of the river.

The child was crying, he had orange hair and was about nine years old. 'Ichigo?'

Approaching him could be risky, but she was never one to turn away from a sad child.

"Hello, little one! Are you okay? Where are your parents?"

The child looked at her. "I'm waiting for my mom. She's supposed to come back here."

There were still bloodstains on the concrete edge of the river. Anna could tell why Ichigo was there. 'He thinks Masaki's ghost would return to her last place.'

Anna bent down to his level. "Sometimes ghosts don't come back." She told him.

Ichigo was surprised. "How did you know?"

"I'm something of a ghost myself. Look, sweetie, ghosts only linger on the mortal plane when they have regrets or grudges. Your mama probably does not have them."

Ichigo began crying again. "But she should! This was my fault! She should be angry!"

Anna tentatively reached out and wiped his tears. "No sweetheart, no mother would ever regret saving her child. Wherever she may be, she is not angry at you. Now go back home, it's not safe here and I'm sure your family would be worried." she handed him a paper crane. "Here. A little companion for the road."

"Thank you."

Ichigo gave a polite bow and walked away. She made sure he got back home before going on her way.

'I just hope that damn hollow is caught soon.'

* * *

Isshin was happy this dreaded day had finally come to an end. The kids were all sleeping together on the couch. Ichigo sat in the middle, with Karin on his left and Yuzu on his right. They all held onto each other tightly.

'It's a good thing they didn't come to the funeral.'

He noticed there was something on the coffee table. An origami paper crane. Upon closer inspection, he almost ripped it to pieces. The crane was made out of black glittery paper. There was only one person who made origami of that paper.

Isshin rushed towards the phone and began dialing.

"Hello, Urahara Shop!"

"Kisuke-san. It's me. We have a situation."

"What is it?"

"I think Anna might not be dead after all."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, I had to rewatch the Rescue Arc to make these chapters and that took quite a bit of time. We're finally caught up in canon Bleach, next time we go into the Arrancar arc, so expect some Ulquihime coming up! As always I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> © Bleach and it's characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna, Hanabira, The Fujiwara clan, Leia, Makoto, and Jeanne belong to me

 

**Chapter 29: The Departure**

'What you're about to do, will tear you away from all of your mother's teachings!' Kyoka screamed loudly in his mind.

'Mother isn't here. I am.' he responded.

The doors echoed as the trio stepped inside. He was expecting the booming voice of the judges as they protested the interruption.

"You three! You have not been granted permission to intrude in this meeting! Leave at once and we'll forgive this transgression!" One of the judges roared at them.

Sosuke thought it was amusing. They didn't even post guards outside, and still, they made threats that he knew they couldn't deliver on.

Perhaps impatient than neither of them had answered or left. One of the judges tried to attack him.

His stance and form were poor, so Souske had no trouble in cutting him down.

"Gentleman, it is time."

The pair also unsheathed their swords and took the judges down, one by one.  
Sosuke had yet to see something as sublime as the red blood pooling on the white marble. None of the golden seats nor their silk coats could shield them from death. 'Had the people been able to rise before, you would have fallen long ago.'

Still, those stains wouldn't be enough to wash away the crimes of the Central 46. Nothing would ever be enough.

'Hanabira, Yushima, Kakyo, Mitsuru, Hibiki.' Many names came to mind as he kept on mindlessly cutting through his enemies.

"For such a prideful folk they do not fight very well." Kaname looked pleased with his work, he hated the central just as much as Sosuke did.

"I'll begin writing out the fake death sentence. Ichimaru, Kaname, stand guard."

"Yes, sir."

Both men stepped outside, leaving him alone in the dimly lit room. The only noise that could be heard was his brush against the paper.

'What would Hana say if she saw all of this?!' Kyoka Suigetsu has materialized in front of him, fully broken and torn.

"She would say good riddance." He didn't look up from the page when answered.

'You've turned into the monster I feared you would be.'

It stung to hear it. His zanpakuto finally had given up on him. He knew it would eventually happen, but a part of him had hoped he was wrong.

'Cut the crap Sosuke, you have never been wrong in this regard.'

"I see you've adopted more of Anna's traits."

'Of course. At least she listens to me!.'

"Don't drive my wife insane with whatever preachy ramblings you feel like spewing! Anna won't bend and neither will I!"

'Then I won't be doing your bidding anymore! Look around you! We're standing upon blood and corpses!'

"You think I didn't try to avoid this?! I talked to the bloody king and he doesn't care! These men didn't care either! They were only here to protect the interests of the nobles and line their pockets with coin! You saw what they did to my mother, how they denied Kaname justice, how the never once dared question the effectiveness of their laws! I'll do anything to fix those centuries of mistakes, even if it means killing every single one responsible!"

'You can't! This isn't your place! I won't stand for it!'

"If you don't. I'll simply break you and start anew with another zanpakuto."

Kyoka Suigetsu froze. 'You wouldn't.'

"Try me."

After that, she vanished, and the hall was silent yet again.

* * *

Blood was never something Kaname took well to. Even if he had never seen it, the warm feeling if the liquid told him everything he needed to know. Regardless he didn't regret what had just happened. Not a single soul there deserved mercy, and in the path to least bloodshed, they were a crucial obstacle.

Sosuke's plan was now in motion. It was only a matter of weeks before they left Soul Society behind forever.

"For the last time Kaname-kun, we stocked up on everything; food, medicine, supplies. You do not need to worry."

"Forgive me, it's just... I don't want anything to happen to you when we leave."

Leia sighed. "Sweetie, I promise you that we won't go anywhere. We'll see you all the way to the end." She cupped his face in her hands. "This small separation means nothing, so as long as you succeed in the end. I know Kakyo is looking over you."

He wrapped his arms around Leia, giving her a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime sweetie."

"Oi, no hug for me?"

He could hear Makoto's voice, although he didn't sound jealous, but rather sad.

"I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to leave."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Just tell the others they'll be missed as well. When you win, we shall reunite. Until then, godspeed, old friend."

He gave Makoto a hug too. He was still distraught that this would be the last time they speak to each other for a long time.

"Until we meet again."

* * *

The Ryoka would come soon to rescue their friend. During that time all Gin had to do was create chaos among the captains

'I wouldn't have to pretend much. I already hate him.' He thought as he sipped on the sake. 'Captain Hitsugaya and Kurotsuchi are the smartest but only one of them might catch on to this. The rest might be clueless until it's too late.'

"Oi Captain! You haven't had a drink tonight!" Shizuka yelled at him from the table.

"I'll be there in a moment Shizuka-chan!"

Rangiku and Kira had already fallen asleep after a few cups. Shizuka used to be that way, but was seemingly building up an immunity.

"Has your brother been bothering you again?" He asked, noticing the empty bottles of sake scattered near her.

She groaned. "I love him to pieces, but ever since our father died he turned into a copy of him. Same rules, same stance and even wants me to go through with that whole marriage thing."

Gin could sympathize with her. The girl often put on a mask of perfection, as he put on one of deceit. Although Shizuka often took it off whenever she could, his had to remain.

"Asami is still affected by the abuse of your father. Perhaps therapy would do him good."

"I've tried suggesting it, but he's stubborn as hell and refuses every time. Maybe he'll get better after he marries."

"Oh right, he's marrying Izuru's aunt right?"

"Yep. She's a little older than us but I think he's smitten. Hopefully, Kitomi gets some sense into him. Enough about me, you've been looking down all night, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, just tried, this whole execution business is a tad stressful. I'm sure Izuru and Rangiku would agree."

Looking at her sleeping friends Shizuka nodded. "I think we just use the parties and booze as therapy. I'm just glad we have you here too." she took his hand. "You don't need to stay quiet with us Captain. We'll support you through everything!"

"Thanks, Shizu. I'll keep it in mind."

He would, even if it ate away at him. His silence wouldn't be broken, however; for nobody planned a murder out loud.

* * *

Sosuke yawned as he put on the finishing touches on the letter. As expected the Ryoka had come to save Kuchiki from execution. This, along with his plan would throw everything into disarray, and no one would suspect a thing.

There was a timid knock on the door. He could tell who it was.

"What's the matter, Hinamori-kun? Are you alright?"

She opened the door, looking a little sleepy. "I know its late, sorry to bother you."

"It's either very late or very early. The sun will rise soon."

"This might sound rude, but can I talk to you for a while?"

'So she's worried.' He thought. Sosuke stood up and walked over to her.

"I'll understand if you say no."

"Hinamori-kun, do you really think I'd turn you away? Even at this hour?"

"No, that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Come on in, we talk until you're at ease."

He let her make herself comfortable and gave her tea, speaking as he resumed his writing.

"So, how's lieutenant Abarai doing?"

"Oh, he's stable and not in danger anymore."

"Those are good news." He kept on writing making the kanji look as if he was shivering. That would be more convincing. "You're probably worried about the meeting, Captain Kuchiki wanted Abarai discharged because of his fight with the Ryoka. However, he backed down when most of us objected."

"That's great! I'm sure you were the first to object."

He chuckled. "Well, he is an excellent officer. I'm sure nobody would want him to just be discharged like that."

"That's true." Momo looked a little uncertain. "Hey Captain, can I ask a favor?"

"Yes of course."

"Can I stay with you a little longer? I won't ask any more questions."

"You may stay as long as you like Momo."

"Thank you."

It wasn't long before she fell asleep. For the first time since he'd met her, she looked like a child. A child that had been made loyal from the second she joined the squad. 'It is unfair. She won't be able to cope with the departure.'

Momo's loyalties were firmly grounded here. Even if she agreed to leave, time would make her want to return and by doing so she would bring down all he had worked for. It was too risky.

'Perhaps the problem will take care of itself. Gin isn't one to leave others lingering alive.'

Now that everything was in order, it was time.

Gin was waiting outside. Sosuke nodded, beckoning him to follow.

* * *

The whole affair had progressed just as Sosuke liked. Almost everyone believed Gin to be the killer and only Captain Unohana thought Sosuke's death was suspicious.

"One person is enough to topple everything. We must be wary of Unohana." Sosuke told them.

"Shall I take care of it?" Kaname asked.

"No that's not necessary. The Ryoka's invasion has caused enough chaos that any suspicions will be shifted towards them."

Gin smirked. He had to admit it was a clever tactic. 'Now if only I could make sure the 10th division would stop getting too involved'

"Something wrong, Ichimaru-kun?"

"Not at all Captain. It's just the scenery may be getting to me." In order to keep the assassination from being discovered, they had left the bodies of the central judges right where they fell. Kido had kept them from decomposing, but it was still an unpleasant sight, to say the least.

"I'll be going back to my barracks."

The night was calm, even with the slight uneasiness everyone was feeling. He'd have to think of what to do in regards to the others.

'Rangiku will be fine, her captain will take care of her. Maybe she can find comfort with Hisagi, he'll be just as torn apart when Kaname leaves too. He's been crushing on her for a while too.'

The thought hurt, but he knew it was a possibility, that his beloved Rangiku might move on once he left. Right now he was the only one who could stop Sosuke, even if it would likely kill him. Those who he fought for, would need to move on regardless.

* * *

"Tomorrow's the execution. Which means everything must be ready!" Anna chirped as she kept on cleaning.

"I take it the group will be staying here permanently." Szayel was typing down the final details for the Hogyoku transformation process on the computer.

"Yes! I can't wait to have Sosuke here all the time!"

"Careful my friend, your drool will damage the equipment." He teased her. "Is everything proceeding as expected?"

"Yes, Sosuke called yesterday and told me things are going as planned. That's why I have everyone cleaning and getting the place pretty!"

She noticed Szayel was silent, something unusual for him.

"Something wrong dearie?"

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what will happen tomorrow.

"You're nervous?" She put back the cleaning supplies and sat beside her friend. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"What if the transformation affects my mind? Remember where I spent most of my human life. What if I am of no use to you anymore?"

She'd never seen him like that, so fearful and vulnerable. Anna gently wrapped her arms around him. "What happened back when you were a human wasn't your fault. It was just a tactic of the times because they couldn't stand anyone deviating from the supposed 'norm' And even if your mind was to fail, that does not mean I'd abandon you. You're my friend and I love you."

He smiled. "Thank you, Anna. You always seem to know what to say.

The two shared a quick hug before resuming their work. Anna wouldn't say it, but she herself was also anxious about the coming plans. When winter came, the war would start.

'I don't have the backup plan ready yet. Things would be best if Sosuke wins. Otherwise, there isn't much hope.'

* * *

Dawn had yet to fall on the Soul Society, but he could not wait. Kaname kneeled on the ground, unsure of what to say.

"This will be the last time I speak to you, at least until the plan is completed."

No answer came from Kakyo's grave, other than the chirping noise from a nearby cricket.

"I know you always told me to forgive. To treat our enemies with kindness rather than wickedness, but I can't. I have never been able to apply that lesson." He wiped a tear from his cheek.

"At first I had forgiven them for taking you away because that made you happy. You were healthy, strong, ready to take on the world. To make it all better. That was enough. I'd forgive them for you. Everything I did was always for you.

But then he killed you. As if the love you had given him meant nothing! No man, not of noble nor humble birth should be so heartless. If they had jailed him, maybe that would have been enough. But they didn't.

Those judges sullied your name, the name of your comrades, all to protect that golden vulture. This I cannot and will not forgive. Never.

If you were by my side right now...what would you say? Would you agree? Would you chastise me? Would you just laugh and pat my head? I'd love to know. I'd love to be able to see you. Just once more. Just you and I, reunited like in the good old days."

He stood up, tracing his fingers along the kanji on the wooden tomb. "If I am to live, then I'll live for you. If I am to die, then please, let me meet you again in another lifetime. Goodbye Kakyo, may you rest well."

Kaname walked away, relishing in the sounds and sent of the beautiful hill he wasn't likely to enjoy again.

'Today is the day.'

* * *

Hitsugaya, Izuru and Rangiku he had expected, but not Hinamori. The girl should have been in the Squad 10 hospital, Gin had made sure of it. And yet here she was.

All previous attempts to take her down had failed, meaning that he'd have to deal with her now, or leave her to fall insane.

"Look behind you," Ichimaru told Momo.

Sosuke could see the confusion and surprise wash over his lieutenant's face when she saw him.

"Captain? Are you really Captain Aizen? I thought you were dead..."

"As you can see, I'm very much alive."

Momo walked over to him slowly, still uncertain that he was truly there. She gripped his captain coat seemingly convinced that he was there now.

"I'm sorry. You must've been so worried."

Sosuke hugged her as she began to cry. He could tell she hadn't been eating. 'If I leave her she'll just get worst, but taking her with us isn't an option.' The answer had been the same every time he pondered the issue, so he shouldn't be hesitating now. 'Perhaps mother left me with too much of her mercy.' To win, he would have to draw on the cruelty of his other parent.

"I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you so much...But you understand, right? There was something I needed to do. I had to fake my own death..."

"It's alright. Everything is alright now. I couldn't wish for anything more now that you're alive."

"Thank you, Hinamori. I'm really glad to have had you as a lieutenant. Truly, thank you." He gripped Kyoka tightly, as the blade was reluctant to obey. In the end, he managed to overpower it. "Goodbye."

The cut was clean, Momo wouldn't feel anything after getting knocked out cold, Within seconds he pulled the blade out. After this, it was likely Momo Hinamori wouldn't wake up again.

"Let's go Gin."

* * *

"It can't be... Sosuke did this?!" Ukitake didn't doubt the words of Squad 4 but a part of him wished for it all to be false.

He was in a daze, so much so that he barely noticed when the Head Captain had extinguished the flames around them and ordered for them all to go towards Sogyuoku Hill. Kyokraku also looked dejected.

They should've known this was bound to happen. From the day he'd seen Hanabira disappear under the flames, he could see the gears shifting in Sosuke's head.

'He won't do it, he'll just stay quiet.' That's what Ukitake had hoped but fate seemed adamant in proving him wrong.

By the time he's arrived at the scene, Sosuke and the other traitors had been subdued. He was surprised to see Yoruichi and Kukaku had come along as well.

"It's over Aizen." Yoruichi has a sword to Sosuke's neck, Hisagi had subdued Kaname, and Gin was being held back by Rangiku.

The second he saw Sosuke smile, he knew they had lost.

"Soi Fon, get out of there!" Yoruichi and Soi got away just in time. Sosuke had called on the Menos Grande, Who used their protective light to let him and the others escape.

It was just like him to make a great escape, to plan every detail and leave everyone in awe. That's often what Hanabira did as well.

"Kaname!" Komamura yelled as his friend was fading into the sky. "Don't you remember why you became a shinigami? Wasn't it for your friend who lost her life, wasn't it to carry out her justice?! Where is that justice now, because I don't see it!"

"My eyes can only see the path with the least bloodshed, justice is always there."

Ukitake felt powerless. Not only was Sosuke betraying them but two other Captains had followed him. Ichimaru wasn't much of a surprise, even as a child he had darkness lurking within. Kaname however, he wouldn't have suspected. 'That must've been their plan.'

He walked to where Souske was, looking at the man he once regarded as his child. "You've allied yourself with the hollows, why would you do that?"

Sosuke glared at him. "I need to keep reaching higher."

"So, you've become this corrupt?!"

"You're blinded by your self-righteousness. From the beginning, no one has ever stood at the top. Neither you, nor me, nor the gods, but soon that unattainable vacancy at the top will be filled. From now on I shall stand on the top."

It was as if the pieces had finally fallen into place. He understood what Sosuke's plan was. 'He wants to overthrow the Soul King.'

Before her death Hanabira had attempted the same, only she did so with words, her son would attempt to do the same with blood.

'If only you were here Hana. You're the only one who could have stopped him.'

* * *

"Goodbye, shinigami." He said looking over the many faces who had failed him one time too many. Then he looked down at Ichigo, who was still on the floor from his wounds. "And goodbye Ryoka boy. For a human, you were quite interesting."

The Menos carried them all the way to Hueco Mundo. During the journey, he expected to feel uneasy, perhaps even guilty, but he felt nothing.

Everything had been perfectly set for his arrival. The Hogyoku chambers were immaculate, he had been waiting for this.

The Hogyoku he had gotten from Rukia's gigai was light purple and significantly brighter than the one he had created. 'Damn bastard, if you had only understood. If you had worked with me...We would be done by now.'

He shook his head. Kisuke and his closed-mindedness weren't important right now. Sosuke read over the data and began the fusion process. In a matter of hours, the new Hogyoku was complete.

Sosuke called for Cata. The little mod soul ran into the room and he picked her up.

"Hello, old friend. It's been a while."

"I'm happy you're here Aizen-sama. Is the project completed?" He nodded and showed her the small stone. Cata almost cried. "It is just like the one lady Hanabira drew. You did it!"

The small ragdoll hugged him for a second before pulling away. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"Don't worry my friend. This is a time for celebration. Let's go see our army."

* * *

"I have to say it. I'm so exhausted!" Jeanne complained loud enough that it was beginning to become irritable.

Ulquiorra was still getting used to the changes that Hogyoku had caused in him. He looked like a human, but didn't remember anything from his past, not even after staring at his reflection in the mirror. 'Was I always like this?'

"Hahaha, I can't believe this!"

Szayel's incessant laughter distracted him again. He was laughing at Grimmjow who seemed ready to shut him up with his fists.

"You have permanent eye shadow!" Szayel muttered before another fit of laughter.

"Shut up Szay or I'll let Grimmjow deal with you," Jeanne told him, as she examined Grimmjow's eyes. "He is somewhat right dear. I'm afraid those marks are permanent."

Grimmjow groaned. "Isn't there a way to get rid of them?"

"Sorry, Unless you want me to rip off part of your face I can't do anything about that. To be fair, they don't look half bad on you. Just ignore Szayel. He's jealous of not being the prettiest male around anymore."

"Hey! I look quite handsome like this, even my hair looks better than it did as a human!"

"Maybe so, but almost everyone got a glow up. Right Ulquiorra?"

"I do not pay attention to that."

Jeanne rolled her eyes. "You need a cute girlfriend to make you appreciate beauty." she looked around noticing the absence of the third scientist. "Where's Anna?"

"She's with Aizen-sama. They must be discussing the next move of the plan. I think you might be involved somehow Ulquiorra-kun." Szayel told him.

"Whatever Aizen-sama tells me to do I shall obey."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Yer too obedient, what if he asks you to do something you don't want to do?"

"I have no other purpose."

For years he'd wandered the desert aimlessly. At first, he felt like he was looking for something or someone, but the feeling had long faded. Sosuke and the Espada gave him a purpose. He'd do as he was told, for there was nothing else he knew.

* * *

"Divide and Conquer, huh. I like it." Anna smiled. "What do you think we must do?" She sat on the bed and began typing out their plans.

"The shinigami seem to be looking towards Kurosaki. If we have him, then they'll have to come get him."

"You want to kidnap Ichi-kun?"

"No dear, that would be too obvious. I was thinking of getting one of his friends. That would give him an incentive to come here, more so if we make it seem like a defection. It will put them at odds with each other."

"Have I told you that you're a genius lately?"

He chuckled. "You always do, but I never get tired of your beautiful voice."

"The things you say will be the death of me!" Anna blushed as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you're here, I've missed you so much."

He returned the hug, softly running his hands through Anna's curls. "My love, Do you regret what we've done?"

Anna looked at him, slightly confused.  
"Why do you ask?"

"Today, when I revealed the truth to everyone, I expected to feel guilty or perhaps sad but strangely I didn't feel a thing.

Kyoka Suigetsu might be right, I'm turning a monster."

Anna listened and took her husband's hands in her own. "You have done more to change Soul Society than anyone I've ever read of or met.

My love, you've used your brilliant mind to protect the people they deem unworthy, instead of using it to benefit yourself. While other children played you threw yourself into your studies. After Hanabira was wrongly executed you remained on the peaceful path, only taking a different one once we were sure that peace wouldn't work. All you've done so far has been to fix this broken system. Nobody can fault you for this."

Sosuke still didn't feel convinced, however, having someone that was on his side unconditionally was enough for him to feel at peace.

Anna noticed he was still unsure so she pulled him into a kiss. "You say you're a monster, but you could never be one. Not with a heart like yours. Not with the way you've loved me all these years."

He smiled. "You've bested me again my lady. I don't think anyone could be as romantic as you." Sosuke pulled her close. "Thank you, Anna."

"You're welcome, my lord."

They stayed like that for a while as they typed the details of the plan. After a few hours, Anna shut the laptop closed. "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

"Yes, we do. From now on we'll have to put all our efforts into the war. Then we can kill the king."


	30. Snuffed Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my dear readers! Apologies for the wait, rewatching the series to write these next chapters so a bit time-consuming. Alas, we are in the final round, only ten more chapters to finish! One thing I need to make clear is that I am using the Spanish translations for the dialogue, the site where I stream the series only has the episodes in Spanish, so any differences in dialogue from the canon scenes is probably because of the translation. As always I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading! 🤗
> 
> © Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna and Jeanne belong to me.

**Chapter** **30: Snuffed Light**

"He's been slipping down the edge for quite a while now. I did try to support him, to steer him away, but nothing I do ever helps." Kyoka stared at the starry sky as she floated in the sea.

Soburinsuta floated beside her, holding her hand. "I know you're trying to protect him, but to Sosuke, you sound like yet another person that wants him to give up on his goal."

"I guess you're right, but it's just... He's completely gone off the rail! Sosuke used to love so many people. He cared so much, and now, you've seen what he's done."

"Yes, I am perplexed that he's become so skilled in the art of murder and deception. However, we must remember this wasn't something that we could prevent."

Kyoka sat up in the water. "What do you mean?"

"Look around my dearest friend, most of the people Sosuke truly loved have either died or suffered greatly because of the Soul Society's ruler.

Even so, Sosuke went to him and called for a peaceful change to the Soul Society, only to be met with hostility and refusal. Since then he's continued to fight for his goals in the only way he knows will yield results."

"That I can understand, maybe even support. But ever since the night he pinned all his experiments on Kisuke-san...I'm really worried. He burned that bridge like it was nothing."

Soburinsuta rose from the water as well, sitting in the shallow end with Kyoka. "I'm aware. To be truthful with you, I wouldn't have minded if he had killed Urahara. That man could have helped us change the unfair ways of this world, instead, he was the one who almost led to my mistress demise." His eyes went red. "I will never forgive him."

Kyoka let him rest his head upon her shoulders. Soburinsuta's anger subsided. "I'm sorry, you been worried about Sosuke's growing rage and here I am doing the same thing."

She smiled. "You don't have to apologize, I was also upset when Lady Anna got injured. I'm glad to share a bond with her, and with you as well. You two keep me grounded."

Soburinsuta kissed the top of Kyoka's head. She was always self-conscious in her cracked glass form, but right now she felt loved.

"You'll be alright my dearest friend. Sosuke needs you as much as you need him. And should the worst come to pass and he does cast you aside, Anna and I shall pick you up. I promise."

* * *

He was threading carefully as possible. Kaname wasn't an opponent to be underestimated. The two had agreed to train, the first to draw blood from their opponent would be the winner

Their swords clashed often, letting sparks fly around them. Kaname's enhanced senses gave him a good edge. Gin was having trouble finding an opening to attack. 'He's pretty good.'

The battle would have probably been a stalemate had he not heard his companion utter the word 'Bankai'

"Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi"

The space around them was enveloped in darkness. He couldn't see a thing, and the sounds were being distorted.

'Kaname's not an aggressive fighter and he has the edge. Attacking from behind would be too obvious, and his pressure isn't noticeable on the ground so then...

Gin swung his sword towards the sky, hearing it clash with Kaname's. He pushed forward only stopping when he felt like he had graced skin. Unfortunately for him, Kaname had also managed to draw blood.

"Another stalemate," Kaname said as he made his Bankai disappear. "You've gotten stronger Ichimaru."

"You say it like it's surprising. Did ya think I would slack off?"

Kaname chuckled. "Not exactly. You're not lazy. I just thought you'd be missing your motivation."

He caught the meaning of those words. Kaname knew where Gin's heart truly laid, but strangely enough, he never chastised him for it.

"I miss her like you can't imagine."

"Believe me, I can."

"Maybe your lieutenant is keeping her company. The boy was smitten."

"You're insane if you think Rangiku would love anyone more than you."

His chest tightened. 'She shouldn't. I left her, I betrayed her, she deserves better.'

"Maybe she shouldn't."

"You're right, but that's not how love works." Kaname looked apathetic, but Gin was certain there was history behind those words. "A piece of advice, tell her how much you truly love her while you're able."

"Corpses don't speak." That was the only end he envisioned for this road.

"Then don't die."

"I have no say in the matter."

Even if he killed Sosuke Aizen and lived to tell the tale, the Soul Society wouldn't hail him as a hero. Either he died in the attempt or at the mercy of the shinigami.

"You do, just don't die before me. I can't help you then." With that Kaname walked away, leaving him speechless in the silvery desert.

* * *

"They're sending you and Yammy to the world of the living?" Jeanne prepared the syringe as she spoke. "Sounds exciting!"

"It's a mission. There's nothing exciting about it."

"Well, you're as happy as ever. Remember to come to the lab after you return. I must gather data on the effects the human world have on arrancars."  Szayel was organizing the data Jeanne gave him.

"I expected you to give Yammy a check-up as well," Ulquiorra told them.

"No thank you. I don't feel like losing my head today, the last nurse to deal with him almost didn't make it."

That much was true. Ulquiorra didn't like working with people like Yammy, but the arrancar had asked to come along and so Aizen allowed him to assist Ulquiorra.

"I'll be sure to keep him in check. If all it's done then I will be leaving."

He was about to walk away from the lab when heard Jeanne calling out to him. "Wait, Ulquiorra!"

"Yes?"

"Good Luck!"

"Thank you."

Yammy was already waiting for him at the throne room. The 10th Espada seemed well rested for once.

"We'll be leaving shortly."

"Yeah yeah, I just hope that mutt doesn't make a mess while we're gone."

"If you're referring to Kukkapuro it's likely Anna is taking care of him."

"Good, then let's go kill some insects."

"Yammy, our task is just to gather information on the substitute shinigami, we may eliminate him if we see fit but the rest of the humans are off limits."

"Aizen never said we couldn't kill a few."

Ulquiorra didn't feel like arguing. "Do as you wish, but don't complain if Aizen-sama reprimands you when we come back."

He opened the garganta and they arrived on Karakura. As expected Yammy began consuming souls without regard for their spiritual energy. 'He really is that dense.'

"Those souls tasted horrible."

"Naturally. Only you would be as dense as to eat weak souls."

"Maybe but they kept staring. It was irritating."

Something about that tone told him that this wasn't just about these humans, but he decided not to press further.

"Humans cannot see us Yammy. They were not looking at you."

"It's annoying just the same. How many do we have to kill, anyway?"

"I've already told you. Just one."

Yammy grinned. "The place is full of em and you wanna kill just one?"

"Lord Aizen said there are at least three humans with enough power to fight us evenly. The rest are thrash."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see one human move. It was a girl in a karate uniform.

"How strange, there should've been no survivors to that."

"If she survived that means she's the one we're looking for, right Ulquiorra."

"Look closely idiot, she's almost crushed by our presence. She's not the one."

"Well, that was just luck then. If she's not our target then she has no use."

Yammy was about to kick the human girl away, but another human stopped him. This one was male with tanned skin, and a metal arm.

Another human appeared and shielded the girl, this one was female with fiery orange hair.

"Inoue, take Arisawa away, and get the others."

"Alright. Be careful Sado-kun!"

Yammy turned around. "Are they the ones."

"Yammy, you should really practice your Pesquisa instead of asking me. It's not them."

"Okay then."

Yammy immediately took care of the human, cutting him down near his metal arm and rendering him unconscious.

"Sado-kun!" The redhead girl returned to try and wake her fallen friend he did not respond.

"Should I take care of the girl too "

"Do as you see fit. I'll go look for our target."

He was about to leave when he heard a noise. Just as Yammy was about to attack her, the girl created a glowing golden shield which kept her and the other human safe.

She then proceeded to heal the other human, with the same glow with which she shielded them.

'These aren't ordinary healing powers. They must be time reversal, or perhaps space reversal.'

"You're a strange one, woman."

"Should we take her alive to Aizen-sama?"

He considered it for a moment, however, Aizen hadn't given them such orders which meant he didn't care for the other spiritually aware humans.

Being around this human, it made him uneasy, he was certain he had seen her before. 'But where?' He shook his head. It was better to put the matter to rest.

"Deal with her Yammy."

"Aye, whatever you say."

Ulquiorra didn't need to search for the shinigami, as he appeared at the scene to protect the human girl.

"This is the one?"

"Yes. He's the one we were looking for."

"Then I'll just take care of him and we'll be on our way."

The shinigami had a good amount of spirit energy, and Sosuke had told them he mastered Bankai. He'd be a fierce opponent.

And he was, for a time. Just as Lord Aizen predicted Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin showed up to assist the shinigami.

He would have intervened but his companion was stubborn, and for that, he got horribly beaten.

"Yammy. Retreat."

"But-"

"Listen to me, you've taken enough damage. We'll report back to Lord Aizen." He told him firmly.

Yammy nodded and obeyed. Ulquiorra opened up the garganta, getting ready to leave.

"What? Leaving so soon?" Kisuke asked.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm following orders." He looked at the wounded Ichigo and then back to Kisuke. "I'll just tell Lord Aiden that the shinigami he's so interested in, it's not even worth killing."

With that, they left. Upon returning they reported everything to Aizen. He didn't seem upset and was calm about the whole ordeal. Grimmjow, however, was less than pleased.

Ulquiorra didn't pay him any mind and went back to the lab. Jeanne was waiting for him.

"Welcome back Cuarta! How was the world of the living?"

"We completed our mission. Speaking of, where is Yammy?"

"Anna's dealing with him, no one else could be convinced to heal him. I'm taking care of the pupper."

Ulquiorra noticed Kukkapuro sleeping on Jeanne's desk. The hollow dog wagged his tail slightly, likely because he was having a good dream.

Jeanne proceeded with the checkup. She didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"So, the big angry guy took care of everything?"

"Yes. I didn't participate in the fighting."

"Hmm, okay then. It's just... You seem a little distracted."

"Do I?" He hadn't noticed anything strange about his behavior but apparently, he was bothered by something.

"Nothing unusual happened?"

"No. We encountered the shinigami and his allies. Nothing else."

Then he remembered the woman with healing powers, he had absentmindedly been thinking about her.

"You look a bit hazy. Please tell me you weren't drinking with Zommari, because that guy makes some lethal mixes. Who the hell mixes belladonna and mint?!"

"Remember, human poison does not affect us. And I didn't drink with Septima. I'm just curious about one of the shinigami's allies. She had mysterious powers."

"Ooooh, you're thinking about a girl! Is she pretty?" Jeanne squealed, any air of professionalism was thrown out the window.

"Jeanne, you consider every female to be pretty."

"Yeah yeah, but that's just me. Did you think she was pretty?"

"I suppose so, but it's not her looks what concern me. She has powers that seem to use time reversal to heal. That's something Lord Aizen wouldn't overlook."

"We are nearing a war, it would be useful to have a healer that can do more than me or Szayel. Heck, even pinky himself is not fond of healing. Perhaps Aizen will consider recruiting your mystery woman after all."

'That's precisely what I feared.'

* * *

"I didn't expect him to wait before going off on his own." Anna calmly kept painting as Sosuke paced around the room.

"Grimmjow is proving to be more of a hassle than expected. Karakura likely fortified their defenses after Ulquiorra and Yammy, and he just decides to mobilize his fraccion without permission!"

"Darling you're fuming. Control yourself or that vein in your forehead will pop."

She chuckled as Sosuke checked only to realize she was teasing him. That seemed to calm him down.

"You're such a jokester." He kissed the top of her head.

A knock was heard. "Lord Aizen I've brought Grimmjow back." Kaname's tone was soft and laced with anger.

'This isn't going to be pretty.' she thought.

"I shall go deal with Grimmjow and his fraccion."

"Go easy on the kitten, he's a good fighter and we need all our allies in the best shape."

Sosuke nodded and walked out the door. Anna headed for her secret passageway. She was certain Sosuke knew of all her little tunnels and routes, but he didn't seem to mind. Jeanne and Szayel were there when she arrived.

"How bad is it?"

"Kaname cut off Grimmjow's arm. Kitty is having a meltdown." Jeanne answered.

Anna didn't see from the vent what was happening but she did hear the treats the arrancar was spewing.

"I take it he'll need medical care. Do you want me to bandage him up?" Szayel suggested.

"No, let me deal with that. Let's go back to our rooms."

She made sure some time had passed before heading out with the watercolors.

Predictably, Grimmjow was sitting atop the roof of Las Noches.

"Hello, mind if we chat for a bit, Sexta?" Anna asked him.

He didn't look up as he answered. "Do what you want. I don't care."

"Actually I came here to check on your wound, that is, if you don't mind."

Grimmjow looked confused. "You're not mad at me?"

"No. I'm not."

He took off his vest and let Anna examine the wound. She silently checked the skin and applied ointment.

"I thought you'd be furious. You and Lord Aizen seem like you share a mind."  Grimmjow joked.

"I think you been through enough already, my friend. Don't misunderstand, I do agree with Sosuke that you shouldn't have gone to Karakura without permission, much less by mobilizing your fraccion too. However this," she pointed to the area where his arm had been torn off. "It's a bit excessive."

Grimmjow chuckled. "You should be in charge. I like your style better."

"You're just saying that because you haven't seen me angry. It's not a pretty sight." She joked. "Feel better, or is there still phantom limb pain?"

"It's better."

She could tell how hurt he was by looking into his eyes. It wasn't just a position or a limb he lost, but rather his family.

"When Sosuke and I went to the academy, I had to leave my parents behind. It was hard. They were both very loving and funny, I loved them more than any other kid could love their family. We weren't in poverty, but I can't say we were well off either, nevertheless, they always made me feel like a queen. The queen of the house they'd call me, and I would believe them." Anna paused for a moment, realizing Grimmjow's attention was fully on her now. "One day we went to visit them, and a Menos Grande appeared. We ran from it, but that thing could move quite fast. My parents pushed me and Sosuke out of harm's way, but they didn't survive. Before blacking out I tried to throw kido spells or barriers, anything to keep them safe and yet they still died..."

She wiped the tears from her face. "My point is, what happened today isn't your fault. Your fraccion all followed you and fought alongside you because they believe in you. Because you mattered to them. I'm sure if they'd know what would happen, they would have still fought for you. Loved ones never really leave as long as you keep them in your memory."

"Thank you. I feel better."

"You're welcome. Oh, I almost forgot. Here." She handed him the watercolor paintings she'd been making. They were now dry. "What do you think?"

"They look as if they'd been pictures."

" I'll go back to my room now. Don't stay out too late, can't have ya catching a cold."

She went back to her room. Sosuke had already gone to bed so Anna changed into her nightgown and went to sleep too.

"You took a while," Sosuke mumbled as he pulled Anna into a sleepy hug.

"Sexta was torn apart. You know comfort takes a while to provide."

Souske pulled her closer. "I'm aware, but that does not mean I don't miss your presence here."

"You're such a jealous sweetie," she told him as she kissed him. "Remember my love, we're all on the same side here. Best to keep our allies in good spirits" 

* * *

"The kid's training is coming along great. Some hiccups here and there but he's better than most I've seen."  Shinji sipped on the sake, proudly telling him about Ichigo's achievements.

Kisuke still felt unsure. While Ichigo's power was growing well ahead of schedule he knew that it wouldn't put it past Aizen to be planning something horrible. Not to mention the kid was still nervous about the arrancar threat.

"I say it's best we keep an eye out. Who knows what Sosuke might attempt to do. I'm worried about the kids, they're all on edge."

He knew they were all down, and didn't blame them. The small encounter they had with the arrancar a few weeks back had surprised them all.

Aizen's target seemed to be Ichigo, but the arrancar had retreated instead of taking him down. Unless he might've taken an interest in someone else.

"I think I know what he may want."

"What's that?"

"It's likely he'll go after Orihime Inoue."

* * *

The first time she came through the Dangai it hadn't been so bad, except for all the running.

Right now Orihime felt a little lonely as she ran through the dark purple tunnel. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, her friends were likely in danger because of the arrancar. 'I must get there soon.'

She felt a presence appear. Two shinigami were now running beside her. "Captain Ukitake asked us to make sure you got it home safely."

"Oh ok then. Thank you so much!"

She was happy the Captain was looking out for her safety but was a little sad that not even he trusted her to fight for herself.

Just a few days prior she'd been told to stay out of the battle by Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo had told her to stay back during their first encounter with the arrancar and her other friends seemed to agree. Only Chad had vouched for her, and even then he was still willing to fight alone to protect her. 'It'll be okay. I've gotten stronger in the past month. Now I'll be able to help for sure!'

"What's this? Only two guards...how careless. Still, I don't like rushing things when talking."

Behind her and her guards, a Garganta opened up, revealing a pale arrancar with emerald green eyes. SHe quickly recognized him. 'He was one of the arrancar who invaded last month.'  Unlike last time he came alone, but since she hadn't seen him fight, Orihime didn't know how to confront him.

Her guards stood in front of her, shielding her. She could feel a slight increase in pressure around the area as the arrancar raised his hand.

"Wait! You said you wanted to talk to me!"

Just as she finished speaking the arrancar had torn the guard apart from a distance. "That's right woman. I must speak with you."

She nodded before redirecting her power towards the injured soul reaper. "Soten Kisshun!" Her power covered the man in a golden glow as his injuries were reversed. Orihime turned towards the other guards. "Please leave!" she didn't want him to be caught on this as well,

"But-"

"It'll be fine, please just retreat!"

In an instant, the man was also cut down like his comrade. Orihime was taken aback for a moment but composed herself quickly. "Ayame!" Her fairy made the shield grow and now she could heal both soldiers.

"You can heal such deep wounds?" The arrancar spoke as he walked towards her.

Orihime clenched her fists and turned around to face him. Rage visible on her face.

"Come with me woman."

"What?"

"Do not speak. Just accept, for if you don't many will die. And I do not mean you."

She felt her body turn cold when the arrancar showed her images of her friends caught in a bloody battle with other arrancar.

"Do not ask for anything. Do not say anything. Only you hold the tread of the guillotine in which your friend's heads are placed. Understand this, woman, we are not negotiating, I am giving you an order."

She swallowed hard, feeling a headache creeping up.

"Aizen-sama wants your power. He asked me to bring you unharmed. I'll say it one last time. Come with me, woman."

The arrancar was right. There was nothing she could do. Fighting him would end in failure, and continuing to run would only end in pain for the friends she was trying to protect.

'The sole reason why I've trained so hard is to protect them. If this is the only way, so be it.'

She raised her head and stood tall. "Yes. I shall go with you."

"Very well. Here." The arrancar handed him a silver bracelet.

"What's this?'

"It'll allow you to pass through solid surfaces. You have 12 hours to bid farewell to one of your friends, but they must not know that you were there or what has happened. If you break any of these rules then our deal is over and your friends will die. I shall come to collect you when the 12 hours are over, atop the hill in the park."

"Alright."

Orihime watched as the arrancar disappeared into the darkness, she ran back home and thought it was over. Until she stood in her living room alone.

The tears kept coming like a waterfall, she had promised herself she'd be strong but here she was crying on the floor like a child.

'I can't just cry. I need to see them one last time. Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya will need instructions. I must prepare.'

She picked up a nearby pen and sat in front of her small work table. These would be the last words she would write before departing.

* * *

The woman was a little predictable. She had been taken aback by the bracelet's abilities but once she that they worked she went through the whole city. The parks, the school, and even the dojo.

Ulquiorra thought that she had gone there to speak with her friend, but to his surprise, she didn't say anything.

The human girl also looked at her, even if she couldn't see her. It was a strange occurrence, to say the least.

'But then, who is she actually saying goodbye to?'

He kept his eyes on the screen as she arrived at the Kurosaki household and walked over to the sleeping shinigami. Ulquiorra thought she might kiss the boy, yet she held back.

Orihime wiped her tears and leaned against the wall of the room. "There's a lot of people I wanted to say goodbye to; Tatsuki-Chan, Ishida-Kun, Sado-kun, our schoolmates and even our shinigami friends...but I can only say it to you." she sighed. "I wanted to do so many things... I wanted to order one of everything at the doughnut shop, and at the ice-cream truck. I wanted to be an astronaut, and a teacher, and a baker. It would've been neat to have lived five different lives! To be born in five different families, to live in five different cities, and eat five lifetimes worth of yummy food. But most of all...I would have fallen in love with the same person five times. Thanks for everything. Goodbye."

She left the room, heading for the place where they were supposed to meet. Ulquiorra turned off the monitor and headed for the world of the living.

The night sky of Karakura was different from the night in Hueco Mundo. This one had the multicolored lights of the city and the noise to adorn it. Whereas Las Noches was silent and dark.

The woman waited for him at the instructed place, she had a small bag with her, probably as a memento.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded silently. Ulquiorra opened the Garganta and they walked right in.

For a brief moment he'd forgotten that Orihime wasn't an arrancar, and she couldn't walk the passage to Hueco Mundo.

She almost slipped when he caught her by the waist. "Humans can't make it through the Garganta. I shall carry you."

Her cheeks were reddened but she did not protest. He picked her up bridal style, noticing the slight dullness in her gaze.

The light he'd seen when she battled was slowly slipping away.

* * *

"Captain I'm telling you I can't find her anywhere!" Rangiku frantically paced around the living room. "I called Ikkaku and Yumichika but they haven't found her yet. She's not at school or at her snack shop, I'm really worried."

Toshiro sympathized with his lieutenant. This morning when they woke up, Orihime was nowhere to be found. The young girl had vanished without a trace and no one had seen her.

"Let me talk to Ukitake."

Rangiku nodded and tried to program the monitor. Ukitake was already in position. "Thank heavens you finally called. Have you heard from Inoue? My guards told me an arrancar had appeared when they were escorting her home."

Toshiro swallowed. "She didn't make it back. We've been looking for her all morning."

"I see. We'll have to ask the Head Captain how we should proceed. It seems Orihime Inoue has been kidnapped by Sosuke Aizen. We'll comunícate later when everyone's reunited. Goodbye captain."

The monitor only showed static as the call ended. Toshiro felt a weight in his chest. He wasn't as close to Orihime as Rangiku, but the thought of her being in danger was disturbing, to say the least. 'We should have been able to look out for her.'

"Captain, take a look at this." Rangiku handed him a notebook she had grabbed from the work table. It had a lost of instructions of what to do when she was gone.

"Do...Do you think she knew?" Rangiku's tone was soft but he caught her meaning.

He clenched his fist. The betrayal from Sosuke and his subordinates was still fresh in his mind. What they did and how it hurt would haunt him forever. But to think that their new comrade had double-crossed them was unbearable.

"I hope to be wrong but it seems Orihime might have willingly left for Hueco Mundo."

Rangiku nodded, biting her lip. "I'm starting to think betrayal is chasing us. Sosuke, Kaname, Gin...and now Inoue-chan."

"Don't worry. She'll be luckier than them. That I am certain of."


	31. Secure Standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. My deepest apologies in terms of waiting. I'll try to finish the last chapters before resuming with my studies. As always I hope you like and thank you for reading! 😋🤗
> 
> ©Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna and Jeanne belong to me

 

**Chapter 31: Secure Standing**

"I have to say, the new uniform suits you well." Anna admired the way he looked with his new uniform.

Sosuke stared at his reflection in the mirror. His new uniform was white with some traces of black on the edges and his shoes. He liked it well enough but felt it lacked something.

Anna seemed to be on the same page. "I have something that will complete the look." she picked up a small box from her drawer and passed it to him. "Remember these?"

Inside of the box were the two silk sashes Miroku had given them after they saved the quincies. 'That was so long ago.'

Sosuke ran his fingers over the fabric. It was still just as soft. He could still remember the face of the fatherly old man who should have lived longer.

"I often looked forward to the day we could wear these properly."

Anna nodded and helped him with his sash and coat. Finally, he looked royal.

"There's my handsome Lord. I love how it looks on you." Anna gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Can you help me put on mine?"

"Of course, milady." He was careful to not tie the sash too tightly. "Will you be departing to the human world again?"

"Yes, I'll go back tonight and return in a few days."

"Very well. Just promise me you won't get sunburn again."

Anna chuckled. "That was during the summer. Besides, you seemed to like those tan lines quite a bit."

Sosuke blushed and averted his gaze. "Those are false accusations."

"Sure they are." she joked. "Now, you mustn't be late for your meeting. The Espada aren't all that patient."

"That's true. I shall see you soon milady."

He kissed her hands and walked out of the room. Sosuke wasn't worried, everything was proceeding according to plan. Ichigo and his friends had arrived as expected now all he had to do was wait until the Soul Society's forces also arrived.

* * *

"I keep telling ya, he's scared of me." Gin muttered.

Kaname was mildly amused that the newest addition to the Arrancar ranks wasn't too fond of Ichimaru.

Wonderweiss Magera had been created entirely by the Hogyoku, he was very powerful but he lacked in other areas. His speech was far more childlike as was his personality. Even Ichimaru had commented that he looked like a child.

"Wonderweiss it's just wary of perverse people."

Gin gasp dramatically. "Why I am not perverse at all!" he chuckled.

"Of course." Kaname ruffled the child arrancar's hair. He heard him giggling.

"He's like your kid." Gin commented.

That thought hadn't occurred to him, but he didn't dislike it.

"Maybe so. He's a peaceful child." Kaname heard the small arrancar laugh at the compliment. "Stay here little one, we'll be back soon."

Wonderweiss obediently remained seated as he and Gin left the room.

"Ya look pale. Somethin' wrong?"

"We have been working for centuries to achieve our goals, I thought I would be ready but now. I feel scared."

"Are you having doubts, Kaname?"

"Not doubts, I knew which path I wanted to follow from the moment I lost her. It's more like, we'll be facing those who we left behind."

He heard Ichimaru's footsteps stop. "I don't I'll ever be ready for that."

"Neither will I, but until then we'll have to bear it."

The pair walked towards the instructed meeting place. He could feel Sosuke's presence up ahead.

"Let us go greet the Espada."

He followed his superior silently, trying in vain to not think about the coming battle.

* * *

"I'm starting to think you died of narcolepsy back as a human!" Szayel muttered angrily.

Anna laughed as she watched the scientist get angry at a sleeping Starrk.

"Narcolepsy isn't lethal." Jeanne teased. "I don't blame Primera for falling asleep. I would have too if you took this long."

Anna chuckled as the pair bickered back and forth. It was one of her favorite things.

"Oi, Anna help me out here!" Szayel pleaded.

Anna chuckled. "Jeanne leave the poor man alone, you two been taking care of the top Espada and their fraccion all day. Its natural Starrk would be sleepy as usual."

"Fine fine, but Szayel has to wake him up."

"I hate you both."

Jeanne winked at her and Anna returned the gesture, before moving her boxes through the portal.

"I don't understand why you do this."

"Do what?"

"This whole moving around, pocket dimension deals, you know. It's strange."

"Maybe so, I'm just being cautious. Don't worry, it's likely I won't need to do much else after Sosuke takes the throne."

"What if he fails?" Jeanne whispered the words as if she feared to voice them in front of Anna.

"If that happens, I'll be having a lot of work to do."

The girls returned to the lab. Only to find Szayel was still unable to wake up the first Espada.

"Is he dead?"

"No, Jeanne dear, I've checked." Szayel's voice dripped with sarcasm. "How does Lilinette wake him?"

"A kick to the groin, but I wouldn't recommend that."

"Why don't you just kiss him?" Anna joked.

Szayel quickly blushed and turned away. "You're infinitely worse than Jeanne. Then again, it wouldn't hurt to try."

Just as the scientist was about to kiss him, Starrk sat up and kissed him first. "Don't start what you can't finish," he told him.

"Do you always have to fake being asleep around me?!" Szayel grumbled, looking flustered.

"Wasn't faking, woke up when you said you were gonna kiss me."

"Gee, what a coincidence."

The first Espada stretched and walked away as if nothing had happened. "Ladies." He bowed at Anna and Jeanne before closing the door.

"Ok, I didn't know you two were a couple."

"We're not a couple!"

"Uh-huh, so those bite marks on your neck and the days your back ached are just my imagination. Okay then." Jeanne chuckled. "Out of all the guys here I didn't expect you to go for the sleepy cowboy."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't tease him. I'm actually glad you two are together. Starrk is a nice man, so be very loving, he'll return the favor."

"Thanks for the encouragement. I'm going to head out before you two keep at it."

"Make sure to put a sock on the door."

"Jeanne Daae Horvat if you don't stay quiet for the next two minutes I will disembowel you!"

Jeanne made a fake gasp motion and went back to work.

"I don't agree with her tone but you should warn the others not to stumble upon your activities."

Szayel groaned as he looked at her and Jeanne. "I hate you both."

"We love you too!" Anna waved as he left.

Before heading out to the human world she needed to collect her data. With Ichigo and his friends invading Hueco Mundo, the lab was no longer as a safe place to store her plans.

She took the archives from the computer and saved them into a drive, storing it in her pocket. Before turning the device off, she noticed Szayel had been doing research is his own as well.

'These are ways to kill shinigami...' she could feel her chest tightening. Knowing well, why her friend was looking into such a topic.

A while ago Grimmjow had lost his fraccion. Among them was Szayel twin, Yylfordt. The scientist had acted as if he was unaffected by the loss, but she knew better.

Anna left the files untouched. Unless it went against Sosuke's orders, she didn't mind what her friends did in their spare time.

'Whatever you do, don't get yourself killed.'

* * *

"So that's what's going to happen?" Momo was still sitting on her bed. Her wounds had healed but there still days she was advised to stay in bed.

"Yes. The Head Captain is already making preparations, we'll be protecting Karakura from them."

Rangiku noticed that her Captain was careful not to say Sosuke's name around the young lieutenant.

Momo nodded, having listened to the plan. "It's so nice of Urahara-san to help us! I thought he'd be resentful."

"Perhaps he is, but he's helping us regardless. I respect him for that."

"Rangiku-san, will you be going to the fake Karakura too?"

Rangiku didn't turn away from the window. It was snowing, just like the day he first left her.

'I'll become a shinigami, that way you won't cry anymore.'

She'd made up her mind months ago when Gin left for good, and so far her decision hadn't changed.

"Yes. I'll be going as well."

"That's good to know. Look out for each other."

Rangiku did turn at that. "We shall. Right, Captain?"

"Yes, rest assured Momo, we'll come back victorious."

The trio spent the afternoon talking and making jokes. Before they left, Toshiro went to the kitchen to prepare some tea for Momo, leaving the two girls alone.

"He's in a better mood today. Didn't even complained when I called him Shiro-kun."

Rangiku chuckled. "I think he's happy you're doing so well. He worries a lot."

"Yes, I've trained hard and gotten stronger. That way he won't worry so much."

"That's great Hinamori. I'll be sure to keep cheering you on!" Rangiku gave her friend a hug. "Take care."

"I will!" she promised. "Rangiku, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you think you'll be able to face Ichimaru?"

"To be completely honest with you, I do not know. More than anything, I want answers. Why he did all this? Why he left and betrayed everyone who ever loved him? Maybe I'll get close enough and ask him, but that does not mean he'll respond. Maybe his answers would be worse than never knowing. Maybe I won't be able to talk to him, or one of us will fall before that happens.

The only way I can know for certain is when I step into the battlefield. Still, my heart tells me I will be able to face him. Guess I should trust that instinct."

* * *

"You know sleeping is of utmost importance for most living creatures."

Sosuke chuckled when he heard Soburinsuta's voice. "For a moment I thought you were Kyoka."

"I'm afraid my beloved is sleeping soundly, as is your queen. That's why I decided to visit you. They're precisely what I want to talk about."

"Very well, let's talk."

Sosuke was often amused by how the zanpakuto spirits worked, especially with the red ribbon bond. That they could merge their inner world's or speak with the other's zanpakuto. 'Truly had been a blessing all these years.' The things they'd accomplished so quickly made him proud.

"What did you want to discuss?"

"Kyoka Suigetsu has disclosed some of her worries to me. I understand she's been persistent with you and while I told her she shouldn't keep doing that it's clear she's very worried. She just hasn't explained herself well."

"I've never had a good understanding with Kyoka. Ever since childhood she's been telling me to stray away from my path, we found peace for a time when mother passed but afterwards, she started being cryptic again, not to mention her form has cracked to bits in the past decades."

Soburinsuta nodded. "Sosuke, we zanpakuto are a representation of your soul. It's likely Kyoka was distorted upon first meeting you because you had just experienced the loss of the quincy and soon after the death of your parent. When you planned to finish lady Hanabira's mission then she was more put together. We were all expecting success.

Alas, we were all surprised at the apathy of the Soul King, that likely broke her again. Because you yourself broke as well."

He didn't want to admit it, not to his minions or to his wife or even himself.

The night he asked the king to fix his Society and was met with nothing but scorn would be seared in his mind forever. That night he knew that if a change was to happen, he would bring it himself. All he'd lost along the way was for this mission, but it came at the cost of his soul.

"You think that's it? That I have broken her against her will?! She kept trying to sway me so I kept her silent!"

"Yes. I'm aware." The spirit remained calm. "But you must understand the gravity of your situation. Your very soul, your very own spirit is telling you to be wary and yet your mind pushes against it.

Sosuke, you're one slip away from falling into an inescapable abyss. Whether you win or lose, your mind won't recover."

"I am not going to give up all I've worked for. If my life is one of the many that have been lost for the cause then so be it."

"What about Anna?"

He froze, the color drained from his face and the cold air of the room suddenly felt more chilling.

"I am her soul, I am her deepest thoughts and power. I can assure you that if you fall, she will fall with you."

He'd wanted to deny it. To tell him he was wrong and that if he lost then Anna would carry on, but his eyes still could see the flames of the night she was almost executed.

The rosy burnt skin, the bloodstained gown and the ashy scent that took weeks to scrub off were enough to make him breathless. His wife had almost died once, just because she chose to stay by his side. In an effort to spare her from suffering he'd almost brought her demise.

'That was the past. She's stronger, she has a bankai, she burned Akito to ashes she...she wouldn't be persuaded...'

Just as he was set in his ways, Anna also wouldn't go back on her choice. She'd chosen him and had even said she would walk through hell for him. He believed those were more than just romantic words.

"I will make sure Anna doesn't fall. She will be safe regardless of what happens to me."

"She won't be, she will die for you if she has to. I can sense it.

I'm not telling you to surrender. I'm telling you to think carefully about the situation we are to engage in. Kyoka had yet to provide you with a bankai, your mind is difficult to keep in control and the shinigami have grown stronger since you left. One mistake will end you, your beloved and your cause. Chose wisely my friend, and please do not push us away. Our bond is the last line of the defense we have. Farewell."

With that the starry figure faded, leaving him alone in the cold empty room.

Sosuke sat quietly for a few minutes. The bed was empty without Anna sleeping beside him, he sank into it, feeling even more alone. These nights he often dreaded, as the silence and the cold made his mind wander.

He knew Soburinsuta was right. He'd known it for years, but always pushed the thought away. He'd always been sure of what he wanted to do.

'No, that is a lie.'

Kyoka Suigetsu was his soul. A broken shell that would never be fully put together unless he completed his mission. Soburinsuta was Anna's soul. He was a starry sky that perhaps could expand to infinity, yet remained fully contained and loyal to his mistress. He'd never seen the spirit crack or distort, he'd only seen his stars and nebulas dim and dull when Anna had been hurt, but then they shone again with greater force.

'They don't deserve this. Not to be bound by a mirage when they could shine in the cosmos.'

His thoughts kept drifting and he realized it wasn't only Anna who'd been held back, but Hanabira as well. Perhaps without him, she would have advanced in her goal. Still, her little prince had always tipped the scale.

'I did not mean to. She always told me this was her choice. Was that a lie too? Did I learn to lie from her?'

Sosuke looked through the drawers of the nightstand. There was a box there, it was sealed with kido and only his blood could open it. He bit his finger and gave the box it's offering.

Inside it, there were numerous pictures. Of his wedding, his graduation, his ceremony of ascension to lieutenant and then captain. He'd also saved the kanjis he'd drawn with Maya, and a charm that Leia had offered him. There was a coupon for Makoto's bar and wilted petals from the cherry blossoms of the Ukitake gardens.

The small objects reminded him of the simpler times he'd left behind, of what could have been and perhaps he should have pursued.

He decided to store the box on the bookshelf this time. It was less likely to be searched by an unwanted visitor. As he put the thin box with the books he noticed the original copy of his mother's publication, the first and last thing she ever wrote. Just touching it made his heart race

Despite having it for so long he had never read it in full. Seeing how sleep wouldn't come, he decided to read it from cover to cover.

To anyone else, these would have been the mere words of a traitor but to him, they were enlightenment pressed on paper and ink. The atrocities that no one condemned were there, they almost burned through the page, along with the names of many who fought till death, only to be forgotten by history. The sheer magnitude of the crimes that the nobles had gotten away with and the price in gold each of them had cost. The thousands of different ways all of this could have been avoided and the ways that Soul Society could be improved for the future.

'This is what she died for. This is what they ignored and simply branded as treason... I can't let it continue on.'

His sash felt tighter against his body, only now Sosuke noticed he'd been breathing hard and letting out soft sobs.

The words of his zanpakuto friend were all true, and had caused the parts of him that still doubted to take over for a while. That was over now.

He knew who he was, and why he had stayed on this road to ruination so very long. Nothing would make him turn back, no price was too high. If he could stand upon the skies and rearrange the world of souls into what it should've been from the start he would do it. He wouldn't be corrupted, for his mind had been dangerous from birth. 'That much, Captain Hirako was right about.'

"I am Sosuke Aizen, and I shall be the king this world deserves. No matter what."

* * *

"Why can't the sun have an off switch!" Ginjo complained.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You do realize that 'turning off the sun' would kill us all."

"I am aware, but it's likely we'll melt to death anyway. It's winter and the weather feels like summer."

"Welcome to the Caribbean. No snow, and we get four variations of summer."

He laughed. The fort Anna liked to visit so much was near the sea, and beside it, there was a green hill and a patch of grassy land. The children liked to roll down the hill and fly kites before sundown.

'Hibiki and Mitsuru would have loved this.' He'd been thinking about that through his entire stay on the island. They wouldn't leave his thoughts no matter how happy he was. Ginjo hid the sadness away and smiled as his friend.

"Well, I'm ready to go back to the hotel. I miss the AC and drinks."

He noticed Anna laughed but wasn't sure as chirpy as usual.

"When's the battle?"

"Likely a week from now."

He hadn't expected it to be soon. Ginjo had gotten everyone out of Karakura when Anna told him to.

"Are you sure you don't want us to help you? We're all willing to go back and fight alongside you."

"I know, my friend, and for that, we are all eternally grateful. However, there's is something we shall be far more suited for."

"What do you mean?"

"I trust Sosuke and our army to complete their mission. The shinigami, on the other hand, are a different case. It's been months since Sosuke left them, and seeing how they defeated the bounts I am bound to assume they have gotten stronger."

Ginjo sighed. "So, the scale is tipped in their favor?"

"Not quite, but it would be foolish to underestimate them. I hoped that my backup plan would be nothing that a precaution, but now I'm not so sure. If we were to fail the first time then I would be in great need of your help."

"What would you have us do?" He asked as they kept walking down the stone street.

"It's likely that once Sosuke merges with the Hogyoku he'll become immortal. If he's defeated they'll lock him up in Muken. If I survive the battle, then my duty would be to free him.

As for you guys. I'd need someone to keep an eye on the squad on Earth. They might be teens but they've shown great progress."

'The earth squad, Ichigo and his friends.'

It had been years since he last saw Ichigo. From what he'd gathered, Ichigo was now a substitute shinigami. The irony was rage-inducing, as the firstborn son of his best friend was stuck in the same position Ginjo had been in a vicennial ago.

'It's not like I wouldn't have warned him, but it's likely Isshin wouldn't have agreed. He's still on their side.'

Unlike him, however, Ichigo had faced fights with high-level hollows, bounts and now arrancars. He had hoped Ukitake would go easy on the kid, but instead, the substitute shinigami seemed to be solving their messes left and right.

"I think I know just the thing to keep em' busy. It might help if he's depowered though. Otherwise, he'll be hard to convince."

"It's a likely outcome if he was to win. Very well then, so as long as you can keep Ichigo-kun and his friends busy then we'll be good to go."

He raised an eyebrow. "They're not all you must worry about. Muken isn't exactly easy to get into, and you'll have all of Soul Society on your trail."

Anna giggled, just as the orange sky went dark blue. "Leave that to me, I know how to pull the strings of those puppets."

Ginjo smiled. "Then it's settled. We'll be the second strike, should the first attempt fail."

* * *

By now Orihime was convinced that hours in Hueco Mundo went by at a much slower rate.

She had already eaten her dinner and finished reading a novel Ulquiorra had brought her.

'I didn't think hollows liked British novels.'

She put the book aside and began cleaning up the plates when she noticed Ulquiorra was still sitting on the sofa in front of her.

"Is he sleeping?"

Orihime balanced her tray on her hand and placed the other on Ulquiorra's shoulder. The Arrancar's green eyes immediately shot open and he raised his head.

"Gah! You scared me! I was going to wake you up, but you're already awake."

Ulquiorra blinked, his expression was as blank as always. The arrancar had fallen asleep while sitting down, and with his hands on his pockets.

'He always does that. I wonder why.'

Orihime noticed Ulquiorra was still somewhat sleepy, his eyes were hazy and he still looked tired.

"I'm glad you got to rest Ulquiorra-kun!"

"It's Ulquiorra."

"Eh?"

"Do not refer to me as you would a human. When you call me, just call me 'Ulquiorra'"

She nodded. "Sorry, I didn't know it made you angry."

"I am not angry," he said calmly.

The Arrancar took the tray from her hands, seeing it was empty.

"Seems like you've eaten properly. I shall come back later with your dinner."

After he left the room fell silent once more. Orihime sat down on the sofa, her thoughts drifting back to her jailer.

'He said he wasn't mad, but the mere comparison to a human seemed to anger him... Why are you like this Ulquiorra? Who made you this sad?'

Orihime stopped herself. This wasn't her business. She had to find a way to escape, especially now that she knew her friends were on their way. Perhaps she could reach other to Ulquiorra another time, for now, all she could do was pray the others weren't in danger.

A deep presence startled her. She would recognize it anywhere. It was Ichigo.

'He made it. He finally made it.'

There was no turning back now. Her friends had arrived, and now invasion was imminent.


	32. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! We are almost done with this story, and I'm both happy and sad. It's been loads of fun to write this story, as these characters are some of my favorites and to lay out my headcanons on them and their stories is something I've been wanting to do since 2010. Guess middle school Shi was as much of a fangirl as present Shi. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and Thanks for reading! 😋🤗
> 
> © Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna, Jeanne and Hanabira belong to me.

**Chapter 32: The Beginning of the End**

The last time she ran this fast was towards the execution grounds on the morning Hanabira died. The moment Anna arrived at Las Noches she heard an alarm sound coming from the lab. The doors were sealed shut and nobody answered when she called.

In case of emergency, the lab had a tunnel that led to Halibel's chambers, she wasted no time in rushing there.

"Tercera! It's Anna! Are you there?!" Anna frantically knocked on the door.

Halibel's darkened gaze was the first thing she saw. Inside the room, she could see Jeanne being hugged by Apacci. Her nurse friend had been crying.

"Jea?" Anna used her nickname, knowing that usually calmed her down.

Jeanne raised her head, tears stains were visible on her face and her lips were trembling as she tried to speak.

The woman couldn't say a word and instead jumped into Anna's arms.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here and I won't let go until you tell me to. Let it out."

Jeanne cried loudly and didn't let go of her for almost half an hour, then she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Anna lifted Jeanne up and place her on the bed. She turned to Halibel and her fraccion who had remained silent the whole time.

"How many?" She asked Halibel would not need clarification.

"Two privaron, Gantenbainne came back alive and healed. Aaroniero and Zommari already fell in battle and..." Halibel adverted her gaze from her, almost fearful of the response. "Szayel."

Anna's vision went blurry for a moment. She almost fell back, but Mila Rose caught her before that happened.

"When?" She couldn't form a full sentence, even if she tried.

"A few hours ago. Jeanne told me that once Szayel identified the shinigami that killed his brother he was preparing to engage in battle. She tried to talk him out of it but he didn't listen. Szayel told her to come here and that he would come get her when the battle was over. He did not return. Lord Aizen delivered the news before you arrived."

Anna tried to collect her thoughts, slowly assimilating what Halibel just told her.

Her friend was gone. Szayel, who had been with her from the beginning, who was the mastermind behind some of their more ambitious projects, who she could share anything with and tease in perpetuity, who she loved like a brother.

'I'm never going to see him again.' It was paralyzing as if a piece of her heart had been torn away. No longer would he be pacing around his lab frantically, or pushing up his glasses delicately. His voice wouldn't echo in the halls ever again, the man was gone forever.

Too many. Too many people had been lost already. ' I don't know if I can take it any more deaths.'

She turned to look at her sleeping friend. Jeanne seemed to be peaceful in her slumber, no doubt the sudden outburst had drained her.

"Would you like us to do anything for you, Lady Anna?" Cyan asked her, as she placed her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Just one thing." She pulled all the girls into a hug. "Please survive, no matter what."

* * *

Gin never thought there would come a day where he would miss the silvery halls of Las Noches.

"Today's the day. You ready?" He asked.

Kaname nodded. "As ready as I can be."

The pair remained silent as they waited for Aizen to arrive. Soon enough the Lord of Las Noches entered the room. " I see you're both ready."

"Yes, is it time?"

"Not yet, we shall leave in the afternoon. Any questions?"

"What shall we do about the missing Espada? Grimmjow and Nnoitra are still out fighting with the shinigami." Kaname told them.

"If they survive I will send arrancar to bring them back. We'll only be needing those in the top 3 ranks and their fraction. The rest shall stay here."

"You sure that's enough? What if the shinigami break from Kyoka Suigetsu's spell? We'd need back up."

Sosuke chuckled. "That's unlikely, nobody would be able to touch Kyoka Suigetsu before I cut them down."

With that he left. Gin kept his glee hidden. At last, he knew how to get out of Kyoka Suigetsu's spell. 'Once I'm close enough, I can find an opening and finish him at last.'

"Ichimaru?"

"Yeah?"

"If something happens to me, I'd like to ask a favor."

"What do you need?"

"Take my zanpakuto back to Kakyo's grave."

"That's a weirdly specific request. You do realize we could fail; and that even if I was to live, it's likely they might shove me in prison."

"Yes, I am aware of what could occur, still, if you're able I'd like you to do that for me."

"No problem. I'll make sure you rest eternally beside her."

"Thank you."

"If the opposite was to happen, then... could you tell Rangiku that I'm sorry. For everything."

Kaname nodded. "I shall tell her."

"Thanks."

* * *

He'd waited for her to come back to him. Sosuke had made sure to get everything ready the evening before. Everything but this.

Anna rushed through the door and into his arms. He let her cry silently and held her tightly.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well, my dear. I take it you know everything."

"Yes. I just came back from the lab, or what's left of it anyway. Thankfully all of the information is safe, and Jeanne is now staying with Tercera."

"Those are good news."

Anna noticed something was off. He knew she'd see through him.

"Sosuke? Is something wrong?"

He sighed. Kyoka was screaming loudly at him, begging him to reconsider. 'What irony, had done I this years ago, you might've been proud.'

His zanpakuto stayed silent, yet clearly disagreed with what he was about to say.

"I want you to stay out of the upcoming battle, and remain hidden."

"What?!"

Anna's eyes went wide and her lips opened and closed as if she couldn't find anything to say. Sosuke walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Anna, please understand-"

"Why are you telling me this now?! Why don't you want me to go?!" Anna cried. He could see tears forming in her eyes.

It took a lot of restraint, but he knew he needed to keep her away from the battle, even if it cost him dearly.

"I cannot concentrate on the battle if I have to look after you."

"And who in the bloody hell told you to look after me?! I can take care of myself, Sosuke! Do you think so little of me?"

"That is not what I am saying."

"Then what is it?!"

"I can't lose you!" Sosuke's grip on her shoulders got tighter. Anna winced in pain and he immediately let go. "I can't lose you, Anna. Not now, not ever."

He pulled her into a hug, not caring if she could hear the strain in his voice. "The night of the fire, I could see our soul ribbon. It was fiery red when I got you, but as I brought you to Hueco Mundo the color began to fade. The minutes waiting for the others to operate on you, felt like a small eternity."

"Sosuke-"

"Let me finish. While I am aware that you're a capable fighter and have abilities that could stand on equal grounds with captains, there is a possibility we might fail. Should we fail not only would we be in danger, but the Soul Society would know that you're alive."

He could see Anna's eyes shimmer with understanding. "So, you need me to stay here?"

"Yes. If anything goes wrong you'll be able to stay hidden. Nobody's noticed you in the human world, or perhaps you could retreat to your pocket dimension. Just run, stay safe. As long as I know you made it out, it'll be fine.

If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't make through another day."

Anna kissed him softly, caressing his cheek as she pulled away. "You should've started with that, instead of taking Kyoka's advice for pushing everyone away."

Sosuke grinned when his zanpakuto blushed and turned away. 'I have no comment.'

"I am sorry. It should've been obvious that you'd see through me."

"Don't apologize. You were trying to look out for me, that's not something you should be sorry for."

"Maybe, but I did hurt you. I want to make it clear that I don't doubt your abilities or your intelligence, my dear. What I do doubt is what everyone else will do if they get to you."

Anna smiled. "Thank you, darling. Your praise makes me very happy."

Sosuke kissed her hand. "When I return, you'll be showered with praises and love, my queen."

"You really are spoiling me. I'll return the favor in spades." Anna whispered as she gave him a deep kiss. "Stay alive. That's all that matters to me."

* * *

Aside from the cold, he would miss Las Noches. Kaname had mixed emotions about their near departure. He'd been waiting for this day for centuries, yet dreading it at the same time.

'They must pay.' He reminded himself. 'You can't forget the justice they've denied you.'

Still, a piece of him was regretting the coming battle with his old squad members, and Komamura.

Kaname heard a small whimper from the door. It was Wonderweiss.

"Hello little one, have you come to say goodbye?"

He patted the child's head, but strangely enough, Wonderweiss did not laugh.

"Triste?" He asked. Kaname recognized that as the Spanish word for sad.

"No child, I am not sad. I'm merely melancholic. Then again, they can intertwine... I'll be facing my old friends again. I just hope they understand.

Wonderweiss cuddled up to him. Trying to cheer him up. Kaname smiled, although he wouldn't tell the child he was scared for him too.

The artificially created arrancar was made with the purpose of rendering the Head Captain's zanpakuto useless. It was likely Wonderweiss would die during the battle. If he made it to the battlefield at all.

"Kaname. It's time." He heard Anna's voice coming through the door

"Yes. I'll be out in a moment. Wait for our signal Wonderweiss. Then you can follow."

With one last hug to his child companion, he left the room. Anna was waiting outside for him.

They were heading for the throne room together, but he didn't hear the usual tapping of her heels on the floor, as she wasn't wearing a uniform but rather human clothes. She noticed his confusion.

"I won't be joining you in battle."

He was surprised, but understood Sosuke would not take any risks when it came to Anna.

"Does that mean you'll be in charge of Hueco Mundo?"

"No, that'll be Ulquiorra's task. I'm going back to the world of the living. Kugo and our other allies are there."

He nodded. "Then I guess we'll meet again after the battle has concluded. Be careful."

"Right back at ya handsome. Don't lose your head out there."

Kaname chuckled. "I'll try not to. Makoto still owes us that victory drink."

Anna laughed. "Yes, I've missed our Rukon friends. We'll see them soon. Good luck."

"Good luck to you as well."

He said goodbye to Anna and headed from the throne room. Sosuke and Gin were already there, along with a recaptured Orihime Inoue.

Soon, the battle would begin.

* * *

She was standing in the middle of the throne room, tense but not desperate.

Ulquiorra was impressed. The woman had always hidden her discontent well. By now he expected Kurosaki to have rescued her. 'He's a troublesome kid, it's not like he didn't have a chance to run.'

"Are you afraid, Orihime Inoue?"

She turned around to face him, startled by the sudden sound. Still, Orihime did not speak. Not even as he moved closer

"Lord Aizen has no more use for you, and there is no one here to protect you. It is over. You'll die here, alone." He looked her in the eyes. "I'll ask again. Are you afraid?"

"No. I am not afraid," she answered without wavering. "Everyone came here to rescue me. My heart is with them."

"That's an absurd sentiment. Your fate and that of your friends has already been decided. Even if they came here, they'll still die. Sharing feelings with those who'll soon perish is just the way humans use to cope. Just one of the many mechanisms to avoid fear and desperation."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it's impossible to have the exact same feelings as someone else. But by treasuring them all our hearts can be closer. That's what it feels like to have our hearts together as one."

His curiosity grew. The way she

"Hearts, you say? You, humans, are always so quick to speak of such things. As though you carry your hearts in the very palms of your hands, but this eye of mine perceives all. There is nothing that it overlooks. If this eye cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought. What is this 'heart'? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?"

Suddenly the floor was broken to pieces. Kurosaki had returned. Just as he expected.

"Get away from Inoue."

"I intended to. My orders were to protect Las Noches. Not kill this woman. Until I receive that order she shall live. You, on the other hand, are a different matter. Killing you is synonymous with protecting las Noches." Ulquiorra unsheathed his sword. " You shall die by my sword."

" I didn't expect you to make the first move," Ichigo responded with a smirk. "I thought I'd have to force you to fight. Does that mean you think of me as an equal opponent?"

"I only see you as worthy of being destroyed."

"That's enough for me."

Ulquiorra and Ichigo charged at each other with their swords drawn. Their final battle had begun"

* * *

"I thought you'd be gone by now? What happened?" Jeanne was still in Tercera's chambers. The Espada and her fraccion had left for battle.

'They must be there by now.' Anna thought.

"Sosuke asked me to stay behind. The shinigami are unaware of my existence and he wants to keep it a secret for a while longer."

Jeanne nodded. "The man would rather walk through broken glass than let you suffer."

"It's no secret I'd do the same for him. That's not why I came here though."

"You're going to leave, aren't you?"

"Yes. There is something I need to oversee. If we lose the war, I won't be coming back."

She could see her friend's eyes water. "Then we better win. I don't want you to be gone forever."

"Likewise, but there's a task that you must follow should I stay hidden."

"Anything."

"Keep the survivors safe. I'm sure that out of the top three, some of them might make it through defeat. I already made sure Nnoitra and Tesla aren't in a critical state, and out of the Privaron Gantenbainne is still alive.

No matter what happens to me, or to Lord Aizen, I need you all to stay safe. Run off, pledge allegiance to the shinigami, go into the secret passages, anything. Just make sure you all survive."

Jeanne sighed. "There's not much I can do in terms of authority. 42 isn't all that high, but if one of the top Espada returns I'll convince them. I promise."

"Thank you, I'll be able to go on if you're all safe."

Jeanne smiled. "Then I'll carry out the mission to the best of my abilities. You may count on me, comrade!"

Anna laughed. She would miss them all horribly should they be torn from her. 'I can't think like that, yet it could happen.' Jeanne was the first arrancar she recruited, and one of her dearest friends for so long. 'I owe you this at the very least.'

"Jea."

"Yes?"

"There's something else I must ask of you."

"What's that?"

Anna bent down and pressed her lips softly against Jeanne's. It was a peck on the lips, still, the arrancar was blushing profusely.

"Find yourself a woman deserving of you. That woman isn't me, and we both know that."

Jeanne closed her eyes and giggled, as tears streamed down her reddened cheeks. "How long have you known?"

"The night of the fire. I could hear you screaming as operated on me. You were cursing at Akito, at Sosuke, at all of them. You begged me to live, for our goals, for the arrancar and for you. The way you spoke, the way you clung to me, it told me everything."

Jeanne adverted her eyes. "Geez, I'm so ashamed right now. All the things I said would've made you hate me."

"No dear. I didn't hate you then, I don't hate you now either. It was shocking to hear that, but well, death brings out our darkest secrets. I'm very flattered, and you are a truly wonderful woman. However, you know there's only one person in this universe that owns my heart. I'm sorry. I do love you, but not in the way you want me to."

"It's okay. I've known for years. But I can't say I regret it. You're a difficult woman to forget." Jeanne was only three inches shorter than Anna, yet she stood on her tiptoes to kiss her friend's forehead. "I love you too Anna, that kiss is enough to last me for a lifetime."

"You're a difficult woman to turn down Jea. I pray the next girl who earns your heart treats it like the treasure it is."

"I think one's already done it."

They held onto each other, neither of them wanted to let go, but eventually, they did.

Anna opened a portal, looking back at her best friend for one last time before walking away into the dark.

* * *

The humans slept peacefully as he activated the pillars.

"Kisuke, we are ready." Yoruichi and Tessai stood behind him. Everything was prepared for the battle.

"I shall guard the city. If anyone wakes up before it's over, I shall guide them to safety."

"Thank you Tessai. We'll stay with you until the Head Captain calls."

The trio walked away, towards the Urahara Shop. Everything was silent in the city, not even the birds could be heard.

Kisuke was satisfied with the final product, but not with what led to its construction.

"Hey, you ok?" Yoruichi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Depends on what you consider ok. I'm ready to fight. Still, I feel this could have all been avoided. We could've been home this whole time had I just struck earlier."

"We can't change the past. Leaving Soul Society, the incident with the vizard, Anna's death...None of that can't be fixed. What we can do is makes sure this doesn't happen again. We must win, and things will be better."

"You're right."

Kisuke knew there's be time for lamentations later. What was important now was their victory.

Still, the ache in his chest would not leave. Sosuke had been his friend, for many years and even after all he'd done Kisuke still felt like he had failed him.

'We knew each other for so long, and there was a time where I could truly understand you. I'm sorry Sosuke, but I can't let you put the entire fabric of reality in danger. You've already ruined many lives, I can't let you end all of those here. This ordeal ends today.'

 


	33. And so they will fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My poor braaaaain! 😵 This chapter is 11 thousand words long, and the next one is probably going to be longer. So, as you can tell my dear readers I am so very tired, but excited too as we are only two chapters away from the ending of this fic! It's been a ride to make this and I'm happy you've all been enjoying yourselves as much as I have. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> © Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna Maria and Jeanne Dae belong to me.

 

**Chapter 33: And so they will fall**

They were all there. The Captains and lieutenants that hadn't come to Hueco Mundo. Although he noticed very quickly, that Hinamori was nowhere to be seen.

"It seems we made it in time." He heard the head Captain's voice. He had not missed that sound at all.

"Made it in time? Now, why would you say that?" Aizen asked in a mocking tone. "I'm well aware that what lies here it's not Karakura town, but that means nothing to me." He savored the confusion in some of the soul reapers eyes. Had they truly thought this would trick him? "Starrk, Barragan, Halibel, come."

The Espadas obeyed and stepped forward, ready to fight.

"If Karakura Town is in the Soul Society we'll just kill you and created the Oken there. That's all there is to it."

The head Captain wasted no time in unsheathing his sword. "All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryujinjakka!"

He trapped them in a ring of flames, it would take a while for the fire to die down. 'It's a good thing Anna isn't here.' the fire wouldn't touch them, the mere sight of it might've been terrifying enough for his wife.

"This is too toasty for my liking." Gin joked. " What should we do Lord Aizen?"

"Nothing, this battle will end without us having to intervene.'

* * *

It didn't take as long as he expected for Wonderweiss to appear. Kaname could hear the commotion outside as the Arrancar freed the Espada one by one, then turned his attention onto their fiery prison.

Wonderweiss had brought along a friend. A powerful hollow named Hooler. The massive hollow blew wind on them, slowly snuffing out the flames.

"A foul a scent as always." Gin commented.

"Agreed, that it's why it's referred to as the stench of death," Kaname said. 'At least now, we're free.'

They'd all heard most of what happened outside. The death of Barragan's fraccion and the defeat of Halibel's. The 3rd Espada had been freed from the icy walls Captain Hitsugaya had locked her in. Barragan was also still alive, despite taking a blow from Soi Fon's Bankai.

Wonderweiss wasted no time in attacking Captain Ukitake. He managed to injure the man enough to distract Captain Kyoraku, which Starrk took as an opportunity to attack the Captain. Kaname felt their spiritual pressure drop drastically.

'Two more down. That leaves Izuru, Soi Fon, Omaeda, Komamura, and the Head Captain.' The numbers were in their favor so far.

"Looks like we're late." He heard a distinct voice in the distance. It was Shinji Hirako. The Ex-Captain had arrived along with the rest of the Vizards from the failed experiment. The vizard turned towards the Head Captain to speak. From a distance, it was hard to hear what they said, except for one line.

"We only have a grudge against Aizen, not you."

That was to be expected. No one would be pleased to have been a part of their hollowfication experiments. But to absolve the Soul Society of guilt was something he could not comprehend. The shinigami were the ones that hadn't tried to save them, the ones that kept them on exile, the ones that would have killed them had Urahara not intervened, yet they did not resent them.

'Ridiculous. Once again they are not blamed for their apathy, nor resented for their recklessness.' This is why he was standing here right now. To finally pass judgment.

Kaname heard Wonderweiss screaming. The noise seemed to be bothering Ichimaru.

"What a noisy kid. He's ruining the mood. I hate it when he does that."

"There is meaning to Wonderweiss's words. Observe."

The noise was an order for Hooler. The massive hollow obeyed and began to vomit many Menos Grande. Those would keep the others busy for a while.

But he was mistaken. He felt Captain's Hirako's presence near Lord Aizen. The man was going to attack his boss, so Kaname sprung to action. He thought he took down the Ex-Captain's head, but could still feel the man's presence.

"I missed?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You got me." Hirako's voice was strained. He'd gotten the man to bleed.

"I was aiming to take out your whole head. I don't consider that a hit."

"Big talk coming from a small fry."

"You must really hate the fact that you're going to be killed by a small fry."

Kaname aimed his sword again and prepared to strike, but his attack was blocked by none other than Komamura. Kaname retreated.

"Allow me to assist you, masked visitor," Komamura told Hirako.

"You sure you want to help a shady group like ours, big guy? Then again, you look pretty shady yourself"

"You fought those Menos Grande. That's enough for me to consider you an ally. I shall not hear any objections."

Komamura faced Kaname. They were both still, with a small distance between themselves.

"This is the exact opposite of how it was back then." He recalled their fight with Kenpachi months ago, where Komamura protected him. " I never thought the day would come when I would have to protect someone from your sword."

"I knew...That someday you and I would cross blades. And one of us would die" Kaname responded as he tilted his sword. "Let us begin."

Before either of them made a move, Kaname heard the sound of chains wrapping around his zanpakuto. 'Hisagi.'

"I'm sorry, Captain Komamura. Please allow me to join you in this battle."

Komamura didn't say anything and simply allowed Hisagi to join him.

"Captain Tousen, it's been a while." His lieutenant addressed him. "I've come to express my gratitude."

"Interesting choice of words. Are you being sarcastic?"

"No. I want to thank you for everything you've thought me. I learned many things from you. And now, I shall use every skill you've thought me to make you come to your senses. To bring you back to the Soul Society!"

The boy truly didn't know. He came from Rukon just as Kaname did, but unlike him, he was still under the false impression that the Soul Society was right. 'Why? You suffered hunger as I did, you lost friends as I did, you even got scarred. Still, you're ignorant.' Kaname would never go back, no one could make him return.

"You? Make me come to my senses? You haven't changed." Kaname moved his zanpakuto ridding it of Hisagi's chains. "Hisagi, I thought I told you that those who do not have fear must stay away from the battle. Your words don't have a shred of fear in them."

Hisagi attacked, Kaname was quick to dodge out of the way, and behind his lieutenant. He swung his sword down.

"Hisagi, Behind you!" Komamura warned. Hisagi blocked the sword before it could reach him.

'This will be a long fight.' Kaname told himself.

* * *

By now they had all gone down, Barragan and Starrk had been bested by the enemy. He knew Halibel would likely be bested too. So, he took her down himself.

'Jeanne will be able to stitch her up, the cut's not that deep.' he thought. The nurse arrancar was told to make her way back to the battlefield and collect the injured. As of now, she might be on her way.

When all the Espada had fallen, the Vizard came to him. He knew what they wanted, and how to make sure that was their undoing.

Hiyori, in particular, seemed the angriest. Hirako noticed it as well.

"Don't be reckless. The second ya attack him without thinking, it's the second ya die." Hirako addressed her.

"I know that baldy!" Hiyori yelled. The grip on her zanpakuto was enough to turn her hand pale.

"I wasn't talking to just you!"

There they went again. Even after a century, those two bickered non stop.

"Such deeply considerate words, Captain Hirako. However; 'If you attack him without thinking, you die' has an amusing ring to it. Whether you approach me carefully or carelessly, or even if you don't come at me at all, the outcome shall be the same.

I am not predicting the future, for your demise is an inescapable fact of your past."

He saw some of them get angry. 'Yes, anger will cloud you.'

"Don't fall for his taunts!" Hirako warned them, but it wasn't working.

Sosuke persisted. "After all, that night a hundred years ago is when you all died."

That was enough to provoke Hiyori into attacking him. The small ex-lieutenant didn't even get to swing her sword. As Gin cut her before she could reach Sosuke.

"That takes care of our first customer!" Gin said in a chirpy tone.

Hirako went after her, laying her on a nearby building and telling Hachigen to heal her until Ichigo's group arrived, then came back to face him.

"Until Ichigo arrives? You seem to have a lot of faith in that boy."

"Says the man who doesn't even have faith in his own comrades."

"Faith is synonymous with reliance. I have no use for it."

"After all the stuff you said to the guys you brought with you, after you told them to have faith in you..." Hirako looked mad. "Must've fed them a lot of bullshit with your eloquence."

"Not so. I never once told them to have faith in me. I did tell them to come with me but never told them to believe in me first. I made sure to tell them never to believe in anyone, including myself. Sadly not many bear the strength to fully embrace this principle.

Most living beings believe in something stronger than themselves and cannot live unless they blindly follow them. That is how Kings are born, that is how gods are born.

You do not need to believe in me Hirako Shinji. I am about to show you, in great detail, the god you should believe in."

* * *

Avoiding Komamura's attacks would have been easier if he didn't have to avoid Hisagi's as well.

For a moment his old lieutenant was close to cutting him down, swinging his wind blades in a manner that almost cut him in half.

Kaname managed to escape. Just then he noticed Aizen's presence on the battlefield.

"To think that Lord Aizen has joined the battle himself. That must mean it's time for me to unleash my true power."

"We've both seen your Bankai." Hisagi told him.

"My Bankai?" Kaname chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous. The power Lord Aizen has granted me, exceeds that of a Bankai."

"Kaname... Don't tell me you-" Komamura didn't finish his sentence, as Kaname dawned a hollow mask.

"Is that how far you've fallen Kaname?!" Komamura roared. He'd never heard his old friend speak with that much anger.

Kaname didn't respond, instead, he used a flash step to get closer and cut Hisagi down. 'I'm sorry.'

He could feel a spike of Komamura's spiritual pressure. The Captain attacked him using his zanpakuto's power, but Kaname effortlessly blocked the strike. Kaname took advantage of the fact that he was so close to attacking him, kicking Komamura in the ribs. He heard a few of them crack.

It wasn't enough to take him down. Komamura was on the ground, but he quickly stood up, mostly unharmed.

"Your disdain for my hollow powers puzzles me. That half-shinigami boy who fights alongside you also has the powers of hollowfication, yet you do not oppose him."

"Kurosaki Ichigo was not hollowfied of his own will, unlike you. You had great power as a shinigami and still chose to walk this road of iniquity. You've fallen from grace Tousen!"

Grace? What grace was there in the Soul Society?! Nothing. Nothing he would want, nothing he'd stand for, but his old friend wouldn't see that.

"Why would a shinigami blending his power with that of a hollow be considered immortal? Those are words born of petty dualism; that shinigami are always right and anyone else is always wrong."

'Wrong and dead' he wanted to add, nobody survived the paranoia of the Soul King. He likely wouldn't, that is if he survived this encounter.

"Well then, this time you're wrong! You betrayed your friends, and you betrayed your subordinates!"

Betrayal? Where? He'd never been allied with them in the first place. 'I wouldn't have joined you, had it not been to avenge her. What a kind of man would join those who killed who he loved most.' Komamura wouldn't understand that, Kaname wouldn't say it either.

He felt a chain around his neck, it dragged him down at full force, when he crashed in the concrete floor he was greeted by a strong grip around his neck and a blade hanging above him.

"Was my strike too shallow? Perhaps I'm still too soft."

"No, I dodged it with a flash step." Hisagi responded. "When my sword is drawn, my stance is always ready to flash step away from a strike. You though me that, Captain Tousen."

'Ah, I did, didn't I?' he could hardly remember that. Maybe the hollowfication was making his memory slip.

"Captain, thanks to you I learned to have fear in battle. You thought me how to get stronger for the sake of others."

That he did remember. Even if he swore not to get attached, he did grow to care for Shuuhei. The man had asked to be relieved of his position of seated officer.

"Whenever I fight or face an enemy, I falter. I'm scared of fighting. Ever since I got scared I'm the world of the living I have been messing up." He would tell him.

"That is exactly why you should be a seated officer. A warriors best quality is not strength but the fear and intelligence to know that you're wielding your sword for the sake of others who are also afraid of fighting. One who doesn't fear their own sword has no right to wield it. You can be afraid and unsure, but also be brave enough to protect who you love, and who you believe in."

Since that day his lieutenant had learned to balance fear and strength quite well. 'Such a shame that your progress will go waste.'

"I don't...I don't understand Captain Tousen! How can the man who thought me that threw everything away for power?! Are you afraid of anything at all now?!"

Kaname ran his sword through Hisagi's torso, and kicked him away.

"Oh but I am afraid. My deepest fear for a hundred years has been to become one of you, shinigami, and die as one of you."

He heard the sound of fire, Komamura had released his Bankai. "I'm going to pry your eyes open Kaname! Whether you like it or not!"

"Again with that sentiment? I've already told you that you can't defeat me in this form with just a Bankai"

"Just a Bankai eh? You sound like the Espada."

"I've evolved differently from them, but I am not a shinigami either."

"You once were or have you forgotten that too?! You served as Captain for many years."

"A service that I did not want to give, and a shinigami I never wanted to be..."

Again his thoughts drifted back to the person he'd dedicated his life to avenging. He'd never once seen her face, but Kaname still felt like he did. Like if he suddenly was able to see, he'd recognize her in an instant.

"When did you first chose this path, when did you change?!"

"There was never a change, this has always been me."

* * *

Sosuke unsheathed his sword.

"So, you've finally drawn it. Aren't you scared?" Hirako asked him.

Sosuke raised an eyebrow. "And why should I be scared?"

"Ya said it yourself that night. I never opened up to you. Never told you anything, and kept you at arm's length. So now, you know jack about my zanpakuto's abilities."

Sosuke chuckled. "And you think that because I don't know your abilities I will be powerless against them?"

"Maybe, but I do have an edge in knowing how your powers work. You can control a person's five senses, so as long as they saw your sword release. But you see, your Zanpakuto is not the only one." Hirako grinned, holding his sword above his head. "Collapse, Sakanade."

Shinji's sword spun around like the hands of a clock.

"That's a strange shape for a sword."

"Is it? I never paid it any mind."

"Well, you mentioned your sword can interfere with my senses, so far there's been no change."

"Da change is already done."

Sosuke blinked for a moment and then everything save for him was upside down.

* * *

Kaname could hear the movements the gigantic armor was making. It had always fascinated him, his friends Bankai was a gigantic armor that he controlled like a puppet, whatever Komamura did, the armor would copy. Yet whatever damage the armor took, Komamura would also feel.

He'd avoided the strikes up until now, one of them almost hit him, but Kaname got away in time. Komamura was starting to get worn down.

"I admire your persistence, but you know well that won't wound me."

"I know I can make you fall."

"Such pride can only lead to a staggering defeat. Very well Komamura, allow me to bring you down to earth."

He charged at Komamura at full force, avoiding the armor's attacks faster than it could deal them. Kaname sliced through the armor's defenses, cutting it's arm several times. He took a hit as well, which broke his arm.

"I've told you before, I know how your Bankai works, how you take its damage. Someone who does not know it's weaknesses can be fooled, but I've known them for centuries."

"That goes for you as well, I know how you fight, and your arm's fully broken."

"Don't put us on the same boat."

Kaname's broken bones healed themselves rapidly. In a matter of seconds, it was as if he had never been hit.

"Regeneration, just like a hollow. You really abandoned the shinigami"

"Your words are so tinged with bitterness... A while ago you called me fallen. To you, I fell from grace because I obtained power by deceiving my friends and subordinates. Then let me ask you this. If a man joined an organization in the name of vengeance and then lost sight of his goals amidst a peaceful life integrating himself into that organization, wouldn't you consider him fallen as well? Even with my sightless eyes, I knew who the real enemy was."

"Tousen...does that mean the real reason you became a shinigami-"

"It was vengeance."

By now he was sure the hollowfication was messing with his mind. He remembered everything so vividly like he was still sitting in the grassy Rukon fields with Kakyo beside him.

_"I love the night sky Kaname. I think it mirrors real life. Everything is wrapped in darkness, and there are countless tiny lights, but there are could that keep the lights from shining. You know Kaname, I want to be someone that chases away the clouds. So I'll become a shinigami, and won't let a single light fade away!"_

Kaname gripped his sword tightly, the very memory burned through him. "My friend, the one who's grave we visited, she joined the academy and soon after got married. I was so happy for her, that she was going to live the life she wanted. That she'd fight for the rest of Rukon to do the same, but that never came to pass.

She was murdered by her husband, he had killed someone in a quarrel, blamed her for it and killed her too. Both victims were branded as traitors to ensure he wouldn't face judgment.  
The woman who believed in justice more than anyone never got the chance to fight for her beliefs.

What did she lack? Wasn't it enough to believe injustice? Apparently not. To get anywhere in the Soul Society one needs power. I wanted enough power to avenge her, to bring peace and to remake this society anew. Enough power to scatter the evils of the world like clouds."

"So that was it. You did it for vengeance."

"Yes. You sound very surprised Komamura. This is what happens when you cling to your sight and never look beyond it, you don't see the truth. Your eyes cannot perceive a shadow of the truth I find obvious!"

Komamura attacked him again. Kaname managed to avoid all the strikes, and deliver some of his own. He'd wounded the armor's arms, back, and torso, which in turn made the Captain fall to his knees and lose strength due to the bleeding.

"Have you ever questioned it? Why a man would join the organization of the man who killed his closest friend? Why didn't you question me?"

He could hear Komamura's ragged breaths through the distance. "You told me your aim was justice. I believed in you, believed you wanted to serve justice in your friend's place."

"Exactly, my aim was justice. But what is 'justice' in this context? Is it to forgive my friend's killer? Many would call that good, and justice is supposed to be good. But no! Living a peaceful life without avenging a fallen friend is evil! Benefitting from a system that led to her death, and the death of countless others is evil!"

"Now I see. Seems like I did understand you all along. If this is how you truly feel our ideals were incompatible from the start."

"And that's why we'll cut each other down."

"Yes. If our ideals are incompatible then I cannot persuade you. I must cut you down for the sake of Soul Society. Not because I want to, I've already forgiven you."

After all he'd told him, after bearing everything to him the man still sided with them?! And had the nerve to say he'd forgiven him?! There was nothing to forgive! Kaname had never felt so furious.

"You've forgiven me?! Get off your high horse Komamura! When did I ever ask to be forgiven?! If you want to fight me, then fight! That is if you live through my resurrection."

Kaname spun his sword, gripping it by the holy upside down. "Suzumushi, Hyakushiki. Grillar Grillo."

The process hurt his head badly, if the memories and distorted thoughts were difficult to handle before they were definitely a burden now. However, with the pain, there also came a new ability. Sight.

"I can see..." Kaname whispered to himself. "I can finally see! So, that is the sky, and that's blood, and this is the world!"

He took in every particle of dust he could place his eyes upon. The infinite blue sky, the buildings, the rubble, the bloodstained, and finally he dared look at his opponent.

"That's what you truly look like, Komamura. You're nothing like I expected."

He looked like a mix of animal and a human, now he understood why Ichimaru called him the wolfman captain.

Komamura charged at him again, but Kaname's newfound speed allowed him to get away. His resurrecion form was a cricket and his legs were good for fighting with speed.

Komamura stopped for a moment, and so did him.

"What's wrong Komamura? Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"You said I didn't look like you expected."

"Is that what angers you? Your beastly form, or the fact that I am the one who pointed it out?"

"That's not the reason."

"Then what is?"

"This new form has left you far more blinded  than you ever were before."

"How dare you?! What can you possibly see that I can't?!"

The two kept on fighting, seeing Komamura's Bankai did allow him to move in a more efficient way, but to his horror, the Captain managed to cut him. It wasn't a deep gash, with his regeneration powers it disappeared in a moment.

"Tousen, I do not wish to kill you, but if you truly lost your sight then I must cut you down in the name of justice."

"You're speaking to me about justice?! Bullshit!"

They kept on crashing with each other. Both of them taking damage, thanks to his regeneration powers Kaname was able to keep the upper hand.

"Don't you understand? When you were blind you could actually see more than what you do now! I'm not talking about whether or not you can perceive light but rather what was truly in front of you!"

They charged at each other again. Kaname lost a wing and Komamura's arm had been injured. Before he could process what had happened Kaname was knocked out of the sky by the giant's sword.

He was feeling lightheaded but could still see and hear his opponent.

"You have indeed become able to see my body, but at the same time, you lost sight of the essence that defines it. I am speaking of my heart."

Komamura turned and began to walk away. Kaname mustered all of his remaining strength.

"Your heart?"

The Captain turned as he heard Kaname speak, but it was too late. Kaname flung him away, he crashed into a wall of rubble in the collision.

"Don't try to sound so wise! If it's the heart that matters are you saying you can see mine? What about my heart?! What about the things I told you and you still find to be wrong?!"

The wolf coughed up blood before speaking. "I remember the day we were by your friend's grave. What you told me. You spoke so much about her, about how she loved the world, but never once did you speak about the world that  _you_  loved.

I understood then. I understood that you hated the world. It was so clear to me, and I was content to know the truth. Having the one you love stolen from you would do that to anyone. I was content to know you weren't the sort of man to fake happiness. That's when I decided to be a true friend to you.

When you were in pain, I'd share in your suffering. When you were happy, I'd share that joy with you. If you strayed from the path I would correct you. When you did wrong, I would forgive you. I wanted to be your port at any storm.

So that one day, that man who hated the world, would learn to love it once again."

Kaname didn't answer, he knew that despite all that had happened his old friend's words were sincere. 'If I don't end this now. I'll be swayed away. I can't. Not after waiting for so long.'

"Los Nueve Aspectos."

A flash of green light obliterated Komamura's Bankai. The armor bled and cracked into pieces and so did the Captain. He was unable to move or fight back.

"Let's end this now, Sajin Komamura."

The wolf nodded, as he slowly closed his golden eyes.

Kaname was about to fire again, when he felt an agonizing pain in his head, a splitting headache that almost made him lose consciousness.

Hisagi had stabbed him in the head with his unreleased zanpakuto. "You're really aren't Captain Tousen anymore. Had you been blind, you would have dodged this sort of attack." Hisagi swallowed hard, his lips trembled as he said the next words. "Reap, Kazeshini."

The sword, turned into a pinwheel, the ones his ex-lieutenant feared so much. It split his head wide open drawing blood everywhere.

'Why? Why did it turn out like this? I was so close...'

His broken mind took him yet again to the past. To the rainy days where he begged to speak with the Central 46 and was denied. To the voice of the man who killed his beloved Kakyo. To the nights spent on the edge of the tatami room alongside Aizen, Ichimaru and Anna. To the warmth of Makoto's tavern. To the day he met her.

Kakyo was trying to calm him down after she saved him from a hollow. He was only a teen back then, and she a few years older.

"You got hurt because of me." He cried. "It's unfair! You're not a shinigami, it's their job to protect civilians!"

"Maybe, but I don't regret what I did. Everyone should help their fellow neighbor, the world would be much better if they all did. And hey, if you still feel indebted you can return the favor some other time." Kakyo ruffled his hair and laughed, even if her face had been burned.

He wished he could have seen her. He'd felt her face many times, and even with the scarred skin, she was beautiful. 'It's the only memory I want to take with me.'

Kaname awoke again after having blacked out. He noticed his resurrecion was gone but he could still see. His throat, however, was opened. Breathing was becoming difficult.

Hisagi and Komamura were looking down at him.

"Sajin...Shuuhei..."

"Don't speak. Your hollow powers allow you to keep breathing but your throat's been torn open. You don't need to talk right now."

He touched the wound. It was bleeding profusely, staining his fingers with blood.

"Kaname you said something before our battle began. You told me that one day we would cross our swords in combat. To be honest, as we were fighting I began feeling the same thing. Shuuhei probably thought so too. How our friendships have all been too superficial until now, even as friends it was our faith to fight each other, and by fighting we've come to a better understanding between us.

I can't ask you not to hate me. I know you'll probably hold a grudge after what has happened, just don't allow this hunger for vengeance to change who you truly are. Right now I feel as you must've felt when you lost your dear friend. If we were to lose you, it would leave a hole in my heart."

Kaname felt tears filling his eyes. In all these years he never thought that he meant that much to Komamura or to Hisagi. 'I thought that the moment I left them, they'd forget everything. Our friendship, our moments, but they didn't.'

Anna had once told him that those they left behind wouldn't forget them, no matter what road they took and now he saw the proof of it.

"Thank you Sajin." He felt like he didn't deserve that forgiveness but before he was gone he'd except it. Just for one moment, he'd except it.

Before battle Anna had placed a kido on both him and Sosuke, to use telepathy during the fight. He would be taking advantage of it now.

'Lord Aizen.' he called.

'I can hear you Kaname. Try to hold on. Jeanne will come here undetected to take care of the wounded. She shall heal you.'

'No. I do not want to be healed.'

He could feel the tension his boss felt at the moment. 'You're not suggesting..!'

'Yes. After I speak with them, end my life.'

'Kaname you can be healed! You're one of my subordinates, we are all supposed to see the end of this!'

'Forgive me, I am not of any use to our cause anymore. Tell them all I'm sorry.'

'Kaname, please. Don't ask me to do this.'

'Sosuke. If we were ever friends at all, do this for me. I beg of you.'

Their connection was lost after that. Kaname looked at his ex-lieutenant. "Hisagi, come closer. I want to see your face while I can still remember it."

The man obliged. He had dark purple hair, his eyes were dark, one of them marked by a scar and the other by the tattoo of a number, he also wore paint. He had a built body, which could look intimidating but he also looked shy and boyish. 'He's just as I imagined. He'll be a good Captain one day...'

His lieutenant gripped his hand tightly probably hoping that would make him stay.

'Hisagi, Komamura, Wonderweiss, Ichimaru, Anna, Sosuke, I'm am sorry. You all deserved a stronger ally and a much better friend. I know in time you'll all find happiness.

Thank you for being there, for letting me follow my own path until the end. Perhaps one day, in another life we'll meet again.'

Kaname felt a pain in his chest. It was so unbearable he had to close his eyes. His consciousness was slipping away, for good this time.

He heard Hisagi desperately calling out to him, he heard Komamura growl Aizen's name with disdain. His friend had granted his last request and freed him.

Kaname used the last of his strength to smile, then let the darkness embrace him as his life faded away.

'Goodbye'

* * *

He did it, He took him down. And it hurt more than he would like to admit.

Sosuke didn't have time to process what just happened. Hirako was charging at him again. He noticed just how this power of his worked. Everything was inverted, up and down, and left and right.

he turned into the direction opposite to his ex-Captain and prepared to counter. Shinji looked surprised.

"You thought I would not notice?" He asked.

Still, he got injured. It was nothing but a shallow cut near the arm, but it startled him.

"You didn't notice. It's not just that directions are inverted, but the way you perceive things is inverted too. Most people rely on sight in battle, ya can't go against your reflexes. Unfortunately for you, the stronger and more used you are to fight then the harder it'll be for you to act without visual impulse."

Sosuke remained calm, he activated Kyoka silently and waited. His zanpakuto fooled the vizard into thinking he had cut him down.

"Not bad Sosuke, even with an inverted world you managed to avoid almost every hit, but this is where it all ends."

'Indeed.' Aizen shattered the illusion and attacked. Hirako hadn't anticipated that. "I don't think our powers are alike at all Hirako. You can try to control my sight, but I, I can control all of your senses. It's not an even measure, to say the least."

Before he could cut Hirako down Sosuke heard the sound of shattering glass, it was a Garganta, Kurosaki had returned from Hueco Mundo. The boy wasted no time in throwing an attack, but Aizen effortlessly blocked it.

"It's been a while Kurosaki." Ichigo looked surprised, but that was to be expected. It was likely he hadn't been warned. "Your attack was good, but not the place you chose. The most vulnerable blindspot for a creature is the back of their head. Did you think I wouldn't place some sort of protection beforehand? If I can guess what you're thinking then you probably think your first attack wasn't properly done, and that you need to be a hollow in order to do it well. That if you had done it then this would all be over. Am I wrong?"

He hit the nail on the head, noticing the confusion on the boy's face. "Attack me, I'll show you arrogant those thoughts truly are."

This time the boy didn't hesitate to put on his hollow mask, and use his Bankai against him. It was easy for Sosuke to simply avoid it.

"What's wrong. It didn't hit me. Listen well, Kurosaki Ichigo, your attacks can't do me any harm."

"You sound sure of yourself. Does that mean my hollow transformation does not scare you?"

"That's not what I am referring to."

"Then what is? You say my zanpakuto can't kill you."

"You don't seem to understand, so I'll say it in a much simpler way. Your sword cannot reach me." He looked at the glare Ichigo gave him, seemingly unconvinced. "You don't seem to believe me."

"You'll never convince me of that!"

Again he attacked, and again Sosuke managed to avoid him. Ichigo was getting impatient, probably questioning if Sosuke was using his powers on him.

"Don't worry, I haven't used my Kyoka Suigetsu on you."

That worried Ichigo, to think that his opponent was that strong without using his zanpakuto. Sosuke thought it was cruel, that they were forcing a child to fight. Sure, he better than anyone knew that Ichigo had immense strength, and various powers, but did the kid even know why he was fighting him? Did he even care why they were fighting?

"Let me ask you this, Kurosaki, why do you fight me? Do you have grudge against me? I don't think its that. If you're here right now it means Orihime Inoue is safe, and from the look in your face, none of your other friends have perished. Can you really hate me that much? Because I can tell that you do not hate me right now. You merely fight me due to a sense of responsibility, and you cannot win like that.

Fighting without any drive, without any emotion is impossible. You can't protect anything like this."

His words were taking hold over Ichigo's mind, it looked like the teen was about to attack him again, but Captain Komamura stopped him.

"Don't let him manipulate you Kurosaki. He's a master of deceit. If you lose your true self to him then you'll lose your life. Don't let your guard down."

Brave words for one who refused to listen even to his dear friend's warnings. The wolf was too blinded by his gratitude to the head captain. Many of the people present here were just as blind, having lived in the slums of Rukon for years but forgetting that the moment they became shinigami. His mother was right, the second they offer the smallest comfort most of them forgot, but he didn't. He wouldn't. ' I could have thrived had I stayed there, had I obeyed, but if I did then this cycle would be endless. No one else would've faced that tyrant. Then I'll be the one to take him down, no matter who I have to cut down before getting there.'

All the remaining captain's and vizard stepped on the scene to protect Ichigo. Sosuke didn't mind. He would cut them all down.

* * *

Jeanne was almost petrified by what she saw. The rubble and broken glass did give the illusion that this was a whole town destroyed. 'It's not. It's an illusion. The real destruction will not be seen by you.' she tried to calm down as she looked for survivors. Nobody from the enemy side would spot her, only her allies. She'd have to thank Anna for the camouflage device. 'Ah, that is if I see her again.'

Jeanne spotted a few bodies in the distance, they were Halibel's fraccion.

"Appaci! What happened?" Jeanne ran towards her.

Appaci, Mila Rose and Cyan were all still in resurrecion from and badly burnt. "The Head Captain. He killed Ayon we all got mad and charged at him but..." the woman couldn't speak, Jeanne gathered the rest of her story from the injuries alone.

"I'm taking you girls back to Hueco Mundo. We need to go now."

"No! Jea, please find Lady Halibel! She's not fighting up there with Lord Aizen, I think they got to her."

"But you're hurt, and so are Mila and Cyan! If I don't take you back in time you could all die!"

"We'll be fine. Please find Lady Halibel!"

Jeanne nodded and ran as fast as she could, promising to come back as soon as possible for the girls.

'If they were taken down by the head captain, that means I must look for a scorched place.'

Bolts of energy, stones, and glasses fell from the sky as she ran. Jeanne could see the faint figure of Lord Aizen taking on multiple shinigami up in the sky.

'He always did like to boast.'

Finally, she found Halibel. The Espada had broken bones and wounds in her torso and backside, still, she was alive. Jeanne patched her up as best as she could and picked her up, Halibel was taller than her yet surprisingly light. Jeanne made her way back to the fraccion, all the girls were still stable.

Halibel opened her eyes, she still looked tired. "Dae-san? What are you doing here?"

"I'm a nurse Tercera and this is a warzone. I'm taking you all back home. Are there any other survivors?'

"No, Segunda and his fraccion are long gone. You might find Primera's body but he's dead as well, I don't know what happened to Lilinette."

Jeanne had to blink her tears away. She took a soft breath. "Alright then, I'm taking you home."

Before she teleported away Jeanne looked at the battlefield. Somewhere in that broken landscape laid the bodies of her friends. Nobody could save them now.

"I'm sorry. " With that, she teleported herself, and the other girls to Hueco Mundo. If anything, she wanted to at least save them.

* * *

He never liked being a spectator, much less of the things that had happened today. Not caring about the arrancar was expected, not caring about the Espada was also something he predicted, but the sheer indifference to the death of one of his friends was what made Gin boil.

Kaname hadn't just been an ally, he'd been with them from the start and unlike Gin, he was loyal to Sosuke. Seeing the man kill him in cold blood was enough to disturb anyone.

Gin's expression didn't change and he remained silent. Still, it hurt. It shouldn't have really, they didn't have the same allegiance or anything in commonly really. 'But he was my friend none the less.' Having to stay calm at that moment was almost as painful as his goodbye to Rangiku when they left the Soul Society. 'It's alright. You'll take the mask off soon enough. Bear it for a little longer.'

He would make sure to honor Kaname's last request if he survived, and if not, Captain Komamura and Hisagi would surely take care of that.

The carnage didn't stop there, because the minute the captains charged against him, he knew they would lose. Sosuke wasn't just dangerous because of his zanpakuto, the man had power and worst of all he had intelligence. Whatever they did, would come undone soon enough.

For a second it seemed like they won, that they trapped the traitor and delivered a fatal blow. Until he ripped the veil from their eyes, and they could all see that the one being attacked was Hinamori.

From a strategic point of view, it was a genius plan. Hitsugaya's anger would make him easier to manipulate, the other captains wouldn't let him fight alone, which meant they would be easy targets as well. That only left Ichigo as their sole opponent. However, from a moral point of view, it was sickening. Hadn't it been enough to almost kill the girl back when they left the shinigami? She looked healthy now, fully healed. If she made it out alive again, then she'd be back to square one.

Gin pushed the thought away, Their only opponent now was Kurosaki Ichigo. 'Concentrate on that.'

"You've merely been a spectator for quite a while Ichimaru."

"Just studying the field. You didn't exactly need my help either."

It wasn't a lie as Gin had been taking note of what Sosuke could do in battle, but more than that he was looking for an opening. Just one mistake would be enough to take Sosuke down, the problem was Sosuke didn't make mistakes. Not that easily. Unlike the rest of them.

Their conversation was interrupted by Ichigo, who engaged in a fight with him. Ichimaru assumed Sosuke would be facing Ichigo's father away from them. 'That was unexpected. Hopefully, Shiba-san doesn't get himself killed.'

"It's been a while since our last battle, Ichigo-kun. Be wary though, this time I am not showing mercy."

It would be wise to scare the boy away. He was no older than 15 and obviously shaken up by the battles he had witnessed. 'They shouldn't have called a kid to deal with this mess. This isn't his burden to bear.' Cruelty was easy for him to play, he'd grown up in Rukon, he'd killed before, he'd seen the master of cruelty at work for almost a century. It would be easy to chase Kurosaki away.

"Do you remember the last time we fought? When you first invaded Soul Society?"

"I don't remember."

"Liar. Are you trying to taunt me?"

"That's not it. I'm saying I don't remember your motives. Whenever I face an opponent I can tell what they're feeling, just by crossing swords. I'm nervous during battles but afterward, I can feel what my opponent's felt."

"You're quite the poet kid."

"Shut up. I never felt any of that fighting you. Even during combat, you didn't seem like you were looking at me, or at your other opponents. I don't know what you were looking at though."

Gin grinned. He had to commend Ichigo. The kid knew how to read people 'But you can't read through someone who doesn't want to be read.'

"Ya know, I thought you were an interesting kid but you're kinda creepy."

"You're one to talk."

"I really don't know what Captain Aizen sees in ya, but there must be something all right." Gin took out his zanpakuto. " I never told ya how far Shinso extends did I?"

"No. I don't recall."

"The length of a hundred swords, that is in Shikai. How many do you think there are in Bankai?"

"Dunno, I was never that good at math."

"Then I'll tell you in measurements you can understand." He lifted his sword. The performance would have to convincing enough to scare a person a stubborn as Kurosaki away. "Bankai, Kamishinoyari."

The attack destroyed anything in its path. Kurosaki had trouble blocking it, as it dragged him a few meters away, but it was not enough to wound him. 'Better take care of him while I can.'

They clashed in close combat, it was hard to keep up with Kurosaki's Bankai, but not impossible. The moment he had an opening he would use it. It almost worked, he slashed Ichigo's shoulder but the cut wasn't deep enough, the shinigami moved away fast enough to avoid it."

"It's just as I thought. The scariest thing about your Bankai isn't its length or its destructive power, its the contraction."

'So he figured it out.' He had to give the kid credit, he was pretty observant.

"I was thinking, telling me about the sword's length made no sense. In fact not telling me would give you an edge. Swinging your sword and slicing up the town makes no sense either. Attacking me head-on would have been to your advantage too. You just showed me these things to distract from the blade's contraction. Am I wrong?

'He noticed all that in my first attack and avoided the second. He still has room for improvement. Perhaps he is clever enough.' Gin considered yet quickly dismissed the possibility. Taking a chance like that could result in the kid's death.' He's not good enough yet.'

"Since you figured it out, I'll tell you how fast Kamishininoyari can extend." Gin clapped. "Did you hear that? It's 500 times that speed.

You see Kamishininoyari isn't the longest zanpakuto. It's the fastest zanpakuto. Even if you know that you still have no chance of winning."

Gin lunged at him. The new revelations made Ichigo use a much more defensive strategy. His methods were working, the kid was getting scared.

"You're too jumpy."

"Bastard, I'll break you and your sword!"

"Fine, try if you can."

Gin didn't hold back this time, his attack almost got to Ichigo and sent him flying away for a few kilometers. He caught up to him.

"You stopped that well, pretty good for sheer luck."

Sosuke and Isshin were still fighting, he noticed the concern on Isshin's face.

"Ichigo."

"What is it, old man? I'm busy! I'll take him down soon."

Gin paid them no mind, turning towards Aizen. " Sorry Lord Aizen, DId I interrupt ya?"

"No. I'm done talking."

He noticed the Hogyoku glowing in Sosuke's chest. Gin didn't know how he managed to merge himself with that thing, but he knew that his target was about to become far more powerful. 'What a drag.'

From a distance, he saw a red kido interrupt Aizen's transformation. It was Urahara.

"So you've come. Urahara Kisuke." He wasn't used to hearing Sosuke speak with venom in his voice. The sound of it was unnerving.

Gin internally grinned. 'Things are certainly not in his favor anymore.'

* * *

"It's been a while, Aizen"

Yes, a long time had indeed passed, yet the rage didn't subside. Sosuke still wasn't able to look at who had once been his dear friend, with anything other than hate.

"It's been a century," he replied, keeping his disdain hidden, for now.

"In the time I haven't seen you, you've taken up some interesting fashion."

'Always the jokester.' Urahara hadn't changed, at least his personality didn't. "All things in their process of evolution look unflattering." the wound caused by Urahara's kido was immediately healed, at last, the Hogyoku's power was growing.

"Who said anything about unflattering? You fused with the Hogyoku, didn't you?

"Not fused. I'd rather say, subjugated. The Hogyoku you could not control."

Urahara didn't seem affected by that statement. "You're right I couldn't control it. At that time."

"That is some excuse you have. Though whether you're trying to make an excuse or not means little to me."

He used a flash step to get close to Urahara and stab him. "You've already lost your chance."

In all those years he wasn't resentful that Kisuke didn't join him, but rather that he opposed him without knowing why he fought. The moment Urahara spoke with the Soul King should have been the moment he realized things weren't all that well. instead, he pushed him away and urged Anna to do the same. 'You are smart enough to know that the Soul Society is nothing but a hellscape, but you didn't fight them. You chose to side with them. In the end, they didn't even give you a proper trial, still, you defend them. Why?! Weren't we friends? Didn't you trust my word enough compared to that of a tyrant?! We could have done so much, saved so many lives but you cast it all away, and you almost cost me the life of my dear wife. I am never going to forgive that!'

As expected, the Urahara he just stabbed was nothing but a copy, a balloon to be precise. It popped on impact. The real Urahara was behind him, he placed his hand on Sosuke's back and used a kido.

"Rikujokoro!"

Six bars of golden light held him in place. Sosuke smirked, seems like Urahara's dumb humor hadn't been lost either. " Come to think of it Yammy's records of his visit to Karakura did list your idiotic prop. Guess I let my guard down thinking you wouldn't restore to such childish methods." 

"Now that's harsh, and here I thought the arrancar were the only ones who didn't have a sense of humor. Guess that's your doing."

"So what do you plan to do now that you have me bound?"

"With a weak Bakudo like that? I think I'll just see how much you can take. Bakudo number 63 Sajosabaku, Bakudo number 79 Kuyoshibari!"

Many barriers materialized around him, of different shapes and colors. It was likely Kisuke just wanted to hold him in place for an attack.

"Hado Number 91 Senjukotentaiho!"

'High-level kido? When did he learn to use them?' Sosuke mused. The pair had often talked about mastering many skills, it seemed like Kisuke didn't go back on that goal 'Hachigen must have taught him.'

The Hogyoku's power protected him from the blow, his transformation would soon be complete.

Urahara didn't notice his escape. Sosuke waited patiently to strike.

"Seems like you really let your guard down now."

"Wrong." Sosuke made sure to time the cut properly, slicing through Kisuke's shoulder. "I did lower my guard, but as of now, I have no need to be defensive. Back when I was in the Soul Society nobody could compete with my powers, but now with the Hogyoku subjugated  
I've surpassed my own limits. There's no need for me to worry about high-level kido."

"That's not what I meant. The old you wouldn't have attacked me twice without thinking."

Two seals appeared on his arms. 'Hmm, so he came prepared.'

"I've sealed your outlets of spiritual pressure. You'll be incinerated from the inside out by your excessive power."

It might have worked, long ago when he was nothing but a child with no control of his own force, then maybe this would have killed him. He wasn't that child anymore and his self-control along with the protection of the Hogyoku let him evolve inside the attack.

He addressed Urahara as they took their battle to the ground. "Had we been flighting like this a century ago you would have won with this strategy." he felt nostalgic for a moment, for those days that wouldn't come back. "Today, however, I can't let you win."

Urahara didn't say anything as he unsheathed his sword.

"Your spell did not work and now you're coming at me with your sword? Very well then."

Before either of them could attack he heard Isshin coming at him from behind, Sosuke blocked the strike with a kick. He made sure to block both of them at once until both Isshin and Urahara wrapped him in chains.

"Do you really think this is enough?"

He didn't notice a third spiritual pressure until now. Yoruichi attacked him, not stopping until he was on the ground.

"Did that work?" she asked, thinking she had permanently pinned him down.

"Yoruichi get out of the way!"

'Perceptive as always' Sosuke managed to blow her away with spiritual power, even if his intention was to kill. 'They always did have a knack for messing with my plans.'

"What's wrong? You're not done fighting, are you?" He asked mockingly. "You can do whatever you want, I'll just crush all your methods one by one. Until there's no hope left within you. So come at me; Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, Kurosaki Ishhin."

'"Well this is going to be a problem. Didn't think you armor would break that easily." Kisuke addressed Yoruichi, who quickly got mad at him.

'You sayin' it's my fault?!"

The pair began to bicker, just like they did back at the academy. 'Seems like that never went away either.'

"The fact that your limb remained intact after being hit by my power means I'll have to increase its levels."

"You mean my legs?" Yoruichi teased, she noticed Urahara's side glance and punched him. "What's with that look, we're in the middle of a fight!"

"There's no need to make a scene. None of you will be as lucky to escape unharmed again."

This time the battle would be three against one, but his power had grown as well and he could keep up with the larger number of opponents.

"It's useless, you can't win anymore."

* * *

It seemed like Ichimaru didn't need to put such a performance merely seeing Sosuke fighting was enough to startle the substitute shinigami.

"I been with Lord Aizen for years but never seen him like this. He fused with the Hogyoku without anyone knowing. Don't you get it kid, there's nothing you can do against him. He's gonna kill all of ya."

"I won't let that happen."

'Stubborn like his dad.' Gin thought. " Yeah, that sound like something ya might say."

"And there's no telling what Aizen would do to you now that he's like that!"

That surprised him. Had the kid caught on? Did he know what Gin was truly going to do? "Oh my, now I wasn't expecting you to say that. The way you spoke sounds like you said it assuming you would die. Maybe somewhere deep inside you, you already gave up on getting out of this alive."

"That's not-"

"How pathetic. I thought you'd be better than that, but I guess in the end you're still just a kid. I couldn't let Lord Aizen fight someone like you." Gin got his sword in place and fired. "Kamishininoyari Butorenjin."

Thousands of fast strikes made their way towards Ichigo the boy escaped by using his vizard powers.

"Too slow." Gin began to overwhelm him again, hoping it would be enough to make him give up. He even cracked a bit of the boy's mask.

He tried again but this time Gin made sure that the whole mask would break.

"What's wrong? Ya thought that a hollowfied Getsuga Tensho would get through? That mask of yours crumbled just like paper.

Yer scared, so just beat it. Get away from this whole disaster before you get yourself killed."

A flash of purple light illuminated the sky. Sosuke had defeated his opponents, their unconscious bodies ended up calling near him and Ichigo. 'Huh, right on cue. Good, gives me more to work with.'

"Ya see, kid. Three Captains couldn't take him down. What makes ya think you will? That Getsuga Tensho of yours ain't workin' on me one bit, and Lord Aizen took one to the face but it didn't even bother him. You're out of tricks." Gin walked towards him with his zanpakuto in hand. "This isn't your fight, you're not a full shinigami and you don't even know why we're fighting. You're just a kid who got caught up in this mess, so just leave and save yourself the trouble of fighting someone else's battle.

I won't judge ya if you run. You don't wanna die yet, right? I'm not interested in fighting you anymore, and Lord Aizen would just be disappointed if he saw you. You saw how scary he is, and how powerful."

Even with the warning, the boy didn't leave. Gin sighed in defeat.

"That's all the warning ya get from me. If you don't leave I guess I'll cut you down right here then."

There was no time to try anything as Sosuke flash stepped into the scene.

"Gin, just what were you about to do?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if he's squirmed." He lied. Hopefully, Sosuke wouldn't try to take down the kid before they left. 

"I see. Our work here is done, open a senkai gate, we shall be leaving for Karakura town in the Soul Society. It would be far more convenient to create the Oken there.

As Sosuke walked away the mask of his new form began to crack.

"Lord Aizen you're falling apart."

"Hmm? This is just the end of the chrysalis stage. I wouldn't want to enter the Soul Palace with a mask on."

When the pieces all broke, he could see the differences. Sosuke's eyes were no longer brown but rather had deep purple scleras and light purple irises. His hair had also grown longer.

Gin opened the gate as instructed and I waited for Sosuke to cross first.

"I'll leave you here Kurosaki. They'll be plenty of time to deal with you when this is all over."

Gin followed him into the gate. He had hoped Urahara and his allies would take Sosuke down, but that was impossible. There was no other choice now.

'I'll have to kill you myself.'

* * *

Kaname awoke in a dimly lit place, a light started to fill the empty space when he stood. There were shadows around him he couldn't make them out completely, but from the blue glow surrounding them, he could tell where he was.

The void was where souls went when they refused to reincarnate, it often happened when they wanted to wait for their loved ones or were too scared to move on.

He didn't understand, despite everything that had happened he was ready to move on, to start a new. Unless... someone was waiting for him here.

"Kaname."

He heard a familiar voice and turned around. It was a woman with long dark hair, pale skin and a burn mark on her face. He wasn't sure if he could let himself believe it was her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She chuckled. "You don't remember me? That's cold Kaname."

"Kakyo?" He dared speak her name. Hoping that she didn't disappear when he acknowledged her.

"Yes. It's been a while old friend."

She was far more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. Her scars didn't deter from her playful eyes and sweet smile, despite having done it a thousand times, Kaname always felt a spark when she hugged him.

"All this time you've been here? Alone, at risk, just..."

Souls that spent too much time in the void faced the risk of fading away, as if they had never existed in the first place. He'd always regarded that as a fate worse than hell, and yet here she was. The woman he loved for so long had waited, just for him.

"I wasn't going to leave, not without you. Not after what I did." Kakyo lowered her head in shame. "I never knew how you felt about me. It should have been obvious but you better than anyone know how oblivious I can be. Still, I left. I left you, and my home, and my happy life. All for a cause that was never mine to fulfill and for a man who never did truly love me.

It was so stupid, such a selfish act. I stayed behind and...I could see you from here. I saw you trying to get justice for me. Taking on my sword and doing all you swore to never do for my sake. I saw how hard you trained and fought." She began crying. "I'm sorry I didn't do well by you when we were alive. I'm so sorry you dedicated your life to fight for me, you deserved to be happy."

Kaname smiled. He took her chin in his hand gently lifting it so their eyes could meet. "I didn't mind it. I was so happy you chased your own happiness, that you didn't stay behind for my sake and instead move forward.

I don't regret what I did. I don't regret turning my back and the Soul Society or fighting on Sosuke's side, what I do regret is letting you go without a fight. That I never told you just how much you meant to me. I won't make that mistake again."

Even as a spirit he trembled and felt as if his words would betray him again, but this time they didn't. "I love you Kakyo. I always have, and I always will."

"I love you too Kaname."

He bent down and kissed her, as he had dreamt of doing for so long. Kakyo's lips were soft, so were her kisses.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He told her.

"So did I."

The couple heard someone calling for Kaname. It was Wonderweiss.

The realization made his heart sink. This meant the small Arrancar had died during the battle, but at least he'd been able to come here. 'Artificially created or not he's the purest soul I've ever met. He deserves another chance.'

Kaname picked him up. Wonderweiss seemed happier than he'd ever seen him.

"This is the little one you were caring for, right?"

"Yes, he is."

Kaname smiled as he saw Kakyo ruffled Wonderweiss's hair, the child laughed and hugged her in return. They looked like a happy family. This was what he had wanted so badly back then.

"Does that mean, we should cross over?" He asked them.

"If you'd like. We could wait until Aizen wins the war, I'm no hurry."

Wonderweiss nodded as well. Kaname considered it for a moment. He'd be able to see his friend succeed, to finally avenge them all and bring justice to the Soul Society.

Still, he shook his head. "I am certain he shall win, whether we witness it or not. All I want now is to be with you both."

He feared losing them upon reincarnating. They were finally together and Kaname would rather fade than lose them both again.

"It's okay. We will all meet again, I know so, and this time we will have the life we missed out on before."

Her certainty was one of the reasons he loved Kakyo. Nothing could make her change her mind, it was inspiring to him.

"Very well my love, it's time for us to live again."

He hugged Wonderweiss tightly and gave Kakyo one last deep kiss. One arm tightly held onto his child, the other was holding onto Kakyo as the trio walked into a blinding white light that appeared before them. 'It's time.'

'Win. Win for us Sosuke, we are counting on you. We want to live in the word you create and we want to see you again someday.' he silently prayed as he walked.

"This time, they'll be no mistakes," Kakyo told him.

"No blood, no sorrow, just happiness." Kaname held onto her hand as tightly as he could and she returned the gesture.

"See you on the other side." They both said in unison, as they walked into the light.  
  



	34. Forsaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Betcha didn't think I'd be back so soon 😉 Inspiration has been plenty lately so I am going to try and finish the final chapter of this fic soon. I'm so happy you've all been enjoying it, as I've had blast writing it as well. Road to Redemption will resume once this fic is done. However I can't give ya an exact date since the next chapter of that fic will be pretty long and to top it off I'll be going back to classes on September 4th, which means less writing time. Until then, however, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> © Bleach and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna Maria and Hanabira belong to me

**Chapter 34: Forsaken**

"This is the last we'll ever see of this little town." Sosuke mused.

Gin nodded in agreement but grew cold at the idea of them wiping an entire space of the map. 'I'll have to strike soon. the question is, when. When can I catch him off guard?'

The pair walked into the town, it was dead quiet for a while. Soon enough however they spotted a group of kids walking a few blocks away.

"Those kids seem to be awake." Gin told him, he knew he'd seen them before.

"Yes. Ulquiorra reported on them when he and Yammy returned from their mission. Those are Kurosaki's friends."

'Shit.' This wasn't good. He knew well what Sosuke was thinking and he dreaded seeing it come to pass.

Sosuke lowered his spiritual pressure slightly so that the humans could sense it. They all stopped in their tracks trying to process it. Gin was growing impatient if he didn't intervene then those humans would be crushed like ants.

The students didn't seem too surprised by their presence, likely because Ichigo or Kisuke might have explained some things to them. Still, their very presence put a strain on them.

"Impressive we are so close and yet none of you have been crushed to death." Sosuke took out his sword. "No matter, Kurosaki will get the message either way."

One of the students, a girl pushed the other one out of the way. "Keigo, run away!"

"I'm not leaving without you Tatsuki!"

"And I told you to fuck off or we're both dead. Take the Chizuru with you!"

The boy eventually obliged and ran off. Gin was about to chase him but Sosuke stopped him. "It's alright. This one will be enough"

Just as Sosuke was about to bring down his sword, someone else appeared on the scene. Gin recognized him as the main actor from that show that was filmed in Karakura. 'Well, this should be interesting.'

"Great. I'm about to die and the last thing I'm going to see is Kannonji's bad acting." The girl muttered. Gin was starting to like her deadpan humor.

" And who might you be?" Sosuke asked annoyed.

"Wha-?! You don't watch much television, do you boy? Fine I shall tell you my name-"

"What are doing here Kannonji?" The girl asked him.

"Arisawa-san! How could you blow my cover like that I was about to do my very special introduction! That was cruel!"

"Then here's another cruel blow, for your own good go back home! There's nothing to be done here."

It looked like the gravity of the situation finally hit him, as Kannonji felt the strong pressure that was keeping Arisawa down.

"I believe you're both at your limit," Sosuke told him. " I should commend you for lasting this long."

The actor didn't seem to be affected by what Sosuke said and intended to attack.

"Careful. If a human touches me they cease to exist."

The warning didn't phase Kannonji, who still intended to attack, but he was stopped at the last second. By Rangiku.

What was she doing here? Injured, barely capable of standing? Did she want to get killed?! Gin couldn't stop looking at her.

" I made it in time..." she breathed. Rangiku turned towards Kannonji. " Leave, I'll take care of them, but you need to leave now."

"What? No can do girlie, we'll all defeat the vi-" Kannonji didn't have time to finish as Rangiku pulled him by the collar.

"Listen here pal, you're going to take those kids and run off or I will rip off your mustache and burn your costume till' no one can recognize ya!"

That was enough to get Kannonji to obey. Leaving them all alone to battle.

"By 'made it in time' are you referring to saving those humans, or to stop us from creating the Oken? Either way, you were wrong."

Rangiku didn't say anything and just glared at Sosuke.

"What's the matter? Do you find it hard to talk to me?"

Gin stepped in, knowing things would get worse if they kept talking. "Sorry about my friend, Lord Aizen. I'll take care of her."

"We have time, you don't have to take such a measure."

"We'd only be in your way."

He took Rangiku away before Sosuke could intervene. They stayed on a rooftop. "You're staggering. Why did you come here?"

"I didn't sense you back at the battlefield, so I came to look for you."

'In such a condition, I know Izuru-kun didn't get to properly patch ya up. So, why would you come here?" He was happy to see her again, but slightly angry as well. She put herself right in the middle of the very danger he wanted to protect her from. 'Yer such a reckless girl'

"Isn't it obvious? I can finally ask you directly Why did you decide to work under Aizen?"

'To plot his death, to make sure he didn't get away with all the stuff he's been doing, to get revenge on him because his cronies took a part of your soul when we were little, to grow strong enough to properly take care of you...' There were so many reasons, and he wanted nothing more than to tell them to her. Still, he couldn't. Sosuke was still alive and if he so much as knew what Gin was planing then it would all be over in an instant. He couldn't tell her, because that would only put her life in danger.

"Why did you do it?! Why did you betray Kira who trusted in you so much? "

"You're seriously asking me that? I betrayed him despite his trust. Are you sure you're only referring to Izuru here?"

She was taken aback by that. Gin could still read her perfectly.

"Man, why'd you have to come here, anyway?" He moved towards her, dreading what he was about to do 'You must, or Sosuke will kill her.'

Gin touched her necklace. He'd expected her to take it off after he betrayed her. He'd given it to her when she graduated from the academy.

' _What's this? Jewelry? You never struck me as that type of guy Gin.' she teased him, but allowed him to put the necklace on her anyway._

_'I wanted to spoil you a little, don't human couples do that upon leaving their school?'_

_'They also get married.'_

_'Oh my, what a bold proposal Rangiku! I might just take you up on that offer. Unless of course you reconsidered and found someone better.'_

_'There's no one better for me than you.'_

The memory still haunted him. 'You should have looked. They all adore you, it would be easy to find someone else. Why does it have to be me? Why can't you just set yourself free? Leaving me to do all the heavy work is cruel, Rangiku. So very cruel.'

"You know Rangiku." he pointed his sword at her, slightly startling her. "You're really getting on my nerves." with that said, he used a kido to knock her out. 'Just rest there for a bit. I'll be gone for good when ya wake up.'

He caught up with Aizen soon enough. The man was still chasing Ichigo's friends around 'Well if Kurosaki decides to fight, I guess that could rile him up a little. He hasn't harmed any of them yet though.' Others would have found that to be kind, but Gin knew Sosuke didn't want to waste any souls that could serve well for the Oken. Especially spiritually aware souls.

"I'm back Lord Aizen."

Sosuke looked at him. "So, you've returned. What happened to your woman?"

Gin didn't like that tone, it was as if Aizen knew. It took a lot of self-control to just keep his facade intact. " I killed her."

Sosuke's eyes narrowed. "I'm surprised. I thought you had a little more affection for her."

'Playing dumb when he knows I saw him grieve his wife.' Gin kept on smiling, saying everything he needed to for his plan to work. "Affection. I don't have such a thing. I told you the first time we met that I am a snake. I'm cold, heartless and devour everything I like. Weren't those my exact words, when I chose to serve you?"

"Indeed. You were clear with your intentions from the start." He looked around only to find Kurosaki's friends had scattered yet again. "I'm growing tired of chasing mice."

"What are ya gonna do when you kill em'?"

"Only one of them would be enough. I'll just leave it for Kurosaki to find. Then we can begin creating the Oken."

"Sounds good to me." Gin glanced sideways, Sosuke was holding his sword at a perfect angle for him to grab. 'One touch and I'll be freed from Kyokasuigetsu's power' It was now or never. Gin extended his hand, his fingers brushing over the blade. "In that case, I'll take care of the killing."

"Gin" Sosuke called out to him, realizing what was about to happen. It was too late now, and Gin's Shikai went right through his chest.

"The only way to escape Kyoka Suigetsu's power is to touch the blade, isn't it? It was only recently when you told me that fact. No one in the Soul Society knew that, but they still thought they could kill you, Sosuke Aizen. Watching them made me very nervous., I'll admit."

Blood was gushing from the wound. some droplets fell on Gin's face. he didn't mind them, on the contrary, he relished it. "The only one who can kill you is me, Sosuke Aizen."

Despite the bleeding or the fact that he was clutching onto his wound Sosuke grinned."I knew that. I took you in knowing that you hated me. I was interested in seeing how you tried to kill me. But I'm mighty disappointed Gin. Did you think this was enough to kill me?"

"No, I didn't." He showed Sosuke his sword. "You see this little shard right here?" He pointed to a tiny shard that was encrusted into his sword. "Just now I left that chip inside your body. It has a powerful poison that dissolves cells."

Sosuke coughed up blood. The poison was rapidly spreading. Gin smiled. "Looks like it worked. If you want to say something, do it fast. I put it right into your heart. You'll be dead pretty soon." Gin raised his hand, ready to complete what he'd set out to do long ago. "Kill em, Kamishininoyari."

"Gin, Damn you!"

"You'll die with a hole through your heart. Isn't that what you wanted. Isn't that who you are?"

He remembered the night that he discovered who he had to kill and at last, it was finally happening. Before the Hogyoku could heal his enemy's wounds Gin ripped it out from him and retreated to safety

He stared at the orb, it was now darkened and dull, yet warm. 'What he took from her, it's still inside this tiny orb.' Not just Rangiku, but countless other souls that were just used to grant him power. They were finally avenged.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen could count on one hand the moments in his life when he had truly been afraid.

The first was when that Menos Grande had tried to kill him and Anna's family. The second was the day he saw his beloved mother disappear into flames, never to be seen again. The third had been the night Ana almost died, and the fourth and final moment was what he was living through right now.

He was too careless! Of course, Ichimaru would strike now. This was his last chance before Sosuke could succeed. He hadn't anticipated the kid he knew would grow to be just as cunning as him. He should have. 'Who hasn't been poisoned by your presence?' Kyoka would've asked him, but now she was quiet. Weeping even. Was she scared to die, or scared he would?

It didn't matter, he wouldn't let himself be killed just yet. his own will would keep him alive, and the power the Hogyoku had granted him, still ran through his veins. He transformed again. The limbs and organs that had been tainted were fully healed and his new transformation had wings as well.

"I win, Gin. Even if you took the Hogyoku away from me, it still recognizes me as his master."

He teleported to where Gin was, cutting through him in one diagonal strike. The man tried to take the Hogyoku again, foolishly believing that would stop him. Sosuke didn't hesitate to tear out his arm.

Still, he wasn't satisfied. That betrayal wouldn't go unpunished. He smiled before diving his sword in the exact spot Gin had done it to him earlier. 'You were always fond of a good ironic echo Ichimaru.'

A string of crimson came out of Gin's mouth as he began falling limp.

"Evolution requires fear, a deep fear of death. For that, I thank you Ichimaru Gin. Thanks to you I could become an all-powerful being, one that transcends both hollow and shinigami." After he was done talking Sosuke threw Gin's half-dead body away like a ragdoll.

'I am the only one left.'

* * *

He felt the burn of the strikes all through his body along with the phantom limb pain of his missing arm, and the slowing beating of his heart. The sight of blood dripping wasn't helping the matters. Gin looked at him for a second, just before being cast away, the difference between this Sosuke and the one he had met all those decades ago was immeasurable.

His mind went back to the past. To the harsh winds of Rukon, the teal-colored skies, the broken wooden house, and the uncomfortable kimonos that barely provided any warmth. He was going to leave, and Rangiku was chasing after him.

_'Gin! Where were you? Is that a shinigami kimono, and why is it covered in blood? Gin, what happened?'_

_'I've made up my mind. I'm going to become a soul reaper. I'm going to change things. I'm going to fix everything. That way you won't have to cry anymore, Rangiku.'_

She screamed at him then, calling his name as he walked away. Just as she was doing now. 'Ah, she woke up sooner than expected.'

Rangiku was flying over to him, with that same look of sadness and desperation on her face.

'I failed. In the end, I couldn't retrieve what was taken from you, Rangiku... Yet, I'm glad. I'm glad I did apologize, and...that I got to see you one last time.'

Her tears fell over him. He was slipping away, but could still feel the slight cold. He could feel her wrapping her arms around him and crying loudly. 'If only I could have stopped those tears.'

He heard a rumbling sound in the distance, Ichigo had finally arrived, and he looked much different. 'Shiba must have trained him. His eyes have more power.'

Gin took one last look at Ranigku before closing his eyes for good. 'Maybe I can die and leave all of this to you. Good luck everyone, and goodbye.'

* * *

He was changed, in height and appearance but he could still be recognized as Kurosaki Ichigo. His spiritual energy, however, had vanished completely.

"What a disappointment. I thought you would evolve, that you would take that final chance I gave you, and use it to even your odds. Seems like you did not."

The boy remained silent for a moment. "If we are going to fight. Let's do it elsewhere."

So, he was worried. Wise move on his part, the two of them fighting would cause great damage to the town. Still, Sosuke wanted to see if the kid was ready for their duel to begin.

"That is a meaningless suggestion, the place does not-"

Ichigo didn't let him finish and dragged him away from the city to a deserted field. Sosuke hadn't expected that. Ichigo's power levels weren't even with his and yet...' Maybe I have underestimated him.'

"Let's fight here. I'll put an end to this quickly."

"I see now. You didn't lose your spiritual energy, you've discarded it and are now relying on physical strength. That was wise of you, you wouldn't be able to beat me going spiritual pressure against spiritual pressure. Still, it won't be enough. I've now broken boundaries you still abide by. You shall lose."

He teleported behind Ichigo and swung his sword, the boy blocked it perfectly, but the clash of their powers was enough to make the mountains around the crumble to dust.

"I'm impressed. You blocked that well. Perhaps you'll still be of use. I shall test my new powers before going taking on the real enemy."

They clashed again. the ground trembled with every strike and sparks flew in every direction. Any flash step or hit the other followed well enough as if they were connected. "It's now that I realized that our arms have fused with our zanpakuto. Maybe we reached the same evolution, but we are at vastly different levels."

He wanted to test that theory and swing his sword with enough speed and force that it would be able to shatter Kurosaki's. But that was not what happened.

The substitute shinigami caught Kyoka Suigetsu with one hand. The ground behind him shattered under the pressure, but Kurosaki didn't even blink.

'He caught it?! That wasn't supposed to happen. Dodging it I could understand, but he completely caught it without damage.' Sosuke would have to come up with a new strategy, as Ichigo had gotten more powerful than expected.

"Why are you so surprised? Did it seem impossible to you that I could catch your sword? Does it scare you, that something you don't understand happened right before your eyes? Do you fear having no control anymore?

The words angered him. He wasn't scared, and he was still in control! He had to be. Whenever he wasn't in control...others would burn.

"Sosuke? Are you alright?' Kyoka called. He almost didn't recognize the purple and shattered the doll that called out to him.

'No, no, you can't be breaking not right now. Kyoka we are so very close! Don't you dare break right now! We'll take him down then we'll get the key and invade, you cannot be breaking right now!'

'I'm not the one breaking master.' Kyoka's voice was serene, but her eyes, her eyes dripped bloody tears. 'Don't let anyone see.' she reaped the words Hanabira would say to him when he was a toddler. When he couldn't control the powers he held since birth. He'd ask her why. Why did he need to hide, when no else had to?

_'Because you're stronger, and that strength can be your best weapon.'_

So he smiled, the fake smile he gave to all of his opponents. "Interesting, Kurosaki Ichigo. You said this is something I cannot comprehend? Don't talk as if you've won. You simply overpowered me for a moment. I will just make sure that something like that does not happen again."

He prepared himself to use kido, a spell powerful enough to make Ichigo lose all his power. "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado number 90: Kurohitsugi!"

The sky turned purple and a black coffin formed around Kurosaki, "A high-level kido with incantation at my level is enough to warp time and space. You shall not escape Kurosaki!" By the time the spell was finished, it towered over him like a skyscraper. He didn't hear a sound coming from within.

A shattering sound broke the silence. Kurosaki had freed himself from within.

'No, not again'

"You just don't get it. Do you? My power's greater than the power you have right now." Kurosaki slowly walked towards him. Here I come, Aizen." The boy moved too fast for him to dodge, and managed to cut him deeply on the shoulder. Sosuke quickly teleported away.

'He's gotten much better. I'll need to evolve further.'

"It's odd. When I backed away from you in our last battle, you asked me why. Now you're doing the same thing. So let me ask you te same question. Why did you back away?"

'He's learned mockery as well, Gin probably rubbed off on him.' Even if he knew Ichigo wasn't that sort of man the words still angered him.

"You've gotten full of yourself just because you stopped my sword because you escaped my kido, or because you put a scar on my body? Don't think that you've won human!"

Sosuke felt burning pain on his head as if it had been split open, he also felt a surge of power. It was Kyoka's doing.

'What are you doing?'

'What does it look like? I'm giving you power! The Hogyoku is going to make you evolve and in turn, I will give you half my strength. That has to be enough to win against the child. You'll use it all. All that you've kept hidden will be released once and for all.'

And it was. He felt like Kyoka did whenever her facade cracked. He could also feel blood 'It's too much blood, it can't be all mine...' When his transformation was finished he could hardly recognize himself. He looked like a blackened hollow, and his wings had changed as well.

'Is this how you see me?'

'This isn't just how I see you. This is the real you. I've merely broken the outside.'

For many decades he had wondered why Hanabira had helped him control his power, now he could understand just how terrifying it was. 'Figures why it had to be me. No one else would have been able to bear it.'

"It's inexcusable that I let a human get the better of me." He spoke, not even his voice sounded the same.

Sosuke fired a cero. It was powerful enough to destroy the landscape and perhaps even part of the city. There was fire still burning in front of him, he got closer to see if he had finally beaten Ichigo. He was wrong, the boy was standing inside of the flames with very little damage.

"I see, so you didn't take too much damage save for your left arm."

Ichigo's skin had been badly burnt, but he didn't seem to be in any pain. Sosuke rushed into the fire, grabbing the substitute shinigami by the neck. He used his wings to charge a powerful attack, wanting this to end as soon as possible.

'Can you hear me, Kurosaki? For a moment you indeed broke the boundaries between hollow and shinigami. You might have been transcendent then, but that power is no more and now I shall end you. It's over."

"Over you say? It's not over until one of us dies." Ichigo used his sword to get free of his grip, it didn't cut him deeply but he could still feel it. "Let's end this already Aizen. I'm tired of hearing you talk." Ichigo pointed his sword at him, it was the same stance he used when he was fighting in the Soul Society. "This will be, the final Getsuga Tensho."

The boy's appearance changed drastically as well. His hair was long and black, his eyes were red and he was covered in dark armor. At the moment he looked more like his father than his mother, it was strange, to say the least.

'Sosuke! Can you hear me?'

'Yes, Kyoka, what is it?'

'The kid's fused with his zanpakuto. I'm going to lend you all of my power.'

'No.'

'What?'

'You won't do such a thing. Being fused with both you and the Hogyoku could end with it consuming you. I won't let that happen.'

'What if he wins?! He's gotten much more powerful, he could kill you!'

'He shall not win and I shall not die. I want you to leave, go and stay with Anna Maria.'

'I'm not leaving you!'

'You never wanted me to go down this path, you warned me and pushed me, yet I forced you. I won't continue doing such a thing. Stay with Anna, she'll put you back together. This is the last order I shall give you.'

Kyoka began crying. 'No, Sosuke no! I don't want to leave you! Please!"

'Soburinsuta. Take her away.'

The starry zanpakuto spirit had remained hidden inside Sosuke's inner word before the battle even began. He grabbed Kyoka and created a portal for both of them to escape.

'Stay alive Sosuke, you know she won't recover if you don't, and neither will any of us.' Soburinsuta told him before leaving through the portal with a struggling Kyoka Suigetsu.

The last thing he heard was zanpakuto screaming his name desperately. Before leaving, however, she did give him her power. 'She's just a stubborn as I am.' He picked up the violet orb and absorbed it. With Kyoka gone, he could use her power without her being at risk. His mind was now eerily silent.

He hated silence, he hated being left alone with his own thoughts. Half of them sure that he would succeed. Because he had to, because it was his duty from the moment he was born, whether he wanted it or not. His mother had told him it was his choice but Sosuke knew that this was what he had lived for and that if he lost then there was no point to him anymore. The other half of his thoughts were always muddled. The paranoia, the masks, the fear he so often pushed back. They were trying to take over, he wouldn't let them.

'I still can't sense his power. It's puzzling. I'm no longer a hollow or a shinigami. Two-dimensional being can't interact with three-dimensional beings. No human, hollow or shinigami could sense me unless I lowered my power to their levels...It could be possible that he did evolve beyond me... How? How can he handle it so calmly?!' A lifetime of living like this had taken a toll on him, but Ichigo would only experience it for a few moments ' Ah, this attack might cost him all his power. That's the only way he can win against me. It a brave choice, but foolish. Once he's powerless I can easily take him down.'

It all came down to this. If Kurosaki's powers indeed surpassed his. He would die. If he survived after the boy attacked him, he would win. So Sosuke waited patiently for the decisive moment. Nothing he tried, would change the outcome. 'A mere human shouldn't surpass me!' Yet here he was, experiencing fear for the fifth time in his life. Even if he tried to deny it.

"Mungetsu."

He didn't remember what happened after he was enveloped by darkness. As he awoke his wounds healed themselves. 'I can still regenerate. That means I still have my powers.'

He stood, the mere act took effort but he managed. As he stood he could see Kurosaki's transformation fading away, he kneeled, exhausted from the battle. The boy had indeed lost everything.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you've lost." He showed him his sword, which was cracking to pieces. "Observe, my zanpakuto is fading. You know what that means. I no longer have a need for one, the Hogyoku has determined so. Like you, I've become one with my sword and her powers. This battle is over."

He suddenly felt a burning stab in his chest. A red blade appeared. Then one on his neck and over his arms, many burning stabs were consuming him.

"What is this?! Kido?! When did this happen?!"

"Seems like it's finally taking effect." Kisuke walked towards him.

"Urahara Kisuke, Is this your doing?!" he asked outraged.

"Yes. Before you were fully transformed and at your most vulnerable I planted a kido into the spells I used and fused it into your body. It's a seal. I figured that once you fused with the Hogyoku, killing you would be impossible. So I developed a kido specifically to seal you."

"Is that so? Then I'll have to disappoint you. No seal will be able to hold me anymore!"

He prepared to attack but his hollow skin began to crack. 'No! No, it can't be!' He began looking like his old self again.

"This is the will of the Hogyoku. The reason my kido was triggered it's because you've become weak from battling Kurosaki. Thanks to him pushing you to your limits, my trap could work.

The Hogyoku no longer recognizes you as his master."

'It can't be! I made it! I got it to work and now it's failing me!' Sosuke was in denial 'This was supposed to work!'

The rage and disappointment hurt, but not as much as the red swords in his back. They slowly drained him of all his power.

"This is ridiculous! It could never happen! It couldn't-"

Talking itself became painful as the seal kept on taking over. But Sosuke didn't care, he needed to scream, to rage.

"Urahara Kisuke! I despise you!" He screamed so loudly his throat hurt. "Why, when you possess so much intellect you do not act?! How can you submit yourself to the will of that thing?!"

"That thing? You mean the Soul King?" Kisuke closed his eyes. "If the Soul King didn't exist then we would all die. He's the linchpin that holds the world together, without a linchpin everything would collapse. That's the way of our world."

So the bloody King didn't tell him. He didn't tell him that Sosuke was his son. He didn't tell him that if Sosuke killed him nothing would change. He didn't tell him he could be dethroned. 'Of course not, if he did, Kisuke wouldn't be fighting for him.'

"That is a puppet's way of thinking! A victor has to speak not of the world as it, but of the world as it should be! And I-"

He couldn't finish talking as the seal was completed. Instead of finishing his sentence and saying 'I will change it' his thoughts drifted away and all he could say was 'I lost.'

* * *

Kugo Ginjo had never been adept at dealing with people, his sister was the one with that talent.

He knew what had happened the moment Anna fainted in the kitchen and her zanpakuto spirits materialized. Jackie had rushed her to bed and Riruka was keeping watch.

He turned towards the two zanpakuto spirits. "He lost, didn't he?"

"Yes. It was Urahara's doing, if not he would have succeeded." Soburinsuta answered.

"No! It's my fault! I should've stayed there with him! He only told me to leave because of the things I used to say. Things would have turned out alright if I had granted him Bankai!" Kyoka Suigetsu cried.

"No, it's not your fault. If he sent you away he must've known there was a risk to keeping you. Sosuke is methodical, he doesn't do things without thinking them through. Don't worry, we'll avenge your master."

He took out his phone. Calling the others back to the hotel room.

"We lost then?" Tsukishima asked.

"No. This is not a permanent loss. We'll simply have to build a different plan. I'll consult with Anna Maria when she's able. No doubt our friend will be very shaken up when she wakes."

Soburinsuta went to check on his mistress, knowing that what awaited them wouldn't be pretty.

"If Sosuke lost then it's possible we'll have to go back home," Yukio mentioned. "Should we pack?"

"Yes. Get everything ready for us to go back home. Jackie and Giriko prepare some soothing food for Anna. Shukuro and I have something to discuss with Kyoka."

Everyone followed his orders. He sat beside Kyoka with his son. "Okay, we must know who's left. What allies can we count on?"

"It's complicated. Out if the top Espada only Halibel is left alive and she might bear a grudge against Sosuke. Ulquiorra was left in Las Noches but he too might be wavering in terms of loyalty. I don't know if Nnoitra or Tesla survived."

"I see." This posed a problem for Kugo. The fullbrigers alone couldn't take on too many shinigami, Anna did have a better chance at fighting but she would likely need to break Sosuke out of prison too. He couldn't leave all that to her.

"What about allies in the Soul Society?"

"There's a couple of Rukon residents that are still loyal but they're not exactly fighters and I doubt you might be able to get Shizuka or Asami on our side. Kugo-san, Tsukishima-san, I think we're the only ones left that are loyal to Sosuke."

Ginjo looked at his son. "What do you think?"

"That's not a problem. Strength in numbers would've been comforting, yet the scale of a battle can tip in many ways. We must strike somewhere other than the flesh."

"The mind." Ginjo finished. "Any ideas?"

"Weren't you besties with Ichigo's mother? Maybe you can use that." Kyoka suggested.

It was a devious scheme, but also their safest choice. He knew Isshin wasn't a bad man, but his tendency to hide things from his family could be exploited.

"That would take care of Ichigo, but he's not the only one with powers. His friends might be a challenge."

"Not likely. One of them is a healer and far more merciful than a fighter should be. The other's a Quincy, Anna can deal with him. The last one's a fullbriger. You'd know how to handle that."

Kugo grinned. 'Yes. This might not be so hard after all.'

"Then it's settled. We'll make Soul Society pay for forsaking us."


	35. The Sun Sets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 😭 I'm not crying you are! At last, we've reached the end of this fanfic. I'm sorry grateful for everyone's support during the time of posting, it made my days to know you were all having as much fun as I did while writing. Thanks for all your votes, comments and Tumblr asks. They mean the world to me. To commemorate the event I've made a playlist for the fic on Spotify with all the songs I used to write the story. Just search Road to Ruin there if you want to give it a listen. I hope you all enjoy. For those who liked this story and want to read the sequel, I ask you to take a look at ' Road to Redemption' which continues the story but this time from the point of view of Ulquiorra and Orihime. This chapter hints at events of Redemptions beginning 
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm not sure of when I'll be able to continue Road to Redemption as there's literally a storm nearing Puerto Rico and I don't know how much damage that may cause. If it messes with the electricity too much I won't be able to post. So I'll ask for your patience in that regard, as I won't be active here or any of my other social media platforms. As always, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! 🤗😋
> 
> © Bleach and its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump. Only Anna Maria, Jeanne, Hanabira, the Fujiwara family, Catalina, Makoto, and Leia belong to me.

 

**Chapter 35: The Sun Sets**

"We will now pass sentence!" The new Central 46 wasn't much different from the one he slaughtered. The new members were almost as ancient as the head captain, and none of them were Rukon born. 'Typical. Choosing rich men with nothing against him and no reason to contradict him. For a god, he's very interested in copying corrupt human governments.  

"Former Captain of Squad 5, Aizen Sosuke. We sentence you to the lowest level of the underground prison; Muken, where you will remain for 18,800 years!"

Ha, them condemning him? That was awfully funny. The only reason they were so cocky was because of the seal. Had he been free, he would've killed them all with a look.

Sosuke laughed. "I see. The likes of you, passing judgment on me? It strikes me as a bit comical."

Mere words were enough to send the old bastards into a frenzy. He could feel they're rage from where he was seated and relished on it. 'Always so easy to control.'

"Traitor, pushing your luck just because you're immortal!"

"Restrain him and increase his sentence to 20,000 years!"

That was their weapon? A larger sentence? He wasn't planning on serving it, not one year. For now, however, it was best he didn't let them know.

Deceit was still his best weapon.

* * *

There were plenty of moments where Jeanne had resented Sosuke. Sometimes because of the way he acted others just out of jealousy. Still, she would have given anything for him to have won.

Nobody needed to tell her, she had secret monitors installed around the fake Karakura town. The shinigami spoke of their victory, meaning he had lost. Three days had passed since then, and she was still struggling. Emilou, Mila Rose and Cyan's burns were slightly better, but they were still in a critical state. Halibel's wounds were also proving to be a challenge. Not to mention the deteriorating mental state of Loly.

"Oi, Nurse. Ulquiorra sent a message, he's coming here with the princesa." Nnoitra yelled from the hall. The Espada had made a swift recovery, as had his fraccion. Counting Gantenbainne and Menoly those were four healthy arrancars.

"If Cuarta is alive and returning with Orihime-san maybe the girls will be saved!"

"Heh, you're in a better mood. It would be awfully sad if the only ones left here are a bunch of men and the bitchy girls."

"Who're you calling bitchy, sewer goblin?!" Jeanne playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Take care of things here. I'll go wait for our guests."

This newfound information was heavenly to her. Not only was another friend of theirs alive but there was a chance Tercera And her fraccion might be saved.

For a moment she paused. "I wonder how Anna's doing..." Jeanne whispered.

It was certain she was aware of Sosuke's defeat, and knowing her, she wouldn't be taking it well. 'Maybe is she was here, with me, with Szayel... That's not going to happen.'

One of her best friends was dead and the other had left them for good. Jeanne shook her head. She had to focus on the positive, not just for the other's sake but for her own. 'She's strong, she will make it through. I have to as well.'

The doors opened, and she headed outside to greet the new arrivals.

* * *

"I'm starting to think he's not going to wake up."

"Captain, don't joke around with something like that!"

"I can wack him over the head of you want. That might wake him."

"One more joke Toshiro, and I'll tell Momo you have a stash of love letters you never gave her!"

Gin's head hurt like crazy, and the bickering around him was not helping the matters. He opened his eyes and was greeted by hospital lights. 'I didn't die?'

"Gin?" Rangiku's voice was filled with disbelief.

He sat up, realizing that all his wounds had been patched up, even his missing arm had been successfully reattached.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Captain Unohana healed you when the war ended. I just spoke to the Head Captain. You'll remain under the watch and service of Squad 10, but won't be allowed to take a seated officer position."

Gin was confused. He didn't care about positions or squads, but he was sure that if he survived his encounter with Aizen then he'd be executed by the shinigami. Hitsugaya and Rangiku noticed, and the Captain kept explaining. "We know what you did, Kurosaki's friends witnessed your betrayal of Aizen and since their memories were not altered they spoke in your favor. It seems their testimony along with our word was enough to keep you alive. Be wary though, there are many that will bear a grudge regardless of what you did."

It seemed too good to be true. That he could stay alive and alongside Rangiku. Nothing else mattered except that. "Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya. I owe you greatly."

Hitsugaya waved his hand. "Think nothing of it, it's not me who you have to please. I'll leave you two alone."

The white-haired boy left the room. Only the sound of the ceiling fan could be heard.

"I suppose you want an explanation."

Rangiku sat down beside his bed. "Yes. This time you're not going to leave without telling me everything."

He chuckled. "Alright. You might be here a while." Gin paused for a second thinking of a good place to start. "You remember when we were kids? The week you got really sick and sleepy?"

"Yes. It was a bit of a blur, to be honest, but I do remember."

"That didn't happen because of the weather or a bacteria but rather because someone took a part of your soul."

Rangiku wasn't very surprised but she did place her hand on her chest. "I guess that makes sense, but...is that the reason you left?"

"Yes. Aizen's minions were the ones who took that piece of your soul. It was likely used to make the Hogyoku, along with many other souls. I didn't know that at the time. All I knew it's that I had to stop him, that I had to kill him. Then maybe everything would be alright.

So I decided to pose as one of his own, slowly learning his secrets. In retrospect, I could have just gathered evidence and got him jailed, but he was always a step ahead of me. I needed to find a way to kill him, something no one else knew. It almost worked."

"So I've been told."

For the first time, he couldn't read Rangiku's expression. She didn't seem angry nor sad, just reflective.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I've hurt you badly, and everyone else as well. I've done horrible things and some of them I don't even regret.

There's one thing I will be honest about. I love you. I always loved you, even if I didn't properly show it. And whatever you chose regarding me, regarding us, I'll always love you."

Rangiku sighed, tears falling down her cheeks. "I didn't want this, Gin. I didn't want you to set yourself on fire to keep me warm. I just wanted you to stay with me, to be held and told you loved me.

You could have died. And then what? I was supposed to live the rest of my days wondering why the person I love the most decided to leave and get himself killed? I don't care what Aizen did, what he used my soul for or if he's even killable now.

All I wanted was you."

Gin nodded. He was prepared to die not knowing it would have been much worse than anything Aizen could have done. 'She's right, this isn't what she wanted or needed.'

"All of this should've been clear to me before. Guess I was too wrapped up in revenge. I'm sorry for everything." He told her, expecting her to leave.

Rangiku didn't leave. Instead, she placed her hand over his. "That wasn't all I wanted to tell you. Gin, I can't imagine not having you in my life. Even when you left, all I wanted was to see you again. These three days have been pure agony, wondering whether or not you would wake up. And in those three days, I made up my mind to forgive you. I love you too Gin, and I always will."

Now it was his turn to cry. Gin pulled her into a hug. Rangiku giggled as she returned the gesture. 

"I didn't think I'd get to hold you again." She told him.

"Well, we have our whole lives ahead of us. There'll be plenty of time to spend together."

For once Gin was happy that things didn't turn out as he predicted. This was a second chance and he wouldn't let it slip away.

* * *

Serenity had become a thing of the past for Kisuke. This past century had been one of worry and work. At last, he could rest.

He looked at the yard. Tessai was dealing with Jinta and Ururu, and Yoruichi was taking a call. She smiled and went back into the shop. "Good news, Ichigo woke up yesterday. He seems to be in good health despite the battle."

"That's wonderful. That boy certainly inherited his mother's strong will."

Kisuke was glad Ichigo was recovering physically but it was likely mental recovery would take longer. 'This wasn't the kid's fight and yet he gave his powers to win it.'

"It's not your fault, you know. Ichigo was willing to take him down no matter the cost." Yoruichi told him.

"I'm aware that Kurosaki would have done this even if he was told not to. Still, I would've preferred we got to Sosuke earlier. Many things could've been avoided.

I fear this might not be over yet."

"What do you mean? Sosuke's defeated, without him the Arrancar have no power."

"Perhaps, but I don't think they'll be the ones we have to deal with. As far fetched as this may sound, I think Anna might be alive."

The couple was startled by the sound of the shop's bell. It was a shinigami.

"Hi! I'm looking for Mr. Urahara."

"You've just found him! What can I do for you?"

"I'm Shizuka Fujiwara, I'll be Karakura's shinigami for the time being."

"Ah, Shizuka-san I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You've turned into a beautiful young lady. Wait for a second here. I'll be getting your things in a moment."

He went into the back of the shop to get Shizuka's gigai and tools. Kisuke could hear the girls speaking as he walked back into the shop.

"So you're telling me this was an artificial hollow you've just faced?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, it seems that way. Good thing I had help."

He put everything on the store counter. "It's all here. I'm going to assume you know the directions to your house?"

"Yes. I'll be moving everything there before the day ends." Shizuka answered.

The door was opened yet again. Chad had come in rushing into the shop. "Urahara-san, have you been told about the hollow that showed up?"

"Almost a second before you came in Yasutora-san. I'll be sure to investigate the situation, but for now, I have a task for you. Please help Miss Shizuka settle in."

Chad nodded. The pair introduced themselves and left the shop after bidding him and Yoruichi goodbye.

"It's one of Anna's hollows. I can tell." Yoruichi sighed. "Just when I thought we could retire."

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait a little longer to do that."

* * *

Kugo had finished setting up everything. In the months they'd been gone, the club had been in need of repairs and cleaning.

"Looks as if we never left." Ginjo smiled. "How's the bar looking, Giriko?"

"Everything is in order, sir. We'll be able to reopen tonight."

"Excellent! Now I'm just gonna get a taste of what we'll be serving!"

Giriko grabbed him by the back of his jacket. "Not so fast. Jacqueline said to keep away from the liquor cabinet until she came back."

Kugo pouted. "Worth a shot. I'll be in my office. Tell me when the others get here."

"Yes, sir."

The room was exactly as he left it. Except for a thin layer of dust on the furniture.

Kugo cleaned the shrine first and then took care of the rest. Once everything was tidy he lit two candles in front of the shrine. Masaki, Mitsuru and Hibiki's picture were in it, along with some incense.

"It's been a while since I last spoke with you. I didn't think I'd have to in a while...

The town's still here which means the first attempt failed. Can't say I'm pleased, but maybe that's for the best. Anna's making some new plans, and they don't involve dealing with the town. Maybe this time things will go over smoothly."

Kugo paused for a moment, closing his eyes and resting his head on his hands. "I'm not sure what you would think of me if you could see me today. If you would agree with what I'm doing, or just tell me to let it go.

But I can't. I can't forgive the murder of my friends, I can't forgive the fact that those people are responsible for your death, or that they're doing the same thing that they did to me with Ichigo.

Maybe that's the case. I was never a good person. You could all forgive, but I can't. I'll never forgive them. Don't worry, I won't damage Ichigo the way those bastards did. I'll just finally tell the kid the truth. He more than anyone needs to hear it."

He heard a knock on the door. "Master Ginjo, the others have arrived it'll be opening time soon."

"Well, it's showtime." Kugo blew out the candles and headed out.

* * *

"You can't spend the rest of your life as a blanket pastel." Jackie came into the room with two cups of coffee. She passed one to Anna.

Anna gave a weak chuckle. "I thought you would say blanket burrito." She freed her arms from the blanket to take the cup and drink.

"You eat more pasteles than burritos anyway. How are the calculations coming along?"

"Pretty good. Just sent a small fry to Karakura, but I didn't account for them sending my sis to be the new town shinigami."

"Shizuka-san? Will she be a problem?"

"I don't think so, she's strong but not reckless. I say keep her distracted. Maybe tell Kugo to give her a job at the club, she's into dance music." Anna passed her empty cup to Jackie.

"Alright. I'll tell him when I go back home" the fullbringer took the cups and put them away. "Anna, are you sure you don't want me to stay with you a little longer?"

"I'll be fine. You've been a blessing these past three days. I can't take advantage of your generosity like that. Plus I know you miss your pudgy boyfriend."

Jackie laughed. "I do. I'm sure he already raided the wine cabinet while I was away..." She seemed to be staring off into the distance. Despite there being nothing else in the room but the beds.

"Jackie?"

"It's nothing. I'm just worried about Kugo. He's never taken defeat well."

"Go to him. I'm fine, really. And I still have company." Anna pointed towards the adjacent bed.

Soburinsuta and Kyoka Suigetsu were sleeping soundly. The spirits had been exhausted since the day the battle ended. She would let them rest as long as they needed.

"Take care, ok? I'll see you soon."

Anna nodded. "Sure, see ya, darling!"

Once Jackie had left Anna headed for her lab. 'It's a little empty without Jea and Szayel...' she could hide it from everyone else, but deep down the loss of her friends was affecting her greatly.

On her blackboard, there were photos of them tapped to the sides. Of the Arrancar, of her Fujiwara siblings, of her old shinigami and Rukon friends, and one of her wedding.

That was enough for her to give in. Anna fell to her knees and started crying loudly. It's not like anyone was going to hear her, space was always silent.

She didn't know for how much time had passed, but her head was aching and no more tears would leave her. Anna two pairs of arms wrap around her. The zanpakuto spirits had woken up.

"We'll get him out, we'll kill the guilty ones and then we'll kill the king," Soburinsuta told her as he stroked her curls.

"We have the tools. All that spirit energy you've been collecting can create a Vasto Lorde. If we play our cards right we can fool them. We can save Sosuke and we can take over the Soul Realm easily."

Anna looked at the zanpakuto spirits. "I'm listening."

"If you create a hollow that can be considered an emergency level threat you can divert their attention from Sosuke. It's likely he's stuck in Muken so you'll have to rescue him. If you succeed then we can move on with the takeover."

"Yes, that much I've considered, but even if I was to free Sosuke we would still need an Oken and we can't use Karakura."

"Perhaps, but we do have an Oken. Remember the box Hanabira left us?"

Anna's eyes widened and she almost jumped up from the floor. "I had forgotten that. The original manuscript of her book said to take the box with us, but that I shouldn't open it unless it was our last resort..."

The pieces all fell into place. Hanabira was a member of the Royal Guard, like all other members she must've had the Oken fused into her bones. Her old teacher hadn't lost her arm in a hollow attack. She likely removed it herself and left it for them to use when necessary.

'She knew they were going to kill her, and she knew we would carry out her mission. The answer was here all along.'

Anna lounged towards the backboard, writing down all the details and calculations. She almost had enough to create a Vasto Lorde, she'd have to gather extra for her injuries, as kido would be vital for this to work.

The plan unfolded before her eyes, there was a huge possibility of success if she managed to deceive the shinigami.

"Soburinsuta, Kyoka Suigetsu, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Muken was cold, almost as cold as the human artic. It was also silent as a grave.

Without Kyoka's voice, Sosuke felt lonesome. Despite their constant clashes and opposition, he'd grown to care for the zanpakuto spirit, and it seemed like she did as well. 'If I ever get the chance. I'll apologize to her.'

It had only been three days, but time seemed to pass him by far more slowly here. All he could do was sleep and think. Sleeping led to nightmares, so Sosuke tried his best to stay awake. It gave him time to reflect.

When had it all gone wrong? He had been so careful! Still, he had failed.

Perhaps it was a doomed endeavor from the moment he planned it. The Soul King had been smart enough to recruit the only person that could rival Sosuke's intelligence, not to mention he had emotional ties to him as well.

'No. That's not it, Kisuke has the intelligence but not power. Had it not been for Kurosaki I would have won.'

Then was it Kurosaki's fault? He'd factored in the child's power and the likelihood of him being recruited by the Soul Society. 'Maybe I underestimated him, for just a moment his strength surpassed mine...No, I could have overcome him if it hadn't been for the kido.'

It was then when he realized that the kido was what ultimately negated his power, while Urahara has been the one who created it, and Ichigo got it to work, but he was the one who hesitated. His hesitation weakened the Hogyoku, that was what led to his defeat.

'It always has to come back to me, doesn't it?'

The realization stung more than the pain he'd received from the seal, more than the black binds that kept him strapped to his prison, more than the freezing temperature the cell.

'I hadn't hesitated, not in years, not in decades! Why then?! Why did I have to make a wrong move then?!'

It made him sick, to think that one simple mistake cost him all he had worked for.

There had been times he wished this weight had not been placed upon him. That another could take on the task, but he knew it was impossible. Only he could dethrone the tyrant without tearing reality to pieces.

'This doubt is what led to my downfall. I mustn't let it befall me again.'

He heard footsteps. They were easy to recognize.

"What are you doing here Ukitake?" He didn't even bother to look at the Captain.

"I wanted to see you. To talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, at the very least I do owe you an apology. I should have reached out to you when Hanabira died. Perhaps if I had this wouldn't have happened."

Sosuke scoffed. "You think I did this just for revenge? If that was the case, I would have just slit the head Captain's throat as he slept. My fight wasn't just for revenge. It was for her legacy. She wanted things to change, and as long as that tyrant is there nothing will change."

"Sosuke, this isn't the way to do this."

"Then what do you propose?! Mother tried to inform the masses and they killed her! I tried to talk to him and was threatened! Nobody got anywhere through negotiation. So I merely stopped negotiating.

Hate me if you must. It matters little to me what anyone else thinks. I have my reasoning, and nothing will sway me from it."

Ukitake nodded. "I thought you'd like to know that Shizuka is now stationed in the human world. As Karakura's shinigami."

That was a slightly positive surprise. Even after all this time, he cared for the twins. 'Hopefully, she doesn't stray. Asami already has.'

"That's good for Lady Fujiwara. She'll make the best of the experience." That was all he said.

"Yeah. She's a nice kid..." Knowing that he would get nothing else out of him, Ukitake made his way towards the exit. "I'm sorry Sosuke. I didn't want things to be this way."

'Neither did I, yet here we are.' He didn't say it out loud but simply followed the Captain with his eyes until he left.

'And so the silence resumes.' he thought. 'Perhaps Anna knows about Shizuka's new position.'

He wished he could tell her, but for her safety, he would not use the bond. Nobody else would be taking the fall with him, he'd decided that the second the seal foiled his plans.

His wife was safe, he knew the fullbringers were fond of her and would help her in future plans, the twins seemed to be doing well, Cata was safely tucked away with Anna at her pocket dimension, and Makoto and Leia weren't targets of suspicion.

'They're alive and safe. That's enough. Although they should've all made it.'

He thought of Kaname. His death had been something he didn't account for, something he regretted.

'It's useless to fret over this, he would have still bled to death if I hadn't finished him off. He must've reincarnated by now.'

At last, his friend was at peace. He vowed to take revenge in his name. Kakyo too, and every single person that would have ended up in here beside him had they been immortals.

He knew Anna Maria well. It was likely that by now she had something planned in their favor. So he would wait and let his beloved take the reigns.

His contributions would have to wait, as Sosuke felt eyes felt very heavy. 'Age is getting to me, I used to stay awake all night as a child'

Before falling asleep he noticed a few cracks far off in the cell's wall, sunlight had been sneaking through. It was now fading.

'It's sundown.' Sosuke mused as he closed his eyes. 'I'll just rest, for a while.'

 


End file.
